The Dark Cristhal
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Entre las más oscuras sombras y un mundo amenazado por tinieblas. Nadie parece tener esperanza, excepto alguna gente, que luchará con nuestros héroes para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad... Peleas, misterio, romance, traición... todo mezclado en una copa, que el inesperado enemigo mantiene prisionera en su tela...
1. Una Mala Noticia, Una Amiga Menos

**Hola a todos, Soy Noah The Hedgehog, esta historia es una continuación de Sonic X. Saldrá mi personaje Noah The Hedgehog que es la hermana de Amy Rose, saldrá Candela Rose la madre de Amy y su padre Rayan The Hedgehog, bueno tambien saldrán, Rock The Equidna, Swetty The Rabbit, Mark The Hedgehog, Kevin The Hedgehog, Kathy The Fox, Gloria The Hedgehog, Samy The Hedgehog y Caleb The Cat, estos son los personajes que he creado yo para la historia, ahora quiero avisaros de esto, si queréis que vuestro personaje salga en mi historia, escribidme un review con su nombre, su carácter y una mini descripción de cómo es, asi yo lo incluyo en la historia y lo encajo por ahí ;) Que más, ¡ah! Sí, mi historia tiene 3 partes, es como una trilogía.**

**Ahora una lista de los personajes que aparecen de Sonic: Sonic, Cris, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Wave, Jet, Storm, Vanilla, Shadow, Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Mephiles, Metal Sonic, Omochao, Ashura, Coffep, Shade, Tikal, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Scourge, Fiona, Manic, Sonia, Bunnie, Marine, Mina, Big y Froggy.**

**Bueno empieza el capítulo.**

**Una Mala Noticia, Una Amiga Menos.**

Estaba dormida, pero estaba en un lugar de sus sueños, eran sus recuerdos, a su alrededor, empezaron a girar las imágenes de ella y su padre, de su hermana mayor Noah y incluso aparecieron algunas de su madre y ella trabajando, pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos dormidos, las echaba de menos, Amy aprisiono sus puños as ver que sus recuerdos se iban convirtiendo en su padre, transformado en un Dark Cristhal, los monstruos que buscan el dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente, que buscan volver a la gente como ellos y conseguir volver las esmeraldas del caos oscuras.

Amy vio como su padre se acercaba a ella, retrocedió un poco cuando se fue acercando, Amy saco su martillo.

-Amy, soy tu padre, no seas agresiva- puso una sonrisa maligna.

-No, tú eres un Dark Cristhal, no te me acerques- golpeo el suelo para enseñarle que no iba de farol.

-Tsk… acabare contigo, tu eres mi objetivo, te convertirás en uno de nosotros, llevas la marca.

El padre de Amy con unos poderes le quito el guante a Amy, haciendo que esta se quedase quieta, en su mano había una luna negra, el signo de los Dark Cristhal, sintió como su mano le quemaba.

-AAAAHHHHH- un grito de dolor fue soltado de su boca.

-Hasta pronto que duermas bien, hija- El padre de Amy la golpeo con fuerza en el estomago, haciendo que su dolor se multiplicase, callo al suelo agarrando su zona infectada, miro a su padre y vio como miles de pequeñas luces negras se acercaban y la oprimían.

Amy abrió los ojos, estaba sudando miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, resoplo aliviada, solo era un sueño, pero su estomago le dolia y sentía que su mano iba disminuyendo.

Amy miro su mano asustada, sus ojos se contrajeron, su mano tenia la marca de los Dark, hacia mucho que no tenia esas pesadillas, observo el reloj, las 7 de la mañana, no se sentía capaz de cerrar los ojos, asi que decidió irse a la ducha.

Se quito la ropa y se fue a la ducha, se quedo bajo el agua fría, ni siquiera la cambio a caliente, el agua fría le hacia sentir pureza y hacia que su mano que antes ardía se fue enfriando, estuvo media hora con el agua fría corriendo por su cuerpo, decidió cerrarla para irse a lavar, cuando abrió el gel sintió como si algo se hubiese liberado, se asusto un poco pero se sacudió un poco y lavo su mano izquierda donde poseía esa marca, parecía que cada vez que la frotaba más le dolia, dejo de acariciarla y unos deseos de abrir la ducha se apoderaron de ella, abrió la ducha y volvió a pasarse otra media hora sintiendo el agua sobre ella, se seco, excepto la mano que al rozarla le dolia.

Se vistió, ahora ya nunca llevaba su vestido rojo, puesto a que era una chica de 15 años, ya se consideraba mayorcita, ahora vestía para denotar más su buena figura, ahora ya no era como antes, no era pesada, gritona y feliz, la verdad es que desde que Sally, Bunnie, Sonia y Manic llegaron, ella ha cambiado, solo se muestra afable con Manic y Rouge, ni siquiera va a las aventuras del Sonic Team, para que ir, ¿solo para ver a Sally y Sonic besándose? Ni hablar, hoy tenia que ir al taller de Tails, pero no por Sonic o por Tails, por que Manic se lo pidió, la verdad ese erizo es muy amable con ella y la aguanta asi que siempre que puede queda para ir por ahí con el.

Se fue a desayunar una tostada.

-¿Quizás Tails sepa que es lo que me hace esta marca?- preguntó Amy poniéndose un guante, haciendo que el dolor aumentase, Amy se echo agua fría para calmarlo su piel fue chocando con el guante haciendo que ya no le doliese, se puso su otro guante y salió de su casa, las 10, entre vestirse bien y maquillarse un poco y peinarse… se le habían pasado las horas.

Amy cogió una mochila y metió una toalla y un bikini palabra de honor negro, unas chanclas y crema solar.

Amy salió cerrando su puerta, no le apetecía llamar a Rouge, quería estar con Manic a solas, suponía que solo quería tener que escuchar sus "anímate, no eres la misma Amy". Resoplo y deseo que Sonic no estuviese, hace más de un año que no se ven y ella deseaba no tener que verlo, prefería mantenerse lejos, desde que salía con Sally ella ya no estaba en su vida y la distancia la fue convirtiendo en una persona fría y monopolizadora, en su vida solo existía un MI y un Yo, aunque a veces se preocupaba por Manic y Rouge pero era solo si ellos estaban muy deprimidos, resoplo, para ella ya solo existía ella ni siquiera salvaba a gente, "que lo haga Sonic" pensaba al ver a gente en apuros, su amistad con Cream y Chesee se había cortado, se saludaban pero nunca hablaban, su distancia empujo a Cream a Bunnie.

Amy ha encontrada un chao demoniaco, al que llamo Darkky y solamente vive con el, posiblemente ella lo cuide tanto porque le recuerda a ella.

Estuvo andando levemente, hasta llegar al taller de Tails, oyó bastantes voces, estaba Cream, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Bunnie, Sally, Sonic y Knuckles, resoplo hastiada.

-Chao chao- ollo a su espalda.

Su chao la había seguido hasta aquí.

-¿vienes conmigo a la playa?- pregunto.

-CHAO- dijo asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a por Manic.

Entro en el taller, todos la miraron.

-Hola- dijo con su expresión sin vida, ahora no le gustaba ver a tanta gente junta y que le hablasen.

-Ames- grito Sonic acercándose a abrazarla.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos, al ver a Sonic acercándose a abrazarla, cuando estaba a punto de rodearla Amy reacciono, apartándose y haciendo que Sonic chocase con la puerta.

-¿Amy?- pregunto sin creer lo que veía.

-Odio los abrazos- dijo cortante.

Sonic solo la miro de arriba abajo, si que había cambiado… Llevaba puesto unos shorts negros muy cortos que le hacían unas piernas largas dandole un aspecto adulto, unas deportivas con unos calcetines blancos muy bajos que se notaban bastante bien, llevaba una camiseta rosa básica que marcaba un escote y una diadema negra.

-Manic, ¿podemos ir a la playa?- pregunto al erizo verde situado al lado de Knuckles.

-Claro, voy por mis cosas-

-Ok, te espero-

-Hola Amy- saludo Knuckles al ver a la eriza rosa que no había visto hace unos 8 meses.

-Hola Knuckles, te veo bien- dijo con una sonrisa fingida que se denotaba a mil quilómetros.

Knuckles solo la miro para ver su reacción sin vida y molesta por que le hablasen, todos se habían preocupado por ella pero ella ya no les tomaba importancia cuando la iban a ver.

Sonic se levanto y puso su mano en el hombro de Amy, haciendo que esta se girase bruscamente hacia el.

Amy odiaba que la tocaran, era distante con todos, bueno solo dejaba que la tocasen sus tres amigos y el no era un amigo considerado plenamente, ya que ya no le tenia aprecio.

-¿Estas enfadada?-

-No tengo por que ¿o si?- le pregunto fría.

-Es que… no eres la misma…

-Tengo 15 años, hace mucho que no te veo y te he perdido aprecio, ¿sabes eso pasa? Además de que puedo cambiar, anda suéltame que odio que me toquen.

Sonic se quedo paralizado, al ver como Amy retiraba su mano con fuerza y se alejaba de el hasta una silla.

-Amy ¿Qué tal tus días?- pregunto Cream con una sonrisa llena de pena.

-Bien, he salido bastante con Rouge a los pubs- esbozo una sonrisa y para hacer que la conejita sonriese, aunque no le importaba sentía que se lo debía puesto a que ella cuando se entero de que estaba mal por culpa de Sonic vino a verla todos los días, le pregunto -¿y tú como estas?-

Cream abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que Tails, Bunnie, Sonia y Manic quien acababa de entrar –Bi…bien- dijo con asombro en su voz hasta que su boca esbozo una sonrisa.

Amy cumplió lo que quería y al observar a Manic se levanto hastiada.

-Me alegro- dijo seca.

-Chao- el chao de Amy se abrazo a Manic, haciendo que este riera.

-Darkky, suéltalo- le riño.

-Chao…- Darkky soltó a Manic y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Manic.

-¿Celosa?- dijo Manic esperando un "¿y que si lo estoy?" que no llego.

-Tsk, Darkky te abraza tan fuerte que te ahoga- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Manic.

Abrió la puerta y miro a los demás, arghh… "supongo que tendré que decirles adiós" pensó para si misma.

-Adiós- dijo Amy aun con su temperamento frío.

-Hasta después chicos- se despidió Manic elevando a Amy en brazos quien no parecía muy contenta por el tacto de Manic.

-Ma…- pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Manic salió corriendo con Amy en brazos.

Sonic se quedo boquiabierto, ¿Amy? No esa no era Amy, la Amy que el conocía le adoraba.

Sally y Bunnie se despidieron, iban a ir a unas tiendas.

-Adiós Sonic- beso su mejilla, Sonic solo se giro y le dijo adiós con la mano, después de unos minutos Sonic se dirigió a sus amigos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto mirando a Tails.

-Pues… hace mas de un año y medio que esta asi, cuando empezaste a salir con Sally, ella se aparto para que tu pudieses ser feliz con ella, aunque la verdad es que no salió mucho de casa los primeros meses, Cream la iba a visitar para saber como estaba, pero cuando por fin salió, su expresión era una sin vida, ella empezó a confraternizar con Rouge, las dos se hicieron intimas amigas y ella empezó a pasar de todos nosotros, empezó a monopolizar su alrededor, me contaron que si hay alguien en peligro ella no lo salvaba siempre decía "que se ocupe Sonic" ya no le importa la gente, odia el tacto de las personas, se siente incomoda rodeada de gente, por eso Amy esta cortante con todos, hoy es la primera vez en un año y 3 meses que se preocupa por un ser que no sea ella, Manic, Rouge y Darkky y ya es decir…- Tails hizo una pausa –Manic empezó a encontrarse con ella en una montaña y allí empezaron a llevarse bien y ahora solo se lleva con esos tres, ya no nos habla a ninguno-

-¿es culpa mía?- pregunto Sonic cabizbajo.

-PUES CLARO QUE LO ES- grito Knuckles molesto. -Ella cambio por tu culpa…- dijo en un susurro, para Knuckles Amy se había convertido en una fiel amiga hace 3 años que la empezó a ver de forma más madura y menos caprichosa…

-…- Sonic no dijo nada, solo respiro, el se había olvidado de ella y ahora ella era distinta, solo pensaba en si misma y era seria y cortante con todos.

Corrieron unos minutos más hasta llegar a una cala, Amy se soltó de Manic y soltó a Darkky que fue a jugar a los arboles.

-Esto es precioso…- dijo Amy observando la cala solitaria de aguas cristalinas.

-Sabia que te gustaría- Dijo Manic para acercarse a Amy –La encontré hace unos días y pensé a Amy esto le gustaría, ESTABA DESEANDO TRAERTE-

Amy rio, Manic siempre ponía emoción para insistirle en hacer algo. Posiblemente el era el único que la hacia reir.

-Voy a ponerme el bikini- dijo para luego coger su mochila e irse a un lugar donde cambiarse.

Manic en otras ocasiones había intentado espiarla mientras se cambiaba, pero hoy no lo haría, el golpe de ver a Sonic era algo bastante malo, puesto que en el fondo ella se había muerto al verlo, o eso creia el.

Espero unos 10 minutos, "Amy que vas a estar guapa igual, apura" pensó cansado de esperar.

-¿tanto lleva arreglarse?- pregunto hastiado.

-Si quiero estar guapa para ti, si- dijo al oído de Manic en un susurro haciendo que este se sonrojase al sentirla cerca.

-AAHHH- grito para alejarse de ella.

Amy rio, le gustaba hacer ruborizar a Manic.

-Amy, me asustaste- dijo recuperando sus pulsaciones.

-Estabas muy rojo-

Amy se sento a su lado y dejo caer su cabeza en las piernas de Manic, que se ruborizo aun más, Amy se puso sus gafas de sol, para poder mirar a Manic.

-Manic…- dijo dudosa.

-¿dime?- pregunto aun ruborizado.

-He pensado mucho en ti últimamente…-

Esta última frase hizo que sus mejillas se volviesen tan rojas que pudiese igualar al mismísimo Knuckles.

-Te quiero-

Amy se aproximo a el y lo beso, ella pensó que si salía con Manic a lo mejor su dolor se calmaba, la verdad es que ella aun quería a Sonic pero no como antes, Manic había empezado a gustarle de verdad y sabia que si salía con el acabaría amándolo.

Manic estaba aturdido, era increíble como estaba pasando esto, estaba tan nervioso, que le costo el corresponderla, hasta que lo hizo, Amy sonrio contra sus labios y se separo.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto.

-Bueno, me gustas, pero solo quiero intentarlo, haber como sale, ojala que me gustes al final-

-¿Aun te gusta Sonic?-

-No lo sé, solo siento odio al estar con el, pero no creo qe haya amor de antes, aun le quiero, pero no como antes, dejame quererte, por favor-

Manic se sonrojo y beso a Amy –Intentémoslo…- dijo nervioso.

Se pasaron el dia en la playa, jugando con el agua, nadando, corriendo, comiendo, besándose. Hasta que acabo el atardecer.

-He quedado con Rouge… ¿me llevas a casa?-

-Vale- Manic tomo a Amy en brazos haciendo que esta sonriese.

-Te quiero Manic- beso sus labios, antes de que el echase a correr, la dejo en su casa y regreso a la suya.

-Hola- dijo canturreando una cancioncilla.

-¿Por qué tan contento?- inquirió Sally curiosa.

-La chica que me gustaba ha empezado a salir conmigo- hizo un gesto de victoria.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¿no estabas con Amy?- pregunto Tails.

-Si, Amy es la chica que me gusta- tatareo una canción dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

Subió a su cuarto, tocando sus labios que habían sido rozados mil veces por Amy, o al menos quería pensar eso, que se habían besado mil veces, cerro sus ojos para dormirse pensando en aquella eriza.

Se vistió atléticamente, había confesado sus sentimientos a Manic, solo por que ese sueño era real y ella moriría en manos de los Dark, ya que usaría su esmeralda del sol, para evitar que los Dark la convirtiesen en ella.

Fue hasta un coto y lo vio, a su padre, sus ojos se contrajeron, tan pronto iba a tener que luchar, cerro sus ojos con pesar.

-Hola, Amelia- dijo acercándose a el.

Amy sujeto su esmeralda, metiéndola en su pecho.

-Muy lista una esmeralda del sol, para protegerte de mí, pero al no poder hacerte uno de nosotros, solo serás un estorbo, asi que mejor eliminar los obstáculos-

Rayan, el padre de Amy, se lanzo a ella, Amy saco su martillo e intento golpearlo, algo inútil pues sus golpes eran tan fuertes que casi no se mantenía en pie, un puñetazo en la cara, una patada en el vientre, la cogió del brazo haciendo que girase y la tiro a un árbol.

Amy se levanto y siguió sujetando su martillo con fuerza, intentando golpearlo o al menos defenderse.

Rayan, golpeo a Amy haciendo que cayese de rodillas, le dolió todo, cuando vio como su padre sostenía un puñal, Amy cerro sus ojos al notar que se acercaba el fin.

-Te quiero… Manic…-

Apuñalo a Amy en el estomago, provocando un montón de sangre, rio de forma histérica y salió corriendo de allí.

Amy cerró sus ojos dejando que pronto, todo su mundo se acabase.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, pero tranquilos, no os alteréis por la muerte de Amy, las apariencias engañan.**

**Me gustaría usar un personaje vuestro para el siguiente capitulo, puesto que ya tengo una idea de que va a pasar, este es el único que no he escrito ya previamente antes de empezar a subirlo, este lo iré escribiendo según vuestros personajes y cosas asi :P**

**Bueno se despide Noah The Hedgehog del agua y el aire, un beso fanfictioners (: **


	2. Nuevos Rivales, Nuevos Amigos

**Hola a todos, soy Noah The Hedgehog, bueno lo que os iba a decir, el segundo capitulo de dark cristhal, esta es la temporada siguiente de Sonic X, en verdad espero que os guste este capitulo, puesto que me he esforzado en encajar las piezas.**

**Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews, en este capitulo aparecera Mochi The Linx, el personaje de mi "amiga de mensajes privados" empezamos.**

**Ah un aviso a Larita, tu saldras cuando aparezca el Dark Jefe ;)**

**Un saludo a todos, gracias por vuestros reviews, Y HOY SABREMOS QUE PASO CON AMY!**

**Aunque Aparezcan Nuevos Rivales, Pueden Aparecer Viejos Amigos**

-¿Crees que esto es obra de los Dark?- pregunto la joven lince.

-Puede ser, pero apresúrate a reunir las plantas medicinales para ese asqueroso mejunje- dijo el erizo rojo curando aquella herida.

-HUMPFT- gruño molesta colocando su mano sobre sus caderas.

-APRESÚRATE- grito furioso.

La lince salió corriendo a por las plantas que su compañero le había encomendado buscar, si no se daba prisa esa chica estaría en serios problemas, trago saliva, si ella moría las esmeraldas del sol, morirían con ella, ¿como salvarían la galaxia? Mochi sacudió su cabeza dos veces para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Corrió más rápido hasta llegar al bosque.

-Hola, amigas, necesito vuestra ayuda... ¿donde hay las plantas de la luz?- pregunto Mochi situando la mano en el suelo para obtener la respuesta de las plantas.

_Mochi al norte encontraras lo que buscas, sigue las hojas de los castaños._

Mochi se levanto y miro las hojas que los castaños habían tirado, siguió el pequeño camino, picándose con algunas plantas. Pero siguió caminando.

-Lo que las plantas pueden hacer, las plantas pueden curar- respondió ante el dolor de aquellos pinchos de la planta.

Al fin las hojas la llevaron a su destino, recogió 5 plantas de la luz con unas hojas de margaritas y salió corriendo hasta la base.

Cuando llego, las escurrió haciendo un liquido verde algo extraño, echo agua y las hojas de margaritas, el mejunje empezó a ser diferente volviéndose acuoso y verde pistacho, fue a la habitación donde descansaba la joven eriza.

Aplico algunas lociones en las piernas de la joven herida, algunas en los brazos y luego descubrió el vientre de la joven, aplico varias lociones haciendo que la joven inconsciente gimiese del dolor, siguió frotando lentamente ese mejunje en ella, parecía como si el dolor la calmase, entonces cuando acabo todo el remedio se volvió al erizo rojo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Mark?- pregunto Mochi con cierto tono de fatiga.

Mark asintió con la cabeza aun acariciando la mejilla morada de Rose.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto seria, Mark miro un poco sorprendido a Mochi, puesto que ella solo era seria en situaciones serias o cuando estaba triste, incluso dormida sonreía.

-¿Por qué, qué?- pregunto para mirarla un poco serio.

-Ella ya esta fuera de peligro, pero piensas quedarte ahí con ella- resoplo como con agotamiento -¿por qué?-

-Te parecerá estúpido... pero yo aun la amo, lo sé han pasado más de 14 años desde que no la veo, a sus 16 años se ve tan, bonita, hermosa, linda, es... ella siempre ha sido mi sueño y ahora que esta a mi lado, no pienso dejarla ir otra vez, no me importa quien se entrometa, el amor que tengo por ella vencerá- finalizo agarrando la mano de la eriza.

-Y no has pensado en que ella puede tener a alguien?-

-La enamoraré, la enamore una vez ¿no? Una segunda será más fácil- Sonrió con el aire divertido de siempre.

-Tu nunca cambias- Mochi se puso los brazos tras su nuca y le saco la lengua divertídamente -CUÍDALA BIEN, ella es importante para los Space Star y para la comandante Rose y la alférez The Hedgehog-

-Lo haré, mamá- dijo burlonamente.

Mochi se cruzo de brazos -Si fueras mi hijo hubieses salido más guapo- se burlo y se fue riendo más fuerte a cada paso que daba.

-Bah... linces... ¿quien los entiende?- dijo Mark para sonreir y rozar los labios de la eriza rosa.

-Amy Rose... serás mía- afirmo sentándose en el sofá de la habitación.

** ~0~0~**

Se despertó lentamente, hizo una pose altiva y se miró en el espejo. "¿De verdad estoy saliendo con Amy Rose? ¿La chica a la que quiero me quiere de verdad? ¿Es esa Amy Rose la que me gusta la verdadera? Que digo si yo estoy con Amy Rose, si me quiere y yo la amo y ella es la única Amy que conozco, se todo sobre ella" pensaba Manic mientras se peinaba su indomable flequillo.

Salió de su habitación para encontrarse a una sexy murciélago, Rouge, para él siempre habia sido amiga pero había que reconocerlo, ella era muuuy sexy. Rouge había cambiado ligeramente su imagen, si seguía vistiendo sexy pero ahora era más disimulada, gracias a Amy supongo.

Llevaba una camiseta basica negra y una falda morada, con unas botas negras con un corazón en la cremallera, sonrei al verla.

-Buenas BatGirl, ¿que se te ofrece?-

-Bueno, ¿qué tal ayer con Amy?-

-¿No te lo ha contado?- el erizo verde bajo las escaleras y miro extrañado a la murciélago -Pensé que como ayer habíais quedado...

Rouge abrió los ojos ligeramente, se pensó un poco lo que iba a decir y lo miro. "Cubriré a Amy y luego le pediré información del porque le miente al chico al que ama"

-Pero quiero saber tu punto de vista guapo- guiño un ojo a Manic.

-Acompañame mientras me desayuno y te voy contando- el erizo verde se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Rouge quien dudaba un poco de lo sucedido.

Cogió su blackberry morada y escribio un mensaje:

_ -Rosita, te he cubierto con Manic, pero... me debes una explicación. Un beso Rouge The Bat Love yoou(:-_

-Cuenta-

-Bueno ella y yo... estamos juntos. sabes... me dijo que quería intentarlo, y acepte, ya sabes que yo amo a Amy...- dijo timidamente el erizo verde.

-AAAAHHHHHHH- Grito con emoción la murcielago, haciendo que Sonia, Tails y Manic saliesen corriendo de sus cuartos.

Rouge tapó su boca y Manic simplemente se llevo la mano a la cara con gesto de fastidio.

-Lo siento chicos, la emoción- dijo Rouge con una pequeña sonrisa peculiar.

-Bueno, mi despertador no ha sonado, asi que... gracias por ser mi despertador- dijo Tails frotándose los ojos.

-Ay... yo me vuelvo a la cama- dijo Sonia perezosa.

Sonic bajo las escaleras y se sentó con Manic y Rouge.

-Bueno, lo siento Sonic- dijo Rouge.

-No pasa nada.

-Bueno, sigue, ¿habeis quedado ya otra veeez?- Rouge hablo lo más bajo posible intentando mantener la emoción de que dos de sus tres mejores amigos estuviesen juntos.

-No... aun no- dijo Manic frotandose la cabeza -Aunque la próxima vez que vea a Rosi, haré de nuestra cita lo mejor de lo mejor, nunca he amado tanto.

Sonic bajo la vista, como arrepentido.

-¿Qué te pasa cielín azul?- pregunto Rouge mirando a Sonic.

-Yo... he roto con Sally- dijo Sonic.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ella quiere casarse ya... yo solo tengo 19 años-

-pobre... ¿y estas triste por qué hablamos de parejas?-

-En realidad, ayer al ver a Amy y sentir su rechazó mi corazón me hizo malas pasadas, creo que siempre me ha gustado y ahora la he perdido para siempre y no...

-NO AHORA NO, SONIC, LE HAS ROTO EL CORAZÓN UNA VEZ, NO TE DEJARÉ METERTE ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS, NO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE ELLA AHORA, SOLO PORQUE SEA MÁS GUAPA, MADURA Y TENGA UN CUERPO 10, NO, YO LA AMO Y ELLA ME AMA, ASI QUE... NO TE METAS COMO ELLA NO SE METIÓ EN TU RELACIÓN CON SALLY, SI QUIERES SER SU AMIGO, SE SU AMIGO, PERO NO ME INTENTES QUITAR MI FELICIDAD- Manic estaba molesto, muy molesto de la actitud egoísta de su hermano.

-Cielín azul, estoy de acuerdo con Manic, has perdido tu billete en el tren Rose, pero a lo mejor podéis ser amigos, aunque te cueste un año pillarle el estado de humor y las cosas que le hacen reír y saber escuchar sus monopolizadoras conversaciones, pero podrás entenderla- Rouge paso su mano por la mejilla de Sonic.

-Gracias Rouge, Manic... tranquilo no me meteré creo... que me conformaré con ser su amigo-

Manic asintió y formo su sonrisa tranquila.

-Gracias por entenderlo- dijo Manic.

Sonic sonrió y empezó a desayunar.

**~0~0~**

**Punto de Vista De Amy:**

Me dolía todo, pero... eso significa que estoy viva, siento caricias... _Amy habré los ojos, se que puedes,_ me digo a mi misma. Abro lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme con unos ojos miel preciosos, _Amy tu... ¿has visto esos ojos antes? _me pregunto a mi misma, mirando aquellos ojos que parecen echizarme, luego miro aquella sonrisa prepotente, confiada y alegre... _Esa sonrisa suena y huele a Mark... pero ¿es él realmente? Amy levántate, saca las fuerzas de dónde quiera que las escondes,_ me digo a mi misma nuevamente.

Levanto mi vista para ver a un erizo rojo de ojos miel, una sonrisa prepotente, confiada, alegre y que me hipnotiza, luego miro su atuendo, un chaleco gris con una estrella grande roja y un espacio detrás, lleno de asteroides pequeños y estrellas que parecen puntos solo para hacer destacar la estrella roja, por debajo del chaleco lleva una camiseta gris y unos pantalones negros de chandal, lleva unos tenis grises y verdes, miro sus ojos.

-Ma...Mark?- pregunto débilmente cayendo nuevamente a la cama.

-Si, Rose. Soy yo- el me sonrie, yo sonrio involuntariamente.

-Gracias...-

-Yo no he sido, ha sido Mochi-

-¿Mochi?-

-Tu eras muy pequeña, ella tenia 5 años más que nosotros, ella ya estaba formandose en la escuela de la Space Star- yo le miro y veo un lince muy juvenil, tenia dos grandes orejas terminadas en una puntita negra, que ocultaba sus gomas de pelo, haciendo que su pelo marrón con 2 pequeñas lineas blancas en cada mechón, su ojo derecho que era el que estaba visible, puesto a que su enorme flequillo tapaba su ojo izquierdo, era de color marrón oscuro, llevaba un collar verde, que expresaba su habilidad el don de la tierra y las plantas, vestia una camiseta lila corta, que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, unos shorts vaqueros azules que en un bolsillo llevaban el signo de los Space Star, unas botas verdes con una suela negra y unos cordones blancos que le daban aspecto de fuerte. En sus manos no tenia guantes, tenia dos pulseras en cada mano blancas, cuando iba a desviar la vista a su cara me fije que tenia un tatuaje de una rosa en su piel amarilla, me estaba sonriendo. Y yo... considere gesto amable sonreirle, aunque no me importase lo que pensase.

-Hola, soy Mochi The Linx

-Hola... yo soy...

-Se quien eres... eres la unica que puede ayudarnos, Amy te necesitamos de vuelta- Mochi se arodillo ante Amy -necesitamos tus poderes son los que necesitamos... Princesa por favor-

**Ala, os dejo con la intriga de saber que pasa, ¿para que la necesitan? ¿de que son esos poderes de los que habla Mochi? Ahhh... led el proximo capitulo y os enterais de que pasa.**

**¿Amy podrá volver a ver a Manic antes de que pase algo malo? ¿Y Sonic conseguira que Amy vuelva a sus brazos? ¿Y Mark, conseguira enamorar a Amy ante todos los obstáculos que van a haber? ¿Amy es una princesa? pues eso viene en el proximo capitulo asi que... seguidme jajaja**

**Leedme en el proximo capitulo. Un beeesooo. **

**La eriza de Agua y aire Noah The Hedgehog (; Un beso **

**Fanfictioners, espero que os gustara el capitulo**

**A SI...**

**DEJAD**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**ADIOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE... THE DARK CRISTHAL(;**


	3. Identidad Secreta

**Hola, Soy Noah, veo que a algunos les ha gustado este fic, me alegro mucho de verdad, actualizo porque tengo un super 8,5 en biología cuando casi todos sacaron un 1 o un 1,75 estoy super feliiiz! ah y tambien lo mas importante ****KEVIN Y YO LLEVAMOS UN AÑO JUNTOS **

******Sonic: no creo que a la gente le interese tu vida.**

**Noah y Kevin: CALLATE IDIOTA ¬¬**

**Kevin: somos como almas gemelas, sabemos lo que queriamos decir, hasta lo dijimos cordinados 3**

**Noah: te amo tanto... AWWW!**

**(se besan ante la mirada soñadora de Amy)**

**Amy: yo quiero uno asi... (soñando despierta)**

**Sonic se ruboriza al pensar la idea.**

**Sonic: ellos son demasiado... **

**Amy: no seas timido... (acerca su cara a la de Sonic roza sus labios y sale corriendo)**

**Tails: eso que he visto a sido un beso...? (risa picara)**

**Sonic: O/O EMPEZEMOS CON EL FIC, EMPEZEMOS CON EL FIC.**

**(Noah y Kevin siguen besandose)**

**Una Identidad Secreta**

****Amy abrió los ojos mucho, al oir las palabras de Mochi, se sentía indignada en cierta parte, ellos la habían echado de la flota espacial y ahora la volvían a reclamar ella tenia mucho que perder, Manic & Rouge... un momento ¿eso es mucho? para ella era su todo, bueno y su chao que se había quedado en casa, aunque no tardaría en encontrarla por esa especie de conexión mí€stica. Entonces por primera vez, Amy se planteo de verdad en lo que se había convertido.

Ella se veía en un espejo y las palabras: egoísta, indiferente, monopolizadora, antihéroica, fría, odiosa y hasta un poco mezquina.

Pero era verdad, ella se habia convertido en un ser completamente distinto despues de esa traición de Sonic, ella solo deseaba que él la quisiese de la misma manera, no pedía tanto, incluso habia usado la atracción causada por sus hormonas de adolescente hacía Manic para aliviar su dolor, no pensaba en los sentimientos de Manic que podia salir lastimado, no ella solo podía pensar en si misma, ¿pero de verdad esa era su verdadero yo? ¿de verdad solo pensaba en ella misma? O ¿simplemente era una coraza para protegerse de que alguien más le hiciese daño? Ella perdio a tanta gente por su temperamento frío y distante, por ser egoista, por ser monopolizadora, por no ser más una heroina y dejar el trabajo al heroe, Sonic.

¿De verdad un chico como el habia causado su estado cerrado? Sí aun le dolia el corazón de aquellas palabras.

_Amy, yo amo a Sally... ella y yo... hemos vuelto_

Aun recordaba la cara de Sally de victoria, la mirada feliz de Sonic ante su querida "mis perfecta Accorn" aun sentia sus lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y la gran velocidad que habia alcanzado para huir de Sonic, solo queria estar sola y lo consiguio, ya no tiene a nadie.

Perdio a su hermano mayor Knuckles, perdio a su mejor amigo Shadow, perdio a su mejor amiga Cream, se alejo de Sonia y Bunnie, perdió a Shadow su gran amigo distante y de las sombras... perdió a su hermano pequeño a Tails y perdió a su heroe a Sonic, el unico amor que ella habia tenido y su mejor amigo... ¿que tenia ahora? si dos amigos estupendos, pero por primera vez se dió cuenta de su soledad... solo queria alejarse de todo y ahora lo extrañana, extrañaba hacer pasteles con Cream, hablar y pinchar a Knuckles con la esmeralda maestra, tambien añoraba ayudar a Tails en el taller y tener la esperanza de que Sonic apareciese hay y le dijese "hola Amy" eso la haria tan feliz, tambien queria volver a ir y sentarse a ver la puesta de sol con Shadow sin palabras solo ellos dos juntos ¿que por qué? pues porque ellos eran así juntos, ademñas echaba de menos ir de liquidación de tiendas con Sonia y hablar con Bunnie, lagrimas que repimia desde el primer momento que vio a Sonic besando a Sally salieron a todo pulmón.

Mochi observo patidifusa a Amy quien parecia querer ahogarse entre sus lagrimas.

-¿Princesa?-

Pero Amy no respondio oculto su rostro con sus manos magulladas.

Amy no quería ayudar a salvar la galaxia, el universo, a ella eso no le importaba... ya no, ella no podía cambiar en lo que se habia convertido y si habia una forma la resignaba. Amy dejo de llorar aunque sollozó un poco más.

-Yo... no quiero ayudaros, no quiero ser la princesa, no me importa nada, es vuestro deber, el deber de los Space Stars, no de la "princesa"- cruzo sus manos casi rozando sus pechos, pero sin tocarlos ya que estaban adoloridos por los golpes.

-Pero... eres la unica esperanza.

-Decidselo a mi hermana.

Mark miró a Amy sin creer su cambio, antes era tan dulce, tan perfecta, tan loca y timida y al mismo tiempo tan atrevida, tan llena de energia.

Acarició la mejilla de Amy el respetaria su decisión para el todo lo que ella quisiese o desease sería lo importante -Amy, yo respeto tu decisión, si no quieres no lo hagas. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Amy abrió los ojos bruscamente de todo, Amy deseaba tanto oir esas palabras, que su decision era la correcta, aun recordaba los sermones de Rouge y Manic por no querer salvar a gente, le hacia tan feliz oirlo de los labios de Mark, su mejor amigo de la infancia, sin darse cuenta lo estaba abrazando.

-Gracias, necesitaba tanto oir eso, necesitaba tanto que me dijesen que si era lo que queria que lo hiciese, que solo queria que fuera feliz, me siento tan... inutil... yo...-

No pudo hablar más un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió puesto que se había puesto una alta estima, ella era perfecta siempre para siempre por siempre y en cualquier lugar, eran sus unicos pensamientos, tenia que pensar que era la mejor.

Resoplo hondo, quizas... debía investigar como era, si de verdad era ella así.

-Bueno... esta bien os ayudare...- dijo un poco como agobiada.

Mark la abrazo suavemente para no dañar su cuerpo magullado y acerco sus labios a los de la eriza rosa quien no se movio, Mark dio un suave pico tan dulce y corto que Amy no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

-Gracias por ayudarnos princesa- La lince se acerco a la escena nuevamente.

-Mi nombre es Amy, por si no lo sabias- contesto borde.

-¿prefiere que la llame Amy?- pregunto Mochi con una sonrisa.

-Si y tuteame- contesto para solo mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-Como quieras Amy- sonrio Mochi.

Esa actitud le recordo a Manic y Mark a Sonic, sonrio debilmente al ver la comparación.

-Descansa, aun estas muy débil Ames-

Amy se acostó y cerro sus ojos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Mochi alegremente.

-Buenas noches y... gra...cias por salvarme- balbuceo.

-¿Qué?-

-No pienso repetirlo- grito moleta.

Mark rio y Mochi sonrio.

Si Amy Rose tambien era muy orgullosa.

**~0~0~**

****Eggman se encontraba en la fortaleza.

-doctor- llamo Bokkun.

-¿pasa algo?- continuo Eggman ante las llamadas de Bokkun

-Sí hay un intruso, más bien son tres-

-¿Quienes son?- dijo Eggman curioso

-No los hemos identificado- anuncio Bocoe

-dejemos que Metal Sonic avise.

Los 3 robots siguieron a Bokkun y Eggman.

-Hola, me llamo Dark Rayan, lider de los Space Dark, temporalmente- se presentó el erizo negro.

-Yo me llamo Kevin The Hedgehog, DARK- destaco.

-Yo soy Khaty The Fox, Dark.

-¿Que quereis de mí?- pregunto Eggman con una sonrisa diabolica al oir Dark.

-Bueno, tu quieres librarte de Sonic y nosotros queremos inventos potenciales para nuestros proyectos, nuestro plan es sencillo, solo tenemos que quitar de en medio a la princesa de la galaxia que por mi desgracia es mi hija y eliminar a la patruya Space Star que son un incordio, pero con los Dark Cristhal lo conseguiremos, con estos pequeños cristales volvemos a la gente como nosotros oscuros, aqui tienes un ejemplo, Kathy y Kevin los amores de dos molestos Space Star, por no decir mi otra hija y su amigo Rock, son muy poderosos, gracias a unas esmeraldas más potentes de lo que te imaginas las Esmeraldas del Sol, cuando consigamos eliminar la princesa las esmeraldas se quedaran sin poder tanto las caos como las solares, con ella fuera, Sonic tu gran enemigo no podra vencerte ya que poco a poco perdera su fuerza, te dejaremos 3 mundos para gobernar y el resto sera para nosotros ¿tenemos un trato?- dijo Rayan

-Más bien... me habeis convencido...- sonrio maliciosamente.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?- pregunto Bokkun.

-¿que quieres?- pregunto Kathy.

-¿Quien es la princesa?- pregunto Bokkun.

-Amelia, pero aqui la conoceis como Amy Rose-

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Eggman.

-Si la capturamos, podriamos usar su energia- contesto Eggman.

-No sera tan facil, ahora que sabe que estoy aqui, dudo mucho que no utilice sus poderes...

-Ahora solo haz un robot Amy Rose, sera bueno distraerles para robar la fuente de alimentacion de las esmeraldas caos- dijo Kathy.

-Pero tenemos a Metal Sonic- contesto Eggman

-TU HAZLO- grito Kevin molesto.

-Me pondre a ello, pero respeto- dijo Eggman yendose a su laboratorio.

-Ahora solo nos toca esperar...- dijo Rayan maliciosamente

**~0~0~**

****Rouge tenia el día libre, puesto que Amy aun no habia contestado, asi que decidio ir a ver a su querido equidna.

Se acerco volando hasta Angel Island.

Se escondió tras unos árboles para evitar ser vista, sin ningun ruido con mucho sigilo.

-Se que estas ahi, sal Rouge- le dijo el equidna que parecia estar durmiendo.

-Um... vaya así no tiene gracia- contesto intentando parecer molesta.

Sonrió coquetamente y se acerco a Knuckles.

-Bueno ¿que quieres?- contesto borde.

-Solo venia a hacerte una visita- dijo la murcielago a la defensiva.

-Um... ¿que tal esta ella?-

-¿Ella?- pregunto sin entender.

-Amy-

-Ah supongo que bien, se ha echado novio y el cielín azul se dio cuenta de que ama a Amy y dejo a Sally, pero bueno... ahora es demasiado tarde.

-Justamente tenia que ir ahora a preocuparse por Amy- contesto enfadado.

-La has visto? Menudo cuerpazo- dijo Rouge.

-Bueno, yo nunca la vere de una forma que no sea mi hermana pequeña-

-ella no creo que te considere hermano mayor- contesto con un poco de desilusion Rouge.

Ella en el fondo querria que el saliese con ellas... pero le daba igual si era con tal de estar con una de sus mejores amigas.

-Bueno ya lo se, todo por ese estupido bicho azul- dijo molesto.

-Bueno no le culpes, si ella te amase y tu la rechazases y ella se volviese fría no creo que te gustase que te tratasen de culpable- dijo Rouge pareciendo muy comprensiva.

-¿desde cuando eres tan comprensiva?- dijo el equidna rojo mirandola fijamente.

-Desde que Amy es mi mejor amiga, tiene sentimientos aun-

-No lo parece-

-Pues los tiene, sigue siendo la misma... solo con los que confia verdaderamente... ella ha echo una coraza en su mundo-

-¿una coraza?- pregunto Knuckles aun sin comprender las palabras de Rouge.

-Ella se ha combencido de que si se cierra al mundo que no es de su estima, que no recibira más golpes al corazón que ya no sufrira, es su modo de protección... no creo que haya discurrido otro, y ella no quiere cambiar.

-Aun no me creo que ella se haya vuelto así-

-Yo tamp...

-¿Rouge?-

Rouge callo abruptamente al suelo, algo la habia atacado tenia la marca de un laser en su espalda.

-ROUGE- Grito Knuckles para correr a su lado.

Elevo la vista y vio a un robot de Amy y un robot de Sonic.

-Metal Sonic y...

-Mi nombre es Metal Amy y mi objetivo es destruir a quien se interponga en los planes de los Dark Space y el Doctor Eggman, seras eliminado.

**Amy: este fic habla mucho de mi, que alago...**

**Sonic: de mi no habla...**

**Amy: ya saldras Sonikku**

**Sonic mira a Amy y mira sus labios, la tentación les puede hasta que un ruidito hace que se separen violentamente.**

**Noah y Kevin: seguid, seguid no os cortamos el royo más.**

**Sonic O/O se ruboriza.**

**Amy: em... nos vemos en el siguiente fic.**

**Sonic coje a Amy al estilo novia.**

**Sonic: salgamos de aqui antes de que se pongan en plan paparazzis... **

**Amy: oh... Sonic O/O**

**Noah: no olvideis dejar revieews... (risa picara)**

**Kevin: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)**


	4. Nuevos Aliados

**Bueno este es un capitulo de Dark Cristhal escrito por mi, si por mi, ocurrencia de clase de LENGUA, vuelvo a repetir si quereis que vuestro personaje sale, o un comentario o un pms, con una descripcion fisica, de caracter y poder, alguna relacion con algunos personajes y vere que se puede hacer. Hoy os traigo a los Space Star y pronto veremos a Tikal aparecer y hacer tilin a Shadow jeje... (¬¬) Sonic, no molestes.**

**Sonic: no molesto simplemente estoy imitandote como estas hablando y gesticulando.**

**Noah: callate faker.**

**Sonic (O.O): Shadow 2...**

**Noah: SONIC LARGO!**

**Sonic: bueno, bueno tranquila jeje...**

**Shadow: no la has oido Faker?**

**Sonic: estoy perdido Dos Shadows!**

**Amy: que pasa aqui? (abraza a Sonic)**

**Sonic O/O: Na...nada hay dos Shadows, Noah y Shadow...**

**Amy: Vayamos a pasear Sonikku (se lo lleva dandole la mano)**

**Shadow: Gracias.**

**Amy se gira y sonrie: de nada (susurrando)**

**Noah: manos a la obra**

**Shadow: me voy**

**Noah: chauu Shadooowito jeje**

**Shadow (¬/¬): no me llames asi.**

**Noah: tu rubor dice otra cosa.**

**Shadow se va corriendo.**

**Noah: que facil es meterse con ellos, deberiais probar jajaja, BIEN EMPEZEMOS**

** Nuevos Aliados**

****-Alferez The Hedgehog- Una eriza marrón, hablo desde su sala de control.

-¿Sí, Arila?- hablo la alferez.

-Hemos interceptado una gran actividad oscura en Mobius, se han llevado la fuente de energía de las caos esmeralds- hablo en el lugar de Arila una planta llamada Yukari.

-Sí, por lo tanto la isla en la que se encuentra a resultado dañada y se ha hundido, desconocemos el paradero del guardian del poder de la Master Esmerlad- hablo la conejita llamada Manay.

-Gracias por la información yo y Rock nos iremos, me llevare a Rock, avisad, si algo malo pasara y no regresamos y hay ataque, vosotras y la Comandante Rose os encargareis de este problema, de acuerdo equipo Beta?

-SI ALFEREZ!-

-Bien, me voy a preparar.

La eriza salió de allí, iría a Mobius con un poco de miedo, no a los Dark, a que los Dark hubiesen encontrado a Amy. Se puso nerviosa, pero enseguida supo que ella estaria bien, si ella fuese atacada Silver & Blaze empezarian a gritar.

"Noah Noah las esmeraldas" resoplo rendida ella sabia que no todo estaría en paz, los Dark eran los culpables de todo, era ahora cuando agradecia a Sonic The Hedgehog que se ocupase por lo menos de un planeta.

Noah se fue a su cuarto lentamente, no le apetecia mucho correr y menos volar.

Entro a su cuarto y se cambio la falda y la camiseta para ponerse más deportiva y en su faceta de exploración, hoy veria a su gran amiga Mochi y a su amigo de la infancia Mark, principe de la Estela Dolar, el punto norte del planeta donde antes vivian.

A decir verdad Mark era una caja llena de sorpresas, pensabamos todos que como Amelia y el eran principes los unicos del planeta, ya que el planeta Rosserthamel esta dividido en norte y Sur, haria el vago gobernando más o menos, pero no, el queria divertirse poniendose en peligro y salvando vidas, supongo que para impresionar a Amelia.

Sonrio al acabar de vestirse, alguien toco la puerta.

-PASA- grito para solo levantarse de la cama.

-Hola, soy yo Rock. Nos vamos?-

-Sí estas listo.

-Si, he traido la Time-Transport.

-De acuerdo, despeguemos- dijo Noah con su caracter altivo de siempre, le sonrio a Rock.

Rock era un equidna negro de ojos naranjas, llevaba puesto un chaleco azul y una bufanda simplemente, bueno y unos tenis blancos y azules.

Rock tomo por la cintura a Noah, causando una sonrisilla picara en Noah.

-Rock cariño, llevas mucho tiempo sin sexo si, pero no te aproveches de mi-

Rock se sobresalto y solto a Noah dando 3 pasos atrás.

-EH TÚ, deja de decir tonterias!- le grito ruborizado cambiando su pelaje negro (poco habitual en las tribus de equidnas) a uno rojo pasión.

Noah se echo hacia atras cayendo en una cama riendo histericamente.

Rock observo a Noah, patalear de la gracia de sus palabras, le miro picaramente y se lanzo a los brazos del equidna.

-Solo queria verte sonreir, bobo, se que no harias nada malo conmigo-

Rock se ruborizo pero sonrio.

-No problem Noah, sabes que me haras reir hagas lo que hagas, aunque menudo sentido del humor- se quejo el equidna.

-Bah, paparruchas- Amy sonrio y se encolgo en sus brazos. -LLEVAMEEEE!-

-Ten paciencia- La rodeo con un brazo y esta sonrio al equidna, Rock elevo la esfera -TIME TRANSPORT MOBIUS-

Los dos fueron teletransportados a Mobius, en una pradera, una preciosidades de campos llenos de flores, Noah empezo a correr por el campo, sintiendo la brisa y se tiro en el suelo cerro sus ojos y cogió una margarita, la olio.

-UM... dulce olor-

**~0~0~**

****Rouge estaba en el suelo, Knuckles peleando contra dos robots de bastante fuerza a decir verdad, Metal Amy era el que iba a atacar a Knuckles y Metal Sonic simplemente venia a por la Master Esmerald.

"he de reconocerlo yo solo no podre vencer" penso para si mismo.

Entonces cuando Metal Amy se disponia a cargar su rayo, aprovecho para llamar a Sonic con su reloj comunicador. Tardarian poco.

-Blanco fijado, disparo- Metal Amy disparo el laser pero Knuckles consiguio salir de alli y poner a Rouge a salvo.

-Rouge estas bien?-

Abrio debilmente los ojos -Knu-Knuckles?- dijo debilmente casi como en un susurro.

-Quedate aqui, yo te protegere-

Se levanto rapidamente, salio corriendo hacia Metal Amy y empezo a cavar dejando a una Rouge ruborizada.

-Localización del objetivo bajo tierra- dijo el robot de Amy haciendo un escaneado de la tierra.

-Este idiota, no sabe que llevan escaners...- Rouge se levanto de su sitio y se toco la espalda que la sentia ardiendo, se elevo por los cielos y empezo a planear hasta Metal Sonic para darle una patada giro.

El robot salió despedido lejos de alli, dejando la Master Esmerald en su sitio.

-PEDAZOS DE CHATARRA- grito Rouge -ESTA JOYA ES MÍAA-

Knuckles salió de la tierra al lado de la posicion de Metal Amy pero esta agarro a Knuckles y empezo a girar con el agarrado, despues de unos cuatro giros le solto callendo contra un arbol.

Metal Sonic aun no habia aparecido y Rouge al ver lo que Metal Amy le habia echo a Knuckles corrio hacia ella y empezo a golpear su frio metal.

-Ese equidna dijo que me protegeria, no estropees lo que podria ser un romance- grito furiosa.

En ese momento Metal Amy que no habia recibido ningun arañazo ni fallo en sus sistemas, disparo a Rouge, haciendola caer contra un arbol.

-En mis sistemas no hay ninguna programacion de "romance" pero tú seras eliminada por anteponerte a las ordenes de Eggman y los Dark Cristhal.

Rouge intento levantarse pero ahora los disparos que habia recibido habian multiplicado su dolor.

Knuckles volvio a intentarlo furioso pero recibio lo mismo que Rouge.

-Basta pedazo de chatarra-

La voz de Manic irrumpio en el escenario.

-Te pareces a mi novia pero no te da derecho a hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga Rouge y a Knuckles.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano- dijo Sonia sonriendo.

-Le has pedido los derechos de autor?- hablo Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Datos confirmados, Sonic, objetivo localizado. Destruir-

-Vaya, ahora me quieres a mi, cogeme- Sonic alejo al robot antes de que ninguno de sus amigos recibiese daños.

Tails y Sonia cargaron a Knuckles y Rouge en el tornado X para mantenerles a salvo y curarles las heridas, que eran bastantes.

-Aber tu Metal Sonic, enfrentate a mi si tienes agallas.

Metal Sonic lanzo a Manic al otro lado de la isla, parado por una roca, el se levanto con rapidez, pero una serie de puñetazos le hicieron caer, Eggman habia mejorado la tecnologia y era mucho más duro de vencer así.

Poco despues de eso, Manic solto unas gotas de sangre provocadas por una patada.

Metal Sonic disparo su laser y Manic quedo inconsciente.

-Objetivo Master Esmerald.

Metal Sonic se dirgio hacia el altar recogio la Master Esmerald cual era su objetivo principal, envio unos datos a Metal Amy y despego.

-Metal Amy Vs Sonic

Metal Amy alcanzo rapidamente a Sonic.

-Pense que tu copiarias las habilidades de Amy- contesto Sonic preparandose en posiición de combate.

-Y las copio- Contesto su voz robotica femenina.

-Amy con super velocidad? anda porfavor-

-Eso es porque sus poderes estan sellados pero pronto ella sera dominada y sus grandes poderes renaceran para servir a los Dark Cristhal y a Eggman-

Sonic simplemente se quedo sin habla, queria decir que Amy tenia su super velocidad? No imposible, pero quienes eran los Dark Cristhal?

Metal Amy lanzo una bola de fuego a Sonic que le empezo a quemar un poco el cuerpo, Sonic corrio para apagarla, al apagarla empezo a girar sobre si mismo y ataco a Metal Amy quien desvio el ataque de Sonic a un arbol.

-Patetico erizo.

Le dio una patada y varios puñetazos que causaron a Sonic mal estado, hasta que Metal Amy se detuvo.

-Viviras por esta vez Sonic The Hedgehog y salio volando de alli.

Sonic se levanto como pudo y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Tails, vio a Manic inconsciente y que la Master Esmerald no estaba eso significaba una cosa, dentro de poco la isla se hundiria, subio al tornado X, que habia sido remodelado debido a la gente que habia ahora en el Team Sonic y se desmallo nada más llegar.

Cuando Sonic abrio sus ojos se encontro a Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Tails, Sally, Bunnie y Cream preocupados.

-SONIC, ESTAS BIEN?- grito Sally abrazando a Sonic.

Sonic rechazo su abrazo, -dejame Sally-

Y a su mente vino la vez que Amy le abrazo y el le hablo mal obligandole a soltarla, pero esta vez no pidio perdón a Sally, simplemente se pregunto ¿quienes eran los Dark Cristhal? ¿Amy tiene más poderes? ¿que es lo que pueden querer ellos de Amy?

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Sonia

-Sí, simplemente Metal Amy me ataco, nada más aunque hay algo extraño.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Rouge.

-Ellos quieren a Amy, esos tal Dark Cristhal y Eggman, dijeron que con la plenitud de sus poderes, cuando el sello se rompiera, ellos mismos conseguirian conquistar el planeta.

-Sonic, estas insinuando que Amy esta en peligro?- Pregunto Manic.

-Y que Amy tiene poderes?-

-Em... si a los dos... o eso creo... y no estamos en condiciones de luchar...

Todos agacharon la cabeza... Amy esta en peligro y ellos no podrian salvarla ahora.

**~0~0~**

****Amy se levanto lentamente, vio un desayuno, pero quien en su sano juicio comeria cuando habia soñado con un robot igual que ella, atacando a Knuckles y a Rouge, y Metal Sonic atacando a Manic y Sonic, tambien vio en su sueños que todos acababan inconscientes menos Tails y Sonia, vio como se llevaban la Master Esmerald y la isla se hundia, con suerte para ellos salian de alli.

En su interior se decia que era un sueño, pero algo, no sabia que le decia que eso habia sucedido, se levanto de la cama y se puso una ropa que habia alli, un vestido azul y unos zapatos azul oscuro, camino aun dolida por aquella puñalada, su corazon latia a mil, sabia que la buscaban pero ella que haria ahora-...

Sus sueños fueron tan reales.

-Princesa-Un calido beso un roce que hizo ruborizar a Amy y hacerla caer al suelo.

-MA-MARK- grito la chica en el suelo, al ser soltada por el erizo rojo.

-Estas muy guapa- una sonrisa de perversión se dibujo en su rostro.

-NO HABRAS VISTO CUANDO ME CAMBIABA NO?- pregunto mas roja de lo que nadie podria describirse.

-Em...

-MAAAARKKKKK PUEDES EMPEZAR A CORRER PORQUE POR MUCHAS BARRERAS DE SONIDO QUE ATRAVIESES TE MATARE, ME OYES TE MATARE- Amy saco a Piko Piko Hammer.

-Tranquila no he visto nada- dijo riendose.

Amy se tranquilizo y bajo aquel martillo.

-Oye, que te pasa?- pregunto al verla con un rostro de preocupacion.

-Angel Island se ha hundido-

-Como sabes eso?- pregunto curioso Mark.

-Un momento lo sabias?-

-Claro, que si. No se sabe nada del guardian.

-El esta a salvo, necesito que me lleves al taller de Tails.

-Tu hermana no me deja que salgas, Mochi, Rock y Noah.

-ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE DIGA MI HERMANA, HAZME ESE FAVOR, PORFAVOR-

Mark se habia jurado ser perfecto para ella y bueno... tenia que hacerlo para demostrarle cuanto la amaba aunque despues Noah le pegase una paliza por desobedecer, lo haria suave, bueno peor aun seria si se enfada... un escalofrio lo recorrio pero asintio y Amy sonrio calidamente.

Se subio a sus brazos y le abrazo cerro sus ojos por culpa del viento y al abrirlos se encontro frente al taller de Tails.

-Bueno, hemos llegado.

Amy se detuvo a escuchar que hablaban de los Dark y que iban tras ella, trago saliva.

-Pasa algo?

-Es hora de dar respuestas... nada más-

Amy y Mark entraron, Amy tenia varios moratones visibles y se notaban algunas vendas, lo que más mal visto era aquella cortada en sus mejillas.

Amy entro con el erizo rojo usandolo como bastón por culpa de aquel dolor de la pierna, ellos estaban siendo observados por todos los amigos que Amy guarda en su corazón a pesar del muro que creo.

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado el proximo capitulo se centra en Amy y su pasado, "Aclaraciones" sera el capitulo 5 ;) espero que si quereis aparecer me dejeis algo recordad, yo os pongo encantada.**

**Sonic: yo nunca perderia contra Metal Amy.**

**Noah: eso no lo sabes, espera al proximo capitulo y te enteras de que va.**

**Shadow: YO NO SALGO.**

**Noah: en el proximo sales, tranquilo ( una calida sonrisa )**

**Shadow sonrie: de acuerdo pues actualiza pronto.**

**Noah: espero reviews.**

**Shadow: dejad reviews por mi.**

**Noah: YAAAPP! :D**

**Un beso se despide**

**Noah The Hedgehog la eriza de agua y aire.**

**DEJADME**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**;)**


	5. Aclaraciones

Hola a todos, soy Noah The Hedgehog y estoy aqui para daros el capitulo 5 The Dark Cristhal. Doy las gracias a Tete-chin por dejarme usar a su personaje (Tete-chin) ella es su autora, asi que Tete-chin no me pertenece, tambien doy las gracias a Katy la eriza, por dejarme usar su personaje, bueno empezemos con el capitulo aclaraciones. Basado en la cancion de El Fin del Mundo de Porta, (por la letra, en la explicacion de Amy).

Aclaraciones

****Todos se quedaron en silencio, la llegada de Amy herida, usando a un erizo rojo de bastón les choco un poco. Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa y a la vez una cara seria. Amy camino lentamente agarrada por el erizo rojo.

Manic puso mala cara al ver aquel erizo agarrando a SU NOVIA, (resaltando su y novia). Miro furioso al erizo que noto su mirada, Sonic tambien miraba con aire de desconfianza a aquel erizo rojo.

-Hola- dijo Amy haciendo que todos saliesen del trance.

-Amy...- dijo Mark mirandola.

-Eh? ah si, ¿que pasa Mark?- dijo Amy mirando al erizo.

-Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos que conste, pero no sera mejor que te sientes.

Amy se ruborizo y asintio nerviosa.

Tails le trajo una silla ha Amy y Mark asintio en forma de agradecimiento, Tails simplemente sonrio.

Amy se mordio la lengua antes de decir lo que tenia pensado, pero su forma de ser de antes, la golpeo en la cara haciendo que lo dijese -Gracias Tails-

Todos se volvieron a sorprender pero no dijeron nada.

-Ames- llamo el erizo rojo interrumpiendo las miradas que hacian cierta incomodez en Amy.

Ahi Sonic y Manic saltaron.

-TU PORQUE DEMONIOS TE AGARRAS A MI NOVIA ASI?- Pregunto Manic a gritos.

-Eh...- intento hablar Amy, pero Mark salto.

-A ti que te importa, por muy novia que sea, ella tendra que casarse conmigo, y lo sabe.

-ELLA NO SE CASARA CONTIGO- grito Manic.

-y no tienes derecho a llamarla con mi apodo AMES!- grito Sonic cruzando sus brazos.

-tu apodo? perdona ese apodo lo invente yo, cuando teniamos 2 años, asi que no te vayas de guachi, que yo se lo puse antes-

-me da igual, AMES ES MI APODO AHORA, NO TUYO-

Amy se sentia alagada que estuviesen discutiendo por ella, pero se levanto abruptamente, aun algo dolorida pero se levanto, saco su martillo y golpeo el suelo, haciendolos caer rapidamente al suelo.

-Comportaos todos-

Puso mala cara y hizo desvanecer con un simple movimiento de la muñeca, Amy se sento nuevamente y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Mark, no hemos venido aqui a discutir, sabes- recordo Amy al erizo rojo.

Mark bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y verguenza, se situo detras de la silla de Amy y se alejo del erizo azul y el erizo verde.

-Lo siento, Ames- le dijo Sonic con un cierto rubor.

Amy le miro un poco extrañada por la extraña muestra de afecto de volver a llamarla con su apodo que le puso hace mucho tiempo.

-bueno lo paso, Sonikku- sonrio Amy.

-Sin duda el sello te esta cambiando el humor, porque estas en tu plenitud- dijo suavemente Mark.

-oh callate Mark- dijo Amy cruzandose nuevamente de brazos.

Manic no tenia buena cara, no le gustaba ese erizo rojo, pero decidio callarse y confiar en su novia.

-Bueno, he venido, porque he visto en un sueño, la derrota contra Metal Amy y Metal Sonic, y el hundimiento de Angel Island, he venido para explicar unas palabras que Metal Amy os dijo, bueno y ademas se os oia hablar de eso desde la puerta.

-Princesa, explica primero lo que paso hace unos 20 años-

-Em si, espera un momento.

-Como quieras princesa- le guiño un ojo con dulzura.

Amy se ruborizo al oir su voz pervertida. Amy agacho su cabeza en señal de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bueno, ¿Knuckles, Sonic, Manic, Rouge estais bien?-

-Si- afirmo Knuckles -Gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-De nada Knox, somos amigos ¿no?- sonrio levemente -por los viejos tiempos- sonrio Amy.

Knuckles sonrio en forma de agradecimiento.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias Ames- sonrio Sonic.

-De nada Sonikku- sonrio Amy.

Sonic sonrio al ver que no tenia el caracter frio del otro dia, ademas de que se enterara de lo que esconde Amy desde mucho tiempo.

-Nena, estoy bien y me alegro de que hayas venido a verme, pero no me has respondido al mensaje-

Amy se apeno mirando al suelo, y es que en la batalla contra Rayan (su padre) el movil salio disparado y so rompio, quedando inutilizado.

-Bueno eso lo explicare despues cuando cuente la historia, pero... se rompio- comento Amy.

Rouge asintio en forma de que tenia la disculpa adecuada.

-A mi no me saludes- dijo Manic cruzando sus brazos en forma de enfado. Amy se acerco a el y beso sus labios ante dos miradas de furia, Mark y Sonic no quitaban sus ojos de encima de Amy, Mark del culo de Amy mas que de aquel beso, porque no queria seguir mirando como Amy daba muestras de afecto a otro chico.

Y Sonic, enfadado y triste por haberse dado cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos por Amy.

Al separarse Manic y Amy, Amy le lanzo una sonrisa, se separo y volvio a sentarse. -Cariño, estas bien?

-Ahora si- guiño un ojo a Amy que sonrio con dulzura inimitable.

-Princesa-

Amy miro a Mark.

-Dime-

-Ire a patruyar si me necesitas, solo llamame- se arrodillo antes de salir corriendo a la velocidad del sonido dejando un hasta de luz roja.

-Uf... este chico...- dijo Amy.

-Bueno. Nos cuentas- dijo Shadow impaciente.

-Claro... - dijo Amy con una mirada triste. -Yo soy Amelia Rose The Hedgehog, y soy una princesa del planeta Estela Dolar, es un planeta que desde hace millones de años, se ha encargado de salvar el mundo, se ocupan de diversos planetas, y dereis, pues nosotros hemos salvado Mobius todo el rato y hemos salvado el universo, Sonic tu tubiste la suerte de correr a tanta velocidad y la alferez jefa de los Space Star los pocos que quedaron del planeta, no pueden ocuparse de toda la galaxia el universo, hay problemas a cada minuto a cada segundo y les cuesta, por eso hay veces que te ocupas tu de todo, por eso te tienen ya por miembro ahora comenzare la historia de mi planeta. Hace unos 20 años, mis padres, estaban casados, tuvieron una hija llamada Noah, con la llegada de Noah y el descubrimiento de que ella no era la elegida de la protectora del mundo, que suelen darse en los reyes del punto Norte o el punto Sur, decidieron informarse de si el hijo del punto Norte, que habeis conocido hace unos momentos, es Mark para vuestra informacion, no tenia los poderes, volvieron a probar los dos a tener otra hija o hijo, al igual que los otros reyes del Punto Norte, al resultar de que Mark no tiene hermanos ya que no pudieron concebir un hijo, mis padres lo conseguieron, de ahi sali yo y como iba a ser la ultima, se descubrio que yo iba a dominar todos los poderes del universo, con el tiempo dos años despues de mi nacimiento, un gran meteorito choco contra el planeta, dejando una zona desierta, en nuestro mundo se tenian unos cristales caracteristicos unos cristales que son los que me dan el poder, pero por desgracia al juntarse y ser usados por el mal se esparcieron por el espacio, mientras que no se reunan y causen oscuridad sera imposible que mis poderes se descontrolen, los Cristhal Blancs son mi amuleto, si los encierro en mi, no desapareceran- sonrio debilmente con tristeza. -Mi mejor amiga Blaze y mi mejor amigo Silver eran guardianes de las esmeraldas del Sol y de los Cristhals Blancs, las esmeraldas del sol son estas esmeraldas- Amy hizo fuerza con la poca que le quedaba, haciendo que se elevansen sus puas, causando una mirada de asombro por sus amigos y de su pecho saco una esmeralda era azul y era igual que las esmeraldas del caos pero rectangular. Amy la metio de nuevo en su cuerpo -Las esmeraldas del sol en nuestro planeta son amuletos de proteccion, que solian ponerse en la copa de los palacios, para que la proteccion llegase, se dividian en 4 y 3, las cuatro se ponian en el sur, donde yo vivia, simplemente para protegerme mejor y las tres en el norte, y os preguntareis porque ponian las esmeraldas si habian ejercitos protectores, pues desde la llegada del metiorito los Cristhal Blancs que habia se contagiaron por un virus, el virus Dark, solo quedaron 10 cristales sin contaminar que se encuentran por toda la galaxia, pero... hay pero a todo, los Dark Cristhals, que son los que os atacaron van tras ellos para impedirme vencerlos y transformarlos de nuevo en ellos mismos- dijo Amy respirando de tanto hablar cuando iba a continuar.

-Amy, ¿que hace el virus Dark?- pregunto Cream.

-El virus Dark, convierte a las personas en malas, hasta ahora de los supervientes de un planeta han quedado solo 200, 120 son Dark y estan en contra de los Space Star causando problemas e intentando contaminarlos para que se unan a ellos y dejarme sin proteccion, los otros 80 estan luchando contra el virus dark para contrarrestarlo con los Cristhal Blanc pero no han encontrado ninguno...

-Y los Cristhal Blanc no llegaria uno para curarles a todos?- pregunto Manic.

-Si, pero necesitamos los diez.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Sally.

-Para despertar mis poderes y romper el sello.

-¿El sello?- pregunto Bunnie.

-El sello es un aparatillo magico que sella tus poderes cuando tienes tantos como yo, cuando eres un bebe, si no sabes usarlos, puedes hacer catastrofes, imaginate que de pequeña yo llorase podria causar un terremoto, un tsnami, un incendio o peor un tornado. Si me enfadaba podria matar a una persona...

-Vaya...- dijo Shadow un poco sorprendido pero tampoco dijo más.

-Ahora os explicare el porque de que este aqui.

-A los 2 años o menos, mis padres preciaron un compromiso con el principe, Mark, pero en ese entonces, los Dark ya eran muchos. El viento movio el mar, la tierra escupia lava, lluvia acida caia, destruyendo todo y matando a todos, varios soldados lucharon en una guerra, para protegerme me enviaron aqui, con un heroe, Sonic The Hedgheog y mi abuela, Nana Rose, estuve viviendo con ella hasta los 9 años, y luego murio pro vejez, yo no supe que era de mi planeta pero decidi dejarlo al margen, hasta ahora, tenia que ocultar mi inteligencia, pero yo se incluso mas que Tails en cierto modo, mi abuela me enseño todo y me contaba historias sobre nuestro mundo por eso yo se todo esto, pero no es solo esto... simplemente es que al aprender esto, aprendi matematicas avanzadas, cosas de tecnologia y varias cosas de la vida. Aprendi a luchar y a invocar a Piko Piko. Sinceramente yo no queria mentiros pero me prohibieron extrictamente no decir nada a nadie... por eso no os lo conte.

-no te disculpes- sonrio Rouge. -No tienes la culpa ahora que lo sabemos te ayudaremos- levanto el pulgar y vio como todos asentian.

-Gracias, estoy seguro de que mi hermana estara de acuerdo si afrontais los riesgos-dijo Amy.

-Claro Ames, ya sabes que yo no me pienso las cosas dos veces - afirmo Sonic.

Amy rio.

-Amy... una ultima pregunta. ¿por que no pudimos vencer a los robots?-

-Facil de responder...- contesto Amy. -Veras, Eggman se ha unido a mi padre que esta contaminado por el virus, mi padre tiene 5 piedras Dark y estoy seguro de que ha usado las piedras para potenciar los robots-

-Claro por eso no pudimos vencerle.

-Exacto- sonrio Amy.

~0~0~

****-Ey Tete-chin!-grito Noah llamando su atencion.

Tete-chin se giro a verla y saludo.

-NOAAH!- grito saltando casi sobre ella y riendose atropelladamente.

-Que tal estas?-

-Uf... bien, aunque supongo que esto no es una visita de cortesia- dijo Tete-chin siendo positiva aun con su gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Esta claro que no- contesto Noah.

-Bueno dime que pasa.

-Tengo que ir al escusado- dijo Rock siendo educado.

-Pues te escusamos- dijo Tete-chin lanzando su tipico chiste.

-Que malo- dijo Noah llevandose la mano a la cabeza.

-Aber cabello violeta, dime ya que es lo que pasa-

-Creo que los Dark podrian ir tras las Space-Stones-

-Enserio?-

-Sí, tienes que tener cuidado, sera mejor que te quedes con nosotros-

-De acuerdo, avisare a Nic, Sonyc, Simon y Arigata de que no estare en casa-

-Como quieras- dijo Noah llevandose las manos a su nuca.

-Te veo muy tranquila- comento Mochi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya, es que no me voy a extresar por tan poca cosa, lo solucionaremos- dijo Noah mirando a Tete-chin gesticulando con el movil en la oreja de un lado a otro riendo.

Supuso que estaria hablando con su amiga Arigata asique le dio un codazo a Mochi.

-Esto va para largo...- dijo la eriza rosa de puas rosadas y violetas, llevandose la mano a la cabeza en forma de desfortunio.

-Ya... me lo suponia- contesto Mochi al gesto exagerado de Noah.

-Vamos a tomar algo a la base?- pregunto Noah a su amiga Mochi.

-Claro porque no?

-Hace mucho que no me hablas de el... jeje-

Mochi se ruborizo y pego un codazo a Noah. -Callate, no eres de fiar, a veces creo que hablo demasiado- dijo Mochi llendose de alli ruborizada.

-Aww... que facil es meterse con ella...- dijo en un susurro -LO DIGO CON CARIÑO- grito a Mochi quien se giro y le echo la lengua y se fue adentro.

-El amor...- suspiro Noah.

-Ya esta- contesto Tete-chin.

-¿ya has llamado a todos?- pregunto asombrada Noah.

Tete-chin jugueteo con su pelo -em... bueno, solo he llamado a Arigata...

-Ahh... que desastre... anda vamos a dentro y sigues llamando, ¿avisaras a tu novio?-

-Por supuesto que si- dijo la eriza.

-Bueno pues eso ira para largo asi que apurate.

Tete-chin volvio a marcar un numero y siguio hablando con telefono.

Se oian varios "Nic, eres un graciosillo" o "Nic para que me muero de risa" o "Hay Nic callate" en su tono burlon, asi que Noah supuso que seria Nic con quien estaria hablando.

Entraron en la base y Noah tomo una coca cola fria con hielo y limon, mientras Tete-chin seguia andando de un lado para otro riendo.

Sin duda esa tarde iba a ser muuuy larga...

~0~0~

****La eriza paseaba de un lado a otro, no se encontraba muy agusto quieta.

-Dios, llevo media hora aqui, cuando vendra, me estoy cansando- La eriza se cruzo de brazos hasta observar a un erizo plateado caminar hacia el.

-Te ha llevado tiempo- afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pense que gritarias por mi retraso de media hora, primita- beso su megilla en plan cariñoso.

-Sabes que soy pacifica y tranquila- le echo una sonrisa.

-Que tienes para mi?- pregunto el erizo plateado.

-Un extraño pasaje de nuestro pueblo- afirmo la eriza entregandole el pergamino.

-Vaya... no entiendo nada-

-la comandante Rose, estara dispuesta a descifrarlo, ya veras-

-Gracias Katy- la abrazo con ternura.

-De nada primito, me encanta ayudar a salvar el mundo- sonrio correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bueno, yo regreso que si no Blaze me incinera vivo- contesto el erizo plateado.

-Nos veremos luego Silver- sonrio a su primo.

-Hasta otra, Noah esta aqui, en la base, por si quieres ir a verla-

-OOh, claro la alferez Rose, ire a verla, gracias, nos vemos pronto-

Y la eriza se marcho corriendo para llegar a su casa.

-Esta chica- murmuro Silver con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de Dark Cristhal el proximo tendra accion y nos encontraremos con un personaje malvado... juasjuasjuasjuas.

Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews, gracias :)

Sonic: no sabia que tubieses a Tete-chin.

Noah: es que eres tonto, lo puse al principio que Tete-chin me lo dejo prestado.

Sonic: y con Katy?

Noah: tambien!**  
**Sonic: vale vale no grites

Noah: tonto (le echa la lengua)

Shadow: sali poco.

Noah: pero saliste ahora deja de quejarte que en el proximo saldras mas.

Shadow: no se si creerlo.

Noah: hazlo por mi chi?

Shadow bueno... de acuerdo.

Noah: bieeen

Sonic y Shadow: dejad reviews... nos leemos luego :)


	6. Un Infeliz Cumpleaños

**Noela: Bueno, me llamo Noela y si soy la escritora de la historia The Queen Of Shadows, voy a escribir la introduccion desde el portatil de Noah, ya que ella ¬¬ esta durmiendo como un ceporro porque le dieron unos calmantes para la recuperacion sin yeso de su pierna... Y PRETENDE SALIR ESTA NOCHE, ES EL COLMO! creo que os estoy contando mi vida y la de la patosa. Para que quede claro, YO NO ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO, LO ESCRIBIO NOAH EN WORD AYER! YO SOLO HAGO LA INTRODUCCION PORQUE ESTA DURMIENDO.**

**Hay una pausa mientras copia el capitulo 6 del word**

**Noela: vaga (susurrando)**

**Noah: te zzzz he... zzz oido... ZZZZZzzzZZZzzzzz**

**Sonic: shhh! si no se acaba la calma!**

**Noah abre un ojo: callate erizo azul impostor, todos saben que metal sonic es el verdadero**

**Sonic: si es un robot**

**Noah: o dios mio es un robot (se va a una esquina y se columpia como una loca)**

**Shadow: te comprendo.**

**Noah llora en sus brazos.**

**Sonic y Noela se las piran corriendo, cuando los gritos de drogada por los calmantes aumentan.**

**Un Infeliz Cumpleaños**

Amy y Mark se fueron directos a la base Space Star, seguidos por sus amigos, los amigos de Amy no habian dicho nada, seguian a Mark que tenia a Amy en brazos. Amy estaba adolorida, se notaba por como caminaba ella daba a entender que estaba bien pero se denotaba que etsaba devil. Amy se sintio una pequeña sensacion en su cuerpo, pero decidio no tomarle importancia.

-Hemos llegado!- festejo Mark despues de media hora de quejas.

-PERO SI NO HAY NADA- se quejo Knuckles por la gran caminata.

-Tu no puedes verlo- afirmo Amy rozando sus pies con el suelo.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Shadow mirando a Amy.

-Mark, por favor hazles una demostracion, y de paso avisa a mi hermana-

-Claro majestad-

Mark se giro hacia el muro, y con un poco de intensidad, su cuerpo empezo a brillar y paso la muralla de piedra.

Se quedaron sorprendidos por aquel paso a la muralla.

-Solo tengo que abriros un paso, pero necesito que os aparteis creo que podria ser peligroso para vosotros...- Amy empezo a levitar.

Todos retrocedieron.

-Amy estas segura de que estas bien?- dijo Bunnie preocupada.

-¿Tu sabes levitar?- inquirio Sally curiosa.

Las puas de Amy se volvieron doradas, sus ojos pasaron a ser rojos.

-Eso es la transformacion super?- Pregunto Knuckles sorprendido.

-Esto es muy raro...- reconocio Sonia un poco asustada.

Pero ante sus ojos Amy estiro sus brazos haciendo un portal dimensional.

-Pasad- ordeno Amy con voz dura.

Todos hicieron caso a las duras palabras de Amy, cuando todos entraron Amy volvio a su forma de ser normal su piel nuevamente rosada, sus ojos color jade.

-Uf... esto cada vez cuesta más ojala pudiera romper el sello-

-Por fin a solas, mi princesa-

Amy se giro al no reconocer la voz, un tremendo escalofrio la recorrio al ver a aquel erizo gris de ojos verdes esmeralda ante ella, su corazon latio a mas de mil.

-Me-Mephiiles...-

-Vaya veo que me recuerdas-

-¿Que quieres?- bufo molesta Amy.

-Veo que sabes que vengo por algo-

-Alejate de mi no te dare nada- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y que piensas hacer?- dijo Mephiles con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Marcharme y dejarte aqui- Amy se dirigio al muro de piedra y cuando iba a cruzar...

-Yo de ti... intentaria huir por otro medio- dijo Mephiles cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa diabolica.

-Que quieres decir!?- grito molesta. -NO CONSEGUIRAS NADA, ERES IDIOTA SI PIENSAS QUE NO ME SALVARAN-

Mephiles pego una bofetada haciendo caer a Amy al suelo ahora sus piernas fallaban, el dolor de los golpes de su padre y aquella bofetada que habia recibido del erizo gris la agotaba, se levanto a duras penas.

-Que... quieres... no te dare nada...-

-Pues digamos que ahora tu sufriras-

Las pupilas de Amy se contrajeron del dolor que sentia, Mephiles la estampo contra el muro aprentando fuertemente sus brazos, le dolia ese apreton tan fuerte.

-Ahora, sufre- grito Mephiles con ira.

-me duele...

-Nos abandonaste a todos dejaste a nuestro planeta desamparado, dejaste que muchos sufrieran, murieron miles de personas y ahora estas feliz en este planeta, has olvidado tus origenes, has dejado que el planeta muriese y ahora se que no te gustara pero sufriras al herir tu cuerpo y mejor aun tu cabeza sufrira al ver como matas a tus amigos- dijo Mephiles con un aire diabolico.

-No... los mat...are..- dijo Amy con gran dolor por que a cada palabra que ella decia el la apretaba más.

-Si, podremos controlarte haras lo que queramos, mataras a tus amigos-

-Eso...quiere..dec...ir...que las teneis...?- pregunto aun mas adolorida.

-No, pero tenemos el metodo perfecto-

-No...me resistire...- dijo Amy sintiendo aun mas presion en sus brazos.

-Si lo haras, sufriras, los Dark ahora son muchos, aunque yo les deba lealtad... te mereces perder a tus seres queridos, quiero que sufras, como yo sufri y sabes que es lo peor, que estoy enamorado de ti, por eso te mereces todo lo malo.

**~0~0~**

-Estas LOCO? AMY ESTA MAL Y TE LA LLEVAS POR AHI DE CARRERITAS- grito un equidna negro.

Todos lo observaron esta riñendole a Mark, Mark se giro hacia ellos y dijo.

-Hey que os parece la dimension Space Star?- pregunto el erizo rojo con una sonrisa.

Por detras se oia gritar al equidna negro "MARK DEJA DE IGNORARME, MARRK!"

-Este espacio es muy tranquilo- dijo Sally con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mark asintio y sonrio -Si, es un lugar muy tranquilo... asi era nuestro planeta- dijo con cierto pesar.

-Oh... sentimos traerte recuerdos- dijo Bunnie con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Si te sirve de consuelo te entiendo si yo perdiera mi reino, mis amigos y mis ciudadanos incluyendo mi planeta, estaria muy triste- confeso Sally.

-Bueno pero hare que esto no se repita- y le guiño un ojo a Sally, haciendo un pequeño rubor **(NOTA DE AUTOR: NO ESTA LIGANDO CON SALLY QUE CONSTE, SOLO ESTA SIENDO AMABLE Y LE GUIÑO EL OJO PORQUE ES UN GESTO QUE HACE MUCHO) **

-Hay unas flores preciosas!- Cream se sento en la hierva y corto una flor, la olio y sonrio -Huelen muy bieen...- suspiro -¿Como se llama esta flor?- pregunto con dulzura Cream.

-Amy-

-¿Amy?- pregunto Sonia.

-Cuando Amy nacio, estas flores crecieron por donde pasaba... florecen y huelen a su perfume, se dice que si conservas una flor como esta que un deseo se te cumple-

-Y tu has pedido un deseo?- pregunto Cream con una mini sonrisa.

-Mi unico deseo es que Amy sea mía y me ame por siempre, por eso no se lo pedi a la flor, no puedo quiero conseguirla con mis propias manos-

-Eso es muy honesto por tu parte- dijo Rouge con una medio sonrisa.

Manic no hizo caso omiso a eso, ya que solo podia contemplar lo que habia a su alrededor y Mark habia hablado solo para Rouge, Sonia y Cream.

-Este lugar es perfecto para correr!- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Si, este lugar es como el infinito nunca se acaba, siempre ves cosas nuevas, es perfecto, me gusta mucho correr por aqui y hay muchos animales y arboles, es un paraiso-

-QUE GANAS DE CORRER- dijo Sonic emocionado.

-Vaya no hay nada de tecnologia...- dijo desanimado Tails.

-Si hay chico, en la base hay muchos cachibaches fijo que te dejan estar alli, claro si puedes ayudarles-

-SIIIIII! ME ENCANTARIA-

-MARRKKKK!- una eriza negra abrazo fuertemente. Era una eriza negra con las puas largas y un flequillo bien colocado, tenia una camiseta violeta de tiras, en su cuello llevaba un colgante muy raro con un extraño simbolo, vestia unos pantalones azules oscuros y unas botas lilas atravesadas con una raya blanca.

-Katy! te echaba de menos, ¿has encontrado algo? ¿que haces aqui?-

-Si he encontrado un pergamino que habla de algo relacionado con Amy, porque ponia la corona en dibujitos, o eso creo- rio con ese comentario -Bueno y he venido ya que mi primito me dijo que Noah estaba aqui y bueno ya sabes... ¿Y quien son tus amigos?-

-Eh pues mira...- pero Mark fue interrumpida por una eriza marron.

-SONIKKU!- grito la eriza marron tirandose encima del erizo azul.

-Ay suelta!- Sonic vio a la eriza al no a ver reconocido la voz -TETE-CHIN!- grito y abrazo a la eriza.

-Hacia mucho que no nos veiamos!- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Ay Rouge que guapa estas hoy!- dijo Tete-chin alabando a la murcielago.

-Huy Gracias Tete, no habras echo algo malo no?- rio Rouge.

-Claro que no!

-Y que haces aqui Tete?- pregunto Tails con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues los Dark, van a por las Space Stones- dijo Tete-chin sacando las Space Stones -Estoy aqui como rehen- bromeo.

-Ey!- grito Mark como ofensa por decir que la tenian de rehen.

-Es broma Markky!-

-No me llames asi, ese apodo me lo puso Amy y solo ella me puede llamar asi.

Manic miro molesto a Mark, pero no articulo sonido, Sonic lanzo una pequeña mirada de furia a Mark pero callo.

-Que pasa tanto jaleo?- Pregunto Mochi al ver a tanta gente aqui.

A su lado habia una eriza rosa, era la viva imagen de Amy todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero esta tenia un expresion tranquila y suave parecia muy distinta a Amy, Amy cuando estaba enfadada o veia a gente que no conocia al rededor de Sonic se cabreaba.

-No me ha gustado que os hallais ido, pero... por esta vez pase... no te extreses Rock- le dijo al equidna negro -Tete, nos presentas?-

-Claro, mira el erizo azul es Sonic, pero yo le llamo Sonikku-

-Hola- saludo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Ellos son Tails- señalo a un zorrito de dos colas que sonrio y saludo -Rouge- señalo a la murcielago que sonrio y saludo encantada. -Knuckles, Cream y Shadow-

-Es un placer, pero... no faltan esos cinco?-

-No los conozco- dijo Tete-chin.

-Yo los presentare si no te importa- hablo Sonic.

-El es mi hermana Sonia, y el mi hermano Manic, tambien estan Sally y Bunnie.

-Es un placer nos presentaremos- dijo la eriza identica a Amy.

-Mi nombre es Noah- todos la miraron, tenia las puas violetas y ojos negros y rojos, tenia puesto una blusa rosa y unos leguins negros y unos tenis rosas y blancos.

-Yo soy Mochi The Lynx- dijo la lince que se situaba a la derecha de Noah, tenia una camiseta de media manga que mostraba un tatuaje, era bastante corta dejando ver su vientre, tenia unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, con unas botas verdes.

-Yo soy Katy The Hedgehog- se presento la eriza de color negro.

-Y yo soy Rock The Equidna- se presento el equidna negro, de la cicatriz en el ojo, llevaba un chaleco azul oscuro y una bufanda y calzaba unas botas de color verde y azul marino.

-Un placer- dijeron los visitantes.

-Oye... donde esta Amy?- pregunto Shadow.

-¿que? No estaba...- miro a todas partes Amy no aparecia.

-¿donde esta mi hermana?- grito Noah asustada.

**~0~0~**

El erizo gris la apretaba cada vez más sus ojos soltaban lagrimas de dolor, el seguia apretandola y seguia criticandola.

-Yo... no quise irme... tenia 2 años... cuando me... mand...aron... era una niña... pequeña... yo no quise abando...narlos...-

-No pongas escusas, muy pronto sufriras, pero por ahora.

Apreto mas fuerte a Amy haciendo que gritase, Mephiles la beso. La beso con intensidad, Amy no tenia fuerzas para resistirse, ese erizo habia causado dolor, apretandole los brazos, sus heridas causadas por su padre y ademas de esa bofetada de hace un poco, no podia retroceder pues detras de ella habia un pared, le dolia, cada vez que el seguia besandola, un beso que no se cortaba ella estaba casi debilitandose a cada segundo.

El no paraba, es que parecia que no le hacia falta respirar, se rindio y cerro sus ojos y en su mente simplemente pidio SOCORRO.

**~0~0~**

Abrio los ojos lo habia sentido claramente, una llamada de auxilio, pero podian ser imaginaciones suyas, puesto que esa voz era imposible que fuese de ella, posiblemente fuesen imaginaciones de ella ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia.

Pero no queria arriesgarse siempre habia estado ayudandola y esque ella es como su hermana mayor, siempre eran tal para cual, su abuela las habia criado a las tres, se levanto del huerto, estaban cogiendo fresas para llevarlas al hospital.

Salio del huerto y luego salio corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, su conciencia no le podria permitir quedarse quieta, tenia que asegurarse a donde estaria.

-FRENA EL PASO- ante ella estaba una gata roja de pelo naranja con una diadema, sus ojos eran azules marino, llevaba un top azul oscuro, y unos pantalones azul marinos acabados en un color azul celeste, llevaba unos tenis azules oscuros con algunos detalles blancos. -No puedes echar a correr solo porque hayas oido un grito, si no fuera que te vi, me daria una vuelta, aun eres muy joven para corretear por todo el mundo.

-Noela, dejame ya, tengo 14 años- se quejo la equidna rosa.

-Oh... si, que mayor- ironizo Noela.

-Que quieres? si lo has oido sabes que no puedo dejarla tirada, y si no son imaginaciones que? y si son cosas de que hace tiempo que no la veo, me alegrare de verla.

-Dream-

Dream se giro a ver a Noela que se habia ladeado y su pelo jugueteaba con el viento.

-¿Que?- dijo mirando a Noela con su seriedad de siempre.

-Hoy, es su dieciseis cumpleaños-

Las pupilas de Dream se contrajeron, ahora si estaba segura de que no eran imaginaciones, desaparecio a la velocidad del sonido dejandose guiar por esas extrañas vibraciones, por alguna razon Noela era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, tambien corria a su misma velocidad pero su hermanita Amy, que no era hermana de sangre, era como si fuese su hermana, ella le dejaba considerarse la hermana de Amy y ella se dejaba considerar hermana de Amy, se criaron en la misma casa, se enteraron de lo que era y juraron protegerla.

Tambien sabian de que su hermanita tenia en verdad una hermana, pero no le daba importancia.

Dream siguio recorriendo el camino.

Su falda rosa habia permitido ahora que se moviese mas rapido, su blusa verde se desaflojo permitiendo mayor mobilidad, sus botas rosas ya no molestaban al correr y eso que no eran tipicas para correr, aquellos ojos grises brillantes hacian que viese todo a pesar de la velocidad, su pelo no se descoloco a pesar de la velocidad gracias a aquella cinta verde. Su piel rosa al correr, dejaba un hasta de luz rosa.

La equidna rosa se paro.

-Amy... hermanita ¿donde estas?- pregunto a la nada Dream.

**~0~0~**

Al notar aquella falta, todos intentaron saber que habia pasado, hasta que oyeron un grito.

SOCORRO!

-Amy!- gritaron Sonic, Manic y Mark.

Noah se sintio orgullosa de que su hermana tubiese tantos pretendientes.

**-**Tenemos que buscarla!- grito Noah.

-Es imposible salir de aqui!- dijo Tete-chin tocando la muralla.

-pues hay que buscar un modo- grito Mark.

-Usemos las time transport- dijo Katy.

Mark fue a la velocidad de la luz a buscarlas, pero al intentar usarlas era imposible. Porbaron con las Space Stones, pero nada.

-Yo creo que estamos atrapados en una ilusion- hablo Shadow.

-Porque dices eso?- pregunto Mochi mirando curiosa al erizo negro.

-Pues... mira el sol no se ha movido ni un poco- dijo Shadow observando al sol.

-Katy compruebalo-

La eriza negra acepto, ya que ella controlaba el sol, la luz.

Miro al sol directo sin taparse sus ojos marrones.

-ES IMPOSIBLE, EL TIENE RAZON.

-Por eso no podemos salir...- dijo Knuckles con furia.

Noah se intento tranquilizar, pero hoy Amy cumplia dieciseis años el dia que podria quitarse el sello. -Sabeis que dia es hoy- hablo Amy para los Space Star.

-Si hoy es cinco de juni...- hablo Mochi pero sus pupilas se contrajeron.

-ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS!- hablo Rock.

-eso significa que lo tenian planeado- grito Mark.

-Que tontos hemos sido...- dijo con mala cara Katy. -mantengamos la calma, el sol dice que aun se siente a Amy en la realidad que esta a la vera del muro- dijo intentando mantenerse tranquila.

-Intentare mostraros lo que pasa con las plantas- Mochi hizo creceer una planta, todos se acercaron a mirarla y alli se mostro una imagen. Vieron a un erizo gris acorralando a Amy contra la pared.

-MEPHILES- gritaron los Space Stones y Shadow.

Todos siguieron observando lo siguiente.**  
**

**~0~0~**

****Amy sentia que se moria, sus piernas pesaban y seguia acorralada.

Socorro, su mente pedia socorro.

Daba todo por perdido, pero cuando penso que sus parpados y su sueño comenzaba sintio que ya nadie la aprisionaba y callo al suelo, levanto un poco la vista para ver quien la habia salvado. La miro un poco, esa equidna... no podia ser Dream, pero era identica.

-Dream- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila hermanita, yo te ayudare-

Dream se propulso a gran velocidad contra el erizo gris, dandole un puñetazo en el estomago a Mephiles, que retrocedio un poco.

-vine por la eriza rosa y me gano a una equidna rosa-

-Yo no tengo propiedad- gruño Dream.

-Pues ahora la tendras, seras un Dark, este cumpleaños sera muy infeliz.

Dream creo un viento helado que hizo que Mephiles retrocediese nuevamente.

-Aprende a no meterte con mi hermana!- grito la equidna molesta.

-Basta de juegos!- gruño Mephiles molesto por tantos golpes.

Creo una esfera de color negro, que parecia mas bien oscuridad y la lanzo contra Dream que la esquivo.

-Demasiado lento- medio sonrio Dream victoriosa.

-VEN AQUI- volvio a lanzarla pero Dream la esquivo de nuevo, pero Dream se confio demasiado y se acerco a darle un puñetazo a Mephiles, quien pateo su estomago.

-Arghh!- se toco su estomago -SOY UNA DAMA SE MAS CUIDADOSO- grito la equidna.

-¿Una dama? Avisame cuando veas alguna!- grito Mephiles.

-ESTAS BIEN?- grito Amy desde el suelo.

-Si, tu no te preocupes- Dream creo una esfera electrica y la lanzo, una y otra vez, hasta conseguir que el se fuese dando cuenta de que era veloz incluso para crear sus ataques.

Mephiles se veia un poco incompetente contra aquella equidna.

-Por hoy, os dejare, pero volvere.

Y Mephiles desaparecio en una sombra, la barrera se ilumino y de alli salio una eriza rosa de puas violetas.

-GRACIAS- abrazo a Dream con fuerza.

-Uh.. de nada supongo.

-AMY!- Noah abrazo con fuerza a Amy. -Hermanita te curare eso, tranquila...

-Gracias Noah...

-Noah...- murmuro Dream dandose cuenta de quien era.

De alli salio un erizo negro que capto la atencion de Dream era muy serio y se acerco a Amy.

-Rose, tranquila... te llevare yo... a curarte eso- dijo el erizo negro.

-Soy Noah, toma, asi podras entrar a la muralla. Gracias por salvar a mi hermana-

-De nada, ella tambien es como una hermana para mi-

Noah sonrio y Dream se coloco aquel colgante con una estrella Space Star y entraron por el muro.

**Se acabo el capitulo que os parecio?**

**Sonic: es interesante.**

**IlikeYouMxN: soy Noela y la presentadora de este capitulo, bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y me ha puesto Noah que agradezca a Nightmear The Hedgehog por la aparicion de su personaje.**

**Shadow: gracias a todos. Salgo por fin...**

**Bunnie: este capitulo ha sido interesante.**

**Mochi: me puedo ir ya?**

**Noela: claro! ^^ **

**Mochi: vamos Tete-chin**

**Tete-chin: nos vamos con nuestras autoras al proximo capitulo.**

**Mochi: hasta otra!**

**Noela: bueno espero que os haya gustado! dejad reviews.**


	7. Peleas Internas & Nuevos Amigos

**Hola a todos, aquí viene el séptimo capitulo de The Dark Cristhal espero que os guste mucho, y siento no poder subir mis capitulos uno cada semana, pero es que mi bro se llevo el pen de internet a Santander durante un mes, asi que actualizare cuando vaya a casa de Noela, (pocas veces sucede eso)**

**Elías: Noah… tenemos recomendaciones hoy?**

**Noah: si lo pone en el guión párrafo 3 de la primera página.**

**Honey: es verdad mira (señala)**

**Elías: ya lo había visto ¬¬**

**Honey: humpft!**

**Mark: mi pregunta es porque os peleáis?**

**Noah: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Mark: que pasa?**

**Noah: que demonios haces aquí? Me has asustado erizo idiota**

**Mark: lo siento es que me apetecía saludar a mis lectores, mis queridos fans**

**Noah: tu no tienes fans, mas bien lo contrario.**

**(Mark mira a Noah con cara asesina)**

**Mark: me tienes envidia**

**Noah: JA!**

**Honey: estos se pasan asi la tarde…**

**Elías: los dejamos aquí?**

**Honey: de acuerdo, pero primero presentemos.**

**Elías: esperemos que os guste este capitulo, sentimos las molestias por estos erizos tan… peleones…**

**(Se oye por detrás)**

**Noah: ESTUPIDO ERIZO ROJO, FAKER, QUE ERES UN FAKER, CALLATE LA BOCA IDIOTA QUE NO SIRVES MAS QUE PARA CORRER FARSANTE!**

**Mark: HABLO LA PRINCESITA MIMADA QUE SOLO SABE HACER MOLESTIAS, LLEGAS A SER MAS PESADA Y NO NACES! DEJAME EN PAZ CLON VARATO DE AMY EN SUAVE**

**Noah: A MI NO ME LLAMES CLON, FARSANTE!**

**Mark: PUES TU A MI NO ME LLAMAS FAKER, CLON**

**(Suspiro de Honey y Elías)**

**Honey y Elías: bueno, que empiece el capitulo 7!**

**Peleas Internas & Nuevas Amistades**

Hacia mas de media hora, que Noah, Rock y Mochi entraban y salían de una sala donde Amy se encontraban.

Noah salía y sonreía, luego volvía a entrar, Rock salía y entraba con agua y retirando algunas cosas que luego de traerlas, llegaban vacías, como el agua, algunos medicamentos y varias plantas marchitas. Mochi salía para ordenar a Mark traer diversas plantas, pero ninguno de los presentes en la sala decía nada.

-Amy estará bien- dijo la eriza negra ha Dream.

-Eso espero- hablo seca la equidna rosa.

-Vaya Shadow, te hemos encontrado a una novia ideal- dijo Sonic con cierto tono de burla.

Shadow asesino con la mirada a Sonic, mientras que el trago saliva.

-Humpft- dijo con cierta molestia Dream.

Sonic sonrio al darse cuenta del cierto tono de molestia que había demostrado la equidna rosa, que era casi idéntica a Shadow debido a ese carácter.

Cuando salieron los tres, la eriza rosa se dispuso ha hablar.

-Quiero avisar de que Amy ya esta consciente- dijo Noah con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Pregunto Dream levantándose violentamente al oir aquella respuesta.

-Sí- contesto el equidna negro –Pero ahora debemos dejarla descansar, Mephiles ha absorbido bastante energía, estará débil-

-Y no puedo saber si esta bien?- pregunto Dream.

-No- contesto el equidna negro. –No podéis acercaos a ella debe descansar-

-Pasa- hablo Noah superando el tono de voz de Rock.

-¿Qué? Pero Noah, tiene que desc…

-Que pase- repitió de nuevo Noah –Ella salvo a Amy, se merece pasar-

Noah abrió la puerta y se apoyo en la puerta con cierta tranquilidad y pasotismo.

Dream pasó al interior de la habitación y Noah, tecleo un código y la puerta se cerró.

-Ahora hasta que Dream no salga, nadie podrá entrar- hablo Noah.

-Pero yo aun no la he visto- replico el erizo rojo molesto, poniéndose a la altura de Noah.

-Cuando decidiste ser miembro de los Space Star, decidiste estar bajo mis ordenes, asi que controla tu amor por ella, de todas formas su corazón no pertenece a nadie- Noah camino hacia una sala.

-COMO QUE NO PERTENECE A NADIE?- preguntaron Sonic, Manic y Mark.

-Vosotros tres y Mephiles habéis confundido su corazón, rompiéndolo en tantos pedazos que ni su mente ni su corazón saben a quien ama.

-Pero ella es mi novia!- protesto Manic.

-Pero será mi esposa y ya veremos si sigue siendo tu novia- jugo su carta Mark.

-Y ella, esta enamorada de mi, aun noto ese sentimiento- hablo Sonic protestando.

-Os equivocáis todos- hablo Noah para agarrar de la mano a Shadow quien no reacciono, simplemente se ruborizo y fue arrastrado por la eriza rosa.

Todos observaron la marcha de su jefa y de Shadow arrastrado.

Mark refunfuño molesto y se fue de allí.

-Este chico es imposible- hablo Tete-chin siguiéndolo. –MAAARRKKIIIII!- le llamo siguiéndolo y agarrándose a el riéndose Mark sin embargo la sujetaba y seguía su camino.

Los demás se quedaron quietos hasta que Rock hablo.

-Mochi, Katy, ¿Por qué Noah se habrá llevado a Shadow?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que le ha gustado- bromeo Mochi con una sonrisa picara.

-La alférez siempre estará enamorada de Kevin, aunque el ahora no este- hablo Katy con sentimiento.

Rock, aparto la mirada. –Supongo que tendría que decirle algo… importante.

-No lo se… quizás- dijo Mochi con cierta tranquilidad.

-Yo tambien me lo pregunto- dijo Sonic incorporándose a la conversación.

-Yo supongo que tengo una idea- Hablo Tails.

-Porque?- preguntaron todos curiosos.

-Fácil, cuando la planta que Mochi creo al ver la imagen. Shadow pronuncio como vosotros el nombre de Mephiles…-

-Es cierto… no había caído en eso- hablo Rock.

-Oye, porque no les enseñamos la base por grupos, y las zonas, asi no nos aburriremos-

-De acuerdo!- grito Mochi entusiasmada –Asi nos divertiremos y nos conocemos mejor!-

Todos hicieron equipos, con unos papelitos, justamente daban para ir un guía y tres.

En el equipo de Mochi irían: Sonic, Manic y Bunnie.

En el de Rock irían: Knuckles, Rouge y Sonia.

En el de Katy irían: Tails, Cream y Sally.

-Bien, vámonos!- exclamo Mochi entusiasmada.

**~0~0~**

Miro a sus ojos rojos y negros, parecía serena y tranquila, mostro su mejor sonrisa y se sento en aquella cama.

-Ponte cómodo- hablo la eriza acomodándose a lo lejos de la cama.

-Por que me has traído aquí?- pregunto el erizo de ojos sangre.

-Pues… cuando viste al erizo gris… pronunciaste su nombre- su cara paso a seria –De que conoces a Mephiles?- pregunto la eriza rosa directamente.

Shadow se sento a la par de Noah y miro a aquella eriza rosa, que su expresión seria le hacia sentirse menos incomodo.

-Pues… el fue creado por el doctor Gerald Robotnick- dijo medio triste –El es de corazón oscuro, lo crearon poco después de mi, antes de que pudiesen moderar su temperamento, quedo criogenizado y fue expulsado de la colonia ARK. Es como… mi hermano…

-Has dicho ARK?- pregunto Noah con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, porque lo dices?-

-ARK es una fuente de energía DARK- hablo la eriza rosa. –Se dice que fue el origen de los Dark, en el año 1999, hace unos 22 años.

-exactamente…, fue cuando Mephiles cayo…-

-Quieres decir que las fechas coinciden?- pregunto asombrada por su descubrimiento.

-Si mi memoria lo recuerda-

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Noah nuevamente un poco palida.

-Estas sospechando que Mephiles fue el creador de los Cristales Dark?-

-No, el no es muy listo, solo sigue ordenes… pero lo que me has dicho eso debe de tener relación, creo que nos servirá de mucho…- sonrio dulcemente causando un sonrrojo en Shadow –Gracias- y lo abrazo suavemente –Esta información será muy útil, para poder recuperale- dijo para sonreir nuevamente se separo de el. –Quieres conocer la base?-

-Claro…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**~0~0~**

Llegaron a una gran pradera –Que os parece?- dijo Mochi situando sus manos detrás de la espalda, extendiendo su pierna.

-Vaya Mochi, este lugar es increíble- dijo Sonic admirando el gran paisaje de plantas.

-Es mi tesoro!- hablo con la voz igual a la del señor de los anillos.

-OH vamos Mochi, no me digas que ves el señor de los anillos?- Dijo Manic con una sonrisa.

-No es que lo vea o lo deje de ver, es simplemente una frase muy conocida- rio Mochi ante las caras de Bunnie y Manic.

-En eso tiene razón, yo no he visto la peli y me sé esa frase- rio Sonic apoyando a Mochi.

-Volviendo al cuento- hablo Mochi interrupiendo el dialogo de la película el señor de los anillos.

-Cuento? Nos contabas un cuento?- bromeo Bunnie con simpatía.

-Erase una vez dos erizos y una conejita que nunca dejaron terminar a una lince tan guapa…- empezo Mochi.

-Ah… que creida- rio Bunnie cruzándose de brazos.

Mochi rio ante la reaccion de Bunnie –Este lugar es muy especial, hay un monton de plantas medicinales, un remedio natural es mejor que cualquier pastilla o analgésico o como quiera que se llamen-

-Tu sabes hacer remedios?- pregunto Manic sentándose en el verde prado.

-Claro que sé, en cierto modo, a parte de ser capitana de exploración, me ocupo a veces del area de sanación.

-Areas? Teneis areas?- pregunto Sonic mirando extrañado a Mochi.

-Claro que si Sonic, somos mucha gente ayudando a los universos y aun asi… no conseguimos ayudar del todo, estamos tan atareados que a veces asta me da palo tener que dejártelo todo a ti y a tus amigos Sonic…-

-Y sobre cuantas areas existen?- pregunto Bunnie entablando conversación con la lince.

-Son 9 areas, cada una con su especialidad-

-Y tu en que area estas?-

-En la de exploración, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo, mejor concentrarnos en hacer una amistad, ya que supongo que os quedareis a ayudar a la princesa, digo Amy-

-Si tienes razón! Me quedare con mi novia- dijo Manic con un poco de arrogancia.

-Has dicho, ¿novia?- inquirió Mochi curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Manic.

-JEJE, no os habeis dado cuenta de que Mark esta loco por ella, hasta encaprichado diría yo- bromeo Mochi.

-Si, me he dado cuenta- resoplo con fastidio.

-Parece mal chico si no lo conoces… pero es una buena persona si la conoces a fondo, simplemente tiene un carácter complicado- dijo Mochi pasando un brazo alrededor de Manic, en plan amistoso.

-Gracias Mochi-

-Bueno, vayamos a ver mas de este paraíso.

-Si, me gustaría ver mas- dijo Bunnie.

-Ah…- se quejo Sonic.

-Y a ti que te pasa Don Gruñon?- se quejo Mochi al ver la reaccion del erizo azul.

-Ya sabes… es que me gusta más correr, ir a mi ritmo.

Mochi estendio su dedo y lo puso en la nariz del erizo azul.

-Tu seguiras mi ritmo señorito-

-Si mamá- dijo burlonamente el erizo azul.

Todos se echaron a reir, sin duda se nota que llegaran a ser muy buenos amigos…

**~0~0~**

Rouge debía reconocerlo, el equidna negro le habia llamado la atención, era guapísimo, y esos ojos… buff… eran incluso mas bonitos que los de Knuckles, pero simplemente era atracción a ese equidna, ella realmente quería al equidna cabeza de nudillo que ahora se encontraba en su derecha.

Aunque a ella, no le agradaba mucho que el antiguo amor de Knuckles, Sonia, estuviese alli, ella no tenia nada encontra de ella pero… Knuckles era suyo.

Siguieron andando contemplando el bosque, hasta llegar a un monton de hierba con un monton de joyas en el centro.

-UUAHHHHH!- Rouge se lanzo a abrazar aquellas joyas.

-Tipico- Dijo Knuckles llevando su mano a la cabeza.

Sonia rio por lo bajo y sonrio hacia donde el erizo negro se encontraba sonriendo.

-me alegro de que os guste, este es como mi santuario- hablo Rock con una sonrisa.

Rouge reacciono ante eso y se separo un poco más de la joya.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Rouge, haciendo que Knuckles se sorprendiese de que ese equidna negro hubiese conseguido lo que el EN 5 AÑOS no habia conseguido, separar a Rouge de una joya, se sintió realmente molesto.

-Bueno, como sabras los equidnas descendemos de una tribu protectora de las esmeraldas del caos, de hay que Knuckles sea el guardian de la Master Esmerald, yo no tuve esa suerte, y defiendo este mineral barra piedra preciosa, se llama Mineral evol.

-ES PRECIOSO- Rouge se engancho de nuevo al mineral.

Rock sonrio, se acerco al mineral y partió dos trocitos, uno rosa fucsia y el otro azul agua. Cogio un cordoncillo negro he hizo dos collares, uno se lo entrego a Rouge, el azul aqua y el otro a Sonia, el fucsia.

-Supongo que a ti no te van los collares, por eso toma este- le dio uno rojo y verde.

-Gracias- dijo el equidna observando el brillo, sin quitar su vista de Rouge.

-Bueno, y vosotros que os contais?- pregunto amistioso Rock.

-Nada, supongo que preocupada por Emi…- dijo Rouge resoplando hondo.

-No os preocupéis por ella, es fuerte- reconoció Rock.

Knuckles se acerco a la murciélago y al equidna y se sento a su lado.

-En eso tienes razón, es una chica muy fuerte- dijo Knuckles bajando su cabeza como si de arrepentimiento se tratase.

-Ella siempre sale adelante, la admiro por eso- reconoció Sonia –yo creo que estaría peor en las adversidades que la vida le dio.

-Veo que le teneis aprecio…- suspiro Rock.

-Y tu? Que piensas de Pinkie? Que es lo que sientes por ella? O mejor ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Noah?- inquirió curiosa Rouge.

Rock se ruborizo.

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS, ENTRE NOAH Y YO NO HAY NADA, SOLO AMISTAD.

-yaya…- dijo pícaramente Rouge.

Sonia paso al juego.

-Yo creo que te pusiste bastante celoso de la muetra de afecto de Noah a Shadow-

Knuckles resoplo –No les hagas caso, son asi con todos-

Rock resoplo –Noah tiene novio, o tenía, no se si sus sentimientos se han enfriado ahora e incluso reconozco que yo ya no tengo aprecio a mi novia Kathy… han pasado demasiados años… se que cuando los recuperemos, ya no serán los mismos…-

-Vaya… si que pareces deprimido- reconoció Sonia.

-Lo sentimos no queríamos hacerte sentir mal-

-Oh tranquilas chicas, yo siempre supero las cosas, y entre Amy y yo, solo hay una relación de primos, simplemente.

-SOIS PRIMOS?- pregunto Knuckles boquiabierto.

-Si algo asi- rio Rock.

Rouge rio y se levanto a la par de Rock, Sonia y Knuckles hicieron lo mismo.

-Bueno hay mas sitios que ver- Dijo Rock andando.

-SI SEÑOR- Dijeron Rouge y Sonia al unisono.

-Venga dejaos de tonterías- dijo Knuckles empujando un poco a Rouge.

-Dejalas, me parecen divertidas- afirmo Rock.

-Siempre hacen tonterías… siento si os causan molestias-

-OYE- protestaron las dos.

Haciendo una gran carcajada en Rock, este equipo si fue peculiar…

**~0~0~**

-Wuala!- presento la eriza negra de ojos castaños.

-ES PRECIOSO- hablo Sally emocionada al ver aquel hermoso lago, iluminado por un monton de luz.

-Es mi sitio favorito ya sabes, por el sol y la claridad- reconoció Katy. –Aunque yo mucho por aquí no estoy, soy recolectora de información y no paro mucho por aquí…- reconoció.

-Debe de ser muy duro su trabajo Señorita Katy.

-Oh, por favor, tutéame y llamame Katy- rio la eriza.

-Es un buen lugar para descansar, reina la paz… como se nota que aquí no hay mal.

-Es un universio propio que os esperabais, nadie entra aquí, sin la insignia Space Star o sin un portal abierto por la reina o la princesa.

-Si que teneis seguridad- hablo Sally acercándose al lago, Katy sonrio al ver a la princesa pasear alegremente por las tierras, dirigió su vista a la conejita llamada Cream sentada en el pasto haciendo collares de flores con su chao Chesee.

-Bueno y tu Tails, que haces, todos estan ocupados-

-Y tu?- inquirió devolviendo la pregunta.

-Yo soy supervisora-

Tails rio –Tu, pero si pareces mas pequeña que Sally, cuantos años tienes?

-A una dama no se le pregunta la edad- dijo intentando parecer molesta.

-JAJAJAJA, bueno, bueno si no quieres no me lo digas.

-Tengo 15, ¿Cuántos tiene Sally?-

-YO TENGO 17 años- reconoció la ardilla acercándose a Tails y Katy.

-Vaya, no tenia ni idea- se burlo Tails.

-Hum…- fingió Sally un pequeño enfado.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tal todo por la dimensión Space?- pregunto Katy con una sonrisa suave.

-Bien, es muy agradable, ¿asi era vuestro mundo?- pregunto Sally.

-Sí- respondio Katy apoyándose en un árbol.

-Pues debía de ser muy pacifica.

-Todos los mundos son pacificos, a su manera, pero lo son- sonrio con positividad.

Cream se acerco con un collar de flores y se lo entrego vergonzosamente a Katy.

-Es para mi?- pregunto con una calida sonrisa.

-Si Katy- sonrio Cream.

-Muchas gracias, es precioso- y se coloco el collar en el cuello.

-Tu y Noah, pareceis muy tranquilas ¿siempre sois asi?-

-Bueno por asi decirlo, yo soy tranquila siempre, Noah es como pasota, quiero decir, intenta ser positiva y de tan tranquila que es llega a parecer pasota, ella sinceramente se altera cuando alguien de verdad corre mucho peligro y sospecha que no puede hacer nada, pero esa es la Noah de siempre-

-Parece digna de admirar- reconoció Tails.

-Se parece mucho a Amy- dijo Sally –Son clavadas, excepto por la altura, los ojos y un poco de las puas.

-Si, pero Amy es mas agresiva- rio Katy.

-Amy tiene sus puntos buenos- dijo Cream.

-Lo se- reconocieron los tres.

-Bueno, vayámonos a ver el siguiente lugar.

**~0~0~**

-Markkii, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿vas a seguir encima de mi y seguir preguntando que qué me pasa todo el tiempo?- pregunto un poco molesto el erizo rojo, sujetando a Tete-chin subida a su espalda.

-Si, hasta que no me digas el porque de tu reaccion, no te dejare- reconoció.

-De acuerdo, pero bajate y sentémonos- dijo intentando quitársela de encima.

-Ay no, no, no, no, no, no, no, tu eres capaz, de sentarte y salir corriendo cuando no te agarre-

-MIERDA!- susurro Mark, por aquella pillada de su plan –De acuerdo… te lo contare, contigo encima de mi-

-Tete-chin siempre gana!- rio Tete-chin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh vamos Tete, te lo digo por aburrimiento.

-Bueno, pero gane yo, quiero mi premio-

Mark resoplo hondo y comenzó a contarle –Lo que me pasa es simple que Noah puede sacarme de las casillas…

-Porque es eso?- pregunto Tete-chin curiosa.

-Ya sabes el porque-

-Amy?- Pregunto con una duda en su cabeza.

-Bingo, Amy es la causa de mis malos humores y de mis sonrisas inconscientes, se que creeis que soy u niño mimado que se encapricha de todo, pero en realidad, yo si amo a Amy y hare lo que sea por ella…

-Te comprendo, yo lucharía siempre por mi AK47- soño despierta Tete-chin.

-Si, si lo que digas…- dijo Mark con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Sigue, siento haberte interrumpido- dijo Tete-chin.

-Bueno, me molesta que ese erizo verde se adjudique a Amy, ella se casará conmigo en un futuro-

-pero ese "erizo verde" como dices tu, es el novio de Amy-

-Bueno, pero ella es mi prometida- se quejo.

-Suenas infantil asi…- rio Tete-chin.

-Bueno… ya sabes lo que se dice, los hombres maduran despues de las mujeres-

-verdad muy cieeerta!- dijo la eriza marron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sigo… y ese erizo azul… que se cree… no entiendo como puede decir que Amy sigue enamorada de el-

-Mark… Amy estuvo 2 años enamorada de Sonic, no me extrañaría que ahora le siguiese queriendo un poco… se descubrirá quien es su amor… pronto.

-Espero que tengas razón.

**ABEEEER, QUE OS HA PARECIDO, LARGO EH? AJAJJAJA, bueno en el próximo capitulo la charla de Dream & Amy y por otro lado lo que tambien os puedo adelantar, Shadow & Noah JUNTOS HABLANDO DE ALGO… jejej… que será?**

**Honey: ya has parado de discutir con Mark?**

**Noah: si, nos ha costado, pero ya somos amigos**

**(aparece Mark con un chichon en la cabeza un ojo morado y un vaso de limonada, una revista de moda y un sándwich de queso y jamon)**

**Mark: aquí tienes…**

**(Noah pone el vaso de limonada en la mesa del ordenador al igual que el sándwich y abre la revista de moda por la primera pagina y se pone a leerla)**

**Noah: puedes irte, descansa te llamare más tarde.**

**(Mark se marcha y Elías aparece mirando hacia atrás al ver a Mark tan mal)**

**Honey: que le has hecho al pobre?**

**Noah: yo? Nada, yo solo he dicho que me haría respetar… jeje…**

**Elías: pues tu si que sabes poner respeto.**

**(Noah bebe un sorbo de limonada y conecta sus cascos al movil y pone rap: "Causa y efecto Porta & H0lynaithg")**

**Noah: despedid el capitulo 7,(empieza a alejarse cantando la canción con el sándwich en una mano, la limonada en la otra y el movil en el bolsillo) ****_ya ni entiendo nuestras discursiones de críos joder, si lo dejamos piensa que! ¿en qué? ¿Qué voy a perder? Todo lo que somos y lo que podríamos ser…_**

**Honey: esperamos que os haya gustado, y si… pobre Mark… sentimos que hayais tenido que "verlo"**

**Elías: bueno aun así, esperamos que os haya gustado, porfavor dejen reviews**

**Noah: ****_EL PROBLEMA ERES TU, PUEDE QUE YO SEA INSEGURA_**** (Se la oye cantar a toda maquina).**

**Elías y Honey: NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, DEJEN REVIEWS**


	8. Bajo Las Más Oscuras Garras

**Noah: me aburro Sonic, dime algún chisme…**

**Sonic: Noah… tienes que presentar.**

**Noah: Un chisme Sonic, eso no es un… MIERDA, TENGO QUE PRESENTAR!**

**Sonic: esta semana presentas tu?**

**Noah: naahh! Avise a Rock… ¿por cierto donde esta?**

**Sonic: haciéndose una **** pensando en ti ya que le pones **********

**Noah O/O: dios Sonic si llegas a ser guarro.**

**Sonic ¬¬: lo pone en el guion, además tu siempre hablas de cómo tener sexo cuales son las medidas, que es la masturbación que es no se que, que hacen los adolescentes, haciéndote la sabia de mucha edad cuando tienes los mismos años que yo.**

**Noah: Eso sobraba, mis explicaciones son solo para ti querido Sonikku (le abraza) **

**(Deja que le sobe mientras Noah se ríe de forma friki).**

**Sonic: bueno empecemos el siguiente capitulo antes de que esta se ponga a llorar…**

**Noah: jeje, una mini-explicación, hoy descubriremos porque Noah tiene dudas en su interior y que es lo que aflige su corazón. Agradecimiento por los reviews, si teneís dudad, PMS. También veremos algo de Amy y un descubrimiento de Dream. Y votad en mis encuestas del perfil**

**Bajo Las Más Oscuras Garras**

****Entró en aquella sala, todo estaba iluminado, desde la ventana se veían los rayos de sol, que danzaban intentando entrar en la habitación con toda su plenitud en vez de chocar contra esas cortinas, vio una silla y la cogió, levantándola para no hacer ruido y despertar a la eriza rosa que parecía dormida, sus púas estaban tapando la mitad de su cara, no podía ver si de verdad dormía, no sería la primera vez que Amy, se hacía la dormida para después darle un susto a la equidna.

Amy parecía un ángel caído del cielo, como si nunca hubiese echo el menor mal, tan tranquila, transmitiendo esa aura que poca gente conseguía ver, ella no se consideraba especial, y mucho menos una persona que naciese en Estela Dolar, y os preguntareis lo de Estela Dolar, el porque de esas palabras, los únicos que pueden ver las auras de las personas son ellos, y ella podía verla, Noah había trasmitido, un aura pura, llena de serenidad, paz, calma, preocupación y una bondad incalculable, pero al igual que estas cosas buenas, había tristeza, una tristeza mayor que la de todos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la que parece ser más agradable a sus ojos es la que más parece estar sufriendo?, el equidna negro, Rock, para su vista, había trasmitido mucha tristeza, amor, soledad, calma, bondad y sobre-protección, la lince llamada Mochi había dado un aura dulce, graciosa, bastante animada, calmada, con una bondad bastante amplia, con preocupación con dudas, ¿pero cuales serían esas dudas? le hubiese gustado saberlo, también había captado un sentimiento extraño, algo que no capto muy bien, era como una mezcla de odio y pena, algo que había a medio notar en el equidna negro, en el erizo rojo había visto envidia, amor, bondad, dudas, celos, arrogancia, simpatía y cierta protección, digno de admirar que se mezclaran sentimientos, pero al igual que la lince y el equidna tenia odio y pena, y por ultimo la eriza negra, esa eriza, era calmada, dulce, tranquila, feliz, positiva, con inteligencia, con alguna duda y con bondad, ella era muy buena sin duda...

Miro hacía la ventana, esos nuevos personajes que había conocido, eran extraños, si extraños, todos guardaban cosas en su interior que le hubiese gustado conocer, pero aun quedaba mucho, y ella deseaba quedarse a ayudar, ayudarles a salvar a su amiga Amy.

Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, no necesitaba mantener una charla, esperaría hasta que Amy despertase y preguntaría si esta bien, la vista de aquella ventana era preciosa, aquel prado y el sol jugueteando con las flores, iluminando a unas una vez y a otras otra vez, el viento haciendo que las hojas de los árboles bailasen una pieza rápida pero suave.

Una mano, hizo que su trance acabase, miro y vio a Amy con una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero sabía que estaba despierta pues ella estaba apoyada en su brazo derecho un poco elevada y su mano izquierda estaba tocando la suya.

-Te desperté?- pregunto la equidna rosa con cierto tono suave y dulce.

-No, es que ya he descansado bastante, mis heridas ya han cerrado, estoy curada del todo- sonrió abriendo sus preciosos ojos jade. -Dream te echaba de menos, hermanita-

Amy abrazo a Dream dulcemente sin presión pues sabía que Dream se siente extraña cuando la abrazaban, Dream por su caso, correspondió al abrazo con una sensación que la hacía sentir extraña, pero necesitaba saber si de verdad su hermanita estaba bien, si no había vuelto a ser uno de esos sueños que ella había tenido, viendo como Amy estaba en el suelo a medio morir, no quería que nada de eso se hiciese real y apretó un poco más, en cierto modo quería llorar, pero no quería mostrar debilidad y se reprimió, sinceramente ella adoraba a Amy, porque era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, su sonrisa, su dulzura, se comprendían mutuamente...

-Dream, me estas apretando mucho- dijo Amy con una risita terminando su frase -Tranquila, estoy bien, no me iré de nuevo-

-más te vale, hermanita- dijo para separarse de la eriza.

Amy sonrió con mucha ternura y hablo -gracias por venir en mi ayuda-

-De nada, Amy- sonrió dulcemente.

-Que tal está Noela?- pregunto Amy mirando a la equidna rosa.

-Bien, ha cambiado bastante ya no es ese terremoto de hace años- dijo Dream.

Amy se sorprendió de que Noela formalizase, pero sonrió, también le extraño que Dream fuese tan abierta, normalmente era de frases cortas. -Tu también has cambiado mucho, estas mas mayor-

-Anda que tu, tus púas, son más largas y están peinadas hacía abajo no como antes- medio sonrió Dream.

-Jajaja, es que no quería que Sonic me viese así-

-Ya veo...- dijo volviendo a su estado de siempre -es hora no?

-Si... es demasiado tarde, como para decir, no estábamos preparados, no quiero que estés por aquí, no quiero que te hagan daño-

-ME ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE TE DEJE DE NUEVO?- medio grito la equidna -porque si esas son tus palabras, créeme que no haré lo que quieres- contesto Dream de mala manera.

-Dream, eres joven, tienes mucho que vivir, no quiero que nadie de ellos me ayuden, se que fui egoísta todo este tiempo- lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos -pero... pero... yo quiero ayudar... quiero... romper la coraza... que hace unos años hice... quiero ser la misma... no quiero perder a nadie, a nadie más... por favor Dream...- pidió entre lagrimas.

-Amy, no has perdido a nadie, aunque según tú, hayas echo una coraza, los tiempos a veces son difíciles lo sé, no todo es un camino de rosas, y ellos no consideran que eres odiosa, estaban todos preocupados, no has perdido a nadie, y puedes recuperarlos, déjanos ayudar, sabes que sola, no podrás-

-Dream- las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por las mejillas de la eriza rosa.

-Tranquila- paso una mano para retirar las lagrimas.

-Gracias...-

-De nada, ¿para que están las hermanas pequeñas?- le dijo Dream, mostrando una sonrisa.

*Solo con ella, soy diferente... ella saca sonrisas sin siquiera darse cuenta* pensó Dream, Amy miro a Dream de nuevo y sonrió dulcemente. -Me pasas ese vestido?- pregunto Dream.

-Si- Dream dio el vestido a Amy que empezó a vestirse.

**~0~0~**

**-**Mira, este es mi lugar favorito- hablo la eriza rosa.

-Qué es este lugar?- pregunto el erizo negro de vetas rojas.

-Es la fuente de las imágenes, puedes ver que está pasando en otras partes- dijo Noah tocando el agua con su mano.

-Es bonito...- dijo el erizo negro.

-No eres hablador eh?- guiñó un ojo Noah, haciendo un rubor en el erizo negro.

-um...- contesto a su pregunta.

-Eso es un "si, Noah tienes razón, eres genial"- bromeo la eriza rosa de algunas vetas lilas.

Shadow la observaba, fijándose en ella, pudo ver, que su sonrisa no era verdadera, cuando paro a mirar la fuente, era como si deseará que el parase de mirarla, los rayos de sol, chocaron en su cara, dando a ver su mirada triste, no sabía si debía preguntar, aunque tampoco es que se fuese a morir por no saber que era lo que pasaba con ella.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto el erizo negro.

Noah le miro sorprendida -De que hablas?- su sonrisa era demasiado forzada, estaba temblando el labio inferior.

-No sonrías falsamente, di que es lo que te preocupa de vez en cuando, no podemos ser fuertes siempre, siempre hay algo que nos consume una vez, sabes perfectamente que a veces las adversidades pueden a la gente, se que no soy el indicado para hablar pues perdí a una persona llamada María, ella ya no esta mas, y me vine abajo, quise venganza, pero aunque ya estoy bien, aun la sigo recordando no esta mal sentirse débil alguna vez.

Noah se había girado para no dar la cara a Shadow sus lagrimas caían y desfilaban por sus mejillas.

-pue...do abrazart..e- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Shadow no respondió, pensó en la respuesta, se la oía mal. Y ni siquiera se había girado a verle la cara, se notaba que ella no estaba bien así que acepto -Bien, puedes-

Noah corrió y abrazo al erizo, Shadow la rodeo con sus brazos

-He perdido a mi padre, y el es el enemigo debo luchar contra el, herir a un ser que la mayoría del tiempo me trato bien, tengo que ver como mi madre llora, al verle atacar, ahora intentan asesinar a Amy, intentan separarla de mi, intentan hacerme daño, por ser la jefa, no tenemos un planeta, la mitad de los DARK, son amigos y conocidos mi pueblo, me siento tan impotente, no soy fuerte, porque me acabo de derrumbar, se supone que soy la jefa, la alférez, me veo tan débil, llorando como una cría, no soy lo suficientemente buena-

-Si lo eres, boba- de entre los arboles, salio Amy y Dream.

-No digas eso más- continuo Mochi saliendo con Sonic, Manic y Bunnie.

-Eres fuerte y no tienes por que ponerte así, tu siempre nos das esperanzas de posibilidades de volver a ver a nuestro pueblo- continuo Rock, con Knuckles, Sonia y Rouge asintiendo.

-Tu siempre das fuerzas a todos con tu sonrisa, con tus ánimos y tus palabras confiadas, eres fuerte Noah- continuo Katy el discurso.

-Y aunque a veces me saques de quicio, siempre me escuchas cuando más lo necesito- dijo Mark con una sonrisita.

-Y chica, eres fuerte, no eres débil y si reprimes tantas lagrimas no podremos hacer mucho más que ver lo malo, llorar algunas es bueno, Noah- dijo Tete-chin.

-Gracias, de verdad...- se abrazo más fuerte a Shadow como si algo quisiera apartarla de el.

-Boba, serás tonta- Amy se acerco a ella y le dio un capón.

-oye- dijo mirándola con el ojo que no estaba pegado al pecho de Shadow.

-No digas esas cosas de ti, me oyes- le dijo Amy cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, gritoteando como hace unos años.

Todos sonrieron al verla como siempre, hasta que Noah, Mochi, Katy, Rock, Mark, Tete-chin y Amy se parasen en posición de combate, menos Tete-chin quien corrió junto a Sonic, Noah se seco las lagrimas y puso su sonrisa confiada, haciendo que todos sonrieran.

-Tete-chin será mejor que te lleves a Cream a la base, esto será largo...- le dijo Noah.

-Pero, porque sea pacifista puedo quedarme-

-TETE-CHIN- grito Mark.

-Hay... de acuerdo...

Tete-chin cogió de una mano a Cream y las dos se fueron de allí.

-Amy ponte a cubierto-

-YO PUEDO LUCHAR, NO SOY LA MISMA NIÑA DÉBIL DE HACE UNOS 15 AÑOS-

-hoy 16- reconoció Noah.

-Bueno, pues eso, me quedo.

-Chicos poneos en posición de combate, llegan- dijo Rock.

Cuando por fin se mostró a un erizo negro con unos ojos verde jade, a una zorrita de pelaje negro de ojos rosas y un erizo negro de púas enormes, de color negro y ojos azul marino.

-Hola hijas mías- se acerco el erizo más grande a Amy y Noah.

-papá- dijeron ambas aun con mala mirada.

-Que demonios quieres?- grito Mark irrumpiendo en la escena.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo la zorrita lanzando una esfera de oscuridad, medio rodeada por fantasmas, Mark la esquivo, y golpeo a la zorrita.

-Querida Khaty, eso no esta bien- dijo alejándose.

-humphgts- gruñó molesta.

-Bien, a que habeis venido?- pregunto Noah haciendo que la confianza fluyese de nuevo por ella, olvidándose de aquel momento de debilidad.

-No está claro?- pregunto Rayan con una mirada sombría.

-No os dejaremos llevaros a Amy- protesto Sonic con mala cara.

-Bueno, eso se verá- hablo la zorrita de nombre Khaty.

-Vosotros... no os acerquéis- grito Dream causando miradas hacía la equidna rosa.

-Y si no... ¿qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa diabólica, el erizo más bajo de ojos azul marinos, se acercó a Noah y le sonrió -Tan bella, como siempre...-

-Suéltame- le giro la cara e intento no darle un beso por aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando Noah devolvió la mirada a aquellos Dark, se fijo de que Rayan se estaba yendo.

-Hemos acabado-

-¿COMO QUE HABÉIS ACABADO?- grito Dream.

-Que queréis decir?- les grito.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- le dijo Khaty, agarrando a Kevin y abriendo una brecha interdimensional.

-AMY!- se giraron todos para no ver a nadie.

-SE LA HAN LLEVADO!- grito Mochi asustada.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 8 de The Dark Cristhal, espero que contesteis la encuesta de mi perfil y mireis mis blogs, y claro que me dejeis reviews, hoy me toca despedir a mi, Sonic se fue lejiiisiiimoooos! a correr, ya sabes... bueno y Kevin... a saber donde esta, bueno, porfavor dejen reviews y leeanme! **


	9. Soy Una Prisionera Del Poder Dark

**Noah: aww... me aburro, Sonikku... no tengo ganas de nada.**

**Sonic: hoy no ibas a la pelu para cortarte un poco las púas.**

**Noah: ¬¬ un poco para mi peluquera es media melena, pero de que se va, MIS PUAS NOO... SE TOCAN!**

**Sonic: entonces para que vas a la peluqueria?**

**Noah: eso no es asunto tuyo.**

**Le da con un periodico, en la cabeza.**

**Sonic: para Shadow ehh?**

**Noah le pega de nuevo, muy seguidamente. **

**Sonic: me callo... ¬¬**

**Noah: asi, me gusta.**

**Sonic: empezemos con el fic anda.**

**Noah: mira Amy!**

**Sonic: me voy,...**

**Noah: si sabes que te gustaria hacerle de todo en una noche irremediable de pasion y amor.**

**Sonic se ruboriza mucho y sale corriendo.**

**Noah: bueno hola Amy**

**Amy: que pasa con Sonic?**

**Noah: nada jaja**

**Amy: ah ok ;)**

**Noah: vamos a acer el anuncio y comenzamos.**

**Amy: Mochi The Lynx y NoahTheHedgehog van a hacer una colaboracion espero que os guste, se llamara la dama del lago, Mochi la subira hoy, asi que, LEANLA! :)**

**Noah: ya ahora el capitulo.**

**Amy: ha y tambien visitad, el blog sobrenatural de Noah ( unavidaeternajuntoati . blogspot. com . es) recordad que teneis que juntarlo pues no deja poner las direeciones completas. VENGA EMPIEZA EL CAP. ^^**

**Noah: gracias por hacer caso a los mensajes publicitarios de compañia´s Noah, jajajaja**

**Amy: ¬¬ tenemos para rato.**

**Noah: como molo!**

**Amy: el capitulo, ya... ¬¬**

**Soy una prisionera del poder Dark**

_Punto de vista de Amy:_

Mire a mis amigos, quienes me protegían, en ese momento me sentí impotente, yo quería ayudar, de verdad quería poder protegerme a mi misma, deseba romper el sello, pero por los métodos antiguos yo podía morir.

Pero para mi desgracia, algo me amordazo, vi a Mephiles detrás de mi con una sonrisa, intente forcejear o hacer ruido para que ellos me escuchasen, pero no tocaba el suelo, no podía pisoterlo, mis manos estaban aprisionadas con el brazo de Mephiles y por no hablar de que su boca estaba sellada por una mano, miro abajo, y vio que se hundían en la sombra, sabia que los Dark podian hacer es, pero no estaba convencida de que Mephiles fuese un Dark, enseguida, vio un túnel oscuro, cerro sus ojos por la presión y velocidad a la que iban, le dolia su cuerpo, posiblemente era que la oscuridad afectaba mucho a mi cuerpo frágil.

Mire a su alrededor. Oscuridad, eso es lo único que había.

-Te sientes comoda?- pregunto Mephiles mirándome que estaba en el suelo, mire su cara, no parecía estar alegre de verme. –Antes…- contesto.

Un escalofrio recorrió mi ser, eso no podía ser, estaba hablando de… hace unas horas, cuando, simplemente intento… matarme con un beso.

-Que quereis de mi!- grite furiosa, intente levantarme, pero, imposible, mis piernas fallaban, dolía, -AHHHH- grite al sentir presión hacia abajo en mi cuerpo, cai acostada con gran fuerza, sentía que simplemente la oscuridad. Me empujaba, -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grite con mas fuerza, pero poco a poco, me quede sin fuerza, sin nada que objetar, pues, yo no podía más, me rendi, deje de luchar, sin poderes, para mi todo estaba perdido, me desmaye.

**~0~0~**

Desperte en aquella habitacion era extraña, tenia una cama, un armario, una comoda, un escritorio, con un ordenador, folios para escribir y encima de aquella silla, eran unos pantalones cortos de color negro con pequeños circulitos de color rosa, unas botas rosas y negras, parecidas a las de montaña, una camiseta flojísima rosa, con una básica pegada, Amy vio sus ropas, que estaban sucias y rotas y se vistió, no sabia porque tanto lujo, si total era una victima, sintió un impulso de salir de esa habitacion y asi lo hizo, los robot no dijeron nada, ni alarma, ni ataque ni defensa, se sintió como… una invitada en la base de Eggman, los robots la seguian y ella echo a correr, no sin antes, darse cuenta de que los robots no subieron el ritmo, *¿Qué pasa aquí?* se pregunto la eriza rosa a medida que su velocidad disminuía.

Abri la puerta de aquella sala tan extraña, vio un montón de metal y habitaciones varias.

Abri mucho los ojos al ver ese cristal, las estrellas pasaban por alli, conocía ese lugar, claro que lo conocía. ARK, en ese lugar, Sonic y yo habiamos mirado las estrellas, en ese lugar Yo habia estado con Cris, mi respiración se volvio agitada, alli estaba la base Dark? No podía ser cierto, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, me relaje un poco, para disfrutar de las millones de estrellas fugaces que danzaban en ese "cielo" oscuro.

Las estrellas eran miles, y la vista impresionante, me relajo mucho más. Suspire para mirar de reojo a los robots, que seguian ahí, como si quisiesen protegerme, el alivio se hizo en mi, sinceramente no tenia fuerzas para sacar mi Piko Piko.

Suspire un poco de alivio, y segui observando la buena vista que ante mis ojos se abria.

-Bonita vista…- susurro alguien a su oído.

Sintio un escalofrío. Se giro a ambos lados y dio la espalda ala ventanita que daba al espacio, no vio mucho más que los robots.

-Donde estas?- pregunto gritando un poco más alto.

-Estás sola, sin nadie que pueda hacerte compañía-

-DONDE ESTAS?- grito a la nada, preguntando donde estaba esa persona que se habia mostrado ante ella.

-Aquí- Me gire para ver el erizo de color ambar y ojos grises potentes. Mire extrañada su color pues normalmente su color era negro, pero el de el no, retrocedí hasta chocar con el cristal, sus fuerzas no estaban al máximo para golpearle con piko piko asi que decidi alejarme de el, su atrevimiento de acercarse no me gustaba mucho, eche una mirada de desaprovacion y el erizo se aparto.

-siento mi atrevimiento, espero que no te haya molestado, princesa Amy.

-Si me molesto, ¿Qué te crees tu para acercarte a mi?- replique molesta, y es que los buenos modales en estas situaciones, no eran lo mio.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- me dijo el erizo ambar.

Lo mire extrañado, pues el estaba mirando las estrellas, era extraño el porque de que estuviese cerca sin atacarme o gritarme, soy una prisionera no? Entonces la pregunta de porque no era ambar vino a mi.

-No soy un Dark princesa- contesto.

Mis ojos de seguro se abrieron mucho, pues no entendí como demonios el podía saber que esa iba a ser mi pregunta.

¿Qué demonios habia echo para delatarse?

-No has hecho nada, para delatarte- contesto de la misma manera tranquila.

¿Cómo lo…? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del erizo ambar.

-lo hago?- termino su frase en su cabeza.

-Pero… como…?- pregunte mirandole. –Como sabes todo eso?- replique molesta.

-Sencillo…

-CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?- pregunte nuevamente. –Porque estas aqui?-

-Dejame responder.

Calle y asentí para darle el derecho de la palabra.

-Mi nombre Kendall, estoy aquí para hablar, y si quieres saber como lo hago, leo las mentes.

Me quede en silencio, cerre los ojos, resople y abrí los ojos nuevamente.

Este chico era extraño, porque estaba alli con ella?, su presencia no me incomodaba, no, ni mucho menos, es solo… que no… sabia expresarme con él, me costaba bajar mi cabeza llena de orgullo para dignarme a preguntarle, no se… me sentía… débil.

Mire de reojo a Kendal, ¿habría leído mi mente?

-No, me mires asi, no he leído tu mente.

Resople y asentí.

Entonces una estrella fugaz paso ante nosotros. Me sorprendió al ver a un meteorito, vamos, una estrella fugaz.

-No son bonitas las estrellas desde la tierra?

Me gire para verle y asntir.

-Sabes, yo soy como esa estrella fugaz o era… Desde una perspectiva alejada es muy bella, pero cuando se acerca ya no es bonita...-

Me quede mirandolo era increíble la filosofía que podía sacar de una sola estrella, asenti y mire nuevamente a aquel "cielo".

-Y ellos, te acogieron ¿me equivoco?- pregunte.

-Si- respondio el erizo ambar –es por eso… que les debo un respeto.

-de acuerdo, pero eso no debería importarme a mi, ¿no crees? El respeto tambien me lo deberías a mi, por ser la reina de esto donde vives- respondi.

-Si, pero eso puede cambiar.

Gire mi cara al cielo, el me paso una mano por mi brazo, le mire.

-Te dolio, verdad?-

No entendí muy bien que quiso decir con eso, asi que le mire de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-"Sally ha vuelto"- respondio el erizo ambar.

Mis ojos se contrajeron.

-"Ames, yo siempre te he querido pero… como una hermana pequeña"- Kendal me hablo de nuevo.

-CALLATE- le grite y empeze a golpearlo.

-"Como puedes hacerme esto Sonic?"-

-CALLA! CALLA!-

-"Ames, yo siempre he amado a Sally"-

-CALLATE-

El dolor de aquel dia volvio a mi, a mi ser, a mi cuerpo, sentí las lagrimas que resbalaron por mis megillas rosadas.

-Te duele aun eh?-

-CALLATE!- repeti de nuevo –Tu no sabes nada de mi-

-Se lo suficiente- me respondio.

En un ataque de ira, le golpee con mis fuerzas. Pero el me agarro del brazo y caimos los dos al suelo.

-Debes acompañarme, Rayan quiere verte-

-NO PIENSO IR- me negué pero era demasiado tarde, el me tapo la boca con una substancia extraña que no reconoci para caer nuevamente al suelo.

~0~0~

Dolor, dolor, mi cuerpo arde, es que esto se siente horrible, notaba como las manos de alguien estrujaban mi vientre, el sello se encontraba alli, apretándome, resistiéndose a salir de mi cuerpo, mientras mi subsconsciente pedia a gritos que ese dichoso sello saliese para que mi cuerpo apresado, me dolia más a cada segundo a cada minuto, el dolor me hacia delirar, mis gritos salian aunque mi cuerpo estuviese dormido y paralizado, mis ojos permanecían cerrados no por propia voluntad, simplemente no consegui abrirlos, me dolia, pedi 2 veces mas ayuda que alguien me salve, mientras alguien acariciaba mi cabeza diciéndome que todo acabaría pronto y si acabaría para mi pero del todo, no me veía capaz de sobrevivir, dolor es lo máximo que sentía solo dolor, unas punzadas, ese viejo método no era el mejor para retirar un sello, me rendi no luchare más pues las fuerzas no me llegan, soy demasiado débil… demasiado, no puedo ni mantenerme viva, no resisto lo mas minimo, débil, eres una… débil.

Ahora veo una luz clara, es preciosa.. sonrio y me dirijo hacia ella, ya no luchas, ya no Sonic, ya no Manic, ya no Kendal, ya no Mark… ya no Amy Rose…

**Me salio corto, lo se y lo siento, bueno. Espero que os haya gustado, pero como ya sabeis, aqui no pone tragedy, asi que no penseis ya que Amy muere! yo adoro a Amy asi que... bueno nos leemos luego, dejen revieews! ;)**


	10. Nada De Luz, Oscuridad

**Hola a todos, hoy no me apetece hacer la presentación oficial, mas porque si no me da tiempo a terminarla, luego os quedais sin la historia, y bueno, (estoy sin ordenador se esta arrglando y estoy en casa de Noela, "estudiando")**

**OS ESTOY CONTANDO MI VIDA, bueno si quereis saber mis opiniones mis rarezas y esas cosas, mirad mi nuevo blog: yestoesloquepasapormivida. blogpot. com. es**

**Recordad juntarlo ! ¬¬**

**Espero que os guste el blog. Y alli va el capitulo ^^**

**Empecemos!**

**Gracias a NamiLuna por dejarme usar su personaje. Un besazo a mis lectores.**

* * *

**Nada de Luz, Oscuridad**

Todos buscaban a Amy desesperadamente, no se sabía nada de ella, desde que los Dark había desaparecido, cada uno de los presentes mostraba preocupación por Amy de diferente forma.

Noah se había ido a buscarla por fuera con Shadow, que no perdió el tiempo, ya que emocionalmente Noah no parecía muy bien.

Mochi y Tete-chin se había ido juntas para buscarla, las dos estaban preocupadas y dispuestas a encontrar pistas.

Sally y Bunnie, en compañia de la pequeña Cream, buscaban a Vector, Vanilla, Espio y Charmy.

Sonic iba por libre recorriendo grandes distancias con su orgullo, mientras que Manic buscaba en sitios oscuros sin importar que pasase.

Tails por mucho que queria ir a buscar a Amy se quedo con Katy hablando con los Space Star del Espacio, la base propia.

Knuckles y Rouge iban cada uno por su lado diferente, realmente preocupados...

Mientras que Rock y Mark iban buscando por zonas donde los Dark causaban estragos.

**-0-0-**

-Como crees que estará Amy?- pregunto la eriza de púas rosas seguida por el erizo negro.

-Bien, estoy seguro de que no le harán daño- dijo intentando ser simpático.

Noah se giro y le sonrio con toda la alegria, no se podia creer que ese erizo negro que parecia cerrado y solitario le hubiese consolado.

-Eres mucho mas bueno que cuando te conoci- le respondio con alegria.

Shadow sonrio un poco y se le ocurrio algo para animarla y de paso, probar una broma, el nunca habia echo una, por eso le sorprendio un poco que quisiese probar con esa eriza que le habia echo latir el corazon al rozxar su mano en la base del Space Star.

-Insinuas que no era bueno?- dijo mirandola, alzando una ceja.

Noah se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que ella misma habia dicho -yo esto... no era mi intencion decir eso... es que.. antes parecias... mas serio... y ahora... yo... lo siento...

Shadow sonrio -te tomaba el pelo para que pensaras en otra cosa-

-Gracias- sonrio la eriza rosa mirandole con ternura.

Shadow se ruborizo, no muy notable pero se ruborizo.

-De nada- dijo para girarse y seguir buscando a Amy.

**-0-0-**

Dream golpeo con fuerza aquel arbol, no habia sido capaz de defenderla, nada mas ponerse en pie, callo.

-Tranquila, las plantas no tienen culpa- le dijo Noela que aparecio sorpresivamente.

-Se la han llevado, y no he echo nada- contesto seria para girarse a ver a su amiga, casi hermana.

-Tranquila, ya veras como tarde o temprano, la encontraras, los Dark no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, si se trata de Amy-

-Lo se, pero me aterra un poco, saber lo que pueda pasar...

-No te preocupes, ¿has mirado bien?-

-Um... si... no hay nada, ni un indicio que me lleve a ella- dijo Dream casi desesperada.

-Tranquila, la encontraremos...

-Ojala- le dijo Dream mirandola a los ojos. -Vamos a la base, a ver si los otros han encontrado algo...

Un ruido hizo que se detuvieran las dos.

-QUIEN ANDA AHI?

-Yo...-

Dream abrio los ojos tanto de sorpresa, que ni siquiera pudo mirar a Noela, quien tenia un rostro de horror y miedo.

**-0-0-**

Tete-chin empezo a rebuscar entre los arbustos mientras que Mochi se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tonta- le dijo Mochi mirando a la eriza marron, rebuscando entre los arbustos.

-Oye!, yo por lo menos busco!- se quejo la eriza marron.

-Tete, ella no esta aqui, ninguna de las plantas, la siente, la ve y la vio. Ella no esta aqui.

-¿Estas insinuando que...?

-Exacto- la corto Mochi con sus dotes de deducción. -Ella no esta aqui-

-Claro por eso no la detecto...- se quejo ella.

-Ya...- dijo Mochi con cierto desanimo. -Tenemos que avisarselo- dijo medio molesta y triste.

-Venga no te pongas así hiciste lo que pudiste... Todos la encontraremos sana y salva...

-Ojala tengas razon- le contesto Mochi con una sonrisa.

Tete, le sonrio y las dos se fueron a la base a informar de lo que pasaba, no sin antes llamarles a todos.

**-0-0-**

-Tío...- llamo el equidna negro a aquel erizo rojo que pasaba a gran velocidad por todas las cuevas.

El erizo rojo dio un frenazo y miro a su amigo Rock.

-Que pasa?- pregunto el mirandole un poco impaciente.

-Tranquilizate, los Dark no la quieren muerta, la trataran como una reina y buscaran romper el sello sin arriesgar su vida. **(Noah: ajjajaja, si supieras...)**

-No se, algo me dice que lo esta pasando mal...- **(Noah: acertaste mi pequeño amigo rojo)**

-Mark... la encontraremos... te lo prometo- hablo el equidna negro yendo a la salida.

El erizo rojo sonrio y se dirigio hacia la salida, y como un rayo de luz, salio de alli lo antes posible, para poder ir en busca de la eriza.

**-0-0-**

Ansioso, empezo a golpear el suelo, con los brazos cruzados, una mirada impaciente y a la vez molesta, habian quedado de reunirse a y cuarto para comprobar las pistas, esa murcielago siempre, siempre, llegaba tarde, solo se presentaria si hubiese una joya de por medio. resoplo con fastidio.

- solo para lo que le interesa, solo- dijo molesto.

-entonces tu no me interesas? creo que te he demostrado varias veces que es al contrario- se insinuo ella, causando un rubor en el equidna.

-Callate, siempre bromeas en situaciones asi- protesto el equidna.

-Knucky, no es broma, y no he encontrado nada, ni rastro de Amy...- dijo la murcielago apenada bajando la cabeza.

-Ni yo, es como si no estuviera, aqui, en este mundo...-

Las palabras de Knuckles, hicieron que la murcielago callese en algo.

-ESO ES! ELLA NO ESTA AQUI!- Grito.

-ESO COBRA SENTIDO!-

-REUNAMOSLOS A TODOS!

**-0-0-**

Todos estaban alli reunidos, menos Dream, aunque supusieron que ella no pararia hasta encontrar a Amy.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a mi prima, Nami, ella es la princesa de Werlawsp, sabe mucho sobre los Dark- informo Katy mostrando en la pantalla a una equidna de color púrpura, con unas puas púrpuras, hasta la mitad, que eran de color aguamarina con unos ojos ambares, y una sonrisa timida.

-Hola... me llamo, NamiLuna The Equidna, princesa de Werlawsp, y soy bastante, sabionda en esto de los Dark.

-que puedes contarnos?- pregunto Noah con Shadow a su vera.

-Bueno, he de decir, que tengo todos los documentos, aqui. Y que debeis venir a verlos, por que os dare la version corta.

-Ok- respondio la eriza rosa impaciente.

Todos observaban a Noah y a la equidna de nombre NamiLuna.

-La energia por la que esta compuesta, es un material conocido como Plutonio y Mercurio, tambien compuestos por arena, como los cristales, solo que con altas cantidades contaminantes hay una substancia nociva, usada por el control y la maldad, que tendreis que ver el compuesto en los documentos. Bueno sigo. Estas piedras tienen la habilidad, de controlar y solo pueden ser debatidas por La Reina, Las Solar Esmeralds y Las Caos Esmerald, con la Master Esmerald.

-Y como haremos para conseguir las caos esmeralds?- se pregunto Rock en alto.

-De eso podemos encargarnos nosotros- dijo Vector dando un paso adelante.

-Es de verdad un placer, teneros aqui, detectives Chaotix- sonrio la eriza rosa que estaba a cargo.

-Esperad- dijo la princesa al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Tete-chin, aun teniendo a Mark agarrado para impedir que saliera corriendo.

-Esas 3 condiciones, solo romperian la cconcentracion de poder y lo que las protege... deberias saber que los Cristhal Blanc, son los que las convertirian en cristales blancos-

-Mierda- grito Mark -todo son incombenientes y Amy?- Volvio a gritar.

-Tranquilo... la encontraremos- le dijo Noah -te lo prometo-

-ME LO PROMETES DEBERIAS ESTAR BUSCANDOLA EN VEZ DE ESTAR AHI QUIETA, ES TU HERMANA ES QUE NO- pero callo al notar una mano elevandolo del cuello.

-Callate, me oyes- le dijo el erizo negro. -Ella hace lo que puede, y te lo acaba de prometer, asi que... formaliza, por que la proxima vez...- amenazo el erizpo negro.

-Shadow, Mark, basta. Centremosnos, ahora lo que menos necesitamos son peleas, encomendemosnos tareas.

Shadow bajo a Mark y volvio a estar con Noah.

-Bien, Cream, Vanilla, Sally y Bunnie, con ayuda de Tete-chin os encargareis de preparar la nave- dijo Noah -os parece?-

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Tete-chin.

-Tails, Rouge, Rock, Katy y Knuckles, buscareis las esmeraldas- les dijo seriamente.

-De acuerdo, lider- dijeron Katy y Rock, los demas solo asintieron y se fueron a buscar las esmeraldas.

-Chaotix, se que os ofrecisteis a buscarlas, pero os quedareis aqui, necesito que vigileis este terreno, vale?- dijo Noah con una sonrisa amable.

-Si, señorita Noah- dijo Espio con una reberencia, Noah sonrio.

-Solo Noah. Venga confio en vosotros.

-Mientras tanto, Mark y Shadow. Aunque me cueste admitirlo,... ¡reis juntos. Buscareis a Amy por la zona Sur.

-QUEEE?- grito Shadow.

-A mi tampoco me hace gracia- protesto el erizo rojo.

-Callate- le replico Shadow mas molesto.

-No- dijo Noah -Callaos los dos, que quereis que grite, o mejor.

Noah creo una esfera de agua y con el aire la congelo.

-Preferis, convertiros en hielo, comportaros y nos os mateis-

Los dos asintieron con un poco de miedo.

-Bien, Manic iras con Mochi, de acuerdo

-Bien- respondio el con alegria.

Mochi sonrio.

-Bien, y tu Sonic iras conmigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo el erizo azul despreocupado.

-Bueno pues...

Un pitido sono en la muñeca de Noah. Cogio su reloj y contesto.

-Si?

-Ayuda, soy Dream, hemos...

-¿que? Casi no se te oye, Dream?- pregunto ella.

-aido...- contesto la equidna.

-Que pasa con aido? eh?- pregunto ella sin entender

-es... muy fuerte...

-QUIEN ES FUERTE? MALDITA SEA DREAM!- grito Noah histerica

-no...- volvio a entrecortarse.

-Dream que pasa? no entiendo, que pasa con no?- grito de nuevo.

-no... nos- respondio.

-Nos? estas con Amy? responde!- grito ella.

-escuch...esta...- le respondio ella aun sin responder a sus preguntas.

-Que? quien esta?- repitio sus preguntas que no cesaban al oir la voz de la equidna rosa

-oscura..- dijo claramente

-Oscura?- pregunto Noah.

-no-

-No es oscura? que hablas? un sitio? donde estas?- pregunto Noah.

-pare...- le repitio Dream, entrecortando.

-Pare? que?- repitio.

-ell...- contesto.

-DREAM QUE PASA?- Grito histerica, todos la miraban.

-ayuda ...- pdio claramente.

-Ayuda? Dream.

Pero se habia cortado.

-Cambio de planes, salvaremos a Dream!

**Noah: buuuf, me costo acabarlo AJJAJAJAJAJA**

**Sonic: si, cuatro dias que no acabas el capitulo viniendo al ciber... ¬¬**

**Noah: pero esta acabado al fin.**

**Sonic: si... y ahora escribiras, en pokemon y la de Reflejos de Shadow y Amy no¿?**

**Noah: siiip!**

**Sonic: buena suerte, Me piro.**

**Noah: y yo, dejen reviews!  
**

**Sonic: nos leeemos luego!**


	11. The Worst Evil

**Bueno, este es el capitulo nuevo de The Dark Cristhal, y digo nuevo, porque... no me acuerdo que capitulo era, pero si, eso.**

**FELIZ NOCHE BUENA.**

**Me emocione, bueno, de todas formas, espero que disfruteis con mi regalo que es esta actualización y mi fic, FELIZ NAVIDAD :)**

**Bueno, empecemos.**

**The Worst Evil**

Noah comandaba a los que se habían quedado a su mandato, con una pequeña indecisión en su forma de actuar, se anticipo a todos los inconvenientes y al salir de la dimensión Space Star, se giro a ellos.

-Alguien tiene vértigo?- pregunto mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

-Que yo sepa no, porque?- pregunto el erizo azul.

-Perfecto, ahora veréis cual es mi poder.

Noah se elevo en el aire, y empezó a ascender a gran velocidad, sus púas se columpiaban con la cantidad de aire que había levantado al despegar, todos vieron como poco a poco Noah les levantaba a todos con un movimiento de muñeca, cuando todos estuvieron arriba, una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Noah.

-Ahora, prepararos para superar la barrera del sonido, mediante el aire- Aviso la eriza rosa de púas moradas.

-QUE?- grito Manic sorprendido.

-VAMOS!-

La eriza había cruzado medio bosque concentrando el viento hasta el punto de arrasar cualquier lugar, pero, sobrevolaba lo más arriba posible con una cara de velocidad y peligro, la adrenalina subía a cada segundo que sentía la presencia, sabía que quien fuera era poderoso, y para ella, los retos eran algo, que siempre le encantaban los retos, y con tanto "recluta" vencerían sin problema, Noah pego un frenazo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Mochi mirando extrañada a Noah sin mirar abajo, la altura era muy alta y te podías marear.

-Es... demasiada energía junta...- a Noah le costaba respirar. -La encontré, preparaos para un aterrizaje forzoso-

Noah se movía como pez en el agua, pero no quería decir que los demás que nunca habían volado nunca, y eso era nuevo y peligroso.

Noah cuando estaba a unos centímetros del suelo, detuvo las fuertes corrientes, y pudieron tocar el suelo con las manos.

-SUELO, TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS-

Noah miro a Sonic extrañada -Oye que no es para tanto, puedo volar bien, es solo... que tengo prisa- dijo Noah con una sonrisa burlona, a Sonic le pareció una eriza muy simpática y accedió a la posibilidad de verla como una amiga más.

-Bueno, vuelas como una loca-

-Si, como sea- acabo Noah echando la lengua a Sonic. -Ahora... seriedad- dijo la eriza rosa cambiando su expresión amable por una expresión fría y seria.

-Líder- dijo Mochi con admiración. -Vamos-

Ambas se chocaron las manos.

-Bien, Mochi, Mark y yo iremos delante, más años de practica, supongo que supondréis que no queremos poner en peligro a nadie, de todas formas, cubrid nos las espaldas.

-De acuerdo- asintieron todos.

Noah empezó a correr seguida por Mochi, Mark corría rapidamente a la velocidad de la luz, las chicas eran veloces, no tanto como Sonic, Mark o Shadow, pero su velocidad era mayor que la de cualquier persona.

Las siguieron.

Nada más llegar, en el suelo estaban Dream y una gata de color rojo acompañados de Mark que ya había llegado, las observaron.

-No puede ser, como las han dejado!- exclamo Mochi, acercándose a Dream.

-... Noela... Dream...- exclamo Noah con una tristeza abrumadora que se notaba bien.

-Dios...- dijo al verlas tan mal heridas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...- dijo una voz macabra al lado de un árbol, estaba apoyado con una pose pasota y despreocupada.

-KENDAL- grito Noah con cara de rabia. -QUE LES HAS ECHO A MIS RECLUTAS ERIZO IDIOTA?-

Mochi observo a Kendal indirectamente, era un erizo, pero bastante atractivo y parecía no estar bajo el dominio Dark.

-Yo no he echo nada, preciosa- Dijo burlesco.

-Pues... quien lo ha echo?- dijo conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a el y golpearle hasta que se muera.

-Querida, vente, quieren saber quien ha echo esto- llamó Kendal con cierta burla.

Ante ellos, apareció... Amy, con el pelo más largo, los ojos, amarillos alargados hacia abajo con casi nada de ancho, después una extraña raya negra, atravesaba lo que supuestamente era el ojo, tenía una mueca seria, sin duda su cara y su mirada daban miedo, luego llevaba un vestidito lila claro, con varías cintas, una en la cadera de color rosa con un anillo, dándole un aspecto de realeza, también tenía otra cinta por debajo del pecho, para ajustarlo un poco en esa zona, en sus pies portaba, unas botas rosas, con cintas violetas casi azules, y el símbolo del ying y el yang. Sus guantes seguían siendo blancos pero sus brazaletes dorados eran negros.

-Amy...- musito Mark. -QUE LE HABEIS ECHO?!- grito molesto el erizo.

-Bueno, hemos roto el sello y ahora, gracias a una de nuestras amigas... esta bajo nuestro control.

-Kendal- grito la eriza rosa para lanzarse a él, Amy se coloco delante de el y con una mano, paro el ataque con una fuerza invisible, haciendo que Noah cayese hacia atrás, Shadow la atrapo en el aire.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Sonic acercándose a Noah.

-Perfectamente, pero mientras Amy, lo defienda, no tenemos posibilidades...- pronuncio la eriza rosa de púas moradas dificultosamente.

-como haremos entonces...?- pregunto Mochi mirando a su jefa.

-Yo, ire a por Amy, vosotros ocupaos de Kendal, el fijo que sabe algo-

-ESTAS LOCA!- grito Mark -TE DESPEJELLARÁ!- grito nuevamente.

-Sabes que vendrán a por mi de todos modos, que yo salga herida o que no, es relativo, porfavor, no quiero ayuda no insistais, pero... es lo unico que veo.

Noah se solto de Shadow y se fue enfrente de Amy.

-Dime, que se siente siendo movida por hilos, es patetico- dijo Noah con chuleria intentando provocarla. -Que pasa? Se te comio la lengua el gato! Es increible, siempre has sido una inutil, pero ahora que estas de parte de los malos.- hizo una pausa -más-

Provocando del todo a Amy, que se lanzo a por ella, Noah despego a gran velocidad.

Amy comenzo disparando fuego pero Noah pudo deshacerlo con facilidad con el agua.

Mientras que ellas luchaban, los demás observaban.

-Estupida, ahora no sabe lo que le espera.

-Y tu tampoco- afirmo Shadow con una mirada de ira.

-Os creeis que con vuestra presencia me rendiré?- pregunto el erizo ambár.

-Vosotros- dijo Mark mirando a los demás Space.

-Que pasa Mark?- pregunto la lince extrañada.

-Ire a ayudar a Noah, Mochi, se que puedes, suerte.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo a ayudar a Noah.

-Bien, Mochi- dijo Kendal con una sonrisa, se teletransporto agarrando su barbilla.

-Muy guapa por cierto- dijo el erizo ambar, Mochi le empujo lejos de ella.

-No me toques, y lucha!- grito para lanzarse a el.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, que lo paseis bien en estas fiestas, os deseo lo mejor, Bueno lo mismo de siempre dejen reviews :D**


	12. Los Buscadores De Esmeraldas, Al Poder

**Una vez más, estoy aquí, en casa, junto a la estufa, calentita porque tengo frío, bueno, os traigo un capitulo nuevo THE DARK CRISTHAL, en el que recibiré quejas, pues no se sabrá que pasa con Noah, Sonic, Amy, Mochi, Mark, Shadow y Kendal.**

**Además de que saldrán Wave, Jet y Storm, se nos unen al viaje! wiii!**

**Hoy iremos y conoceremos a nuevos personajes ^^**

**Demos las gracias a nuestra amiga...**

**Sonic: Shadamy-17**

**Noah: no se supone que estabas de vacaciones?**

**Sonic: si pero he venido a traertee los regalos.**

**Noah: regalos? En serio? Por qué? Cuanto tengo que darte? Cómo? Y Dónde?**

**Sonic: por Papá Noel, lo sé, no crees en esas cosas y piensas cosas raras sobre ellas, pero bueno... te los he venido a traer horalemente, y si quieres hacerme un favor hoy subiras Entre Rejas de Sonic The Hedgehog, Todas Las Historias Tienen Un Final Feliz de Fruits Basket, La Verdad o los Ideales, Fuego y Rayos de Pokémon y Una Invasora Con Lazos de Sangre de Dragon Ball Z. De acuerdo?**

**Noah: ¬¬ Ok, dame mis regalos.**

**Sonic: AQUI TIENES!**

**(Noah se lanza a los regalos)**

**Sonic: bueno, de nada, así sabreis que pasa en Entre Rejas..**

**(Lanza una mirada a Noah que abraza la funda rosa que Amy le compro para su nuevo Ebook) **

**Sonic: y agradecimiento especial a Shadamy-17, Por dejarle a este elemento (señala a Noah) usar su personaje.**

**Noah: empecemos!**

**Sonic: oye, has oido eso...**

**Noah: eso?**

**Sonic: eres retrasada? **

**Noah: ¬¬ Te mataré...**

**Sonic: bueno, me refiero a que, te recomiendan, que recomiendan este fic!**

**Noah: ENSERIO!?**

**Sonic: te mentiría yo?**

**Noah: ... **

**Sonic: ¬¬ **

**Noah: ...**

**Sonic: BUENO, VALE, pero es verdad!**

**Noah: si es verdad! MUCHAS GRACIAS! POR LA RECOMENDACIÓN SIGNIFICA MUCHO! :') que buenos lectores...**

**Sonic: enserio... ahora empieza!**

**Noah: voyy!**

* * *

**Los Buscadores De Tesoros, Esmeraldas Al Poder**

Katy caminaba hacía el monitor con gran decisión una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, estaba feliz muy feliz, volvería ha hablar con su primo, y con suerte podría estar con sus amigos de nuevo, los guardianes de las Solar Esmeralds, Katy había sido entrenada para cuidar las esmeraldas, como ella dominaba la luz, podría hacer compenetración con ellas.

Encendió el "teléfono", pues teléfono, teléfono no era. Era una maquina gigante, con una pantalla gigante con un teclado que servía para comunicar con su base verdadera, que ahora se consideraría planeta, pues vivían todos en esa pequeña nave.

Marco el número de su amiga Blaze y espero a que sonase.

-Hola?- hablo una voz suave. Reconoció esa voz, no era la que ella esperaba, pero era una amistad.

-Nere! Pon pantalla, soy Katy!-

-KATY!- exclamaron dos voces por detrás.

En la pantalla aparecieron dos figuras, en primer lugar Nere una eriza de color morada con mechas negras, ojos marrones verdosos pintados con la raya verde para destacar los ojos y rímel en sus pestañas llevaba los labios pintados de un color carmesí oscuro, delgada y de estatura mediana, llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y un poco ajustada, una falda negra con volantes blancos, y unas botas negras para terminar su magnifico conjunto. Tenía unos 17 años más o menos como Noah y ella. A pesar del conjunto estaba preparada para cualquier ataque Dark.

A su izquierda había una gata de color lila claro, el pelo estaba atado en una coleta y tenía una pequeña sonrisa, tenía los ojos ámbar. Vestía una chaqueta púrpura que resaltaba su feminidad, ya que antes era un poco más rara a la hora de vestir, con un fular rosa pálido en su cuello, llevaba unos leguins blancos que tenían unas dos rayas rosas por encima de las rodillas, sus típicas botas rosas y negras con aquel adorno blanco. No era otra que Blaze.

Y a su derecha estaba su primo, el erizo de color plateado, sonriendo abiertamente, llevaba un pañuelo amarillo en su garganta y un chaleco con la insignia especial del Space Star.

-Hola chicos, que tal?- pregunto Katy emocionada.

-Muy bien, y tú? Ha pasado algo para esta llamada?- pregunto Nere preocupada.

-No, estoy bien, era para pediros un favor... la comandante... me ha dicho que necesita las esmeraldas.

-Las esmeraldas?- pregunto Blaze curiosa.

-Son necesarias, han raptado a Amy...- dijo Katy dificultosamente recordando el accidente.

-Como?!- Grito Silver.

-Noah y los demás han ido investigar, os agradecería que trajerais a Alexis y los demás de la pandilla , nos podría ayudar para defender y necesitamos la máxima ayuda posible, recorreremos el universo, por los Cristhal Blanc.

-Si mis esmeraldas VAN, yo VOY- hablo Blaze.

Nere sonrió.

-Pero y los demás, quiero decir, hay gente aquí que neces...- empezó Silver pero Katy lo interrumpió.

-Mirad, hay suficientemente gente defendiendo, y creedme sin vosotros no atacarán a los demás, buscan las solar Esmeralds.

-Hay te ha pillado- dijo Nere.

-Lo consultaremos con los demás y ya está- dijo Blaze.

-Okei, avisare a la comandante cuando regrese-

-Te llamaremos- hablo Silver colgando.

Katy suspiro y se levanto de la silla, le apetecía mucho ver a los demás... y Noah lo permitiría, además aun quedaban: el equipo aéreo defensa/ataque que eran seis muy poderosos con Gaia The Eagle de jefa, no podían perder.

El equipo Alpha que a pesar de tener cientificos como, Effemeral, Max and Saku y Said, que luchaban. Los cientificos del equipo Alpha, eran solo dos.

El equipo Alphalpha que constaba de siete grandes miembros, que luchaban por la gran Space Star.

Las informadoras, eran cuatro, aunque Colie The Leopard era también defensora de su área asestaba grandes golpes a los que trataban de robar información.

Equipo Defensa/Ataque unos veinte y con los que quitaban quedaban quince, asi que... no hay problema con la defensa.

Equipo Exploración: diez miembros y Mochi ya estaba aquí.

Equipo Maximo de Investigación: unas... tres personas, sin contar a Chiri el Chao que se divertía rondando a la investigadora Rose.

Los Recolectores: eran cuatro, pero ella estaba allí, Katy, con los demás.

Los de Sanación eran... cuatro y ellos no se movían.

Y los profesionales, que ya estaban casi todos aquí, Noah, Rock y Mark, los otros son Dark: Katherine o Kathie, Rayan el padre de Amy y Noah, y Kevin. Los que quedan en la base así profesionales, son Marine, Cofeep, Creig, Triep y Shon.

Pero si quitamos a unas cinco personas, no pasa nada. Vigilancia y protección hay, por no hablar de los que ayudan y limpian, los protegidos por así decirlo.

**~0~0~**

**Knuckles y Rouge, ubicación Angel Island.**

Rouge y Knuckles habían traído su propio avión para recoger la Master Esmerald y las seis esmeraldas que Kncukles poseía.

-Estoy impresionada, querido Knuxy- dijo la murciélago con voz sexy.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Knuckles ignorando la voz de la murciélago.

-Estas dejando tu preciada roca brillante- dijo Rouge contoneándose.

-Te recuerdo que es por Amy, por no hablar de que la "roca brillante" siempre te ha gustado- le dijo Knuckles.

-Así que ahora tu cabeza da para pensar- dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

-QUE HAS DICHO?- grito un equidna molesto.

-Nada, nada...- se burlo la chica.

-Mira Rouge, me estoy cansando- se quejo Knuckles caminado hacía ella.

Rouge retrocedió hacía la pared.

-Kn...Knuckles... que... que hace...s? Tran...quilo... era una broma- dijo Rouge chocando contra la pared de junto la esmeralda mayor, se miraron a los ojos, Rouge se sentía un poco mal pensando que Knuckles le haría algo malo.

Pero en vez de eso, rozo sus labios, Rouge se quedo estática, no podía creerse lo que veía y poco a poco fue profundizando el beso.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Kncukles se dirigió a junto la esmeralda, y la cargo en sus brazos, llevándola al avión. Rouge siguió en shock, procesando lo que el "tímido" equidna había echo.

Cuando reacciono, una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro.

-Knuxy, me puedes explicar que fue eso?-

-A que te refieres?- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-A "eso"- indico la murciélago picara.

-A caso no querías que te besará?- pregunto burlón descargando la esmeralda.

-Um... tu que crees?- pregunto pícara.

-Que sí, te morías por uno- se burlo el equidna rojo.

-Y tu también- rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le beso de nuevo.

-Puede que si...- dijo Knuckles al separarse de Rouge.

-Knuxy, que atrevido...- rió Rouge.

-Hemos acabado aquí, con las esmeraldas?- pregunto Knuckles.

-Sí, nos vamos?- pregunto Rouge.

-Si, vamos-

Los dos, se cogieron la mano y se fueron al avión, ha volver al campamento Space Star.

**~0~0~**

**Tails y Rock, ubicación Babylon Garden **

Tails y Rock avanzaron por el Babylon Garden, donde los ladrones estaban, estaban alerta por si, querían luchar.

-Entonces son ladrones...?- pregunto Rock mirando a Tails.

-Exacto-

-Pues, creo que nos vendrán bien- musito muy bajo Rock.

-Qué?- pregunto Tails al no oir lo que su compañero había dicho.

-Nada, nada...- exclamo con una sonrisa.

Tails asintió y siguió caminando.

-Estas seguro que ellos tienen la ultima esmeralda?- pregunto Rock nuevamente.

-Sí, se la quitaron a Cream... la pobre estaba desilusionada...

-Que no se preocupe, tengo un plan.

Rock y Tails siguieron caminando luego de la confesión a Tails de que tenía un plan, llegaron a la guarida de los ladrones y llamaron.

Esperaron un rato y ambos escucharon pasos. Nada más salir. Se encontraron a un albatros gris, de botas color marrones y amarillas. A su izquierda había una golondrina morada de ojos azules, vestía unos pantalones cortos blancos, unas botas rosas y lilas con un top lila oscuro, tapado por un chaleco blanco, llevaba unas gafas amarillas grandes en su cabeza en la que tenía un moño atado por una cinta blanca y a su izquierda se encontraba un halcón verde, con unos ojos verdes oscuros, llevaba unas botas grises y verdes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rock y el es...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Miles Prower, o conocido como Tails, un amigo de Sonic- dijo Wave con una mirada clara de sabionda.

-Bueno, me gustaría pediros un favor- dijo Rock.

-Que?- pregunto Jet con una mirada sonriente.

-Queremos que nos dejéis la esmeralda y viajéis con nosotros- declaro Rock.

-ESTAS LOCO!?- grito Tails -SON LADRONES! LADRONES!-

-Lo sé, y eso los hace más fuertes y ágiles, nos vendrán bien y tendrán recompensa.

-Recompensa?- dijo Storm.

-Vaya, suena interesante...- dijo Jet con una sonrisa -De cuanto estamos hablando?- pregunto el halcón.

-Noah ofrece siempre lo mismo, su peso en oro- declaro.

-Ay, mi madre, ay mi madre- Tails ya veía las estrellas, demasiado dinero y por encima ladrones!

-Nuestro peso en oro?- dijo sorprendida Wave.

-Exacto, necesitamos nuestra esmeralda para el viaje, además de que no podréis robar ni causar problemas en la nave, nos ayudareis en lo que pidamos y además, podréis quedaros con algun que otro obsequio de los planetas que visitemos, os comportareis?-

Wave miro a Jet. -Sí- confirmo Wave.

-Tenemos un trato?-

-Claro que si, Rock, amigo- dijo Jet.

-Perfecto, comportaos, traed la esmeralda y os adelantaremos la recompensa el de ese albatros- dijo Rock.

-Perfecto, me gustan tus negocios amigo- dijo Jet, haciendo que Wave fuese a por la esmeralda.

-Podemos llevar las tablas?- pregunto Storm.

-Sí- confirmo Rock -Seréis más veloces con ellas- sonrió.

-Perfecto, Storm, ve por las tablas- dijo Jet.

-Por cierto, no se cuales son vuestros nombres- dijo Rock.

-El mío, es Jet, Jet The Hawk- se presentó.

-Y el mío Wave The Swallow- dijo Wave apareciendo en escena y lanzando la esmeralda roja a aquel equidna negro.

-Y el albatros es Storm The Albatros- confirmo Jet.

-Un placer conoceros- dijo Rock.

-Esta- dijo Storm cargando las tablas.

-Seguidnos, iremos en mi avión y os explicaremos todo.

-De acuerdo- confirmo Jet siguiendo a Tails y Rock.

**~0~0~**

**Katy, Rock, Jet, Wave, Storm, Rouge, Knuckles y Tails, ubicación Base Space Star**

Rouge, Knuckles y Tails, compartían el punto de vista de que fiarse de los Babylon Rouges era mala idea, pero Katy y Rock, concidían además de que los ladrones habían estad atentos a todo lo que Rock dijo y dijeron que ayudarían al descubrir eso todo.

A parte de que, si algo pasase, ellos estarían en medio, les parecía increíble que el mundo pudiese ser destruido y dominado por gente que solo busca codicia, además de que, tendrían que obedecer ordenes y eso no les hacía gracia.

-Colaboraremos juntos, a pesar de su fama- indico Katy.

-Cuando Noah venga, juzgaremos, de acuerdo?- pregunto Rock a los demás miembros del Sonic Team.

-Si- exclamaron todos.

-Tails y Wave, me habéis dicho que se os da bien la mecánica no?- indico Katy.

-Sí- respondieron ambos acercándose a Katy.

-Bien, os importaría ayudar en una máquina?- pregunto la eriza negra.

-Claro que no!- exclamo Tails.

-Estaré encantada de dominar una maquina- respondió Wave.

-Seguidme-

La golondrina, la eriza y el zorrito salieron del escenario.

-Bien, Rouge, podrías acompañar a Storm a dejar las tablas y explicárselo a Tete-chin?-

-Claro, Rock. Sígueme Storm- dijo Rouge marchándose de allí.

-Nosotros iremos a juntar las piedras a un lugar seguro, de acuerdo?- pregunto Rock.

-Estoy de acuerdo- afirmo Knuckles.

Jet solo asintió y los siguió.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de The Dark Cristhal.**

**Gracias por las recomendaciones :D**

**Y espero que os haya gustado mi intento de Knucklouge. ;D**

**Bueno, espero tambien que os haya gustado el capitulo! ^^  
**

**en el proximo capitulo... presentaré a las preparadoras de la nave de Tails y ha los Chaotix... **

**Nos leemos**

**Dejen Revieeews**


	13. Todo Un Suceso

**Hola a todos, hoy he venido aquí con un nuevo capitulo de The Dark Cristhal, espero que os guste, como ya dije, tratará del proximo equipo aquí comandado por Tete-chin.**

**HOY DESCUBRIREMOS COSAS DE NOAH Y MARK! **

**Bueno, espero que os guste y eso...**

**MUAJAJAAJJAJA, venada descomunal! ^^**

**Sonic: que haces riendote como una loca?**

**Noah: Me aburro mucho, es solo que estaba hablando de VENGANZA, VENDETTA! con Katy la eriza MUJAJAJAJAJ**

**Sonic: ¬¬ estas fatal.**

**Noah: ...**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

**Noah: ...**

**Sonic: ¬¬ **

**Noah: JAJAAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJJAJAJ AJJA**

**Sonic: Empecemos... ~.~**

* * *

**Todo Un Suceso**

Tete-chin caminaba alegremente hacía la nave de Tails.

-Crees que habrá cuartos para todos los Space Star a mayores y vosotros?- pregunto curiosa Tete-chin.

-En mi nave caben como cuarenta personas, no llevareis más no?- pregunto Tails con una sonrisa, Tete-chin negó y se echo a reír, todos llevaban comida, su ropa y cosas de vital importancia.

-Entonces, podemos de verdad, llevarnos todo esto de la base de Noah?- pregunto Sally mirando de reojo a Tete-chin.

-Noah dijo que cogiéramos lo imprescindible y créeme, sera un viaje largo, necesitamos todo esto-

-Pues espero que quien cocine, cocine bien, esto pesa lo suficiente- se queja Sonia.

-Venga no seáis quejicas, será alucinante, nuevos miembros y nuevas aventuras- continuo Tete-chin.

-Exageras mucho, no?- pregunto Bunnie con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ay, que mona, es para subirla a mi web!- chillo Tete-chin en un ataque de fan.

-Quiero saber un poco más de Noah...- pregunto Cream con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tete-chin se heló no entendía el porque de esa curiosidad por la famosa eriza rosa, la misma Noah que con solo decir algo, se cumplía.

-¿Por que queréis saber de ella?- pregunto Tete-chin andando más rápido descargando las tres cajas de comida.

-Bueno, es la hermana de Amy ¿no?- pregunto Vanilla, respondiendo por Cream.

-Bueno... ¿que queréis saber?- pregunto la eriza marrón.

Sally y Bunnie solo atendían a la conversación algo también querían saber.

-Un poco de todo- contesto Cream educadamente -tiene pinta de ser una chica muy simpática y sincera-

-Y lo es- afirmo Tete-chin. -Ella lucha por un futuro mejor, cuando nuestro planeta se hundió ella dio esperanza a todos, intervino y salvo a todos en la nave que crearon para escapar del planeta, a pesar de ser princesa afronto todo tipo de decisiones y tan joven comando a la gente organizándola en grupos, hizo que los reyes se pusieran a luchar por el pueblo, la madre de Noah y la de Amy estuvo bastante encerrada en si misma pues su esposo era de los enemigos, estaba fuera de sí, se aisló totalmente, Noah estaba siendo cuidada por los padres de Mark, se trataban como hermanos, Noah estaba con Mark a cada hora e instante, su madre salió de su estado al ver que habían pasado años, ella empezó a ayudar como investigadora, trataba a su hija con frialdad y Noah cuando estaba llorando siempre lloraba con Mark a su lado, ella empezó a ser la Noah de ahora, pasaba de preocupar a la gente y se lo guardaba para sí, se hacía la despistada como si no se enterase y luego seguramente se comería la cabeza pensando en que hizo mal, hacía bromas y se empezó a juntar con Mark, Kevin, Mochi y Rock, ellos eran inseparables, sobre todo Kevin, Kevin el gran amor de Noah, se amaban de verdad, incluso Noah sigue esperándolo, Kevin es un Dark pero Noah no pierde la esperanza o espero... aunque no se si aguantará mucho más, Shadow y ella son en cierta parte iguales, ambos viven anclados al pasado. Bueno, Noah perdió a su padre y a su novio, desde entonces, ella mostraba una sonrisa a todos para que no se preocupasen, se reía de las desgracias diciendo que vendrían tiempos mejores, siempre sonriendo aunque su corazón este machacado, nunca verás una simple sonrisa triste, siempre te mostrará la mejor de sus sonrisas, para que tu sigas pensando que ella estará bien y que luchara por ti y por nuestro planeta, ella me incluyo siempre en su familia, es por eso que todos los miembros de la Space la respetan y siguen sus ordenes, ella es una gran persona, siempre se preocupa por ti, es como Amy lucha por el bien y es una gran persona, yo la admiro por seguir así con esa sonrisa, yo siempre lloro cuando AK47 esta lejos y ella, sonríe y aparentemente esta bien teniendo a quien ama, lejos de ella y en su contra...- Tete-chin resoplo -Noah siempre estará aquí para cualquier problema, os conozca bien o no, acudid a ella si hay problemas, Mark adora a Noah a pesar de esos problemas que hay, siempre estará mirandola como la hermana que nunca tuvo, es por eso que es importante para todos, las peleas son cosas normales... es como una discusión de hermanos, espero que pueda sonreír así durante muchísimo tiempo más-

Todos quedaron en silencio. Pero Vanilla lo rompió.

-Es una gran chica, lo superara pronto...- una gran sonrisa se formo en Tete-chin.

-Lo sé, sigamos- su típico carácter volvió y todas se apresuraron a la nave confiando un poco más en Noah y en Mark.

**~0~0~**

Avanzaban con precaución, estaban alertados de que el grupo de Rock y Tails volvía, al igual que Katy, Knuckles y Rouge, solo es que al ver a el trío de ladrones, dispuestos a proteger la base, se avalanzaron contra ellos, que deshonor que se les hubieran colado delante de sus ojos, el Equipo Chaotix no podía permitir que Noah, se decepcionase de ellos.

Avanzaron hacía ellos y se avalanzaron, haciendo una gran nube de polvo, pegando a los ladrones, bueno, pegando.

Se agredían entre ellos, pues Jet, Wave y Storm habían visto que los iban a atacar y se echaron hacia atrás. Pues Rock los había advertido, "NADA DE PELEAS CON NUESTROS AYUDANTES" aunque se sentían indignados.

Pero merecía la pena ver el espectáculo, se pegaban entre sí, en esa gran nube. Se empezaron a reír haciendo que los Chaotix, parasen de pegarse y se mirasen entre ellos, todos magullados, no mucho, pero magullados.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?- Grito Rock acercándose corriendo a la escena.

-SON LADRONES- grito Vector alarmado mirando la cara de Rock que expresaba un "¿y qué?" monumental.

-Espera, ¿como han entrado?- pregunto Espio mirando extrañado a Rock.

-Ellos serán nuestros nuevos compañeros, así que no peléis- protesto Rock -Además Noah llegará en cualquier momento y no quiero que empiece a decir que en su ausencia no he echo más que descontrolaros.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon los Chaotix un tanto avergonzados, los Babylon Rouges se empezaron a reír, pero fueron cortados por Rock que les mando callar.

Poco después de esa pelea y esa confusión, Rock siguió examinando las esmeraldas con Kncukles para colocarlas en la nave mientras tanto Tails había venido con la nave acerca de la base Space, y fueron cargando el resto, lo que era necesario, hoy había sido todo un suceso.

Se habían conocido y estaban trabajando juntos... todos, como una gran familia, esperando la llegada de los demás con Dream y Amy...

Estaban tardando, ¿que estaría sucediendo?

**Sonic: Ha sido un tanto corto, pero es que tenía que serlo. Bueno espero que os guste... ¬¬**

**Noah: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ AJ**

**Sonic: lleva así todo el capitulo... en serio, esto hay que mirarlo, los medicos la daran por perdida.**

**Noah: TE MATARE AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Sonic: veis ya ni se pone seria, esto es raro**

**Noah: lo digo JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ en serio JAJAJJAJAJAJj CUANDO PARE DE JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJ REIRME KAJAJAJJAJAAJJ TE MATO!**

**Sonic: así no das miedo, bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado**

**Noah: JAJAJJAJAJJA dejen reviews para que se me pase el ataque JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJA**

**Sonic: eso, aber si se le pasa, nos vemos en el proximo ^^ El proximo sabado quizás, no sé, aber como sale todo, NOS LEEMOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWWS**


	14. Batallas Por Amistad

**Hola que tal? Bueno estoy aquí con mi prima Jenny, saluda.**

**Jenny: Hola :)**

**Noah: Bueno, estamos aquí, esperando a que nuestros abuelos y el padre de Jenny (su madre y la mía trabajan) vengan de la iglesia, la ceremonia habitual de los reyes y esas cosas. Bueno, este es mi regalo a vosotros de Reyes ESTE CAPITULO 14!, un poco pronto, pero no pasa nada ^^**

**Jenny: creo que hoy sabréis que paso con Kendal vs Mochi, Sonic, Shadow y Manic. **

**Sonic: Hola Jenny, bueno TAMBIÉN SABRÉIS, que paso con Amy vs Noah y Mark.**

**Noah: y para rematar, terminamos con Dream y Noela, también sabréis algo de Manic y Amy. Preparaos para leer, espero que os guste.**

**Sonic: Noah...**

**Noah: Qué?**

**Sonic: me he bebido tu ultima lata de monster! **

**Noah: QUEE!? TE MATO!**

**Jenny: ¬¬ empecemos**

**(Se ven a Sonic y Noah corriendo como locos, hasta que Noah echa a volar y persigue a Sonic desde el aire)**

**Jenny: perdonad a mi prima, su gilipollez nos supera a todos, empecemos anda...**

* * *

**Batallas Por Amistad**

_Kendal VS Mochi, Sonic, Shadow y Manic._

Mochi estaba irritada, ese erizo ámbar que estaba de parte de los Dark, la enfadaba y mucho, le molestaba esa actitud tan galana. Ella estaba pensando en matarle, más por ponerse a pavonearse de que no había recibido ni un golpe desde que este combate había comenzado, trago saliva y empezó a pensar una estrategia, era demasiado complicado vencerle. Perdió los nervios y se quedo parada en posición de defensa, pensando que hacer.

Shadow estaba un tanto preocupado por Noah quien estaba lejos de él junto con Mark con una Amy enfadada, cosa peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa. Shadow miraba de reojo a Kendal, sabía que algo extraño había, no había recibido ningún golpe, parecía preparado a todos sus movimientos y eso le hacía pensar en como atacarle, quizás un buen golpe en el estómago, pero... no daba crédito, no sabía que hacer para derrotarle y si seguía atacando y los esquivaba, acabarían débiles, como Dream y la gata roja, suspiro cabreada, estaba muy cabreado, no sabía como atacar, usando una Esmeralda del Caos... No, perdería mucha energía ya.

Manic estaba centrado, muy centrado el sabría como derrotar a ese erizo ámbar, odiaba esa forma, de como se chuleaba de que el estaba completamente bien, respiro hondo y empezó a pensar en como acabar con esa chulería. Le ponía enfermo, pero... no podía ser que descubriese todo sus ataques, algo debía saber, sintió una ira incontrolable, quizás un tanto de impotencia, pues no lograba hacer mucho más que quedarse callado y quieto, pues estaba ya bastante magullado, los golpes no es que fuesen muy fuertes, pero es que habían recibido varios. No podía perder, no podía. Por salvar a Amy. Su Amy. Estaba por atacar, pero se quedo mirando y en posición de combate por alerta.

Sonic estaba enfadado, tenía mucha rabia dentro, no habían conseguido golpearle, cualquier impulso era esquivado o noqueado, haciendo que el ataque, se desperdigase, que fuese imposible que funcionase o golpease, y aprovechaba haciéndole daño cuando paraba el golpe, no le gustaba que fuese bloqueado. Si tuviera las siete esmeraldas, que esperase, que le caía una buena, pero solo disponían de una, la tenía Shadow y seguro, pero seguro que no se la iba a dejar, se debatía entre sus pensamientos y sus actos. Quería acabar de una buena vez, pero no podía, pues él lo esquivaría.

-S...onic...- oyó una voz suave y débil, miro abajo y vio a Dream, con un ojo medio abierto, el otro estaba oculto. -ese eriz... lee la mente...-

Cayo redonda, con los ojos cerrados. Sonic al fin comprendía que pasaba, ellos pensaban sus ataques, bueno el no era de pensar las cosas, pero si se concentraba en su enemigo y su ataque, aunque pareciera que no.

-CHICOS!- grito Sonic llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Que?- preguntaron Mochi y Manic girándose pero con un ojo fijo en Kendal, Shadow escuchaba, pero no se lo hacía ver.

-Ese erizo, nos lee la mente, por eso sabe con que atacamos.

-Mierda, por eso nos bombardeaba- se quejo Manic con mala cara.

-Sí, ahora tiene sentido- dijo Mochi con

-Vaya, os habéis dado cuenta...- dijo con cierta sorna, hacia los presentes -De todos modos, ¿lucharéis bien sin pensar?- pregunto Kendal poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo Mochi.

La chica se abalanzo contra él, en un ataque sorpresivo, luego Sonic, Shadow y Manic atacaron a la vez al chico haciendo que no tuviera muchas posibilidades de ganar.

_Amy vs Noah y Mark_

Noah se lanzaba contra Amy, quien esquivaba ataques frenéticamente, Amy era mucho más fuerte y estaba movida por los hilos de los Dark y la furia.

-Por lo menos, caeré yo sola...- musito al darse cuenta de que iba a perder.

Sus ojos se desviaron a algún lugar donde dejarse en el suelo, quizás podría congelarla. Pero... entonces se fijo en una cosa. Amy tenía una Sol Esmerald, era imposible que fuese transformada por un dark. Imposible. Pues las Sol Esmeralds protegían a la gente de la oscuridad, algo había extraño. Entonces, se fijo en su cuello, había un extraño dispositivo.

-NOAH!- oyó un grito que la despertó de sus pensamientos, Mark.

-MARK, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?- grito Noah.

-Que agradecida, he venido en tu ayuda y te quejas- señalo molesto Mark.

-AYÚDAME ENTONCES, DESTRUYE EL DISPOSITIVO QUE LLEVA AMY EN EL CUELLO- grito Noah esquivando las bolas de fuego que su hermana pequeña creaba y lanzaba.

-Mierda...- se quejo Noah al recibir una. -EL AGUA NEUTRALIZA EL FUEGO- Noah también creo esferas de agua, tirándolas contra ella haciendo que retrocediese.

-¿¡QUE DISPOSITIVO?!- gritaba Mark al no ver ninguno.

-Es pequeño, la sujetaré! Pero date prisa-

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?- Grito Mark al darse cuenta de los planes de la eriza.

-Recuerdas- esquivo una esfera de energía -cuando de pequeños- empezó a volar por el aire, mientras esquivaba los tiros, aunque varios los recibía -siempre me protegías de los golpes, por que decías que las chicas no podíamos protegernos solas, necesitábamos- callo al sentir el dolor de una esfera eléctrica, su cara se torno al dolor. -necesitábamos a nuestro caballero andante, pues esta vez, quiero demostrarte que una princesa puede apañárselas sola!- Arremetió con sus fuerzas a Amy tirándola al suelo, Amy se puso encima de ella y empezó a golpearla, fuertemente, mientras que, Mark observaba con horror la escena, golpeo a Amy en el cuello, haciendo que el dispositivo explotase por la fuerza del golpe.

Entonces, separo a Amy de Noah y vio que ella tenía una débil sonrisa y se la dedicaba a él. -Siempre acudes para salvar a la princesa, soy muy afortunada, ve ayudar a los otros, yo me quedo, con... Amy...-

Mark miro a Noah quien solo asintió y acepto a que Mark se fuese, el erizo salió corriendo no le importaba ahora nada más que acabar con Kendal y volver con Amy y Noah.

Todos se lanzaban a él, pero era complicado darle, aunque ya habían acertado unas cuantas veces, hasta que Mark llegó.

-Hola, Kendal, hemos destruido el aparatejo que le pusiste a Amy, que simpático que eres, ¿no?-

Kendal gruño y cogió un Dark Cristhal, miro a Mochi y sonrió.

-Espero volver a verte, preciosa-

Mochi se puso un tanto nerviosa, y se cruzo de brazos -Espero no verte nunca más, imbécil- dicho esto, se giro molesta.

-DARK TRANSPORT- y desapareció instantáneamente.

-Y Amy y Noah?- pregunto Mochi acercándose a escena.

-Manic y Sonic, recoged a Dream y la gata roja, Mochi llama a alguien quien nos venga a buscar, Shadow y yo cogeremos a Amy y Noah-

Dicho esto todos asintieron y hicieron lo que fue mandado.

**~0~0~**

Rock llego por ellos y les curaron las heridas con las plantas y remedios medicinales que Mochi había preparado, cuando un grito interrumpió la paz en el avión, Noah gritando y negandole a Rock el que se comería ese mejunje y se untaría el resto.

-Venga Noah, no grites es solo un poco- le dijo Rock ya por perder la paciencia, los demás estaban ya, conscientes y curados.

-HE DICHO QUE NO- gritaba Noah pataleando, y negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Eres imposible- dijo Mochi desde la cabina conduciendo el avión.

-Seré imposible, pero no quiero ponerme eso por todo el cuerpo!- Negó de nuevo.

Sonic se reía de vez en cuando al escuchar las constantes negaciones de la eriza rosa.

Shadow la observaba patalear y veía como la gente la rodeaba y reían juntos, de verdad parecía divertido, Noah seguía terqueando y negando, hasta que Mark la agarro y lo hicieron por las malas. Noah se cruzo de brazos y se puso muy seria, sin siquiera mirarles, mientras que los demás intentaban no reírse.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Mochi aterrizando en la nave espacial que usarían para ir a ver a Nami-Luna y encontrar los cristales.

Amy no había dicho palabra alguna, pero iba muy seria, sin duda algo sucedía, Sonic se acerco a ella para hablar, pero Manic fue más rápido.

-Noah, Mochi y Mark, tenemos nuevos miembros, ven a conocerlos-

-Um... tengo que pagar verdad?- pregunto Noah con una sonrisa.

-Si...- dijo con una mirada como arrepentida.

-Venga vayamos adentro- dijo Mochi ilusionada, Mark los siguió sonriendo. A pesar de las heridas, seguían bien, unos minutos más y todos estarían bien.

Sonic y Shadow entraron a la par de ellos ha conocer a los nuevos miembros.

Cuando entraron, vieron a los Babylon Rouges.

-QUE HACEN ESOS LADRONES AQUÍ?- Grito Sonic mirandolos.

-Trabajaran con nosotros, Sonic- aviso el zorrito, Sonic se quedo sin habla, también vio a Antonie -Y Antonie?- pregunto.

-Vino, por Bunnie- contesto Cream.

Shadow observaba en silencio, como Noah, Mochi y Mark se presentaban diciendo sus nombres y informando de que la recompensa se la daría ahora, por eso se fueron juntos.

-La nave esta lista- irrumpió los pensamientos de Shadow, Rouge.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces partiremos hoy?- pregunto Shadow.

Sonic se acerco a escuchar.

-No, mañana, hoy descansaremos todos un poco- contesto Rouge.

-Será lo mejor- asintió Sonic, Shadow volvió a su seriedad y Rouge miro a Manic y Amy, ¿que estarían hablando?

**~0~0~**

Manic y Amy estaban juntos, caminaban a la par, hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de todo, para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

-Amy... ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el erizo verde.

-Sí, yo he dejado mal a mi hermana...- se lamento.

-No fue culpa tuya- dijo Manic acariciando su mejilla y acercándose para plantarle un beso, pero Amy lo esquivo, esto hizo que Manic se extrañase. -Sucede algo?-

-Yo quiero, que volvamos a lo de antes, solo amigos... no quiero, más, no puedo hacerte más daño, yo no estoy enamorada de ti...- Espeto con suavidad.

Manic agacho la cabeza -Ya lo sabía, sabía que esto no podía ser cierto... lo entiendo... amigos?- pregunto Manic con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Amigos...- contesto dandole una sonrisa forzada, pues no se encontraba muy bien para sonreir.

Se abrazaron y Amy beso su mejilla, sin duda alguna, le había afectado luchar contra ellos...

**BIEN AQUI ACABA MI CAPITULO, espero que disfruteis de estes ultimos días de vacaciones y venga dejenme reviews, haber si llegamos a 100, me alegro mucho de que me leais, y bueno... eso.**

**Que espero que os haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo. Recibiremos el 15, con el viaje al espacio, los nuevos OC´s de mis amigos lectores, y bueno esas cosas. El capitulo 15: La Unión Hace La Fuerza.**

**Sonic: menudo titulo.**

**Noah: quieres que te mate?**

**Sonic: me callo... me callo.**

**Jenny: ¬¬ y me dais un buen ejemplo? Chistaco.**

**Noah: pero tu niña, comportate que soy mayor.**

**Jenny: si de edad, porque de mente no.**

**Noah:¬¬ te matare.**

**Sonic: Huimos?**

**Jenny: no, porque me chibare a su madre, y la castigara sin salir. TÍA!**

**Noah: NOOOOO! TE DARÉ ALGO LO QUE SEA, PERO NO!  
**

**Jenny: aprende mi arte, Sonic.**

**Sonic: me pongo a tu servicio, maestra.**

**Noah: os odio... :'( Bueno dejenme revieeews! :) Nos leemos en el proximo**


	15. La Unión Hace La Fuerza

**Bueno gracias por los reviews que amables y bueno, gracias, aquí he venido a actualizar el capitulo 15 en el que saldrán varios OC´s de golpe, espero que os guste y eso, que empiezo, pero antes dar agradecimiento especial a:**

**Mis amigas y amigos que me dejaron sus personajes ^^:**

**Sweet Black Angel, mi buena amiga Alexis que me dejo a sus dos personajes: Teo The Fox y Alexis The Cat.**

**Cute Krystal mi amiga, me dejo usar a su personaje: Crystal The Hedgehog.**

**Shadamy-17 saldrá en carne y hueso al fin, con Nere The Hedgehog :)**

**Yui The Wolf por fin aparece con su personaje especial, Nikki The Wolf.**

**Rinoa83, amiga, que por fin sale tu personaje, que espero que te guste su aparición ^^, Rinoa83 y su personaje: Bastis The Cat.**

**Chibibra - sayaijin - evans (separe el nombre por culpa de esta cosa, ya sabéis es muy rara...) con su personaje Nia The Hedgehog! **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, lo alargaré un tanto presentando a los personajes y haré un poco de misterio al torno de un extraño comportamiento.**

**Y mis OC´s nuevos: Shoon The Leopard, Cindy The Swallow, Thunder The Hedgehog, Hardness The Dog, Kameron The Fox, Treep The Equidna, Swetty The Rabbit, Dru The Hedgehog, Gloria The Hedgehog, Sammy The Hedgehog, Serk The Chamaleon y Grey The Eagle.**

**Comencemos, muchas gracias por leer, mi capitulo 15, halla va! ^^**

**PD: aparecen Silver y Blaze :D**

* * *

**La Unión Hace La Fuerza**

Bien, cada persona había estado lista, ahora solo esperaban a que Noah regresase con los integrantes que nos eran necesarios había avisado de que eran varios y que gracias a la gran nave que tenían sería perfecto.

Entramos todos y nos pusimos en la gran estancia que había en la nave** (Noah: Para que nos entendamos, no es la nave que usaron Sonic y sus amigos cuando quisieron ayudar a Cosmo, es otra nave, llamémosla Tiphon X, os vale? JAJAJJAJA) **Habían esperado un rato cuando aparecieron, unos personajes increíbles, eran todos fuertes, guapos, bien vestidos y parecían muy distintos, como una mezcla extraña pues parecía haber gente de todo tipo.

Noah mando callar a todos, estaba seria, algo que extraño a toda la sala, Noah sonrió al darse cuenta, pero era como falsa su sonrisa.

-Bien, os presentaré- dijo la eriza rosa de púas moradas con una sonrisa suave y cálida, para tranquilizar el ambiente de preguntas en las mentes. -Ella es Alexis The Cat- dijo enseñando a una gata de color café claro cabello negro y ojos color ámbar. Llevaba puesto un una blusa blanca que llega arriba del ombligo, un cinturón de color crema con varios bolsillos donde se veían armas, destornilladores y una navaja, viendose claramente la insignia Space Star, un short café oscuro, en las manos traía unos guantes negros de cuero y de calzado unos tenis grandes de color blanco y negro.

-Es un placer conoceros por fin, Sonic Team- declaro Alexis sonriendo suavemente.

Todos la saludaron, a pesar de las armas parecía una chica simpática.

-Bien, este adorable zorrito que esta con Alexis, es Teo The Fox- dijo Noah con una sonrisa aun más grande contemplando a un zorro de color café muy pequeño de unos cinco o seis años con una gran sonrisa, llevaba un suéter amarillo pequeño, con la insignia típica de los Space al acabar el jersey, que lo hacía más adorable también llevaba unas botas blancas y azules con algunos adornos.

-Es un placer conoceros, soy Teo- saludo con una sonrisa.

-OOH! QUE MONO!- dijeron todas las chicas del Sonic Team.

Los chicos las miraron raro **(Noah: Algo así "¬¬") **como celosos, pues sabían que la atención de las chicas sería puesta en el pequeño zorrito.

-Bueno, continuemos- dijo Noah con una risita, parecía ya estar bien, o quizás solo lo habría parecido y en realidad estaba bien, desde el principio.

-Bien os quiero presentar a Nere The Hedgehog- dijo Noah, la eriza dio un paso, era una eriza de color morada con mechas negras, ojos marrones verdosos, delgada y con estatura mediana. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra sin camisas y un poco ajustada, con la insignia de los Space en ella cerca del pecho, una falda negra con volantes blancos, y unas botas negras. Estaba un poco maquillada, con rímel destacando sus ojos y sus labios de un color carmesí oscuro y muy intenso. **(Noah: se que la he descrito en otro capítulo, pero es por presentarla igual ajjaajaja).**

-Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien- saludo con una sonrisa la eriza morada.

-Hola- saludaron los chicos mirándola, las chicas pasaron a ser las celosas, Noah echo una gran carcajada, haciendo que todos la mirasen, una lagrima de la risa que había echado salió, se la limpió y echo una risa más suave.

-Lo siento, es que sois muy graciosos- dijo aun manteniendo la sonrisa -Prosigamos, ahora os presentaré a Bastis The Cat- era una gata de color dorado y ojos verdes claros, llevaba una chaqueta roja con faldones, en las que llevaba la insignia Space Star, un pantalón corto blanco, unas botas altas rojas con tacones y guantes blancos. Tendría sobre 18 años y llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. -Aquí donde la veís es prima de Blaze, solo que es más relajada.

-Oye- se quejo una gata lila.

Noah rió y Bastis la siguió. -Es un placer- acabo Bastis sonriendo.

-ENCANTADOS- dijeron todos a posta, Bastis sonrió y se echo al lado donde todos los presentados estaban.

-Bien, ahora os presentaré a Nikki The Wolf- dijo Noah haciendo un gesto para que entrase, era una loba de pelaje blanco y ojos morado oscuro, llevaba puesto una blusa color negro y una chaqueta color morado oscuro, donde llevaba la insignia Space en un bolsillo por fuera, una minifalda negra y botas de color negras.

-Hola- dijo simplemente Nikki.

-Hola- saludaron todos un tanto sorprendidos por lo parecido que sonó a Shadow.

-Ella es así, no os toméis a mal, es seria jajaja- rió Noah.

Nikki giro sus ojos y siguió en la estancia en silencio.

-Bien, ahora va Nia The Hedgehog- era una eriza de color negro y sus púas estaban onduladas y eran de un color castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda, las puntas eran negras en su cabeza lleva unos lentes rojos como si fueran una diadema, tiene los ojos rojos, lleva una blusa de manga corta blanca que deja ver su estomago, una falda roja corta, sus guantes eran de color negro, dejando ver la punta de sus dedos, donde en el derecho llevaba la insignia Space, lleva unos tenis rojos con unas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas.

-Es un placer chicos- se presento con una sonrisa dulce.

-Lo mismo- contestaron los demás.

-Ahora vine Crystal The Hedgehog- dijo Noah, una eriza de color celeste dio paso, tenía los ojos de color morado, vestía un top de un color amarillo claro, con un chaleco negro donde estaba su insignia Space, llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas botas negras y rosas.

-Es un placer...- dijo tímida.

-Igual- contestaron varios, sonriéndole a Mía.

-Bien ella es Cindy The Swallow- dijo Noah dejando ver a una golondrina de color azul pálido, los ojos verdes claros. Viste una camiseta básica de color rosa oscuro con la insignia y unos yeguins negros, lleva unas botas bajas de color negras con detalles rosas.

-Encantada chicos, espero que trabajéis duro- dijo con mucha energía, podría tener la misma edad que Charmy fácilmente.

Todos saludaron a Cindy y Noah continuo presentando -Ella es Gloria The Hedgehog- dejando ver a una eriza de color marrón oscuro, que tiene los ojos grises. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga corta ajustada, unos shorts vaqueros con la insignia en el bolsillo cosida por fuera y unas botas de color negro altas.

-Es un placer chicos- dijo Gloria saludando con la mano, todos saludaron.

-Ahora la última chica, pero no la menos importante. Os quiero presentar a Blaze The Cat, guardiana de las esmeraldas del sol- dijo Noah dejando pasar a una gata lila de ojos ámbar vestía una chaqueta púrpura, su insignia era mostrada en ella, con un fular rosa pálido en su cuello, llevaba unos leguins blancos que tenían unas dos rayas rosas por encima de las rodillas, sus típicas botas rosas y negras con aquel adorno blanco.

-Encantada- dijo Blaze cordialmente sonriendo.

-Bien empezaremos por los chicos- dijo Noah sonriendo. -Este es Treep The Equidna, el hermano de Rock- era un equidna de color gris oscuro tiene los ojos rosas. Viste un pañuelo de color ocre con una insignia de los Space Star. Sus tenis son de color blancos y rojos, era un poco más serio que Rock.

-Hola a todos- dicho esto se dirigió con los presentados.

Todos sonrieron y le saludaron, Noah siguió presentando. -Ella es Swetty The Rabbit- presento Noah. Era una conejita de unos diecinueve años, de color blanco ojos rosas Lleva un vestido azul claro y una chaqueta vaquera corta donde porta la insignia, **(Noah: como una torera)**, lleva unas bailarinas.

-Es un placer chicos- dijo Swetty.

-Igualmente- dijeron todos, Noah siguió presentando.

-Kameron The Fox- dijo con una sonrisa, era un zorro de pelaje rojo, ojos de color verde, viste una camiseta azul clara con la insignia en el lado derecho. Sus guantes son negros y lleva unos pantalones de chandal negros. Sus botas son azules.

-Líder- hace una reverencia y besa la mano de Noah, e guiña un ojo, luego se gira a ver a todos, Nikki gira los ojos, parece desagradarle.

-Bien, encantados de conocerme- dijo burlesco.

-Kameron...- avisó Noah.

-Un placer chicos- corrigió Kameron.

-Este es Sherk The Chamaleon- dijo Noah presentandolo. Era un camaleón gris de ojos negros, Lleva una sudadera roja con la insignia, unos pantalones de chandal y unas botas grises.

-Es un place conoceros- saludo Sherk

-Igualmente- contestaron todos.

-Ahora os presentaré a Shoon The Leopard- era un leopardo con la piel amarilla y negra tenía los ojos de color gris, viste un chaleco de color naranja en el que lleva la insignia, tiene unos tenis naranjas, amarillos y negros de talle bajo.

-Encantados chicos- saludo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- soltó Rouge.

Knuckles la fulmino con una mirada, y Rouge le saludo picaramente y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a ella, Noah a pesar de tener la vista en ellos como todos los presentes, llamo sus atenciones presentando al siguiente -Dru The Hedgehog- Era un erizo de color amarillo, tiene los ojos verdes claros. Tiene una cazadora negra donde está su insignia. Viste unos tenis de color azul.

-Hey- saludo con una sonrisa.

Todos le miraron simpáticos y el se fue para que siguieran presentando. -Este es Sammy, tiene novia, que conste- Sammy era un erizo de color verde pistacho, ojos de color azul claros, Sus botas son marrones y lleva una bufanda de color amarillo muy larga y de apariencia caliente, en la que lleva su insignia. Estaba sonriendo.

-Hola chicos, espero que nos llevemos bien- y camino hacía Gloria, todos sonrieron y le saludaron, Noah siguió con su trabajo de presentar -El es Grey The Eagle- es un águila de color gris, ojos azul marino, lleva una sudadera roja y unos pantalones de chandal grises, lleva unos tenis blancos y rojos. Sus guantes eran de boxeo, negros y rojos.

-Hola- dijo yendose un tanto lejos.

-Bueno y el es Hardness The Dog- presento con una sonrisa. Es un perro de color marrón de ojos azules. Esta vestido con un pañuelo con la insignia y unos tenis de color grises.

-Hola chicos, ojala nos llevemos bien-

-Un placer Hardness- dijeron todos.

-El es Thunder The Hedgehog- dijo Noah presentandolo con una amplia sonrisa, era un erizo de color azul tirando a blanco, tenía una bufanda gris con la insignia, unas botas azules y un chaleco azul marino, estaba serio.

-Hola, es un placer- sonrió y se fue al rincón de los presentados.

-Hola- saludaron todos.

-Y por ultimo el otro guardian de las esmeraldas Silver The Hedgehog- Era un erizo plateado de ojos ámbar, llevaba un pañuelo amarillo en su garganta y un chaleco con la insignia especial del Space Star.

-Hola- saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno os diré brevemente que tarea tiene cada uno- dijo la eriza Rosa. -Los que se encargaran de la nave de pilotar y eso serán: Swetty,Tails, Wave, Alexis y yo, estos podrán movilizarse para descansar. -Tails y Swetty empezáis vosotros, seréis pareja para eso, de acuerdo?- Pregunto Noah.

-Entendido- Dijeron ambos.

-Antes de que os vayais leere la habitación y la pareja-

-De acuerdo- todos hablaron a coro.

-Habitaciones: 1- Tails, Sonic. 2- Swetty, Alexis. 3- Wave y Cindy. 4- Shadow y Thunder. 5- Noah y Amy. 6- Nere y Nikki. 7- Teo y Charmy. 8- Dream y Noela. 9- Crystal y Nia. 10- Bastis y Blaze. 11- Rock y Treep. 12- Sonia y Rouge. 13- Espio y Vector. 14- Vanilla y Cream. 15- Mochi, Katy y Tete-chin. 17-Manic y Knuckles. 18- Shoon y Kameron. 19- Antonie y Grey. 20- Bunnie y Sally. 21- Nami-Luna y escolta. 22- Gloria y Sammy. 23- Mark y Silver. 24- Dru y Storm. 25-Jet y Sherk.

-De acuerdo- asintieron todos.

-Poned marcha Tails y Swetty- dijo Noah.

-Lo haremos- dijeron ambos y se fueron de allí con una sonrisa.

-Bien las demás tareas: defensa, protección y ataque: Sonic, Alexis, Shadow, Thunder, Nikki, Dream, Crystal, Nia, Bastis, Rock, Treep, Rouge, Mochi, Silver, Manic, Shoon, Kameron, Grey, Gloria, Sammy, Mark, Dru, Storm, Jet y Sherk- dijo Noah.

-De acuerdo- confirmaron todos.

-Bien, Cindy tu te ocuparás de proteger con ayuda de Sonia, Katy y los chaotix a los demás miembros que serían Vanilla, Tete-chin, Teo, Charmy, Sally, Bunnie y Antonie- dijo la eriza rosa.

-Okei- confirmo la golondrina, de nombre Cindy.

-Bien, los guardianes de las esmeraldas serán, Nere, Blaze, Silver y Knuckles, ok?-

-Sí- respondieron todos.

-Pues bien, antes de irnos, queremos conocer a tu amiga Dream-

Todos se giraron a ver a la gata roja, de ojos azules claros, tenía un top azul celeste, unos vaqueros pitillo azules oscuros, unas botas rojas, la cabellera roja con una diadema azul oscura.

-Yo soy Noela The Cat un placer, me gustaría ayudaros a proteger la nave-

-Bien como quieras- sonrió Noah -Podéis ir a vuestras habitaciones, pero estad alerta-

-SÍ!- exclamaron todos, Noah sonrió y observo como todos iban hablando con los nuevos, sonrió pero su semblante cambio a uno triste y un tanto melancólico hasta percatarse de una presencia, se sobresalto mucho y se giro a ver a un erizo negro de vetas rojas.

-Sh-shadow?-

-Que pasa? Te he visto, triste- declaro.

-Verás... es que... hoy es el día que nuestro planeta fue invadido de...- su voz se quebraba -todo, el día... que mi padre me salvo, no acostumbro a tener muchas fuerzas en este día, siento preocuparte, te apatece si... paseamos?-

Shadow asintió y ambos salieron de la sala, mientras que la nave seguía su curso.

* * *

**HEY! QUE TAL ESTE CAPITULO? ESPERO QUE BIEN, ahora mismo me encuentro por irme a mirar la tele, aunque mañana. SI AMIGOS, SI. TENGO CLASE, bueno, espero que os hayan gustado las apariciones, y bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**SEGUIDME LEYENDO.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**CHAU**

**Y GRACIAS**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**NADA MAS QUE DECIR, bueno si, dejenme reviews porfa!**


	16. The Mistery Of Trewell

**Hola a todos! :) Que tal estáis?, aquí es de noche, es que aquí es de noche... BUENO, eso no importa, que tal estáis en la etapa del día en la que os encontréis, pues veréis estaba yo pensando... que hoy escribiré las respuestas a vuestros comentarios del capitulo 15, ME LEO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, LO JURO. ****Bueno, empecemos con...**

**Sonic: ¬¬ **

**Noah: que quieres ahora pesado?**

**Sonic: tienes tres preguntas.**

**Noah: bueno, espero que no mientas eh!**

**Sonic: yo no miento, soy un héroe.**

**Noah: Héroe al que le gusta hacerme quedar mal.**

**Sonic: te lo prometo ¬¬**

**Noah: Haber dime las preguntas.**

**Sonic: La primera pregunta -"**_Como se te ocurrió hacer este fic?_**"**

**Noah: la verdad es que yo estaba sola en casa leyéndome un fic de Tete-chin y pensé, estaría bien hacer un fic de aventura, con una Amy princesa, con un Sonamy con un montón de romance y peligro, quiero decir, muchas cosas bonitas de las mías que se me ocurren en clase y me parecen entretenidas! Luego fue saliendo solo ya ves, y aun me estoy esforzando por continuarlo y manejar bien a los personajes que me prestaron a los demás prestados, que en fin que espero que os guste.**

**Sonic: La segunda pregunta** **"**_Como acabará esta historia?_**"**

**Noah: Y como quieres que lo sepa! La verdad es que este lo escribo así poco a poco, así que ni idea, pueden pasar mil cosas en mi cabeza y acabar mal o bien o normal, pero posiblemente acabe bien.**

**Sonic: Y la tercera pregunta es "**_Cuantos capitulos tendrá?_**"**

**Noah: Bueno, haber... muchos, unos 100. Quiero llegar hasta ahí y bueno... a lo mejor si queréis lo divido en partes así en tres, que creéis chicos?**

**Sonic: pues ya esta... puedes proceder a los comentarios.**

**Noah: Ok, me ayudas?**

**Sonic: Claro el primer comentario que han dejado ha sido de: **Chibibra -sayaijin- evans **( LO SEPARE POR SI ACASO NO APARECE)**

**Noah: Me alegro de que te haya gustado este capitulo! :) Bueno, y las presentaciones claro, bueno ya sabéis, siempre hay bondad en el corazón de la gente por muy pequeña que sea y Shadow lo es. AQUÍ TIENES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, Bye (:**

**Sonic: El segundo comentario que te han dejado es de: **Yui The Wolf

**Noah: Me alegro de que te haya encantado chica, gracias por tu comentario :)**

**Sonic: bueno, procedemos con los siguientes comentarios, el tercero enviado es de: **Dulce Angel Oscuro

**Noah: Alexis! :) Me alegro de que Teo este feliz con su aparición y si eres tierno Teo :), Drake Teo va a ser un encanto ya veras :) Alexis: gracias, la verdad es que me esfuerzo, me encanta que te parezca lindo :D. PUES AQUÍ tenéis el capitulo SIGUIENTE. ^^**

**Sonic: bueno, seguimos, el cuarto es de: **Rinoa83

**Noah: Hola Rinoa! :) Si al fin saliste, ajajja :) Pues espero que te guste como quedaste y si, Sonic TEAM AL PODER! Pues aquí tienes el capitulo, ya solo esperarás al 17 no? (eso espero) Saludos Rinoa, amiga (;**

**Sonic: bien, el quinto...**

**Noah: QUINTO, MI NUMERO FAVORITO! :)**

**Sonic: puedo continuar? ¬¬**

**Noah: lo siento... sigue.**

**Sonic: el quinto es de** Katy la eriza

**Noah: Katy, bueno nuevos compañeros y una nueva aventura, muy pronto se desvelará que poder tienen... MUAJAJJAJAJA. Lo sabemos Teo es adorable ajjaja, eso, se mira pero no se toca ¬¬ JAJAJAJ**

**Sonic: bien ahora va el sexto: **Sonic Blue Blur

**Noah: te gusto la presentación, amigo? :) Pues si, hay esta titulo relacionado con historia... chan, chan, chan! ;P Kameron es así por ciertas razones, ajjajaja xD Lo siento, entonces, pues Noah y Shadow no saldrán aquí ;S Así que te dejo con la curiosidad amigo. Me gustaría avisar de que algo malo separará a Shadow y a Noah... Se descubrirá pronto.**

**Sonic: bueno, aquí esta es el séptimo:** Mochi The Lynx

**Noah: bueno, Mochi, no te preocupes, ya te explique que lo haré fácil para que vosotros recordéis los nombres y especies de los nuevos, y si estas con ellas dos ! ^^ me alegro de que te gustará mi decisión del cuarto. Nos leemos :)**

**Sonic: bueno, este es el octavo:** Shadamy-17

**Noah: Me alegro de que te encante ! ^^ Y aquí tienes actualización! :D**

**Sonic: bueno, el último el novelo : **Cute Krystal

**Noah: :) ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE ENCANTE! jajajaja, y de nada, gracias a ti por dejarme tu personaje ^^de nada eh! :) Gracias a ti por leerme.**

**Sonic: bueno, ahora empecemos el capítulo :)**

**Noah: EXACTO! Una presentación larga... bueno, empecemos ya.**

* * *

**The Mistery Of Trewell**

Los nuevos se colocaron en sus diversas habitaciones, algunos pasearon por ahí. En especial Manic, que se alejo a una baranda con una vista al espacio, su mirada triste y desviada, sus pensamientos centrados en Amy... la persona que quiere de corazón...

Sus ojos estaban por llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, era mostrar la debilidad y el no quería ser débil, debía ser fuerte y ayudarla, y si eso era lo que ella quería, no estar con él, lo respetaría pero lucharía por ella. Lo haría.

-Teo!- Oyó una voz suave, entonces se giro para ver a aquella gata de color café, Alexis.

-Oh, hola- saludo la gata.

-Hola- dijo Manic sin mucho interés.

-Que haces aquí tu solo?- pregunto acercándose a la escena, Alexis.

-No mucho contemplo las estrellas y pienso un poco...- contesto el erizo verde.

Alexis le observo y coloco una mano en su hombro, cosa que sorprendió a Manic.

-Sabes qué?- pregunto la gata -No me engañas ni un poco- respondió con una cálida sonrisa -He pasado mucho tiempo con la sensibleras de Crystal, se que algo te pasa, se te nota en la cara-

Manic miro un poco triste a Alexis, ya había descubierto que algo le pasaba, ¿acaso se le notaba tanto? -Se me nota tanto?- pregunto el erizo verde mirando a la gata.

-No, pero he pasado mucho tiempo con Crystal, es muy buena amiga. Y ella a veces se deprime, en la guerra perdió a sus padres, son Darks, pero aun así... si quieres contarme que te pasa, aceptaré encantada el escucharte- de nuevo sonrió.

-Gracias, eres legal Alexis- Manic sonrió dulcemente, Alexis correspondió a la sonrisa débilmente con un leve sonrojo.

-Y bien... que sucede?- pregunto Alexis mirándolo.

-Mi novia me dejo...- dijo con tono débil -Espere mucho para salir con ella, cuando empezamos, ella desapareció y se volvió más tranquila, luego se fue de mi lado y cuando la recupere... se fue ella misma... me siento... un idiota, es injusto esto- dijo con molestia Manic.

-Hay más peces en el mar, Manic- dijo la gata -Si tu novia no te supo apreciar, habrá otra que lo hará, estoy segura de que sí.

-Tu crees?- pregunto Manic alzando una ceja en forma de confusión.

-Sí, ya verás, alguien habrá que quiera tu corazón y tu aceptes tener el suyo- dijo sonriendo.

-Si que sabes consolar, gracias Alexis!- esto ultimo lo dijo abrazando a la gata café causando un paralisís en su cuerpo por la repentina acción.

Cuando el erizo se separo, sonrió.

-Eres genial, espero verte ahora, te veré luego, quizás podamos quedar más aquí, me agrada tu compañía.

**~0~0~**

Rouge arrastró a Amy hasta un lugar lejos de la gente, aunque no espero encontrarse a la loba de nombre Nikki estaba allí sola, mirando los gráficos con cierta curiosidad.

-Hola!- saludo Amy acercándose a ella.

-Eh?- la loba de pelaje blanco, se quedo mirando a donde estaban la murciélago y la eriza. -Ah, hola princesa, hola Rouge-

-Que hacías?- pregunto Rouge mirando los gráficos.

-Pues verás, no quiero aburriros- comento la loba mirando a los gráficos de nuevo, un tanto brusca.

-Que nos vas a aburrir, verdad Rouge?- dijo Amy con una sonrisa, tratando de ser amable, desde que se había librado de la presión estaba más amistosa, supuso que el cambio de emociones era consecuencia de las maduraciones del Sello, ahora era ella al fin...

-Pues la verdad es que yo si me abur- pero Amy dio un pisotón a Rouge haciendo que se callase.

-Estaríamos encantadas de escucharla- dijo Amy sonriendo.

Rouge se quejo un poco, pero acabo asintiendo.

-Bien, estoy estudiando Trewell.

-Trewell?- pregunto Amy curiosa.

-Sí, Trewell, es el científico que probo los Dark Cristhal, el extendió el germen extraño en unas piedras espaciales, meteoritos vamos, quería probar sus efectos, pero al final se convirtió en un virus. Segun diversas fuentes, creemos que el principio de todo puede ser ARK

-ARK!?- grito Amy sorprendida.

-Si, creo que Trewell fue un científico de menor nivel que buscaba la cura para la enfermedad de María, la nieta de Gerald Robotnick, pero salió al contrario, el ahora esta muerto los mataron los agentes de la Tierra, y los archivos de ese programa donde está su elaboración cayeron en el planeta donde se encuentra Namy-Luna, la princesa-

-Vaya...- hablo Rouge sorprendida por la loba -Y para que estudias si tenéis los archivos pronto, no sería mejor informarte por esos archivos?- pregunto la murciélago.

-Bueno, siempre es mejor adelantar- respondió girando su vista -Además, no me fió de esos archivos, quien sabe si los Dark los enviaron hay aposta, no sería de extrañar.

-Es un buen punto- dijo Amy.

-Bueno, si no te importa- hablo Rouge interrumpiendo -tengo que hablar con mi mejor amiga, venimos ahora, esperanos- dijo sonriendo Rouge.

-Qué?- pregunto Nikki sorprendida.

-Claro, solo me dirá unas cosas y vendremos a hablar contigo, podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas!- dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Pues claro!- grito Rouge -ya sabes, quedate aquí vendremos ahora y te ayudaremos con el misterio de ese tal Trewell- sonrió la chica.

Nikki se quedo con la boca abierta, dos chicas que parecían muy animadas le pedían ser amigas, sorprendida, se quedo allí esperando a saber de la información, ella no era muy sociable, era muy desconfiada y le costaba los suyo sonreír y abrirse. Pero... en parte le hacía ilusión, era la princesa.. no?

**~0~0~**

Bastis caminaba en dirección al "templo o sala" de las esmeraldas del Sol, donde sacaban la energía. La Master Esmerald había sido robada y bueno, solo tenían las esmeraldas, Bastis sintió unos pasos haciéndola voltear hacia donde venía el ruido, allí estaba Treep.

-Treep? Que haces aquí?- dijo la gata dorada.

-Paseo, la verdad es que estoy alerta- dijo serio.

-Es increíble lo diferentes que sois- reconoció Bastis.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el equidna gris mirando a la gata.

-Rock es más sonriente y tu andas muy serio así deambulando por ahí en silencio, creo que deberías guardarte la seriedad para algo importante, sonríe- dijo Bastis lanzándole una sonrisa, no era que ella fuera mucho más alegre pero si sonreía más que Blaze, que era su prima.

-Si, como digas- respondió sin mucho interés y se fue de allí sin decir mucho más.

-Que raro es- respondió para entrar en la sala en la cual estaban Blaze, Silver, Knuckles y Nere.

-Hola chicos- saludo sonriendo.

-Hola- saludo Silver amigablemente.

-Hey- saludo Nere con una sonrisa.

Blaze como siempre, seria me saludo con una mano y se limito a quedarse en su posición controlando las esmeraldas del sol, que eran cinco, las otras dos estaban con Noah y Amy.

El equidna rojo también prestaba atención a las esmeraldas, pero se giro a ver a la gata.

-Hola, Bastis- respondió para mirar de nuevo a las esmeraldas.

-Vaya, el ser guardián obsesiona- respondió con una sonrisa Bastis.

-Sí, y que lo digas- me contesto Nere.

-Yo creo que siempre han sido así, a pesar de que no conozco mucho a Knuckles, parece buen tío- respondió Silver dando una mirada a Knuckles.

-Si, los Sonic Team son agradables...- respondió Nere apoyándose en la pared.

-Si, parecen más amigables que algunos- respondió Bastis sentándose en el sofá que había al lado de la pared en la que estaba apoyada Nere.

-Que ha sucedido?- pregunto Blaze interviniendo en la conversación, aunque sin apartar la vista de sus esmeraldas.

-Pues, ya sabes, Treep que es muy raro.

-El es un alma solitaria- rió Silver.

-No se parece a Rock, verdaderamente- respondió Blaze.

-Por que la comparación?- se giro Knuckles mirando hacía, los erizos y la gata.

-Pues... son hermanos, no lo sabías?- pregunto Silver sonriendo.

-Yo creo que se nota- rió Nere.

-Um... no me fije mucho la verdad...- reconoció Knuckles.

-Bueno, pero en fin, eso no es importante, creo que deberíamos hablar de como haremos para despertar el maximo poder- hablo Bastis seria.

-Sí... es algo que estábamos pensando- reconoció Nere de igual manera.

**~0~0~**

****Tails observaba los mandos y a la conejita que era su acompañante, era muy profesional, callada, seria y muy decidida, miraba y atendía a todos los mandos y pantallas que había. La observo de reojo, y vio como Swetty se daba cuenta poniéndose nerviosa con esa situación, pero entonces, hablo.

-Siento, este silencio- dijo Swetty -No es que me caigas mal, que es al contrario, pareces un encanto, es simplemente que acostumbro a trabajar sola y me centro demasiado y no hablo-

Tails rió.

-Sería raro que hablaras sola, la gente podría pensar que hablabas con las máquinas.

Swetty rió también.

-Oh, eso si que sería mi ruina, me echarían por loca- rió de nuevo la conejita.

-La verdad es que yo a veces lo hago, claro que es con mi Omochao, es un robot- sonrió Tails.

-Vaya, un robot, de circuito?- pregunto la chica.

-El circuito por diferentes tornos, con intensidad B-

-Vaya, eres un genio, que edad tienes?- pregunto la conejita.

-Bueno, tengo 13 años-

-13? Que joven- exclamo. -Yo comencé a interesarme por esto a los 15 añitos- respondió sonriendo.

-Y ahora tienes?- pregunto inocente el zorrito.

Swetty rió por la inocencia -Sabes, no se debe preguntar la edad a los mayores, pero bueno como aun soy joven, te la diré tengo 18 años

-Vaya... yo me interese por la ciencia hace dos años y tu llevas tres años, osea, me llevas uno de practica-

-Igualmente, eres un genio para tu edad- sonrió Swetty -Te queda mucho por delante, verás como acabas superándome-

Tails sonrió, la conejita era muy agradable.

**~0~0~**

Nia y Crystal avanzaban al lado de Sonia quien quería que le explicasen como podría defenderse ella sola, sin que nadie la protegiese, de echo la crispaba bastante el tener protectores, ella podría ser útil.

-Bien, explicaremos las funciones de esto- hablo la eriza negra de púas onduladas, de nombre Nia, señalaba un arma, era extraña.

-Que es eso?- pregunto inocente la eriza fucsia.

-Querida, empezaremos por armas y puntería y luego por lucha, créeme la lucha llevará tiempo y así estarás segura, eso que ves aquí es un Rya-23, un arma de fuego que dispara electricidad, capaz de inmovilizar a cualquiera- respondió Crystal mirando claramente la arma.

-Y que hago con ella? Quiero decir...- pero fue cortada.

-Te entiendo, espera unos momentos- hablo Nia sonriendo -Solo síguenos- dijo comenzando a andar.

Sonia avanzaba al lado de Crystal, mirando a Nia por momentos, en ese momento su mirada se posó en Thunder el erizo de color azul marino, acompañado de Kameron el zorro rojo, iban andando y hablando tranquilamente, Thunder poso su mirada en Sonia y luego sonrió, para volver a mirar a Kameron riendo.

Sonia se fijo un poco más en Thunder y continuo. Ahora no tenía tiempo para chicos, chicos increíblemente guapos. Ahora debía aprender a defenderse, y con ayuda de las geniales Nia y Crystal, conseguiría hacer mucho para protegerse.

**~0~0~**

****Sonic observaba el paisaje, solo. Estaba con la única compañía de sus pensamientos, distraído en las estrellas, mirando hacía la nada, esperando algo que le dijese que debía hacer, en ese momento, vio a Mark, con su sonrisa arrogante y galardeándose y colgándose medallas con el zorrito pequeño Teo, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a Sonic, no le gustaba que fuese así, el no había echo mucho, quizás hubiera salvado a Amy y a Noah, pero había sido por el sacrificio de Noah.

-Hola, Señor Sonic- saludo Teo, vio como Mark le lanzaba una mirada asesina y el solo sonrió prepotente para saludar a Teo.

-Hey Teo, que tal?- saludo animadamente.

-Bien, paseaba y usted que hacía?-

-Pensaba, últimamente pienso demasiado- sonrió.

-Que raro, yo pensaba que tenía la cabeza llena de serrín- anunció burlón.

-Repite eso!- Grito molesto Sonic.

-Que tienes la cabeza llena de serrín- se burlo.

-Oh ya me he cansado de ti y tus impertinencias!- grito Sonic.

-Que me vas ha hacer?- se burlo.

-Te quitaré esa sonrisa, erizo arrogante!- grito furioso.

-Señor Sonic, señor Mark... no deberían...-

-CALLATE!- gritaron a la vez, asustando a Teo, que cuando comenzo a sollozar fue ignorado por los erizos rojo y azul, que peleaban.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACÉIS?- Grito Mochi lanzándose a separarlos, Tete-chin, empezó a calmar al zorrito mientras Katy rebuscaba en sus pantalones.

-El empezó- se defendió Sonic.

-No me importa quien haya empezado!- se enojo Mochi. -Esto ha estado mal, habéis echo llorar a Teo!- grito más enfadada -Además de que las peleas están prohibidas!- grito Mochi de nuevo.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sonic avergonzado, se acerco a Teo -lo siento, no era mi intención-

Teo ya más tranquilo, al recibir la piruleta que hace unos segundos le había dado Katy negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente.

-ES TAN MONO!- exclamo Tete-chin sacando el móvil.

-Tsk- contesto Mark para irse.

-VUELVE AQUÍ, PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE!- grito furiosa Mochi siguiendo a Mark.

-Ay... como es Mark..- dijo la eriza negra.

-Um.. arrogante, presumido y prepotente- contesto Sonic para irse.

-Bueno, al final, la pelea se acabo- anunció Tete-chin.

-Sí, vayámonos ya, Teo tienes que descansar un poco- dijo Katy sonriendo.

-Ok, vamos- sonrió Teo.

-ESTE NIÑO ES UNA MONADA!- dijo Tete-chin fotografiando al zorrito con su móvil.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Que tal el cap 16? Bien? Mal?**

**No lo sabre a menos que dejéis reviews! **

**Nos leemos! :)**

**Sonic: dejen reviews! Y comvenzanme a Noah para que le de una paliza a Mark!**

**Noah: ¬¬ Bueno, nos leemos! **

**DEJEN **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S **

**:)**


	17. Tardaré en Actualizar, Sorry :S

Noah, mola mucho, ok, es broma.

Sonic: tonta ¬¬

Noah: imbécil, calla y come!

Sonic: :P

Noah: bueno aqui va mi aviso!

**Aviso, posiblemente tarde en publicar, cordiales disculpas a todos...**

**LO SIENTO!**

**UN CAPITULO DE PERDON, CHI?**

**Gracias por la comprensión.**

**:)**

****Sonic: sentimos las molestias de no poder publicar, entiendanlo... los estudios son importantes... *aguantando la risa*

Noah: Que tienes tu de reirte! ENANO!

Sonic: tu? Estudiar? deja que me ria JAJAJAAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJJAJJAJ

*mil jajas despues*

Noah: has acabado?

Sonic: si... PUAUAUAUAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJA JJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAAJ JA

Noah: ¬¬U

Sonic: ok... ya esta.

Noah: pues eso, que siento no poder publicar, AQUI VIENE EL CAPITULO!

DISSFRUTEEN


	18. The Best Wishes

**Bueno, traigo un capítulo (sorprendente, pues pensé que no me daría tiempo) Quiero recomendar tres historias, que me encantan, y que supongo que si agradecéis leerlas, os encantarán, por cierto, salgo en las tres, xD (pero no me encantan por ellas, le echará el ojo antes).**

**La primera: Cosas del destino de Katy La Eriza, una historia que me llena de curiosidad, es genial, echad un vistazo, es muy bonita! La loveeo (Traducción de La Loveeo: me encanta).**

**La segunda: RENACER de Rinoa83, una historia de drama que me encanta! Pero con romance, algunas partes cómicas, una época de luchas, en las que todos tendríais que ayudaros los unos a los otros, me encanta! Un tanto de misterio al asunto viene bien no?**

**La tercera: Luna de Sangre de Mochi The Lynx. ME ENCANTA, hombre lobo, vampiros (en otra vida, quiero ser vampiro, MUAJAJAJAJA, OK, enloquecí) Es una historia de romance suspense y un poco de misterio... tan tan tan... **

**Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y me sigáis dejando reviews.**

**Por fin se sabrá que paso con Noah y que hacen los demás personajes, por no hablar de que por fin sabremos el porque del comportamiento de Mark!**

**Así que sin más dilación! Comencemos.**

* * *

**The Best Wishes**

Dream observaba como pasaba la gente por los pasillos, hablando, riendo, transmitiendo vitalidad pero ella no se encontraba con ganas de hablar, era de esas chicas que preferían el silencio a charlas inútiles, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos ámbares, era un camaleón de un tono violeta oscuro, era Espio.

-¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?- pregunto el camaleón acercándose a Dream.

-Nada- respondió alejando su mirada.

-No deberías estar sola, estas aun débil, déjame acompañarte a tu cuarto-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dream mirando al camaleón, que sonrió levemente.

-Sí venga-

Le extendió la mano, Dream lo miro confuso y cogió su mano, Espio ayudo a levantarla y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Dream y Noela donde podría descansar.

Cuando estaban a pocos pasos, Dream miro de reojo a Espio, antes de entrar al cuarto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto serio el camaleón.

-¿Por qué te has preocupado? Ni me conoces- respondió la equidna -Quizás de vista, pero no soy tan importante como para que hagas esto-

-Pues, soy amable, además de que me agrada tu forma de ser, te pareces a mí, aunque normalmente polos iguales se repelen, bueno de todas formas, era mi deber ayudarte.

**~0~0~**

Rock caminaba con la compañía de Hardness.

-Tío, no sabes lo raro que se me hace no verte con Noah-

-Que quieres decir Hardness?- pregunto el equidna al perro.

-Pues veras tu siempre seguías a Noah o ella te seguía a ti, ¿ha sucedido algo?-

-Oh, no nada- respondió Rock fingiendo desinterés.

-Tío, no hay quien te crea- dijo Hardness dándole un suave golpe en el estómago -¡Cuenta! ¿Te han sustituido?-

-¿Porque me tratas por un perro viejo?-

-Oye ¬¬- dijo molesto Hardness.

-Me refiero a que no soy un clínex de usar y tirar y no soy su mascota, un perro viejo que ya este por morir-

-¿Quieres decir que ha encontrado alguien que ha llamado su atención?-

-Sí, sabría que ella nunca sentiría nada por mí, evidente-

-Rock, te menosprecias, porque no se lo confiesas, además que pasará con Katy?- pregunto Hardness mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Sé que nada será lo mismo…- dijo con un halo de tristeza.

-Te pones en lo negativo, pero… deberías hablar de tus sentimientos-

-Ella se enfadaría…-

Hardness iba a preguntar, pero Rock acelero el paso, haciendo que fuese imposible saber de su comunicación.

**~0~0~**

Shoon caminaba junto a Dru vigilando los pasillos de la nave mientras que pensaban cada uno en diferentes cosas, Shoon se paró en su sitio y miro de reojo a Grey y Sherk.

-Mira, Sherk y Grey- dijo el leopardo, de nombre Shoon.

-Nos acercamos?- pregunto Dru el erizo.

-Sí porque no- ambos se acercaron a la escena, con las palabras de Shoon.

La águila, Grey y el camaleón, Sherk se quedaron mirando a Dru y Shoon.

-Que hacéis?- pregunto mirando con confusión a aquellos dos que estaban sentados.

-Esperamos a que alguien nos traiga unas cartas, ya sabes, los Chaotix han abierto un garito- Anuncio Sherk.

-Es verdad- reconoció Grey sonriendo –Os hace una partida de cartas?- pregunto el águila.

-Claro… os macharemos- dijo Shoon sonriendo.

**~0~0~**

-Gracias por ayudarme Gloria y gracias a ti también Sammy- agradeció Vector.

-De nada, somos compañeros y podemos echar una mano-

-Sí, como no- dijo Gloria con agotamiento en su voz, Sammy piso a Gloria, que pego a Sammy por aquel pisotón repentino.

-La verdad es que no sé dónde están Espio y Charmy- reconoció el cocodrilo, preparando un vaso de alcohol para los jugadores de cartas.

-Yo lo llevo, Vector- sonrió Sammy.

Gloria, observo como su novio se marchaba por la puerta y con un resoplido siguió barriendo el suelo de aquella taberna, esperando a que el abejorro, Charmy, el camaleón Espio, llegasen de una buena vez, no le apetecía mucho eso de pasarse el día aquí en esta taberna, solo para hacer trabajo, quería disfrutar un poquito de su novio.

**~0~0~**

Charmy curioseaba entre todas las cosas, poniendo atención a cada detalle que cruzaba, era increíble la cantidad de cosas tecnológicas podía haber en un mismo sitio, Charmy vio un extraño mecanismo que le llamo la atención, gracias a su hiperactividad se lanzó a tocar ese botón raro de colorines.

-Quieto parado abejorro!- dijo una chica saliendo de debajo de un vehículo raro. –Esto no es lugar para niños, así que fuera de mi laboratorio.

La golondrina salió debajo del coche.

-Eso mismo- reconoció Wave quien estaba comprobando el ordenador.

La golondrina de color azul pálido se acercó al abejorro.

-Que creías que ibas a hacer entrando sin llamar?- pregunto notablemente molesta.

-Es… bonito?- pregunto sin saber muy bien que contestar.

-Eres tonto o algo?- respondió la golondrina azul pálida de nombre Cindy.

-Sí, digo NO!- dijo molesto Charmy.

Charmy se apoyó en una palanca haciendo que un ruido de alarma empezase a sonar.

-WAVE! DESEQUILIBRALO! DESEQUILIBRALO!- chillo Cindy, pulsando miles de botones, Charmy estaba sorprendido por la velocidad que alcanzaban las manos de la golondrina azul, lo había impresionado.

Cuando todo dejo de sonar, esta solo resoplo, y furiosa miro a Charmy.

-LARGO DEL LABORATORIO!- dijo echando a Charmy a empujones. –Y no vuelvas!

**~0~0~**

Storm y Jet estaban en su cuarto lanzando pelotas de un lado a otro.

-Que debemos hacer Jet?- pregunto el albatros gris tirando la pelota a Jet.

-No lo sé, quizás sería bueno preguntar a la rosa esta- dijo el halcón verde.

-Y porque no vamos a entrenar a la sala de entrenamiento?- pregunto Storm.

-Buena idea Storm, vamos a ver si hacemos algo- dijo andando hacia la puerta, caminaron un rato y allí estaban dos chicas, una ardilla marrón y una gata roja, Sally y Noela.

-Hola- saludo amablemente la gata roja.

-Que hacéis?- trato de ser amable Jet.

-Esperamos a ver si hay alguien que nos diga con que entretenernos- reconoció Sally contestando cortes de igual modo.

-Bueno, si queréis podéis entrenar con nosotros- Ofreció Storm, cosa que no agrado mucho a Jet, pero se calló.

-Por qué no Sally?, ya que estamos sin hacer nada- pregunto Noela, Sally tampoco estaba complacida, pero acepto, ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Además puede que esa panda de ladrones no fuese tan mala.

**~0~0~**

Cream caminaba de un lado para el otro, cargando con un poco de comida de cada vez, ambas. Madre e hija preparaban la cena para todo un régimen, las dos trabajaban duramente para tener todo listo para la deliciosa cena, para compensar el duro trabajo que iban a hacer ahora. Cream había ido a investigar el comedor, que era enorme y muy elegante, la cocina tampoco se quedaba atrás, espaciosa, dispuesta para varias personas, parecía una mansión!

Había muchísimos alimentos y estaban más preparados, por algo esta nave era de los Space, se notaba la diferencia entre la del primer viaje espacial, aunque esto entristeció a Cream, recordar a Cosmo después de tantos años le dolía y más porque ella ya no estaría más con ellos. Vanilla noto esta reacción.

-Sucede algo, cariño?- pregunto con ternura Vanilla.

-Me recuerda mucho a Cosmo…- dijo tristemente.

-Cariño, no estés triste, sabes que eso fue un buen viaje y trabajaste muy duro, un sacrificio que hizo por vosotros, estoy segura de que ella no quería que estuvieses triste, sigue adelante, verás cómo conseguirás ser tan fuerte como los demás!- dijo positivamente Vanilla.

Cream asintió y sonrió tenuemente.

-Además tenemos que alimentar y hacer de esta la mejor comida para que no se rindan nunca- dijo Vanilla.

-Lo haré, pondré todo mi amor en esta comida! Verdad Cheese?-

El pequeño Chao asintió y manos a la obra y con mucho amor, comenzaron a preparar la cena con ganas.

**~0~0~**

Solamente estaban ellos dos, Bunnie y Antonie caminaban de la mano por las estancias.

-Bunnie, que crees que pasará a partir de ahora?- pregunto Antonie.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Eso espero…- dijo Antonie con tranquilidad aunque un poco miedoso de lo que podría pasar.

-Sabes, me encanta esta misión, viajaremos por todo el espacio…- Bunnie se paró al ver correr a Manic.

-Manic, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto esta al verlo correr.

-Pues… tengo que hablar con Sonic y Sonia- reconoció parando –¿Sabes dónde están?- pregunto este un poco apurado.

-No lo sé cariño- respondió Bunnie dulcemente.

-Um… gracias por la ayuda, adiós Bunnie, Antonie!- y salió disparado un poco más veloz que de costumbre.

-Que pasará?- pregunto Antonie.

-No tengo ni la menos idea…- respondió está dando la mano a Antonie.

**~0~0~**

Mochi perseguía con mucha insistencia al erizo rojo que intentaba esquivarla por todos los medios. Pero sin conseguirlo, al final se detuvo, recibiendo un capón de Mochi.

-Au! PERO QUE HACES?- grito Mark molesto.

-Eres un imbécil- grito está molesta.

-Que te sucede Mochi?- grito este agarrándola con fuerza.

-Suéltame, te comportas como un crío! Que sucede? No eras así!- grito esta con los ojos llorosos –Hipócrita, me preocupas, estas empezando a cambiar, que te sucede! Somos amigos desde críos! Estas distinto!- La lince se giró.

No solía ser tan sensible, pero le molestaba que se comportase así, no entendía el cambio drástico de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento…- pronunció este en un tono muy bajo. –Es solo que… arghh… me odio a mí mismo-

Mark aparto la mirada con un semblante triste, que nunca ponía, Mochi era su mejor amiga aparte de Noah y no le gustaba verla triste y más por su comportamiento de estos días.

-Que te sucede Mark?- dijo esta un tanto más tranquila.

-Mira… yo… ven a mi cuarto, te explicaré mejor…-

-De acuerdo- esta asintió y le siguió por el estrecho pasillo.

Mochi estaba apenada por el comportamiento, siempre era un encanto y con la llegada de Amy y los del Sonic Team él estaba más raro, malo y creído, vamos, insoportables.

El silencio era presente, pero al fin, paso ese incómodo silencio y ambos se miraron a los ojos, por unos momentos y entraron en la habitación.

Mochi se sentó en la silla del escritorio del cuarto de Mark y Silver.

-Que te sucede?- pregunto la lince de nuevo, mucho más calmada.

-Bueno, verás, no me veo capaz de parar mi comportamiento, son fechas duras, es la batalla final y la única persona que hace que quiera seguir luchando es Amy y Sonic… Sé que le gusta mucho a Amy, me da rabia, siempre he tenido baja estima, Amy cuando era pequeña estuvo enamorada de mí y ahora se distancio por esa guerra, la recupero tiene novio, ahora ya no están juntos y ese erizo azul tiene la maldita oportunidad y no se da cuenta de esa sonrisa que ilumina su rostro cuando esta con ella. Soy un imbécil, los celos me pueden y lo único que puedo hacer es… reprimirme y mis palabras salen solas…

-Eso no es todo verdad?- pregunto la lince mirando fijamente a Mark.

-No, no es todo- dijo Mark. –Como ya sabes, hace veinticinco años que paso La Negrura Norte, verdad?-

Mochi se quedó callada unos momentos, sabía que pasaba con La Negrura Norte, Estela Dólar se dividía en Norte y Sur, Mark era del Norte y Noah del Sur, en el Norte sucedió el apocalipsis primero, la gente moría o se convertía en Dark y la supervivencia pedía protección al reino Sur, que estaba repleto, pero aun así, no todos corrieron con la suerte de Noah y Amy, que tuvieron facilidad de huida y murieron varios… Los padres de Mark incluidos, en el mismo día que Noah había perdido a su padre, bajo el dominio Dark…

Claro! Por eso Noah, estaba tan apagada, la verdad la golpeo en la cara, ella había tenido la suerte de que sus padres están vivos y no son Darks, pero a Mark le murieron los padres y cuando tengan los 10 Cristhals Blancs, el tendrá que gobernar solo… debe de ser muy duro, ese posiblemente sea el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Hace 20 años que murieron tus padres…- dijo suave.

-Sí, es por eso que hoy me siento especialmente insoportable, lo sí…- pero Mochi le abrazo con fuerza.

-Debes haberlo pasado muy bien, cada día marcado en especial, debe de ser muy duro para ti, yo lo siento, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- dijo la lince, Mark la abrazo fuertemente derramando pequeñas lágrimas, por los reyes del Norte, que en paz descansen.

**~0~0~**

Shadow escucho atentamente la historia que Noah contaba, la historia trataba de su planeta, como lo invadieron y el porqué de su debilidad emocional.

**_Flashback:_**

_Con apenas cinco años, era una niña muy curiosa y atrevida a la que le gustaba investigar y entrenar, no le asustaba mucho, pero en especial, quiso salir un día, en el que la guerra era lo que se respiraba en el aire, la niña no era consciente del peligro, jugo un rato fuera y un hombre raro se acercó a ella, tirándola al suelo con brusquedad para matarla, cuando un hombre muy valiente, rey del Sur, su padre, Rayan The Hedgehog, un erizo violeta oscuro, ojos rojos y una seriedad en su rostro alejo al monstruo feroz que casi mata a su retoño de cinco años, su querida hija Noah, la niña miraba como su padre, diestro con la espada y bien mesurado, hablaba con él._

_-No ataques a quien no debes, pues su muerte no es buena-_

_El hombre no contestaba, pero de un descuido Rayan perdió el equilibro, haciendo volar su espada, Galarrose, la espada del reino, que cayó a unos metros, Rayan intentaba moverse debajo del hombre pero este con intención de matarlo, solo recibió un Dark Cristhal, aunque antes de caer bajo las garras del mal, sonrió a la niña, que lloraba al ver a su padre entre tan mal aspecto y la oscuridad total._

_-No tienes la culpa Noah, yo te concedo mi lugar como princesa y jefa de las patrullas, déjame aquí sálvate, por el reino, te quiero demasiado…-_

_Lanzo una esmeralda del sol con las pocas fuerzas, Noah la cogió, gritando._

_-SOLAR CONTROL!- tal como su padre la enseñaré, entre lágrimas, la niña se salvó, pero no volvió a ser débil, cumpliría esa promesa que le hizo a su padre, el rey del Sur._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Apenas había hablado desde la confesión, era impropio pero su rostro tan pálido indicaba que de verdad no estaba bien.

-No tienes que echarte la culpa-

-Si yo no hubiera salido, él estaría conmigo, por eso, debo machacarme hasta no poder más, daré lo mejor de mí y cumpliré mi promesa, aunque muera en el intento.

-ESTAS LOCA!?- grito Shadow cabreado, no le gusto el comentario.

-A ti que te importa lo que haga conmigo! SOY YO LA QUE DECIDE, TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA HACER QUE YO SEA DE NUEVO FELIZ, NUNCA CONSEGUIRIAS HACERME SONREÍR TU NO ME CONOCES- grito furiosa, pero la cara de Shadow, había cambiado, su expresión era triste pero poco notable.

-Shadow yo…

-Como digas, haz lo que te plazca- dicho esto, salió de allí sin pararse a mirar atrás aunque un poco dolido, por el repentino disparo a su amabilidad con ella, era extraño que ella lo pudiera cambiar, pero le daba igual, ella así lo había querido, y tenía razón.

Él. No la conocía de nada.

**Bueno, que tal? Os gusto o no?**

**Espero que sí, me costo hacerla y es larga no?**

**Escuchando Fraag Malas, Esta Noche Baila, es que me motivo ha hacerlo!**

**Pelea de Shadow y Noah, lo solucionaran?**

**Mark dejara de ser idiota?**

Mark: oye ¬¬

**Que pasará con Charmy?**

**Llegaran ya con NamiLuna de una vez?**

**Habrá ataques de los Dark? LOL!  
**

**DEJEN REVIEWSS! GRACIAS! :)**


	19. Condenada Confesión

**Hola a todos, este capítulo está dedicado a Katy ^^ **

**Espero que disfruten mucho, pero antes de empezar quiero agradecer a:**

**Solanalara por dejarme usar a su personaje Kaila The Cat, gracias Ana, un beso :)**

**A Nami-Luna por dejarme su personaje NamyLuna, que por fin sale en cuerpo presente ^^**

**A Karina Tibumor por dejarme a su personaje: Melody The Hedgehog.**

**Hoy habrá respuestas, confesiones y un amor prohibido entre la más oscura sombra y la más dulce princesa...**

**Empecemos.**

* * *

**Condenada Confesión**

Rouge arrastraba a Amy lejos de donde habían hablado con Nikki, Rouge estaba deseoso de contarle que había sucedido con Knuckles y ella.

-Hay, que pasa Rouge? Me interesa lo que tiene que decirme Nikki, es interesante conocer al enemigo!-

-Pero, tu que eres? Científica o qué? Escucha, sé que la curiosidad no te falta. Knuckles me ha besado!-

-Haber di ya lo que… QUE KNUCKLES TE HA BESADO?! COMO, CUANDO Y DONDE?-

-LO VES!- Rouge rió tontamente por la felicidad que le causaba que Knuckles la besase así –Ahí, fue en Angel Island, ya sabes él tiene una esmeralda con el aparte de la robada- dijo en tono soñador Rouge –Estábamos discutiendo y… aww… puso sus labios encima de los míos y profundizo el beso, fue tan…

-Increíble, lo sé, me alegro por ti- contesto sonriendo Amy.

-Dios, esto me durará días, o quepo en mi de gozo!- dijo sonriente.

-Que culta te has vuelto no?- miro curiosa Amy a Rouge.

-Shadow me compro un diccionario- respondió avergonzada, pero se incorporó a las risas.

Ambas, sintieron un ruido y pararon, era algo característico una sirena.

-Qué crees que pasa?- pregunto la murciélago.

-Vayamos a la sala de reuniones- dijo Amy seria, ambas asintieron y se dirigieron a la zona de reuniones.

**~0~0~**

Noah caminaba un tanto desolada, aun que escuchará perfectamente esa orden de reunión, ella no quería ir en ese estado, se había pasado con Shadow, pero es que ese tema también era tabú para ella y no le gustaba mucho hablar de ello, más porque acababa de tan mal humor, que era posible que nadie la aguantase en ese estado, por eso en estos días, se hacía la enferma o trabajaba sola, para desquitarse con el primero que pasara.

-En este día, debería estar yo aquí para animarte- una voz sombría hizo que su mundo se parase, sabía quién era.

-Kevin…- pronunció en bajito como con miedo.

-Noah, te he echado de menos- Rodeo su cintura, y beso su cuello dejando besitos dulces por su cuello, para luego subir hasta sus mejillas apartando sus púas, con un rápido movimiento la movió dejándola contra la pared y poso sus labios con los suyos.

Noah se dejó hacer, mientras que Kevin lo profundizaba en todos los sentidos, la mano de Kevin se deslizaba por la pierna de Noah, pero quien era Noah para impedírselo a él? Ellos seguían siendo novios y Kevin no buscaba dañarla, por suerte él podía controlarse muchas veces, ella mejor que nadie sabía que algunos dark tenían corazón, más porque Kevin y ella se veían varias veces, pero eso era poco importante.

Noah separo sus labios de Kevin escurriéndose por la pared.

-Sucede algo?- este se agacho, aun siendo Dark, era su Kevin.

-Soy… una persona horrible, acabo de herir una persona con mi odio… soy… una mala persona- las lágrimas salieron de ella.

-Toma mi mano, yo quiero llevarte a un lugar especial…

Noah lo miro desconfiada, pero si algo malo pasará aún tenía su Solar Esmerald y tomo su mano, estrechándola con fuerza, pues ella si necesitaba a alguien que le diese todo el amor y la comprendiese en esta situación.

**~0~0~**

Todos estaban enfrente de la pantalla, mirando a Tails y Swetty.

-Hey, en unos minutos aterrizamos en el planeta natal de NamiLuna, la princesa, bien, que Noah domine los grupos, cambio y fuera-

La voz de Swetty se fue con la imagen.

-Bien- hablo Tete-chin –Líder… tu turno- aviso refiriéndose a Noah.

Pero nadie contesto, todos estaban confundidos, pero no pudieron pensar claramente su desaparición, así que pensaron que estaría descansando y lo dejaron estar.

-Bueno, como Noah esta ausente, yo lideraré como otras veces- dijo Mark con autoridad. –Bien, iremos Nikki, Bastis, Katy, Amy, Rouge, Rock, Mochi, Jet y Shadow, los demás permaneceréis en la nave, los grupos se alternaran el próximo planeta, no os alejéis y Trep queda al mando.

Dicho esto, los nombrados se bajaron de la nave para encaminarse hasta el palacio Luane.

**~0~0~**

Noah reviso cada rincón del lugar, estaban en un planeta que le sonaba, solo que estaba todo arrasado, rodeado por una espesa niebla negra y densa.

-Sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto Kevin sentándose en el suelo.

-Yo… no estoy segura…- afirmo la joven eriza.

-En Estela Dólar-

Las pupilas de Noah se dilataron, su planeta natal, se sento y acurruco en el pecho de Kevin.

-Porque me has traido aquí?- pregunto con un halo de tristeza.

-Creo que estaremos seguros aquí, nadie pensará que te he traido aquí estando en este estado- La abrazo contra él con suavidad. –Eres muy delicada- dijo esto con una sonrisa, haciendo una pequeñita en el rostro de Noah.

-Toma- extendió una rosa roja, significante de amor y Noah la olió como muchas veces había echo, sonrió dulcemente apoyándose en el pecho de Kevin, él la rodeo con los brazos y la acerco un poco más.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido…- susurro esta para cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

**~0~0~**

Todos se quedaron callados mientras que veían como se iban, Swetty mantenía el orden con decisión mientras explicaba varias cosas de funcionamiento, pero antes de eso, Sonic busco con la mirada a la hermana de Amy sin encontrar nadie parecido a su descripción, se quedo callado, y siguió con la mirada a los Space, hay estaban Nere la eriza negra, Blaze la gata lila, Silver el erizo plateado, Alexis la gata café con Teo el zorrito, Crystal la eriza celeste, Nia la eriza, Treep el equidna, Kameron el zorro, Shoon el erizo, Cindy la golondrina, Gloria la eriza, Sammy el erizo, Dru el erizo, Grey el aguila, Hardness el perro, Sherk el camaleón y Thunder el erizo. Bueno y Tete-chin.

Por otro lado, estaban los de siempre, Wave, Storm, Vanilla, Cream, Manic, Sonia, Sally, Bunnie, Charmy, Tails, Knuckles, Antonie, Sonic y Espio.

Por otro lado, estaban Dream y Noela, las nuevas de aquí, como ellos, solo que, eran las alejadas por así decirlo.

Swetty empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, alguien ha visto a Noah?-

-No- negó Blaze –Y es raro, suele estar siempre cerca por si hay alarmas y proteger…- dijo esto dudosa.

-Yo tampoco la he visto en todo el día- añadió Alexis –Estaba muy alejada…-

-Os olvidáis de que día es hoy- hablo Hardness mirando a Crystal.

-De que?- pidió Rock.

-Hoy ha sido el día en el que Noah perdió a su padre, no me extrañaría que estuviese encerrada y alejada, será mejor dejarla tranquila…

Todos asintieron comprendiendo lo que Hardness había dicho, Crystal sonrió de forma amistosa, por la preocupación de Hardness, su amigo de siempre, este solo se sonrojo. Para irse a junto a Rock esquivando la mirada de la eriza celeste.

**~0~0~**

Todos avanzaban por aquella extraña aldea, hasta llegar a un lugar donde fueron frenados, por una gata de color azul celeste claro y por una eriza azul eléctrico.

-Identificación- pidió la gata celeste de ojos.

La eriza de color azul eléctrico mantenía una mirada seria como si esperase que fueran una amenaza.

-Mi nombre es Mark The Hedgehog, del equipo Space Star, espero que NamyLuna, la princesa siga queriendo vernos-

La eriza azul bajo su mano y la gata dejo su extraño palo(?) era grande y delgado de madera de un color violeta oscuro.

-Mi nombre es Melody The Hedgehog y soy la protectora de la princesa- se presentó una eriza azul eléctrico, con un flequillo de derecha a izquierda que le tapa todo el ojo izquierdo, sus espinas llegan hasta los muslos y terminaba en curva hacia arriba, y otras espinas en la parte superior de la cabeza en forma de fuente con caída abajo, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda. Llevaba puesto unos yegguins grises de color negro con una blusa de escote en forma de corazón, con corte triangular en la parte de abajo y un tanto corta, y de color blanca.

-Y el mío es Kaila The Cat también guardiana de la princesa, estaremos encantadas de recibirlos, es que esperábamos a la señorita Noah The Hedgehog, de todas formas, sígannos- esto fue dicho por una gata de color azul celeste y ojos rosas, llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos prácticos y una camiseta rosa clara ceñida con palabra de honor, con tenis de color gris y rosa.

-Oh, si, ella estará descansando, lo sentimos- se disculpó Mochi, Shadow solo desvió la mirada, aun le hacía enfadar que esa chica lo hubiese tratado así.

Todos se encaminaron, hacía el castillo Luane, donde podrían hablar con la princesa NamyLuna. Al llegar fueron recibidos por un montón de sirvientas que saludaban con una sonrisa, al final del pasillo, que había que reconocer, era enorme. Se encontraron con un gran trono en el que estaba la princesa.

Era una equidna de color púrpura, sonreía ampliamente, tenía los ojos de color ámbar, sus púas eran de color aguamarina, y llevaba un vestido azul claro grande y muy elegante.

-Es un placer recibiros- dijo tímida.

Katy y Nikki se acercaron haciendo una reverencia, no les era novedad, ya que siempre se agachaban cuando la madre de Amy pasaba, al ser la reina, ahora...

-Bien, si no es molestia majestad, me podría traer los datos de Trewell, por favor?-

-Claro- miro a Kaila y esta asintió.

-Bien, me gustaría acompañaros en esta misión, mi hermano se quedará a cargo, y para que alguien me ayude si me pasa algo, Kaila y Melody me protegerán, os importa?-

-Claro que no, en absoluto!- negó Mochi con una sonrisa -Cuanta mas ayuda mejor, majestad-

-Bien, entonces decidido!- sonrió esta levantándose y acompañada de Melody -Nos iremos a cambiar, espérennos aquí, por favor- Kaila entrego los datos y se fue tras ella. Mientras que el hermano de la princesa sonreía y se colocaba en el trono.

**~0~0~**

Noah despertó aun sobre el pecho de su novio Kevin quien también se había dormido, ambos estaban recostados en el suelo, Noah supuso que Kevin también estaría cansado sonrió mirando al erizo azul cobalto quien dormía, se quedo mirándolo a la mente, cuantas veces había deseado estar así con él, hasta que se convirtió en Dark, ¿sus sentimientos se habían enfriado?

Porque ahora solo podía pensar en Shadow, su estúpida mente tenía hay a la persona que siempre creyo amar y ahora solo pensaba en aquel erizo negro de vetas rojas, Noah bajo la mirada arrepentida por sus pensamientos, ¿como iba a estar enamorada de Shadow? Menuda tontería, ¿ella? Já, era ella la que auyentaba a los chicos y ligaba con todos, la que no tenía una flor fija, era aquella abeja que iba de capullo en capullo sin siquiera preocuparse, de echo siempre se preocupaba por Kevin y no por ningún otro y ahora... Shadow interfería en su mente.

-Esto es un sueño, Noah, no es verdad...- dijo apretando su cabeza con fuerza.

Un murmullo la hizo girarse hacía donde Kevin dormía, hablaba en sueños, sonrió con ternura y siguió mirando a la nada, era un lugar ideal para molestar, ya nadie podría molestarla aquí, suspiro cerrando con fuerza los ojos y se echo hacía atrás para caer acostada sobre el terreno llano.

-Me pregunto si aquí llueve y hace sol?- se pregunto en tono alto -Creo que sí, porque que llueva o haga sol, o niebla como esta hoy no depende de si fue aniquilada la población...- respondió pesadamente.

A los minutos de silencio, sintió unas manos que la empujaron encima del erizo azul cobalto, que ahora era negro.

-Kevin, buenas tardes- sonrió esta dulcemente acariciando el brazo que la mantenía atada y tan cerca de él.

-Buenas, me gustaría despertar contigo así, para siempre- sonrió este, Noah solo se ruborizó un tanto, es que el pensamiento de hace rato se le hacía raro.

-Noah...- pronunció este bajito.

-Dime Kevin- dijo Noah girándose hacía él.

-Quieres casarte conmigo?

**~0~0~**

Nadie había dicho mucho al ver llegar a las chicas, pero solo explicaron más o menos que las tres dormirían en el mismo cuarto y preguntaron las habilidades para saber si podían ser útiles, que por así decirlo, sus habilidades eran impresionantes.**  
**

Katy hablaba deliberadamente con NamyLuna.

-Sí, todos te caerán genial, son un encanto, eso sí, tienes que seguir ordenes de Noah, no te importa no?-

-Claro que no, me comprometo a estar a vuestro servicio, Space Star- sonrió tiímida NamyLuna.

-Además de que tenemos magníficas cocineras NamyLuna- sonrió Katy tranquilamente.

-Oh! Que bien! seguro que cocinan maravillosamente- sonrió la equidna púrpura. -Y por cierto, llámame Namy-

Por otro lado, Mochi y Mark hablaban con Jet que les contaba como sería la practica de tablas voladoras o discos, estes contestaban debido a la zona de la nave que se encontraba. Por su lado, Rouge y Amy con Nikki al lado hablaban de ruptura de Amy y Manic y sobre Rouge y Knuckles. Shadow estaba alejado en su de repente seriedad, estaba como hace unos meses, inaccesible, posiblemente tuviese problemas con Noah que era la que le daba una razón por la que ser más amistoso.

Bastis y Rock hablaban también un tanto separados.

-Cuando tienes pensado decirle lo que sientes?- pregunto la gata dorada.

-Que dices?!- se alerto Rock ruborizado.

-Oh vamos se de sobras que te gusta, díselo ya o la perderás- declaro esta.

-Nunca la tuve...- suspiro infeliz.

-No lo sabrás hasta que no se lo digas...- declaro Bastis.

En cambio detrás y alerta estaban Melody y Kaila, ya vestidas con ropa normal, con la que visten para una situación de baja en el castillo.

-Que crees que pasará más adelante, Kaila?- pregunto Melody con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

-Ni idea, pero protegeremos a la princesa y lucharemos por el bien- Sonrió la gata -Mel, no te fijes mucho en los chicos eh ¬¬-

-Tranquila Kaila, mi prioridad es la princesa- sonrió pícaramente -Aunque un chico siempre puedo tenerlo, además, ya hemos llegado no?

-Sí- sonrió Mark al escuchar esto ultimo.

Todos subieron a la nave para encontrarse con los demás, pero antes volvieron a fijar su vista en las caras preocupadas de todos.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Nikki.

-No encontramos a Noah, hemos buscado por todo esto y nada, ella no saldría de la nave sin pasar por aquí...- Se alerto Alexis.

En ese momento Teo se bajo sorprendido.

-Espera, porque no lo habéis dicho antes?- pregunto Teo sorprendido.

-Que quieres decir Teo?- pregunto Mark alterado.

-La señorita Noah estaba con Kevin, se estaban besando- declaro con inocencia Teo -Parecían muy felices.

-COMO!?- exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Amy confusa -Es bueno que Noah tenga a alguien con quien sonreír no?- pregunto esta con una cara extrañada.

-Sí, pero Kevin es un DARK!- chillo Mochi asustada y preocupada.

En ese momento, para Shadow, se paro el tiempo...

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, aquí os dejo el título del próximo...**

**The bright and dark light, rejection.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejenme reviews! ;)**

**Nos leemos.**

**PD: Preguntas que os debéis hacer?**

**Aceptará Noah casarse con Kevin?**

**Shadow buscará a Noah?**

**Que pasaría si Noah declinará la oferta de la boda?**

**Y si la acepta?**

**Y si la luz oscura devora los sueños de la reina?**

**Amy sabe ya que le espera?**

**Se declarará Rock?**

**Y Mark, dejará de ser imbécil?  
**

**Todo hasta el próximo capítulo, dejenme reviews.**


	20. The Blood Of A Princess

**Hey guys! :)**

**Que tal estáis hoy? Espero que bien y que con ganas de leer, bueno. Empecemos!**

**Sonic: SE TE OLVIDA ALGO!**

**Noah: oh que? **

**Sonic: ya lo digo yo ¬¬**

**Noah: Bueno, ok... '¬'**

**Sonic: Hay una nueva encuesta, espero que respondáis a ella, muchas gracias.**

**Noah: ya está?**

**Sonic: sí :)**

**Noah: bien, aviso, este capítulo va a ser muy gory. **

**Sonic: Gory es sangriento en inglés para quien no sepa.**

**Noah: Empecemos!**

* * *

**The Blood Of Princess**

Noah estaba en shock, la sorpresa fue mayor de lo que se esperaba.

-Ma...matrimonio?-

-Sí- afirmo Kevin.

-Kevin...- las lágrimas desfilaron por las mejillas sonrojadas de Noah, esta asintió rápidamente -Si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo...

-Noah...- Kevin se acerco a besarla, cuando el beso fue cortado, limpió sus mejillas y sonrió, para luego apenar su mirar -Noah, se que... estarías mejor sin mí-

-ESO ES MENTIRA- grito esta interrumpiéndolo, mientras se levantaba -TE AMO, TE AMO DEMASIADO! NO PUEDES ALEJARTE-

-Noah, escucha, los Dark van tras tu sangre.

-Tras... mi sangre?- pregunto esta sentándose en el suelo a su lado -Porque... la mía?-

-Bueno y la de Mark, necesitan la sangre real de Estela Dolar-

-MI MADRE! DEBO IR A PROTEGERLA- grito Noah levantándose.

-No puedes, te buscan a ti, deberías quedarte aquí-

-S...Sola?- pregunto temerosa -Yo, me moriré aquí, de tristeza, de hambre y soledad!

-Pero ellos no son rivales para vosotros- dijo Kevin intentando razonar.

-Mis chicos son los mejores! Yo confió en ellos!- grito Noah -Además, quien me haría daño! Nadie puede cogerme, deberías respetar mis decisiones ahora que estamos prometidos!- le grito Noah.

-Noah, cuidado!

Noah se giro para notar un manto de hielo en sus piernas, se giro para ver a Katherine.

-KATHERINE! SUELTAME!- Noah se libro del hielo, al ser agua congelada, normal supongo...

Ambas comenzaron a luchar, Noah asestaba puñetazos, pero Katherine, era rápida y agresiva, daba cabezazos puñetazos y patadas, sin siquiera pensar estrategia, hasta que Noah estaba ya muy herida, ella estaba poco, cosa que hizo sonreír.

Helando sus piernas poco a poco hasta subir a la cintura de Noah.

-Katherine, SUÉLTALA!- Grito Kevin.

-Confraternizando con el enemigo? Kevin eres idiota? Ella es nuestro objetivo, Rayan estará orgulloso de mí si se la llevo, tienes suerte de que seamos amigos, solo debemos derramar sangre, aunque matarla sería...

-Callate de una puta vez-

Cuando Katherine se dio cuenta de que Kevin la había levantado con una mano por el cuello.

-IMBÉCIL, EL AMOR ES UNA PUTA MIERDA, por culpa de la flacucha ROCK YA NO ME HACE CASO, CREES QUE NO LO VISITE ANTES, YO TAMBIÉN SE CONTROLARME, PERO... QUE MIERDA HARÉ SI EL ME DEJA!- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No... te dejara- el hielo heló más a Noah, hasta su cuello. -Yo no le deje nunca lo hará, los sentimientos cambian, pero el solo... se engaña a sí mismo, el te ama...-

El hielo heló de todo a Noah, sin dejarla terminar la frase.

-NOAH!- corrió al montón de hielo que la cubría acariciándolo -HAZ QUE DEJE DE ESTAR CONGELADA! POR FAVOR!-

Katherine se incorporo y abofeteo a Kevin para abrazarlo.

-Idiota, nuestra situación... no es controlable al cien por cien.. la descongelaré, pero aléjate antes, de que le hagas daño-

Dicho esto Katherine la descongeló, haciendo que esta empezará a tiritar de frío.

-Noah!- grito este abrazándola contra él.

-Llévanos a la Nave Space Star-

Este asintió y en un parpadeo por su parte, estaban en el centro de la nave, con todos los tripulantes, mirando horrorizados a Noah.

-Vaya, si son los Space!- se rió Katherine.

-SUELTA A NOAH!- grito Mark malhumorado.

-Kathie quita tus manos de NOAH!- grito Rock a la defensiva.

-NOAH, NOAH, NOAH! SIEMPRE NOAH! SOLO EXISTE ELLA PARA TI, CONFIÉSALO TE GUSTA!-

-Katherine! NO ENLOQUEZCAS- Grito Kevin al ver como Noah estaba siendo victima, de su ira, la sangre empezo a fluír de su brazo y eso hizo que Kevin se alertará -KATHERINE! LE HACES DAÑO!

-ARGH! ME HARTE!- Cogió la daga y la clavo en el brazo de Noah, haciendo que la sangre se vertiera -RAYAN! vente!

-NO! SUELTA A NOAH!- Sonic cogió carrerilla pero Katherine le dio una patada.

-Demasiado previsible, ahora Rayan derramará sangre real y tendremos de objetivo a Mark, solo nos hace falta la semiluna, para nuestro objetivo, ella es necesaria-

-Katherine! Porque haces esto!?- grito Rock al ver como seguía clavando el cuchillo en el cuerpo inmóvil de Noah.

Shadow estaba tieso, quería ir, pero si se acercaban podían dañarla mas o acabar como Sonic, que estaba también hay con una marca en el estomago.

En una esfera apareció el erizo negro Rayan.

-Vaya, si que sois rápidos, Katherine y Kevin buen trabajo-

-PARA!- Kevin empujo a Rayan cuando este iba a coger la sangre de Noah y empujo de igual forma a Katherine, cogiendo a Noah en brazos. -REACCIONAD DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, RAYAN ES TU HIJA, KATHERINE ELLA ES TU AMIGA! NO PODÉIS HACER ESTO, SABÉIS QUE PASARA SI LO HACÉIS!- Grito este aun con Noah en brazos.

Mochi, Mark, Kevin, Rock y Katy se quedaron helados, al ver como Kevin protegía a Noah.

-NOS TRAICIONAS!- grito Katherine, Rayan no respondió, se apreto la cabeza, se retorcia del dolor, demasiados sentimientos y fuerza de voluntad contra el.

-Vámonos, Katherine...-

La tomo y la teletransporto dejando a Kevin con Noah en brazos, Kevin arranco la daga del brazo de Noah.

-Noah... habla! Di algo! Lo que sea! REACCIONA!- grito este sin saber que hacer -Noah por favor, te amo!-

Las lagrimas caían sobre ellos, y Namy, la princesa equidna, se acerco rápidamente a verla, la toco y miro a Rayan a los ojos, mientras que la tocaba.

-Esta viva, yo puedo ayudarla, pero cuéntame que paso, esta congelada- dijo esta cogiendo en su bolso unas vendas y desinfectante.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a ver que sucedía y como estaba Noah, su líder.

-la congelaron por mi puta culpa!-

-CONTRÓLATE- grito Rock -No hagas tu como Katherine, contén tu lado agresivo y dark, Noah se pondrá bien!- dijo Rock agarrando su mano fuertemente, Shadow, estaba alejado sin mucha atención al mundo.

-Bien, ahora vendaré la herida pero esta helada...- confeso esta tristemente -Su pulso es bajo- Aviso de nuevo Namy.

-Que alguien la lleve a la enfermería- dijo con autoridad Mark, miro a Shadow y cuando iba a pedirselo a él vio como Rock la cogía en brazos y la llevaba lejos a la enfermería seguida de Namy, Mochi, Alexis, Amy, Sonic y Katy.

Mark miro a Kevin -No es por echarte pero..

-Cuidala, y no la dejes sola, yo no puedo cuidarla en este estado-

Y desapareció instantaneamente.

-La oscuridad no lo domina aun... con suerte, podremos salvarlos. TODOS HACED VUESTRAS RESPECTIVAS TAREAS! NO OS PREOCUPEIS POR NOAH! SOBREVIVIRÁ COMO SIEMPRE!

Todos, no muy convencidos asintieron y se fueron a diversos puntos, menos Shadow y Bastis, que se quedaron allí en sus mismas posiciones.

-Es increíble, no se que tiene Noah- dijo esta con una sonrisita -Todos os enamoráis de ella, sigo sin creerme que te guste-

Shadow trago saliva y se giro rápidamente a verla.

-QUE?!- grito sorprendido -A mi ella no me gusta- se puso serio y con una mirada asesina.

-Anda, te quedaste más pálido que Rock!- dijo Bastis cruzando sus brazos -Soy muy astuta y Noah parece feliz a tu lado-

Bastis se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Creo que, deberías vigilarla, confió en ti. No debemos hacer que nuestra misión desfallezca- se giro para seguir andando pero se paro. -Ella nunca había sonrreido y no había cogido confianza con nadie tan rápido como contigo, aprovéchalo.

**~0~0~**

Tete-chin jugaba con Teo, mientras que Gloria y Sammy los observaban.

-La señorita Noah estará bien?- pregunto inocente Teo.

-Sí- respondió Gloria seca, Sammy la miro mal y esta rodo los ojos -Claro que estará bien, Noah es fuerte- Miro a su novio de nuevo y susurro un "contento?" este solo asintió.

-Teo, Noah es una chica muy dura de matar y vencer, no te creas que esto es su fin, venga, no te desanimes y sigue jugando como nunca, a Noah le encantaría verte así de contento!- hablo Tete-chin.

Teo asintió y ambos empezaron a dibujar y hacer tonterias con un coche, mientras Sammy los observaba, agarrando a su novia de la mano.

**~0~0~**

Wave seguía de un lado para otro con la mirada de Jet y Storm encima.

-Que te pasa Wave?- pregunto Jet ya extresado de tantas vueltas que daba.

-Uf, es que es demasiado, esto es increíble, esa chica a quedado fatal! Esos tipos!- se quejo la golondrina morada.

-No desfallezcas!- dijo Storm -Estamos aquí también para ayudar!

-Por el dinero, Storm- aclaro Jet.

-Igualmente! A mi la Cindy esta me cae genial y hay gente amable no?- dijo esta sentandose.

-Uf... como digas Wave!- dijo Jet tirandose hacia atras -Esto es demasiado para mi, venga sigamos con nuestros calculos y seamos buenos, me da igual hacer amigos! Venga!-

**~0~0~**

Amy estaba en la puerta sentada en el suelo, esperando a que alguien le dijese como estaba su hermana, se sentía como una idiota, allí sola, sus nervios aumentaban a paso de segundo.

Y si Noah estaba mal y le habían mentido?

Y si no podía luchar más?

O peor...

Y si moría?

Esa idea hizo que a Amy se le helase el cuerpo, no, ella estaba bien, por lo menos eso quería creer ella.

-Amy, tranquila- oyó una voz ante ella, y levanto la cabeza para verlo.

Sonic The Hedgehog, su héroe, su gran héroe.

-Amy, no debes preocuparte, tranquilízate y respira, tu hermana esta bien, es fuerte- se sentó a su lado y le tendió una rosa blanca y un chocolate.

-Gracias, eres un cielo...- dijo esto tomando el chocolate. Miro la rosa y tímidamente la cogió chocando con sus dedos, se ruborizo mucho y cogió ágilmente la rosa sin mirarlo al rostro.

-Amy, sucede algo?- pregunto este al ver su reacción -No te ha gustado la flor? Es que como antes te gustaban...

-Nonononononononononono! Mehaencantado!- hablo rápidamente, al ver la reacción burlona y simpática de su compañero, tosió ruborizada dando un trago al chocolate caliente.

-Me ha gustado- dijo simplemente, girando su cara ruborizada.

-Amy, estas muy guapa, sabes?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Amy se ruborizo y lo miro de reojo, sonriendo un poco.

-Deberías decirle eso a Sally, aunque gracias por animarme-

-A Sally? Hemos roto- respondió simplemente.

-Que ha sucedido?-

Esta vez Sonic aparto la mirada, sin querer responder.

-Bueno, si no se puede saber, no lo sabré, no te preocupes, ya no soy esa Amy de 12 años acosadora- respondió agarrando la rosa blanca.

-Cuando pueda, te lo diré-

Amy sonrió y asintió -Me parece bien-

El silencio reino entre ellos, pero a ninguno le molestaba, los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, en ese silencio, que para otros puede ser incómodo.

-Gracias por lanzarte a proteger a mi hermana- dijo Amy despertando.

-Eh? Ah? De nada- respondió sonriendo.

Amy lo miro sonriente y Sonic hizo lo mismo.

-Amy...- llamo este.

-Qué?-

-Que pasa con Manic? No debería estar aquí?-

-También hemos roto... cosas de la vida, te lo contaré con detalles cuando lo asimile.

-Esperaré-

-El gran Sonic The Hedgehog, esperara un gran período de tiempo, esto se ve imposible- Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic.

-A-A-Am-y- dijo este entrecortado.

-Déjame un ratito... por favor...-

Sonic no dijo nada y deseo que por una vez, el tiempo pasase lento y el estarse quieto...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os guste.**

**Primeros atisvos de SonAmy!  
**

**Rouge y Knuckles estarán juntos?**

**Que pasará con Kevin?**

**Con los Chaotix, Vanilla y Cream?  
**

**Y con Shadow, que hará apartir de ahora?**

**Como estará Noah?**

**Donde estará Manic?**

**Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y no olviden dejar reviews! **


	21. Make Friends, Not Enemies

**Hola a todos! Qué tal lo lleváis hoy? Espero que bien. Hoy os traigo un capítulo nuevo de The Dark Cristhal, o como lo abrevian algunos D.C. bueno a lo que iba.**

**QUE TENGO UNA NUEVA ENCUESTA Y TENÉIS QUE RESPONDERLAA! **

**¿Porfis?**

**Bueno, estaba con que me tardaré más pues me pondré con otros fics, también, siento mucho, pero os prometo que no abandonare este fic. Estoy muy orgullosa de el. Tiene muchas visitas, muchos followers y favoritos. Por no hablar de los reviews. Que ojala algun día lleguen a 200. cuento con vuestros reviews eh! :D**

**FELICIDAD! BUENO ME DESCENTRE. SIGAMOS...**

**Noechis: Cabeza hueca...**

**Noah: te daré un piñazo si no te largas.**

**Noechis: O.O ME VOY****!**

**Empecemos con el nuevo capítulo! :D**

* * *

**Make Friends, Not Enemies**

Nikki apenas se había movido estaba interesada en los papeles que sus nuevas compañeras le habían dado, el interés era bastante amplio para que mentir, estaba muy interesada en esos papeles.

-Um…

-Que haces?- pregunto Treep apareciendo de sorpresa.

-Investigo…- respondió la loba mirando los papeles interesada.

-Um… y hay algo interesante?- pregunto este.

-La relatividad de Trewell es sencilla, los polos opuestos se dañan y chocan entre sí, provocando una gran onda expansiva que hace una gran explosión a más de veinte metros a la redonda de este choque. Destruyendo los Blancs Cristhals y los Dark Cristhals, cosa que arreglaría el problema de la oscuridad que domina a las personas, pero al mismo tiempo, tendría que haber alguien que se sacrificara…

-Y quien crees que lo haría?-

-No lo sé, pero ese es el menor de los problemas, según las investigaciones… Los Cristhals Blancs se ocultan en lugares peligrosos, buscan su seguridad y no ser convertidos en oscuros. Dicen que solo hay diez cristales…

-Tienes miedo de no encontrarlos, ¿verdad?- pregunto el equidna gris.

-Siempre tan rudo, me gusta tu compañía… eres un buen amigo, supongo-

Treep se acercó y se sentó. –Como mantienes esto tan ordenado… mi cuarto está peor…

Nikki sonrió y empezó a reírse. –ORDENADO?!- La risa de nuevo se escapó por la boca de Nikki, Treep era su mejor amigo, siempre la hacia reír como una loca, y eso que esa no era su personalidad.

-Qué pasa Nikki?- pregunto el equidna gris serio, sin entender que pasaba.

-Esta todo patas arriba, he andado toda esta sala, tirada en el suelo leyendo, otro poco en el sofá, he desordenado todo. Sé que nadie podría resistir aquí, pero tu si. Y se porque tu cuarto esta muchísimo peor!- exclamo Nikki leyendo los papeles de nuevo para reprimir una risa.

-Se de quien me mataría por no ordenarlo…

-¿UH?- Nikki levanto la mirada. -A quien te refieres?

-Olvídalo- contesto el equidna para mirar los papeles.

-Um… como quieras Treep-

-No sabes que han organizado una cena?- pregunto Treep para hablar un poco.

-Ugh?- siguió con los papeles, pero prestaba atención –No lo sabía, de todas formas no voy a ir-

-Por que no? Tienes que comer, esperaba que vinieses conmigo.

-A caso es una cena de parejas?- pregunto mirando los papeles interesada.

-Um… no, pero se que solo puedo hablar de cosas normales contigo- declaro Treep.

-Ya veo, el señor Don YO ESTOY MEJOR SOLO, quiere compañía-

-No te burles de mí- se ruborizo Treep.

-Bah, paparruchas, pídeselo a _ella_- dijo con tono de burla Nikki.

-Ella?- pregunto ruborizándose más el equidna.

La loba sonrió levemente, sin mucha soltura –Pues claro, a _ella _te gusta alguien, no me has dicho quien, pero si has mencionado algo, y seguramente sea una chica. Y se que no soy yo. Así que, porque no vas, se lo pides y hablamos luego. Yo paso de ir.

-Yo no puedo pedírselo- declaro serio el equidna.

-Y eso?-

-No echare a perder mi reputación-

Nikki se cayo de la silla al oir tal idiotez.

-PERO TU ERES TONTO!?- grito dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, se ruborizo del ruido causado por su grito tan agudo. Tosió y siguió –Bueno. Tu "reputación" como dices, se rompería por amor. No crees que merecería la pena.

-Hablas tu...

A Nikki al oír eso le entraron ganas de abofetearlo hasta matarlo, como se atrevía a recordarle lo que más le duele en este mundo.

-Vete. Hablaremos luego-

Su mirada en penumbras hizo que Treep se preocupase. Levantandose y poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero no consiguió que lo mirase.

-Oye… Nikki, yo no quería decir…

-Lo sé, pero aun así, será mejor que te vayas…

Treep suspiro y asintió.

-De acuerdo, lo siento-

Salió por la puerta del "laboratorio" y Nikki solo pudo suspirar.

-Armín…

**~0~0~**

-Como decías que tenía que disparar?- pregunto nerviosa Sonia.

Pero ni Crystal, ni Nia, producían sonido.

-Os pasa algo?- pregunto la eriza fucsia acercándose a ellas.

-Eh?- Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si os pasa algo!?- pregunto está cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno… estamos preocupadas- respondió Nia, mirando hacía la ventana.

-Y eso?- pregunto Sonia.

-Por la señorita Noah- respondió Crystal.

-Por Noah? Oh, claro, lo de ayer…

-Sí. Aun no ha despertado- declaro Nia.

-Y estamos preocupadas, sabemos que es fuerte… pero…

-Pero, nada… ella seguro que se recupera. Es hermana de Amy, solo necesita reposo. Demasiadas emociones por un día- consoló Sonia.

-Quizás tengas razón… mejor será que entrenemos.

-Bien, ahora me ayudáis?- pregunto esta mirando el arma en sus manos.

Nia rio y asintió poniéndose en pie, seguida por Crystal.

-Bien, apunta- dijo Nia poniendo la pistola a la altura de los ojos de Sonia.

-Ahora cierra el ojo izquierdo- indico Crystal mirando a Sonia y colocándola recta.

-Bien- Sonia hizo lo mandado.

-Ves la diana?- pregunto Nia con una sonrisa.

-Sí, LA VEO!- dijo emocionada Sonia.

-Bien, ahora intenta apuntar al centro.

Sonia se coloco lo mejor posible, solo moviendo sus manos, sin mover su posición, mientras que el arma apuntaba al centro. Disparo!

La velocidad que alcanzo fue bastante grande y choco contra la diana con fuerza.

Pero desgraciadamente dio en el circulito blanco, de al lado del centro de todo, Sonia se desilusiono, mientras que Nia y Crystal estaban con la boca abierta.

-Espera, has practicado con armas alguna vez?- pregunto la boquiabierta Crystal.

-La verdad no, porque? Se que lo he hecho mal! Pero… tanto se nota?

-AL CONTRARIO!- Grito Nia. –Es impresionante, eres primeriza y casi das, normalmente se te desvían las armas, no atinas en la diana, rompes cristales! ERES GENIAL SONIA- exclamo está abrazándola. –Un poco más de entrenamiento y probaremos con las dianas móviles, seguro que lo haces bien!

-De…de verdad?- pregunto una Sonia emocionada.

-Por supuesto! No te mentiríamos!- sonrió Crystal.

-CHICAS SOIS LAS MEJORES, GRACIAS!-

Las chicas, siguieron entrenando rompiendo y por fin Sonia cogio la practica con su primer arma, aunque fueron tres largas horas, todas se merecían un descanso. Mañana pasarían a las dianas móviles.

Salieron de la sala y sonrieron.

-Oye, no hay nadie que te llame la atención de nuestros compañeros?- pregunto una curiosa Nia.

-Nia…- aviso Crystal avergonzada y timida por su compañera.

-Hay, Crys tranquila, de seguro que algo hay! Se ha ruborizado-

-Bueno, la verdad es que… hoy me he fijado en uno…

-ENSERIO? EN QUIEN?- pregunto con una sonrisa Nia.

-Um… en… bueno, no se mucho de él… creo que incluso de los nervios se me olvido el nombre…

-Bueno, hoy nos lo señalas en la cena…

Y dicho esto Nia salió corriendo –ME VOY A DUCHAR!

-Esta chica…- comenzó Crystal. –Siento que te haya liado…

-Oh no te preocupes, esta bien tener amigas- sonrió Sonia, a lo que Crystal le devolvió la sonrisa.

**~0~0~**

A penas había tenido tiempo para pasar con ella, estaba un poco nervioso, sabía que si salía de esa sala, todos lo mirarían y preguntarían y el no quería dar explicaciones.

Que iba decir. "Hay, es que, quiero ver a mi chica, bueno técnicamente no lo es, pero yo las tengo loquitas" No, claro que no podía decir eso. Más porque no era muy cierto. Además que no sabía si le agradaba la idea de que alguien supiese de momento sus sentimientos por la murciélago ladrona. Resoplo hondo, pero su suspiro fue escuchado.

-¿Te pasa algo Knuckles?- era Nere.

-¿EH? A mí? No, no, no! Nada. Es solo que tengo que salir un momento…

-EH? Entonces sal amigo, yo me quedo aquí- sonrió amablemente Silver.

-Enserio?- pregunto incrédulo el equidna rojo.

-Claro, anda ve- contesto Silver, Blaze solo estaba callada mirando las esmeraldas, sin prestarles atención.

Knuckles sonrió y salió corriendo, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Nere, hablando con Rouge!

Su corazón se aceleró! Rouge es una cotilla, seguramente lo había largado por ahí!

-Oh, hay lo tienes- dicho esto Nere entro y Knuckles salió a fuera, agarrando la mano de Rouge y corriendo, no sabía a donde corría pero el corría, y se metió en un cuarto, que resultó ser el de lavandería.

-A CUANTOS SE LO HAS DICHO!?- grito Knuckles.

Rouge abrió mucho los ojos. –Pero qué demonios dices equidna!? Solo se lo he dicho a Amy!- esas palabras tranquilizaron a Knuckles.

-Gracias…- respondió este resoplando.

-Te avergüenza besarme? O que lo sepa la gente?- pregunto mosqueada.

-Eh?- esas palabras fueron como puñales –No es eso! Es que… no se aun que decirles a los demás.

-Um… qué tal… Estoy con Rouge?- dijo enfadada la murciélago.

-pero estamos saliendo?!- grito este ruborizado.

-Yo esperaba que sí…- Rouge bajo la cabeza aún más nerviosa y ruborizada. A veces ese idiota era un insensible.

-Rouge…- de nuevo se inclinó y presiono los labios en un beso suave, no era brusco, no. Suave y dulce, como debían ser ahora mismo.

-Lo siento Rouge…

-No pasa nada… entonces… ¿será un secreto?- pregunto está nerviosa y ruborizada entre los brazos del equidna.

-Por el momento por favor- Esta asintió dulcemente y ambos se besaron profundizando el ceño.

Cuando se separaron Knuckles le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-QUIERES SER MÁS CUIDADOSO, CABEZA DE NUDILLO?- Se cabreo la murciélago.

-Esa es la Rouge que me gusta!- empezó a reír Knuckles. Cosa que Rouge solo hizo que cruzase sus brazos ruborizada.

-Te gustaría igual, aunque más sin ropa, verdad mi querido, equidna sonrrojón?- se burló Rouge.

-Sin duda… no cambias- dijo ruborizado Knuckles.

**~0~0~**

-Estarías mejor lejos- dijo Katherine alejando a Kevin lo máximo posible de el. A pesar de estar atados para recibir una paliza por haber incumplido las ordenes del líder.

-Pero… yo no pretendía esto…- contesto frunciendo el ceño débilmente Kevin.

-Imbécil, PORQUE TANTO INTERES POR ESA ERIZA!?- pregunto histérica Katherine.

-La quie…ro…- pronunció muy levemente.

-ODIO QUE SÉAIS TAN IMBÉCILES, SI ME HUBIESEÍS DEJADO, NO ESTARÍAMOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN!-

-Callaos!- grito Rayan aprisionado contra la pared.

-Hug…- suspiro el pesadamente.

-Esto dolerá…- comenzó Katherine, la zorrita negra Dark.

-Por lo menos… será rápido. Nos necesitan con vida…- Contesto Kevin suspirando.

-Eggman debe de estar partiéndose…- contesto Rayan rechinó con los dientes al terminar.

La puerta de la celda se abrió.

-Me habéis decepcionado…- contesto una voz en las tinieblas de la oscuridad. -hacer amigos esta bien, pero no os conviene tener enemigos, más si son como yo- dijo malignamente y con tono muy enfadado.

-Lo…lo sentimos líder…- contestaron los tres con miedo en su voz.

-Eso no sirve…- tensó el látigo y sonrió tétricamente. –Es una pena que los mejores siempre estean en un lado bueno. Pero ya recibiréis vuestra ración de ULTRA RADIACIÓN DARK- rió malignamente.

Un montón de robotitos de la propiedad de Eggman salieron de atrás de la oscura figura, empezaron a azotarlos con dureza y a causar pequeñas quemaduras, mientras los demás soltaban alaridos de dolor. Gritos que nadie podría escuchar para ayudarlos…

**~0~0~**

-TE APUESTO A QUE NO!- dijo de muy mal humor Dru.

-TE DIGO QUE SI QUE TENGO EL TRÍO DE ASES!- grito furioso Grey.

-Idiotas… SACAD LAS CARTAS Y DEJAD TANTO MISTERIO!- Chillo furiosa Gloria.

-Tranquila, solo deja que se piquen, estoy seguro de que es farol- hablo calmado Thunder.

-Bueno… yo no sé si es farol, pero ojala que sí si no pierdo 30 rings!- se quejó Shoon.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA pringados!- se burló Gloria.

-Oye!- se quejaron los erizos, el leopardo y la águila.

-Bueno a ver quién gana y quién pierde?- pregunto Gloria con sorna.

-Tu no deberías estar trabajando- la pincho Dru.

-Hay calla! Sammy es demasiado bueno! Yo me hubiese negado, pero no! Todo tiene que ser amable y color de rosa! Arghh! Como lo detesto!- grito furiosa.

-Tu eres demasiado enfadadiza- contesto la águila de nombre Grey, mostrando su trío de ases. –Soltad la pasta imbéciles- después les dedico una risa maliciosa. Y todos soltaron el dinero.

-Mierda… Necesitaba el dinero!- se quejó Shoon, el leopardo.

-Pues no haber apostado, sobre todo si juega un experto!- se burló Grey.

-Cállate fanfarrón, creído e inepto- hablo enfadado Dru, el erizo amarillo.

-Eres imbécil- respondió Grey indiferente.

-Mira, mejor no hablemos de tu retraso- se molestó Kameron que había estado callado. La águila solo sonrió con burla, sabiendo que Kameron perdía más dinero.

Thunder permanecía tranquilo, sonriendo –Chicos… no hay porque enfadarse nos lo hemos pasado bien, además Grey ha ganado con todas las de la ley-

-Bueno, fijo que esta águila tramposa ha hecho trampa- metió cizaña Gloria.

-Gloria…- aviso Thunder sabiendo su intención.

-Bueno, yo me piro… de seguro Sammy me matará-

-Te lo merecerías por ser como eres- se burló Dru.

-Muchas gracias. Gilipollas- guiñó su ojo y se fue.

-Menudo culo- sonrió Kameron que se había quedado mirando.

-Ya se te paso el enfado?- rio Shoon.

Este solo silbo. Aunque Gloria no pudo oírlo. Estaba lejos… ya lejos de esa conversación de hombres adictos a las cartas…

**~0~0~**

Sus ojos estaban posados en la ventana, Hardness intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero ni había manera. Sherk los observaba intentando ser de ayuda con su apoyo.

¿Y si nunca volvía a ver esas sonrisa tan dulce de la eriza?

¿Y si no volvía a escuchar su melodiosa voz? ¿Y si no podían bromear más juntos?

¿Y si… no podía confesarle sus sentimientos?

-Tío, Noah está bien, Namy, esta con ella y Mochi es una experta en curación déjala en sus manos.

-Pero… y si…?- comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

-Mira, no seas idiota. Ella está bien, solo le clavaron un puñal- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Si lo dices así…- insinuó Sherk al notar la mirada de desaprobación de Rock.

-Creo que… si le pasa algo…- comenzó Rock. De nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Tu tranquilo, es nuestra líder, la más fuerte. Saldrá de esta. Solo espera y tranquilízate y acude con una sonrisa a la cena, ella saldrá adelante y estoy seguro de que querrá verte sonreír cuando salga- comento con una sonrisa Sherk.

-Bueno… intentaré, aunque QUE CONSTE! No estoy bien-

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron –Lo sabemos, pero ya sabes, nos tienes aquí por si te hacemos falta. Para algo están los amigos- contestaron al unísono el perro y el camaleón.

**~0~0~**

-Oye que es ese brillo de ahí?- pregunto Tails mirando una pequeña pantalla.

-DIOS! UN BLANC CRISTHAL! HEMOS ENCONTRADO EL PRIMERO!- Exclamo feliz Swetty.

-En serio? Qué bien!- se animó Tails mirando el monitor. –Y sabes dónde está? Me tienes que enseñar cómo funciona eso…-

-Claro. Cuando lleguemos al planeta nosotros nos quedaremos… y te enseño- sonrió Swetty.

-No te da pena solo poder ayudarlos en la nave?- pregunto Tails.

-Un poco pero… Um… está bien, pues nosotros colaboramos con lo que podemos, no crees?- contesto feliz la conejita blanca.

Tails resoplo –Supongo que tienes razón… ¿y… dónde está el planeta? O mejor… ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto curioso el zorrito de dos colas.

-Um… esta en…-

Desde ese momento la conejita blanca no emitió sonido, cosa que asusto a Tails.

-Qué pasa?-

-Ese planeta… es… un agujero Negro… y me refiero a que… es tan peligroso… que la muerte es lo que nos espera ahí…- trago asustada saliva.

-QUE?! QUIERES DECIR QUE SI VAMOS A POR EL CRISTAL PODRÍAMOS MORIR!?-

Una lagrima desfilo por la cara de Swetty, estaba palida y apunto de llorar.

-Swetty? Te pasa algo? Yo puedo escucharte si así es… puedes confiar en mi…

La voz de Swetty sonaba llorosa y quebrada, su cara pálida, sus ojos estaban centrados en los mandos, pero sus sentimientos estaban por los suelos, comenzó a hablar -Lo que sucede es…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 20 (aunque sea el 21 para vosotros, es el 20 porque uno es un aviso)**

**-Quien es esa silueta que castigo a Rayan, Katherine y Kevin?**

**-No era Rayan el jefe temporal de los Dark?**

**-Que pasaría con Noah?**

**-Noah estará bien?**

**-Cual será el planeta que es tan peligroso?**

**-Porque lloraría Swetty?**

**-Y lo más importante... QUE PASARÁ EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!?**

**Dejen reviews! :D**


	22. I Lost What I Need

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo de Dark Cristhal.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis. Abajo del capítulo os dejo los días que actualizaré a partir de ahora.**

**Empecemos.**

* * *

** I lost what I need.**

A penas transcurría el tiempo, Melody seguía pensando en que había pasado, así que avanzo por el corredor de la nave en busca de alguien que pudiera aclararle lo que pasaba, resoplo hondo y chocó estrepitosamente con alguien que cruzaba por ahí.

Era una eriza de color marrón oscuro, con los ojos grises. Sus púas largas hasta la mitad de la espalda que tenían mechas de color rosa fucsia. Delgada y alta. No la había visto antes por la nave.

-Oye, podrías decirme donde esta el segundo jefe de aquí? El erizo rojo- pregunto amablemente Melody.

-Acaso te parece lo adecuado! Acabas de chocarte conmigo y ni un perdon! COMO SE NOTA QUE ERES NOVATA- se molesto la chica, cruzandose de brazos en una pose de arrogancia y malestar.

-Pero, ha sido un accidente- dijo la chica.

-Accidente?! Lo has echo a posta monada! Porque seas novata a mí no me importa! DEBERÍAS ESTAR MÁS ATENTA EN VEZ DE PENSAR EN IDIOTECES!- se molesto la chica de forma furiosa. Levanto su puño y Melody dispuesta a contratacar, las dos fueron paradas.

-PARA- gritaron un erizo de color verde pistacho y su amiga la gata, Kaila.

-Gloria, no seas así...- dijo el erizo verde pistacho.

Kaila se acerco y agarro a Melody.

-Debes de estar loca, no puedes ir por ahí de mala. Y menos causarnos problemas, la princesa no estaría orgullosa de tu comportamiento- se molesto Kaila.

-Lo siento, pero ella iba a atacarme, debía defenderme- protesto.

-Lo siento- oyó la voz del erizo, las dos se giraron a verlo. -Es que mi novia tiene muy mal carácter- respondió.

-Oh, no pasa nada- se disculpo Kaila con una sonrisa amable -Nosotras también tenemos la culpa, se dejo llevar.

-Oh, que maleducados somos, nos presentaremos, yo soy Sammy y ella es mi novia Gloria- sonrió el erizo pistacho.

Gloria estaba un poco más alegre y ya no presentaba facciones de enfado en su rostro. Lo había suavizado y entrelazaba su mano con la de Sammy, Sammy sonreía ampliamente parecía amable.

-Yo soy Kaila y ella es mi amiga Melody, somos las nuevas- sonrió dulcemente Kaila. Melody la observó ella tenía mucho carácter y su amiga era dulce y amable, menos cuando se cabreaba que se ponía furiosa. Mucho, pero normalmente eran opuestas, ella siempre era educada y muy dulce con todos.

Era muy difícil enfadarla.

-Vamonos Melody- dijo alegre la gata.

Entonces reaccionó -Espera! Me gustaría saber que paso antes, cuando llegamos, os importaría explicárnoslo?-

-Claro, no hay problema- respondió Sammy -Vamos al bar chaotix- respondió este.

Ambas los siguieron, ahora averiguarian un poco de que iba esta especia de guerra, que apenas conocían.

**~0~0~**

Noela y Sally estaban sentadas en aquel banco viendo como Storm y Jet entrenaban parecían entretenidos. Cuando Sally habló.

-Tu sabes luchar?- pregunto Sally girandose a verla.

-Sí, aprendí artes marciales de pequeña y practico un poco todos los días-

-En serio?- se sorprendió la chica un tanto sorprendida. No parecía ser muy fuerte, estaba delgada y con una buena figura, pero no veía nada más.

Esta asintió a la pregunta y se levanto -chicos, podemos entrenar con vosotros?- pregunto Noela con una sonrisa.

-Sí, porque no?- dijo Jet concentrado en el rival, pero escuchando a la chica.

-Bien, vamos Sally quiero enseñarte algunos trucos!- sonrió dulcemente.

Sally asintió decidida y ambas comenzaron a entrenar.

Jet y Storm se pararon para descansar y verlas pelear.

Los dos se sorprendieron, tanto la princesa Accorn como la gata Noela, hacían unos movimientos increíbles, Sally se defendía bien y Noela con su velocidad atacaba con fuerza.

Puñetazos, patadas, bofetones, esquivar y patadas bajas para tirar al rival, movimientos de defensa y sorpresivos el combate, volteretas laterales y la rueda mortal.

Cada uno de esos movimientos infalibles, daba en el clavo pero ninguna se rendía. Ambas luchaban para ganar y probar que eran fuertes, Jet se sorprendió un tanto, eran tan buenas en esto, quizás en sus tiempos de ladrones había echado cuentas a que eran muy débiles, pero en realidad no lo eran.

Sonrió, ahora haría algo bueno, por fines avariciosos de tener dinero, pero le parecía estúpido, hacer algo bueno, y raro en él. Y estaba seguro de que esta tregua con el Sonic Team les llevaría ha hacer buenos amigos...

**~0~0~**

-Que paso en ese planeta Swetty?- pregunto Tails preocupado aun por que la respuesta de su amiga no venía.

-Hace unos meses, seis para ser exacto, enviamos a unos agentes nuestros a ese planeta, Drake, Sammy y Gaia, los tres eran tan buenos, los tres primeros días, estaban bien, los dos siguientes hablaban menos pero hablaban y terminamos por perder su conexión con un grito y bastantes ruidos, como disparos. Sabemos que los hemos perdido y se que es una locura, por eso volaremos de momento en círculos y cuando Noah despierte, hablaremos de eso.

-entonces... ellos han...?

Swetty no respondió se quedo callada reprimiendo las lágrimas. Se quedo callada sin responder durante largos minutos, suspiró hondo y Tails decidió animarla.

-Sé que es duro. Pero esto es por un futuro mejor, y se que perder a un amigo es duro. Yo perdí a Cosmo y aun no me recupero del todo, pero seguiremos adelante, porque Cosmo y tus compañeros lo hicieron por el bien de todos- sonrió el zorrito.

Swetty pulso unos botones y sonó una voz robótica que decía, "segundo piloto automático, activado". Swetty se levanto bruscamente y lo abrazo, llorando en su hombro.

-Se que parezco tonta, pero yo le tenía mucho cariño a él... yo le quería y no pude ni decírselo...- las lagrimas empaparon su pelaje amarillo.

-Tranquila, ya pasará todo- dijo Tails abrazando a la pequeña conejita.

**~0~0~**

-Entonces que piensas hacer a partir de ahora?- pregunto Sonia mirando a Nia.

Nia se encogió de brazos mirando a su nueva amiga. -No lo sé... la verdad es que...- pero se callo al ver al erizo verde de púas despeinadas en frente de ellas.

-Manic?- pregunto Sonia acercándose a el.

-Estas bien?- pregunto en tono preocupado.

-Sí...- resoplo hondo, buscando el aire necesario por culpa de la carrerita que se había echado. -Bueno, te buscaba, necesito hablar contigo-

Sonia miro a Nia, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su dormitorio.

-Nia te importa si...?- pregunto ella señalando a su hermano.

Nia negó con la cabeza y sonrió -Da igual, puedes irte- sonrió y cerro la puerta con dulzura y despacio.

-Haber dime...- respondió esta con cierta melosidad.

-Pues... hemos roto, Amy y yo- dijo con tono normal.

-¿Cómo?- se extraño abriendo mucho los ojos. -¿Cómo fue?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Sonia interesándose por su hermano. -Me cuentas mientras me acompañas a mi cuarto- ambos se encaminaron y Manic comenzó a relatar todo lo que lo angustiaba en ese momento. Que Amy lo había dejado cuando la había recuperado y la posibilidad de estar fijándose en otra chica, si podía ser.

Su hermana comprensiva lo escucho y dijo que lo mejor sería que si, se empezaba a fijar en otra chica que fuese a por ella y que eso le ayudaría. Manic así lo hizo y empezó a caminar después de dejar a su hermana en su habitación. Ahora solo debía pensar.

En el camino se encontró a Shadow. Que estaba en la puerta, de la enfermería, donde Noah descansaba.

-Hola Shadow!- dijo animado, este le miro, su expresión seria, lo asusto pero no retrocedió. -Que haces aquí?-

-Nada que te importe- dicho esto, entro y dio un portazo, espero un poco y luego vio como sacaba de allí, a Mark, Mochi y Namy.

Manic se rió por sus caras confundidas y suspiro. -Este Shadow- y continuo andando. En búsqueda de aquella chica que le había llamado la atención.

**~0~0~**

-¡Cuando vas a reconocerlo!- le grito con una sonrisa Alexis a Tete-chin.

-No, no y no. No me lo creo- dijo andando. Ambas estaban discutiendo por algo que habían visto.

-Los has visto con tus ojos, sabes que es verdad.

-Pero es que no me creo, que haya ya una pareja y otros que esten enamorados! No me lo creo- dijo Tete-chin.

-Bueno, y seguramente haya más que caigan en el amor- sonrió con alegría y picardia Alexis.

-Mi madre, Knuckles y Rouge besándose y Amy y Sonic abrazados! es imposible! Se acabará el universo?- dijo mirando al ciello.

-NO EXAGERES- rió Alexis.

-Ahora solo faltaría que alguien viniera a buscarte!- se burlo Tete-chin -Eso confirmaría mi teoría.

-Claro, claro, por cierto, ¿tienes pareja para ir con alguien a la cena?

Tete-chin se quedo callada y Alexis pregunto -¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no respondes?- Entonces Tete-chin señalo detrás de ella, donde Manic sonreía mirando a Alexis.

Alexis se giro de nuevo ruborizada hacía Tete-chin, que simplemente añadió -Definitivamente es el fin del universo, ya me contarás después- y cerro la puerta, dejándolos a los dos solos.

**Bueno que este capítulo se ha acabado.**

**Ahora os dejo el horario.**

**La próxima semana actualizaré miércoles y para la siguiente de mi actualización de miércoles sábado. Iré alertando cada semana.**

**Osea para la semana que viene miercoles, para la proxima sábado y luego miércoles otra vez y así hasta que se acabe el fic, si no actualizo esos días, os dejaré un pequeño aviso en el principio o final del capitulo. **

**Eso es todo.**

**Qué pasara en el proximo capítulo?**

**Nos leemos. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. "Minded".**

**Un beso.**

**Dejen reviews! :D**


	23. Narrow Minded

**Sonic: Hola a todos, hoy Noah se ha puesto a estudiar, bueno ahora mismo esta escribiendo un resumen de un libro, La Celestina, para un trabajo que tiene que entregar mañana, osea, que no puede presentar.**

**Shadow: Noah me ha dicho que presento yo. No tú, faker. **

**Sonic: Paparruchas, ya presento yo, tu fijo que la cagas.**

**Shadow: estoy por asesinarte.**

**Noah: NO HAGAIS TANTO RUIDO!**

**Sonic y Shadow: PERDON! **

**Sonic: Bueno... mejor empecemos**

**Shadow: capítulo 21, en marcha!**

* * *

**Narrow Minded**

Cuando Shadow sacó a Mochi, Mark y Namy de la habitación pudo observar la mirada de Manic tuvieron un enlace de miradas durante un momento.

Y nada más entrar en la habitación de Noah se quedó estático, hay estaba Noah, cambiando su ropa, estaba en ropa interior, con la camiseta ajustada a medio poner, sin sus pantalones, impresionando con su cuerpo. Shadow se ruborizo y se giró rápidamente.

-Tápate- le dijo aún serio y un tanto ruborizado. Pero si un tanto nervioso.

-¡Ah!- Noah aparto su mirada al ver a Shadow, ni se había percatado de su presencia, rápidamente comenzó a intentar meter su brazo por la camiseta, no se esperaba que alguien entrase y menos ahora que todos habían salido. Con dificultad, buscó sus pantalones cortos y sus calcetines y botas y comenzó a vestirse lo más ágil y rápido posible, resoplo hondo, no se creía ese encuentro tan embarazoso que acababa de tener con Shadow, lo miro mientras se abrochaba los shorts y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los calcetines, le echo un ojo mientras se subía el calcetín del pie derecho. –Estoy visible- dijo simplemente, haciendo que Shadow se girase no del todo, como desconfiando, lo que hizo sonreír a Noah, le gustaba que la gente malpensase con ella, le parecía divertido ver sus caras extrañadas y desconfiadas con miedo a que fuera broma mirasen y ella les picase diciendo "hay, me has visto" y tonterías así. Una opción también era decirles, guarros o pervertidos. Pero con el no podía bromear.

Noah sonrió y siguió abrochándose sus botas, pero su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como recordó su pelea. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto entre seria y triste.

-Venía a ver como estabas, pero veo que muy bien, ¿Cuánto llevas despierta?- pregunto mirándola de reojo con sus brazos cruzados, ese tiempo que habían estado lejos, había vuelto a ser el estirado y frívolo de siempre.

-Um… desde que Namy me trato hace dos días-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Shadow, girándose del todo para ver a Noah del todo, Noah se levantó y se acercó a la mochila rebuscando en ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aun buscando sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y tú eres la considerada jefa?- dijo ya bastante cabreado Shadow acercándose a ella, tocándole el hombro y haciendo que se gire a verle, Noah se puso nerviosa al tenerle cerca, aunque también sentía miedo, su mirada fría y muerta, sin esa amistad que antes había. Sentía como la presión en su hombro aumentaba. –Has preocupado a mucha gente, has dejado que la gente se preocupe cuando tú te tomabas un reposo, te tenía por respon…-

Una bofetada hizo callar a Shadow, el viento comenzó a soplar en aquella pequeña habitación, mientras que Shadow intentaba no retroceder, pero el viento que se levantaba fue tan fuerte que lo estampo contra la dura pared de hierro.

-No tienes ni idea- contesto, apenas se veían sus ojos, el flequillo los cubría. –No tienes ni pruebas de lo mal que lo he pasado y menos te haces una idea de lo que acabo de tener que pasar hace unos momentos. Puede que no sea la indicada para dominar esto. Por eso tengo pensado desaparecer.

Shadow sintió una punzada en su pecho, ¿que estaba diciendo?, ¿Por qué la había atacado así? Se suponía que venía en son de paz, a disculparse por entrometerse en su vida y de nuevo había hecho lo que menos quería.

-Sabes, siento que no tengas una imagen de mi correcta, pero siempre he sido así- respondió –Una chica de decepciones y nunca quise esto, yo solo quería ser feliz, una vida normal, ya puedes añadir a tu lista de mal sobre mí, el adjetivo egoísta, pero soy así y no puedes juz…-

Por primera vez, Noah sintió que su corazón saldría de ella. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

**~0~0~**

-Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto Alexis amablemente.

-Um, no te preocupes, es solo si… ¿quieres venir a la cena conmigo?-

Alexis se ruborizo un poco miro a la puerta de reojo, levanto un dedo hacia Manic en señal de espera y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con muchísimo sigilo, nadie, podría sentirla. Dio unos pasos y se situó frente la puerta, daba gracias a que no hubiese mirillas, Tete-chin ya cantaba bastante, hizo que su mano se tornase a puño, comenzando a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- escucho desde dentro.

-ESO TE PASA POR COTILLA- le grito Alexis, agarrando a Manic del brazo y arrastrándolo un poco más lejos de la habitación, el silencio en ese camino no era incómodo más bien era cómodo, ambos disfrutaban dela cercanía y compañía, parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar lo bastante lejos como para que Tete-chin se cansase o le diese pereza andar, que sería pocos metros, pues había estado trabajando duro y ahora querría descansar, le vino de perlas.

-Me decías que querías que fuera a la cena contigo, ¿no?- pregunto la gata café.

-Sí- dijo simplemente, tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible.

-Bueno, ¿porque no?- pregunto al aire –se trata de hacer amigos, esto se podría considerar, uno de estos de "hacer amigos"- dijo riendo a carcajada, el erizo también se unió a ella.

-Pues… está bien, porque no te pasas por mi cuarto a las ocho y media, la cena será a las nueve y debemos buscar un sitio cómodo- sonrió la chica.

-¡Me parece bien!- sonrió dulcemente Manic.

-Entonces, nos vemos después Manic- Alexis camino alejándose por el pasillo mientras que Manic la observaba, sin duda esta cena iba a ser interesante.

**~0~0~**

Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Sus ojos chocaron entre sí, ambas habían entrenado una hora, ambas estaban agotadas y a pesar de los golpes, mantenían su postura.

-Creo que necesito una ducha…- resoplo Sally mirando a su nueva amiga que sonreía dulcemente.

-Sí y yo, ¿vosotros que tal?- pregunto Noela dirigiéndose a Jet y Storm.

-Sí, también, quiero invitar a Wave y si me presento así…- insinuó Jet mirando sus manos, guantes y botas sucias.

Noela y Sally rieron –Si quieres pedirle a una chica debes estar presentable- aconsejo Sally. –Yo podría prepararte- sonrió diabólicamente Sally.

-Das miedo- empezó a reír Sally mientras revolvía a Jet.

-¡Hay! ¡Déjame!- se quejó Jet.

Los tres, Storm, Noela y Sally comenzaron a reírse al final, Jet se incorporó.

-Señorita Sally, ¿gustaría acompañarme?- pregunto Storm observándola.

-Um, ¿por que no? ¡Una cena para conocer amigos nuevos, me parece bien!- contesto la ardilla con una sonrisa super amplia.

-Me alegro- respondió el albatros gris.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor cambiarse, venga ahuequemos el ala- echo una mirada a las aves y se rio –Y a los mamíferos- dicho esto Noela salió de la sala.

-A las ocho menos cuarto en mi cuarto Storm, Jet ven conmigo te buscaré algo bonito-

-SALLY NI SE TE OCURRA ARRASTRARME, ¡SALLY!- Se quejó el halcón ya siendo arrastrado.

**~0~0~**

-C3- dijo la eriza rosa de púas cortas.

-Agua- respondió su amiga la murciélago.

-¡¿COMO QUE AGUA?!- grito la eriza rosa alterada.

-Pinkie, no das ni una- respondió diabólica.

-Ni una, no me extraña! Haces trampa, te he dicho casi medio océano.

-No exageres Pinkie, acabamos de empezar.

-ME QUEDA UN CUADRO POR CUBRIR, DAME TU HOJA!- exigió una furiosa Amy.

-Cariño, no te enfades, así te arrugas- dijo la murciélago agachando tu hoja.

-Rouge...- dijo reprimiendo su futuro grito -tu hoja-

-Lo siento, querida, eso es trampa- sonrió con malicia la murciélago.

-TU HOJA!- grito rompiendo el cristal con el tono tan alto que alcanzó, Rouge rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos y Amy la imitó, sus poderes ahora estaban muy descontrolados, tuvieron suerte de estar en una habitación central, la ventana daba al pasillo. -Yo... creo que debería aprender a dominar esto...- dijo refiriéndose a sus poderes.

-Sí yo también lo creo...- contesto anonadada la murciélago.

-Sí...- en el despiste de Rouge, Amy arranco la hoja rápidamente de sus manos y sonrió victoriosa.

-Soy un la mejor!- se burlo la chica haciendo el tonto moviendo la hoja de un lado a otro.

-¡HEY!- protesto la murciélago -Devuélveme eso-

-Ni hablar- contesto Amy saltando de la silla -Has echo trampas, tu hoja esta vacía, fastídiate-

Dicho esto ambas salieron corriendo, Rouge persiguiendo a Amy y Amy escapando de ella. Cuando en el camino, se encontraron a Sonic y Knuckles, aunque ningunas los vieron, las chicas se miraron entre sí, corriendo y Amy choco contra Sonic, haciendo un efecto domino, cayendo hacia atrás y derribando a Rouge.

-Ay...- se quejó Rouge en el suelo, con Amy encima de ella.

Amy se rió -Eso te pasa por tramposa murciélago- y empezó a reírse con ganas.

-¿Estas bien, Ames?- pregunto Sonic tendiendo su mano para levantarla.

-Sí, estoy, siento no haberte visto y chocado contigo-

-No te preocupes- sonrió Sonic, Knuckles ayudo a levantar a Rouge y ambas parejas, comenzaron a hablar.

-Rouge, te apetece cenar conmigo hoy en la cena esta?- pregunto con poca cortesía Knuckles.

-Um, claro por que no? Total, nadie sospechará- se rió. -Todos saben que te gusto y que me invitarías...- murmuró

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- escucho Knuckles y pregunto.

-Nada, nada- dijo Rouge girándose a ver a Amy, para irse a su cuarto y ayudar a prepararla. -A las nueve en mi cuarto- le guiñó un ojo con aire sensual, mientras miraba a su amiga. Knuckles se unió, Sonic y Amy parecían llevarse muy bien ahora, incluso se reían, definitivamente Amy había cambiado.

-Oye Amy...- dijo Sonic ruborizado. -Te gustaría no se... ¿venir a cenar hoy conmigo...?- pregunto nervioso el erizo más rápido del mundo, Sonic, cosa casi imposible.

-Lo siento chaval- detrás de Amy apareció Mark con una sonrisa -Ella se viene a cenar conmigo- sonrió dulcemente mirando a Amy y esta se ruborizo mucho al sentirle tan cerca -¿Verdad, Amy?-

-¿Eh, qué?- pregunto sin enterarse, su visión estaba en la cercanía, al igual que sus pensamientos.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar- cogió a Amy de un brazo y empezó a tirar de ella. -Genial, nos vemos en la cena chicos- allí se quedaron todos con una mirada extraña, Knuckles, retiro la vista y empezó a correr con Rouge, su amigo iba a matar algo, lo que fuese, por eso comenzó a correr.

-ARGGGGGGGGGH- reprimió el grito. -Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...-

-Son muchos mierdas- rió Nia tras él, haciendo que se sobresaltase girándose rápidamente, la chica lo observaba con una gran sonrisa. Esa eriza de color negro y púas onduladas, largas de color castaño. Que había sido amable con su hermana. -Mark siempre ha sido así-

Sonic permaneció callado, no dijo mucho, pero en realidad quería romper algo, así que le dio un puñetazo a la pared metálica.

-Tranquilo, la función de este evento es conocer a gente, y yo, bueno, no tengo pareja, tampoco me interesa, me veo más centrada en el trabajo que en un chico, así que no tienes porque preocuparte, me daría igual acompañarte- dijo sonriente, pero a la vez tímida y nerviosa.

-Bueno, porque no? Te recojo a las nueve- dijo esto y comenzó a andar.

-Seguro que conseguiremos que la princesa se cele- sonrió Nia, dándose la vuelta y yendo a su cuarto, Sonic se giro repentinamente.

"Como demonios sabía que estaba pensando en eso?" se pregunto mentalmente, se sacudió la cabeza y continuo andando, hoy podría asegurarse en machacar a Mark y ganarle a Amy, aunque no fuese un objeto, sabía que ella era demasiado valiosa, y el... la quería.

**~0~0~**

Noela había llegado a su cuarto y Dream y ella habían decidido salir, después de que Noela se duchase y se pusiese ropa nueva y limpia, a medida que avanzaron contemplaron el bar Chaotix, donde una golondrina y una abeja discutían, Cindy y Charmy, una coneja mayor se reía dulcemente con un cocodrilo, Vector y Vanilla. También estaba Grey gritando con Espio, eso pareció raro a Dream por lo que se acerco, Noela la siguió.

-Que sucede aquí?- pregunto la equidna rosa.

-Él, que ha echo que los clientes se vayan y pierdan, lo echo, por hacer trampas, durante 3 días, pero no hace nada- Se quejó Espio.

-Ya me ocupo yo- sonrió Noela.

-No pienso moverme- se quejo la águila de nombre Grey.

Noela les guiñó un ojo y lo cogió por un brazo, arrastrándolo, Grey se movía buscando la liberación de su brazo, pero no había forma, ambos salieron del bar y se vieron caminando un poco más, hasta que los escaparates y cristales del bar, cristalinos, permitían visión. Grey ya no oponía resistencia.

Dream soltó algo parecido a una risa, sonrió y su semblante volvió a lo serio.

-Noela siempre consigue lo que quiere, es terca- dijo simplemente.

-Oye, muchas gracias- se calmo Espio, cogiendo una cerveza del bar y tomándosela, miró a Dream.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto mirando la cerveza, como ofreciéndole un trago.

Dream negó -No, soy menor de edad- respondió simplemente.

-Menor? ¿Cuantos años tienes Dream?- pregunto Espio.

-15- respondió.

-Te tenía por mayor- rió entre dientes, un poco apenado. -Yo que pensaba invitarte a la cena, pero como soy mayor que tu...- respondió tomándose un poco de cerveza.

-Como eres mayor que yo, ¿Qué?- pregunto Dream. Seria, no se determinaba que quería.

-A caso quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto asombrado Espio.

-Pasas a las 9 a recogerme- dicho esto Dream salió de allí, sin mirar a Espio. La diferencia de edad, da igual si hay algo entre ellos, aunque solo sea atracción y no amor, o quizás para Dream solo era amistad y simpatía... Su mente y expresión no daba a descifrar los sentimientos de esta.

**~0~0~**

-A quien vas a invitar Silver?- pregunto Nere.

-Esperaba invitar a Blaze... pero no creo que ella...- fue interrumpido.

-A las ocho y media, hay que encontrar mesa, no te retrases- dijo Blaze cruzando en ese mismo momento por el camino donde Nere y Silver se encontraban, Silver se ruborizó mucho al saber que había sido fácil.

Nere estallo a reír -Que fácil, incluso acepto- sus risas continuaban, Nere casi no podía respirar, por delante de ellas paso Bastis y los miro.

-Nere, en la puerta esta Dru, quiere hablar contigo- respondió.

-¿EH?- pregunto simplemente. -Bueno ire a ver- se levanto y fue a ver a Dru, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Dime, Bastis, vas a ir con alguien en especial?- pregunto Silver.

-Sí, con Katy- respondió.

-¿Katy? Ningún chico?-

-No- respondió -Los gatos somos independientes- le guiño un ojo y continuo paseando sus cosas.

Silver resoplo, demasiados en la nave y Bastis seguiría siendo tiquismiquis con eso.

**Sonic: hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy!**

**Shadow: largo no?**

**Noah: acabe!**

**Sonic: bien, voy a correr.**

**Shadow: ¬¬U bueno, el próximo capitulo será subido el próximo sábado, si no hay problemas.**

**Noah: esperemos que pueda subirlo. De todas formas...**

**Shadow: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERAMOS EL...**

**Noah: A dinner awaited dinner of love and surprises. Os esperamos en este próximo el sábado siguiente. **

**Shadow: Nos leemos**

**Noah: dejen reviews! :D**


	24. An Astonishing And Awaited Dinner

**He intentado olvidarte, pero es que no puedo eres lo más importante, lo único que hice fue amarte... te di mis días como si de respirar se tratase y noo, me dejes volaaar, para luego caer en este mundo sin ti...(8)**

**Sonic: ya estamos con esta canción...**

**Amy: que alguien la calle... por favor T.T**

**Shadow: ¿QUÉ?**

**Sonic: Shadow tiene tampones! Ò.Ó **

**Amy: COMO?! Ò_Ó**

**Shadow: ¿QUÉ?**

**Amy le quita los tampones.**

**Noah: me gustaría volver a sentir que tu me miras, sentir ser la única persona en tu vida, rozar tu cuerpo sin preocupación alguna y ver como me sonreías, a mi me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, no te vayas porque tengo mil cosas que darte, nunca sabrás lo que sentí por ti y yo nunca sabré lo que sentiste tu por mi... (8)**

**Shadow: PORQUE? T.T**

**Sonic: Donde compraste los tapones?**

**Shadow: tengo más, pero devolvedme los míos si no queréis morir.**

**Amy: trae.**

**Le devuelven los tapones y se quedan todos con ellos, sin escuchar nada**

**Noah: ya esta? Jobe, lo que tengo que hacer para presentar en paz. Bueno chicos, he cambiado el título, pero igualmente va todo al fin :) Podemos empezar! Pero antes decir que AK47 y Nic, son personajes de Tete-chin Spacestone.**

* * *

**An astonishing and awaited dinner.**

La cena estaba a punto de comenzar, aunque los planes de la mitad de las chicas habían sido cambiados, ahora irían con un chico, algunas habían objetado, pero otras no. Lo bueno había sido que ahora tendrían oportunidad de hablar con chicos y tener una pareja de equipo, ¿no era una genial idea? Swetty felizmente, iba a ir con Teo, para que Alexis disfrutase de su cena con Manic, Tete-chin había llamado a AK47 para cenar, los dos se verían un rato y volverían a sus obligaciones, Rock y Mochi irían juntos a la cena. Amy y Mark también estarían juntos. Cindy había sido obligada a ir con Charmy, una idea desagradable para ella, que la había echo objetar muchísimo aunque al final se había rendido. Nia y Sonic disfrutarían de una cena juntos, como habían planeado, Bastis en ultimo momento había recibido una invitación de cierto camaleón, Sherk, la acepto y se excuso con Katy que no lo tomo en cuenta, Treep al final pudo ir con Nikki, su mejor amiga, el cocodrilo jefe de los Chaotix se había armado de valor y se lo había pedido a Vanilla con toda la ilusión del mundo. Tails y Cream irían juntos, Knuckles y Rouge como habían planeado iban a ir juntos, Shoon había sido emparejado con Namy, cosa que tendría consecuencias, ya que Melody y Katia los vigilarían por el bien de la princesa. Noela había convencido a Grey para que la llevase a la cena, este malhumorado acepto.

Sammy y Gloria estaban juntos, así que fueron emparejados, más por la furia que desprendería nuestra querida Gloria dando gritos de que no estaba de acuerdo y exigir un cambio. Blaze y Silver habían quedado ya de ir juntos, Nere y Dru, Dru había pedido con tanta insistencia, que esta acabo aceptando. Dream y Espio irían juntos, Antonie y Bunnie como pareja irían juntos, Wave y Jet coincidían en ir juntos, Krystal y Hardness habían de ir juntos, aunque Hardness deseaba pedírselo era un poco nervioso y tímido como para decírselo. Sonia había cruzado su mirada con Thunder que sonrió, se acercó y la invito a la cena, ella acepto, pues le parecía guapo. Sally y Storm irían juntos, al igual que Katy y Nic, amigo de Tete-chin, que también se iría después de la cena, en cambio dos personas que faltarían serían Noah y Shadow, de Noah se esperaba que estuviese inconsciente, de Shadow que estuviese con ella, y nadie se atrevió a molestarles.

Swetty dio una vuelta sobre si misma, llevaba un vestido rosa palo, palabra de honor, con escote de corazón, con una florecilla en el escote, de adorno. Llevaba unas bailarinas con una pequeña cuña, su cabello rojizo estaba suelto, sobre su espalda y rizo, estaba un poco maquillada.

Suspiro, todos podrían hacer un lazo con alguien nuevo y ella que pedía a aquel erizo de siempre. Lo había perdido, las lágrimas discurrieron por sus mejillas, suspiro y se miro, cuanto deseaba que el estuviese aquí...

Seco un poco sus ojos y con un pañuelo intento retocar las lágrimas que habían caído en su cara. Puso una sonrisa y salió a buscar a Teo, hoy lo cuidaría y intentaría hablar con él, era un niño muy espabilado que entendía todo lo que veía... era muy inteligente y se enteraba de cosas... sorprendentes.

**~0~0~Manic y Alexis~0~0~**

Manic llamó a la puerta nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba nervioso por salir con una chica, el era un don juan, un chico que, bueno, no nos engañemos, podía tener a todas las chicas que quisiera a sus pies, y ahora. ¡ÉL! Estaba nervioso, mucho.

Suspiro, y sacó de detrás de su espalda una rosa rosa pálido, que conjuntaba con el pelaje de la gata. Sonrió, no debía estar nervioso, no era una cita. Era una reunión, pero a lo mejor Alexis pensaba que era una cita, no, imposible, se relajo y sonrió, esperando a la chica, que seguramente estaría deseando tener una cita con él, aquí estaba, el viejo Manic.

La puerta se abrió mientras que Manic estaba distraído, Alexis se rió un poco al ver su cara de superioridad al pensar en sabe dios que. Tosió, sobresaltando al erizo verde, que se quedo sin palabras al ver a la gata, con un bonito vestido amarillo claro, palabra de honor, tenía un cinturón negro con detalles naranjas, que le hacía una bonita cintura y una buena figura, el vestido tenía un poco de vuelo y era corto, no demasiado, pero no excesivamente largo, por arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba una torera negra de punto y unos zapatos con de tacón, cuña.

-Hola Manic- sonrió dulcemente Alexis.

Este por su parte recorría su cuerpo, esto hizo ruborizar a Alexis, pero no dijo nada, Manic la miro a los ojos -Guau...- dijo al verla a los ojos.

-Que te parece?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Estas... preciosa- sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces... nos vamos?- pregunto Alexis.

-Sí, pero antes...- tendió la rosa de color rosa pálido, Alexis sonrió y la cogió.

-Es muy bonita Manic, gracias-

-De nada, venga vamos- sonrió dulcemente, puso su brazo para que lo agarrase y esta lo hizo, ambos comenzaron a irse al comedor, hablando y riendo, sin duda se llevarían bien.

**~0~0~AK47 y Tete-chin~0~0~**

Tete-chin esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su novio en la cúpula, la felicidad la invadía, el entusiasmo se denotaba. Aunque no fuese a quedarse ahí, merecía la pena tenerlo una noche para ella sola.

AK47 llegó y se sitúo a su vera, aunque esta no lo noto, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos cuando la miro bien.

-Estas preciosas susurro con una sonrisa.

-Oh!- se sobresalto y se giro rápidamente. -¡AK47!- Se lanzo a sus brazos y sonrió, luego de soltarse se miraron a los ojos -Te había echado de menos...-

-Y yo a ti, guapa-

Se besaron ambos con fuerza y cuando se soltaron, se agarraron las manos.

AK47 comenzó a contarle como le había ido, y que se había traído a Nic para Katy como le había pedido su novia. Con mucho entusiasmo lo observo y escucho con atención todo lo que el le contaba.

Tete-chin lo escuchaba, sinceramente, no podía ser más feliz. El simple hecho de que una persona pueda hacerte feliz con solo hablarte no la dejaba tranquila, una pequeña sonrisa la mantuvo en pie.

-Te quiero- le dijo al terminar de hablar.

-Y yo Tete, y yo-

Ambos se pararon a besarse. Era un sentimiento increíble, el amor...

**~0~0~Mochi y Rock~0~0~**

Mochi terminó de arreglarse, en aquel momento se miro al espejo orgullosa de si misma, el pelo estaba suelto y liso, llevaba un vestido azul celeste, con manga de sisa, un cinturón negro que adornaba la cintura, haciendo ceñida la parte de arriba y floja la de abajo. Era largo por detrás y corto por delante, elegante y bonito, llevaba unos zapatos sin tacón cómodos y bonitos, con adornitos.

La puerta sonó y Mochi se dirigió a ella, pero se dio la vuelta y paso de nuevo el cepillo sobre su cabello, para dejarlo bien.

Cuando acabo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Y ambos se observaron.

-Estas guapa Mochi, acostumbro a verte con pantalones, te favorecen los vestidos- sonrió.

-Que amable eres- sonrió Mochi.

-Bueno vamos yendo?

-Sí, venga-

**(Noah: bueno ahora empezaré con la cena, o sino no acabo)**

**~0~0~En la cena~0~0~**

Todas las parejas hablaban entrañablemente, Nikki y Treep, estaban hablando de sus cosas, Nikki, que lucía un mini vestido blanco ceñido y sexy tenía en la mano derecha una rosa amarilla en la mano, signo de perdón, así que había aceptado del todo las disculpas de su amigo.

-Estas guapa, hacía mucho que no te ponías así- le hablo frío Treep.

-Gracias, ya lo sé, unos cuantos años...-

-Al menos podemos asegurarnos de que Chaos lo cuida bien a la gente- sonrió Treep, o eso le parecía.

-Supongo, bueno de todas formas, se que no vas a comerte todo eso y podré meterme contigo-

Treep suspiro, le habían dado tanto que no iba a ser capaz de comérselo, lo que provoco esa risa en la loba, ambos continuaron charlando toda la velada.

**Mientras tanto con Katy y Nic.**

-Katy no me digas que no has investigado nada sobre eso?

-No, lo siento Nic, no he podido investigar algo más, los imprevistos y esto... ¿que tal tu trabajo de investigador con Emii?-

-Muy bien... creo, de momento no se ha quejado mucho- después de esto rió.

-Me alegro por ti...

-Y tu que? ¿Que tal vas con tus poderes?- pregunto Nic con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, mejore un poco, pero debo mejorar muchísimo más. Debo luchar por el universo, si hace falta me sacrificaré por todos.

-Es muy valiente de tu parte Katy, os estaremos apoyando, desde la oficina.

Katy sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

**Con Bastis y Sherk...**

-Estas muy guapa Bastis- sonrió el camaleón.

Bastis se observo, llevaba unos pantalones cortos ajustados de color rojo, unas botas de tacón alto, una camiseta básica, con una americana. Combinando todo a la perfección, así le gustaban a ella las cosas.

-Muchas gracias Sherk, es muy amable de tu parte...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos Sherk la observaba con una sonrisa muy dulce, cosa que hizo que Bastis se sintiese incómoda, no pensaba tener algo con nadie de la nave, los consideraba muy buenos amigos. Aunque posiblemente se equivocase, así que siguió comiendo.

Las miradas de Sherk no cesaban, y la ponían nerviosa, pero se convencía de que la miraba porque no tenía hambre.

-Sabes...- Sherk hablo.

Bastis levanto su cabeza y le miro.

-No pensé que Swetty nos emparejase, pero me alegro, debo decirte algo muy importante para mi...

-¿Que es?- pregunto Bastis mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me gustas...- sentenció. Bastis se quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir, era su amigo, su gran amigo...

-Eh yo...- comenzó una vez despertado.

-No digas nada, solo quiero que lo sepas, se que me consideras un amigo, pero... es lo que siento...-

-Siento no corresponderte- respondió Bastis.

-No debes disculparte, me siento mejor por que lo sepas, ahora sigamos cenando como amigos- sonrió con sinceridad, cosa que Bastis agradeció ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a contarse anécdotas de su pasado. Rieron y comieron, olvidando aquel acontecimiento.

**Thunder y Sonia...**

Se miraron a los ojos, Sonia no podía apartar la vista del erizo azul tirando a blanco, con unos ojos rosas cautivadores, delgado y alto, con sus puas alborotadas, tenía un aspecto maduro y muy afable, suspiro, se sentía muy nerviosa con él.

-Y dime... ¿que te gusta hacer?- pregunto Thunder mirándola, con sus ojos rosas.

-Pues, se podría decir que ir de compras, estar con amigas y tocar la guitarra, la batería, el piano eléctrico y todos los instrumentos. Me encanta!- dio un saltito en su silla -Cuando me subo al escenario es como si, todo fuera, guao, no hay palabras.

-Vaya parece que te gusta mucho la música.

-¡Sí!- Exclamo super alegre, pero luego se ruborizo al darse cuenta del emoción puesta -¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer?- pregunto nerviosa.

-La tranquilidad y hablar con la gente, también luchar y investigar- sentenció el chico dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo no se luchar...- hablo levemente -Nia y Krystal me estan ayudando mucho a probar armas de fuego y luego me enseñaran defensa, no serviré de ayuda, y quiero ayudar a la gente...

-Eso es muy bonito, hacer eso solo por la gente, si quieres yo podría darte clases- sonrió, pero luego la observo con aquel vestido ceñido y escotado y se ruborizó -si quieres...- murmuro, pero Sonia lo escucho.

-Enserio me ayudarías?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí, por que no?

-Genial! Eso sería fantastico!-

**Mark y Amy, con Sonic y Nia...**

Amy se había arreglado lo justo, ojala el no comenzase a decir que era por que él la había invitado, en realidad, se le subiría a la cabeza, resoplo y le miro a los ojos.

-Amy... estas muy guapa- sonrió dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias, no me he arreglado mucho- respondió Amy.

-En realidad, quiero hablarte de algo...

-De qué?- respondió Amy sin comprender muy bien por donde iba el tema.

-Quiero hablarte de mis sentimientos Amy...-

Amy lo miro con tristeza, se había puesto muy serio y ella no lo correspondía.

-Te quiero, te quiero tanto que daría mi vida por ti, me tiraría de la nave, te salvaría de los peligros y te sobreprotegería. Te necesito demasiado, solo te pido un mes para que estes conmigo, si en este mes, yo... no te gusto o tus sentimientos han cambiado. Te prometo que dejaré de insistir, solo un mes, por favor...

-Mark yo...-

-Acepta mi proposición Amy, sal conmigo...

Sonic que estaba hablando con Nia, escucho, la última frase y puso la oreja.

_-Acepta mi proposición Amy, sal conmigo..._

"No lo hagas, Amy, no lo hagas, no aceptes" pensó Sonic apretando la servilleta, Nia lo observaba sabía que estaba a rabiar de celos.

_-Yo... de acuerdo Mark, saldré contigo._

Esas palabras hicieron que casi se le fuese el mundo encima, no podía soportarlo, no podía y no lo hacía, necesitaba saber que eso no era verdad.

-Sonic- llamo Nia.

Este la miró suavizando la mano y dejando de arrugar y estrujar la servilleta.

-Parece que te gusta mucho, pero yo lo he oído todo, es una prueba, así que seguro que saldrá bien- sonrió dulcemente y la miro con una sonrisita dulce. -Puedes conquistarla.

Sonic sonrió -Gracias por tu apoyo Nia, eres una gran persona.

Nia miraba fijamente a Amy y Mark, se estaban besando, y con una sonrisa miro a Sonic, tenía que evitar hacerle daño, así que desvió el tema rápidamente.

-Cuéntame que se siente cuando corres?-

Sonic comenzó a contarle todo eso a Nia, sus sentimientos debido al amor que le tenía a correr, con mucha alegría Nia le escuchaba, su objetivo de lograr que se desviase el tema era muy bueno, lo consiguió y evito la escena que lo destrozaría.

**Melody y Kaila con NamyLuna y Shoon...**

-Me pareces un chico encantador- sentenció NamyLuna -Eres muy educado.

-Muchas gracias, princesa- declaro el leopardo con una sonrisa.

-No, no, llámame Namy, no me gustan los formalismos.

-Como quieras Namy-

Estés se miraron, hoy hablaban super entretenidos, Melody y Kaila comían y vigilaban con mucha curiosidad, no querían que nadie hiciese daño a su majestad, debían protegerla.

Ambas se miraron al pensar esto, y comenzaron a reírse. Menuda tontería, estaban haciendo el tonto solo, porque querían protegerla, se suponían que eran agentes, la profesionalidad, primero no?

-Somos tontas... no?- pregunto Kaila riendo.

-Un poco... no creo que abuse de ella.

-Yo menos...-

Las dos siguieron riéndose, demasiada gracia tenía el asunto, cuando su risa acallo comenzaron ha hablar, escuchando las risas de Namy y Shoon.

**Cindy y Charmy**

Charmy engullía todo lo que había en su plato, como si en cinco meses no hubiese probado bocado, Cindy asqueada apartaba la vista.

-Podrías comer bien?- pregunto la chica.

-Zcomnso?- pregunto.

-NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA!- protesto la chica mirandole mal.

-Lo zienzo-

-QUE TE HE DICHO!- grito de nuevo -Eres asqueroso, podrías masticar despacio, con la boca cerrada y no hablar con la boca llena?- pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No-

-COMO?!- grito la chica.

-No quiero, yo puedo comer y hacer lo que quiera, solo eres una chica.

-SOY TU SUPERIOR!- grito enfadada.

-Claro que no lo eres, mi superior es Vector y el no me ha dicho nada de como comer, así que, hay te FASTIDIAS- le saco la lengua.

-Eres tan infantil...-

-Hablo la estirada.

-No te soporto!- grito cruzando sus brazos.

**Nere y Dru, con Krystal y Hardness**

Los dos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, Nere comía mientras que Dru le contaba lo que ella le había preguntado.

-Eso es todo- respondió.

-Que listo, super Hedgehog- le dijo guiñéndole un ojo.

-No me llames así- protesto Dru. -Odio que lo digan.

-Como exageras, es un apelativo cariñoso-

-O burlesco, Nere, o burlesco.

-Bueno, bueno. No exageremos- respondió medio riéndose Nere.

-Humpft, siempre me sacas de quicio.

-Soy así, que quieres- sonrió la chica.

-Ya, me lo imagino...

Por otra parte Krystal, contaba cosas sobre como habían logrado enseñarle a Sonia, Hardness la escuchaba con una sonrisa, le encantaba oirla hablar, su voz era como una cuerda de voz angelical. Era como si los angeles le estuviesen cantando, a eso se le llamaba amor, pero ella no parecía mostrar sentimientos por el, cosa que lo entristecía. Un poco claro, pero no se lo dejaría ver a ella.

-¿Y tu que hiciste?- pregunto Krystal.

-No mucho, vigile y hable con Rock sobre sus sentimientos- declaro simplemente.

-Por la jefa no?- pregunto la chica con entusiasmo.

-Claro, esta muy colado o eso pienso yo.

-Se nota, aunque Noah, no lo nota... ¿y se le declarará?- pregunto la eriza.

-No sé, espero que lo confiese y se quede tranquilo...

**Luego de un rato...**

Espio y Dream disfrutaban de una cena divertida y tranquila, ambos habían hablado de sus cosas, y habían estado a punto de besarse, si de besarse, cosa que por alguna razón, Dream desearía que funcionase. Pero no llego a pasar, pues ambos se apartaron por la llegada inesperada de Noela.

Dream había evitado el tema, al igual que Espio.

-Y que es lo que hiciste hoy?- pregunto sonriendo el camaleón.

-No mucho, buscar a Noela y ir a vuestro bar- respondió.

-Puedes pasarte más veces, me encantaría verte...

-Enserio?- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Claro- sonrió dulcemente.

-Es un... no sé que decir...- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Solo...

Pero algo los interrumpió, un silbido, en la puerta estaba Noah, Noah.

-Chicos, que tal la cena?- sonrió la líder de los Spaces.

-Impresionante, estas bien Noah?- pregunto Mark levantándose rápidamente de su silla.

-Claro que si, Shadow me ha ayudado a enterarme de los acontecimientos, podéis seguir comiendo, yo os informó del plan.

**~0~0~**

Corría a toda velocidad. No podía creerse que los hubiesen pillado.

-Sigue corriendo!-

-Lo estoy haciendo!- le grito enfadada su acompañante.

-Más rápido!-

-Pero no puedo!- protesto la chica.

-Si no corres nos cogerán!- protesto aumentando su velocidad.

-Crees que no lo sé? No puedo ir más rápido, te sigo un poco más detrás si algo me pasa, no vuelvas a por mí sigue!-

-Que?

-Si me pasa algo, no vuelvas atrás, CONTINUA!-

-Pero...- suspiro mientras corría -De acuerdo, pero planearé algo para volver por ti.

-Cállate Sámuel-**(Noah: le puse tilde, para que lo leaís con tilde, es así su nombre, no el Samuel típico) **

Corrían por el bosque con rapidez, hasta que con mala suerte, atraparon a la chica, Sámuel no hizo caso a lo que antes había dicho y se tiro a salvarla, asestando un montón de fuego a los Shadowsfall, que se destruyeron, cogió a la chica y salió corriendo, escuchando protestas, pero lo hizo igualmente, hasta llegar a su guarida.

**~0~0~**

-Bien, como me he enterado, aquel planeta al que estamos llegando es uno de los más peligrosos a los que nos enfrentamos, pero eso no es un impedimento, yo si es necesario me sacrificaré y iré sola. Si por algún casual no vuelvo no arriesguéis vuestra vida- declaro Noah seriamente, como toda una líder haría.

-Yo la acompañaré, no la dejaré a su suerte- respondió el serio Shadow.

Todos los de la sala, habían escuchado a Noah, y Katy se levanto -Yo iré contigo, arriesgaré mi vida por lo que los necesiten-

-Y yo- declaro Amy levantándose.

A lo que Mark la siguió -Yo también-

-Completamente de acuerdo, yo también iré- declaro Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Y yo- dijo Nia.

-Yo me apunto a la aventura- dijo Mochi.

-Yo también.

Y todos los demás aceptaron, se levantaron todos, cuando Noah vio esto sonrió orgullosa.

-Estoy orgullosa de todos vosotros me habéis demostrado que sois gente confiable. De verdad, me alegro de que queráis arriesgar vuestras vidas por la gente inocente, y como estoy tan orgullosa, os prometo que esto tendrá recompensa! GRACIAS A TODOS-

Todos dieron un pequeño grito de victoria, aunque más bien, asociado a la unión que había formado.

Noah se sentó a comer con Shadow, cuando la cena acabo, todos bailaron y relajaron, el próximo día estarían en el planeta oscuro y peligroso dónde Drake y Sámuel se habían perdido.

Y con suerte, los encontrarían...

* * *

**Me ha salido largo eh... **

**Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, quizás el miércoles de la semana siguiente no pueda actualizar, por lo más probable es que lo haga sábado o así... Con suerte. Bueno, gracias por leerme.**

**En el próximo capítulo de The Dark Cristhal...**

_**The Gloom Of Solitude, al fin consiguen llegar a un lugar que puede complicarles la vida, pero hasta el planeta más temible tiene sus rosas más bellas... ****Divisiones de equipos y... lo más importante... ¿aliados o enemigos?**_

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mi resumen y nos leemos. Dejen reviews, no sean malos, bueno vosotros no lo sois, eso lo sé :)**


	25. The Gloom Of Solitude

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí en cama, con una caja enorme de pañuelos, una bolsa de hielo, con muy poco hielo, intentando escribir, para vosotros, pero creo que no podré dar lo mejor de mi y este capítulo... intentaré alargarlo... Bueno, chicos, que gracias por leerme**

**y podemos empezar?**

**Sonic: si**

**(Con una mascarilla en la boca, haciendo eco en su voz)**

**Noah: idiota ¬¬**

**Sonic: si me contagias como lucho contra Eggman?**

**Noah: Shadow es mejor que tu ¬¬**

**Sonic: COMO? EL ES UN I...**

**Shadow: que soy, Sonic? **

**Noah: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA**

**Sonic: em... increíble JEJEJE, bueno IBA A DECIR IDIOTA! **

**Shadow: COMO! VEN AQUI ESTÚPIDO FAKER**

**Sonic: COGEME!**

**Empiezan a correr al rededor de la mesa**

**Noah: T.T esto me marea, comencemos...**

**Amy: pero antes, dar las gracias a S.S.S. Hedgehogs, por dejar a Noah usar su personaje: Harriet The Hedgehog**

**Blaze: y a Dulce Angel Oscuro por dejar a Noah usar a Drake The Hedgehog.**

**Noah: ahora sí, podemos comenzar ^^**

* * *

**The Gloom Of Solitude**

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban con su sien, hoy las sombras habían venido a por ella, entre tantos gritos de ausencia y llamados de Sámuel, con orgullo y firmeza, Harriet no espero las señales, sabía que los Badkiis la buscaban a ella.

-Los Badkiis saben que eres impulsiva, no caigas en su trampa- observó a la joven con pésar.

-Te preocupas siempre, Sámuel. Soy fuerte, muy fuerte-

Se gira a ver las sombras que aumentan desde aquel refugio anti-Badkiis.

-Harriet, te necesitan aquí-

La eriza sonrió, girándose a verlo.

-No, no hago falta, no te preocupes por mí, soy fuerte y puedo-

Sabía que aunque la llamase la chica no se giraría a verlo, no lo haría.

-¡HARRIET!-

Grito al aire, la eriza había echado a correr, sin esperar, sin nada, con gran decisión. Mientras que, el mundo de Sámuel parecía deshacerse, como si las profundas heridas de guerra, frías, fuertes y dolorosas, se abriesen de golpe, tan de golpe, que el corazón se rompiese a trozos, como si cristales fuertes lo rompiesen, atravesándolo violentamente.

-Harriet...- musitó para mirar el caminó con pesar.

-No te preocupes, Harriet volverá- la voz firme de aquel joven erizo hizo que suspirase.

-No es tan fácil... yo...

-La quieres, sencillo, eso se denota... tranquilo. Harriet siempre vuelve. Venga vamonos a dentro y preparemos algo de comer para su llegada-

Suspiró, Harriet era demasiado importante para él, ojala esa terca eriza se diese cuenta.

**~0~0~**

Sus ojos rojos mostraban orgullo, no orgullo por sí misma, sino por aquellos que estaban ante ella. Estaba orgullosa de ellos, sonrió dulcemente y los miro de nuevo, miro a la izquierda con una sonrisa, a su izquierda, naturalmente, se encontraba Shadow. Este la observó de igual forma, pero no sonriendo. Aunque Noah interpretó esa mirada como una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo sonreír más.

-Chicos, estamos tan cerca del planeta que mis planes ya tienen rumbo. Haremos 10 grupos, cada uno se dividirá con su grupo, Primer grupo: Manic, Alexis, Nia, Rock, Nere. Juntaos en la esquina superior, izquierda.

Los miembros del primer grupo lo hicieron con mucha vitalidad y confianza.

-Rock será el líder del grupo, coge el pañuelo azul oscuro que hay en la bandera 1 y átatelo a una muñeca, entre la oscuridad brillará y su brillo hará que los demás equipos sepan que sois de los nuestros-

Los miembros del primer equipo lo hicieron. Noah sonrió.

-Bien, el segundo equipo formado por: Sonia, Thunder, Mochi, Wave y Knuckles, con capitana Mochi, que se pondrán en la esquina inferior, derecha. Mochi, debes atarte ese pañuelo rojo en la mano, como los demás.

Todos asintieron, Noah cada vez estaba más orgullosa.

-Tercer equipo: Silver, Blaze, Kameron, Dru y Tete-chin. Os colocareis en el tres, como jefe Silver. Que se atará el pañuelo marrón al brazo, situado en el centro izquierdo bandera 3.

Noah continuo al ver que sus ordenes eran cumplidas.

-El cuarto equipo será formado por: Sonic, Tails, Katy, Namy y Shoon. La que dirigirá al equipo será Katy- Shoon puso cara de fastidio pero no objeto. -Atate ese pañuelo en la mano derecha, el violeta, que se situa en el centro superior derecho-

Katy, feliz por su nombramiento como líder obedeció sin rechistar, así como se situaron todos y el pañuelo estuvo atado, Noah continuo.

-Quinto equipo: Dream, Espio, Mark, Bastis y Treep. Mark, serás el líder, Bastis no lo tengas en cuenta- le guiño un ojo, a o lo que esta solo sonrió levemente, Mark también se coloco el pañuelo y se colocaron en el lugar indicado. Noah continuó.

-Sexto: Amy, Nikki, Gloria, Sammy y Melody. Capitán Sammy, Nikki, vigila a mi hermana.

Amy dio un grito.

-Como que "vigila a mi hermana"?- se quejo Amy furiosa.

Noah suspiro y sonrió -Poderes descontrolados, destrucción masiva-

Lo que dejo fuera de juego a Amy, que refunfuño, aun así Noah la miro esperanzada.

-Serás una buena líder en mi ausencia...- musito al aire, aunque Shadow lo escucho y la miro de reojo, a veces esa chica era muy misteriosa. Demasiado.

-Bueno, continuemos, siempre y cuando no protestes, pequeña-

Amy solo bufó, cosa que hizo a Sonic sonreír un poco.

-Séptimo: Rouge, Cindy, Hardness, Kristal y Grey, el jefe será Grey, que no se te suba, que te conozco- sonrió dulcemente.

Así el grupo séptimo, siguió a su royo colocándose en el sitio definido.

-El octavo está compuesto por: Vector, Charmy, Shoon, Namy y Cream, Vector, vigila bien a Cream y Charmy. Shoon, tu serás el líder, Namy confió en ti en la curación de tu equipo.

-No te fallaré- sonrió Namy.

Se fueron a su sitio correspondiente.

-El noveno: Storm, Sally, Noela, Jet, Kaila, que será dirigido por Kaila, que tiene experiencia en esto. Bueno, a vuestro lugar correspondiente.

-Y por último el décimo equipo, que se quedará aquí en la nave de defensores y eso: Teo, Swetty, Vanilla, Bunnie, Antonie.

Ellos asintieron.

-Vamos a aterrizar en un punto donde no se detecta oscuridad- declaro Swetty desde la pantalla.

-Bien, y el equipo once, será de Shadow y yo, ambos debemos descubrir si hay supervivientes, como confió en vosotros, os dejo lo de buscar los dark y blanc cristhals. Suerte a todos.

**~0~0~**

Entre las nubes frondosas y llenas de oscuridad, como niebla baja, invadían su camino, mientras que con mucho impetú trataba de llegar al sitio donde debía enfrentarse a los Badkis.

-Te esperaba- la sombría voz a sus espaldas, hizo estremecerla, haciendo que se girase de golpe.

-Tu no eres un Badkii- dijo al ver su rostro.

-Ya, se nota mucho o poco?- rió intensamente y se coloco la chupa de cuero.

-Tienes muchos humos, será mejor echarte de mi mundo-

-A caso te crees la reina de aquí?-

-Sí-

La fría voz de la chica igualaba el tono frío y maligno de su oponente.

-Y dime, una chica como tú, en un lugar tan frío como este... ¿como se llama?- pregunto el chico.

-Tienes que saber mi nombre no? Te mandan los líderes que tengas tú-

-Sí me manda la jefa, por no decir que esta buenisima JAJAJJA, pero eso no tiene importancia Harriet-

Harriet lo observo fríamente.

-Bien, bien, tienes carácter, me gusta- rió fríamente.

-Y tú quien se supone que eres?-

-Scourge, Scourge The Hedgehog, un placer conocerte Harriet-

**~0~0~**

_**Equipo uno**_

Manic miro de reojo a Alexis, extrañamente estaba seria y eso le pareció impropio. Con seriedad se acerco a ella, pero cuando iba a tocar el hombro de esta y preguntar que pasaba...

-Chicos, como hemos aclarado con el resto, nos toca la zona sur, venga a buscar-

Rock comenzó a andar, y con él Alexis, se puso a su altura. Y la miro, esta tardo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, miro hacia el erizo verde, medio rió.

-Hey...- saludó con pesar. -Que pasa?- pregunto la gata café mirando a los ojos azules del erizo verde, de púas alborotadas.

-Eso quería preguntarte yo, estas muy seria, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto inocentemente Manic.

-Oh, jajajaj, es que esto, es muy siniestro y pensaba en que puede haber trampas nada más, jeje- una sonrisa falsa creció en su cara.

-Puedes contarmelo si quieres, no diré nada-

Estas palabras acallaron a la gata, quien solo suspiró y siguió andando.

-HEY CHICOS- la voz de Nia, los alertó.

-Que sucede Nia?- Rock se acercó a donde estaba Nia, un pequeño saliente en una montaña.

-Tienes que ver es AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

**~0~0~**

**_Equipo dos._**

Mochi iba en silencio, el planeta estaba desierto, solo con las nubes negras y densas de oscuridad que cubrían lo que en el fondo, estaba segura de que era un planeta precioso. Un suspiro fue exhalado de su boca.

Sus compañeros observaban el entorno con un toque de nervios y tristeza, normal. Todo desierto y parecía como si, el pueblo que vivía aquí. Hubiese sido exterminado. Quizás se hubiesen salvado como ellos, en Estela Dolar.

-Oye... que es eso que se mueve?- pregunto Sonia con un hilo de miedo en su voz.

-No lo sé- Thunder se puso en frente de Sonia protegiéndola, Knuckles y Wave se posicionaron para atacar, y Mochi intento mirar entre las masas de nubes, pero no encontro rastro de la banda que definía que estaba de su parte, pero tampoco sabía si era un campesino.

-QUIEN ERES?-

-Ya me has olvidado, preciosa?-

Detrás de Mochi, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Sueltame, Kendal- dijo Mochi en un ataque de rabia.

-No estás en condiciones de pedir nena-

-No estaba pidiendo, era una exigencia-

-Como soltar a una belleza como tú.

-Sueltala- con brutalidad Thunder se lanzó a Kendal que se transporto a otro lado.

Rió a carcajada pura. -Me llevo a esta joya, adiós-

-SUELTA...

**~0~0~**

_**Equipo tres.**_

Silver caminaba con ánimos, seguro de si mismo y de su equipo, con energía y con una gran sonrisa.

-Porque tan contento Silvy?- pregunto sonriendo Tete-chin.

-Es que estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo- sonrió y continuo avanzando.

-Ts... cuanta energía- medio sonrió Blaze mientras caminaba a la par de Kameron y Dru la miraban y reían.

-Tu tan antipática y seria como siempre- rió Kameron.

Blaze fulminó al ligón con los ojos.

-Si sonrieras más seguramente ligase contigo, pero así... no atraes a nadie con esa seriedad, solo a Silver, y en este mundo hay que tener opciones-

Mientras que Kameron parloteaba solo, Blaze creo una llamarada de fuego y se la asesto en la espalda a Kameron, provocando que saltase y cayese al suelo, empezando a rodar de lado rápidamente y quejándose.

Dru y Tete-chin comenzaron a reírse sin parar, mientras que Silver miraba confuso la escena.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con Blaze-

Blaze solo se cruzo de brazos y continuo andando furiosa, no soportaba que hiciesen esas estupideces, que pasaba si era seria? A caso molestaba? Simplemente era madura, odiaba que Kameron fuese tan estirado y mujeriego, sabía que si no se dejase llevar quizás pudiese pasar de los comentarios, pero aun así, no soportaba oír que no se que de una chica que no se que de otra. Si es que ese estúpido y arrogante le gustaban todas. Suspiro y golpeo una piedra, enseguida vio a sus amigos del grupo, incluído a Kameron que no la miro.

Dio el golpe a una piedra, y de ella salió una sombra.

-CUIDADO BLAZE-

**~0~0~**

_**Equipo 4**_

Katy caminaba decidida comandando el grupo.

-Chicos, no habéis oído algo...- susurro en silencio Tails.

-No...- musito Namy en voz baja al mirar a Shoon.

-Entonces escuchemos...- declaro Shoon.

Todos se pusieron a escuchar lo que Tails había oído, o lo que supuestamente tenía que oír.

Todo el silencio, sus compañías y respiraciones agitadas y nerviosas, los suspiros de miedo, y los sonidos de voces tétricas.

-Hay alguien aquí...- murmuro Sonic serio.

-Sonic, tu que crees?- pregunto el zorro de dos colas.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sean buenos...-

-Y tienes razón...- dijo Katy girandose un momento a ver a un montón de Badkis enfrente de ella.

-Que es eso?!- chillo Namy asustada.

-Badkis- respondió Shoon poniendose en posición de combate.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Tails observando a esas cosas raras.

-Sombras, cosas sin vida, ni corazón, no sienten emociones, son débiles a la luz, y con cuatro golpes desaparecen y dejan cristales Dark-

-Osea- Sonic cogió la primera piedra que encontró y estiró el brazo hacia atrás y con fuerza, lanzo la piedra al "supuesto corazón" del Badkii, destruyéndolo -Unos cuantos golpes y vencidos.

-No debemos correr riesgo- dijo Katy -Son demasiados y necesitamos fuerzas, ya me ocupo de quemarlos con el sol-

Katy se elevo un poco en el aire, y una gran esfera creció en sus manos, la lanzo hacia el centro, derrumbando a todos los Badkis que había a su paso.

-Vaya, eres fuerte- felicitó Sonic.

-Sí, pero creo que nos hemos confiado...!- chillo Namy.

Todos se giraron, los Badkis habían resurgido de la nada.

-COMO ES POSIBLE!?- chillo Katy.

-Es hora de Sonic!-

**~0~0**~

**_Equipo 5_**

Mark caminaba de frente con cierta preocupación. Como estaría Amy? Si algo le sucedía... ¿que haría él? La sangre le hervía, el simple hecho de pensar que Amy podía estar en peligro y el no podía hacer nada, lo ponía enfermo. Mucho. Muchísimo.

Amy era como su vida, ella era la persona que más feliz le hacía, una simple sonrisa hacía que su mundo se volviese cálido. Era feliz solo con tenerla a su lado, con una simple sonrisa, con una mirada. Sin duda era amor, amor a primera vista. Desde siempre, un amor que siempre estaba presente incluso en sus sueños.

-MARK, DESPIERTA- el grito provenía de Bastis quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desaprobación.

-Que quieres Bastis?- se quejo mirándola del todo.

-Atiende al equipo, se supone que eres el que lidera- dijo el serio Treep.

Espio y Dream permanecían ajenos a la conversación, tranquilos y mirando hacía el horizonte.

-Oye...- musito Dream.

-Dime- respondió Espio de la misma forma.

Mientras que Bastis discutía con Mark y Treep intervenía de vez en cuando para defender y apoyar a Bastis.

-Tu ves ese brillo oscuro o son imaginaciones mías?-

-Lo veo- respondió Espio.

-Se lo comunicamos a los demás?-

La equidna reviso el firmamento de nuevo, la fuerte oleada de brillo se hacía intesa, un gran cristal debía de haber ahí.

-Um... sí, se lo comunicamos- contesto Espio para acercarse a los tripulantes jefes de su grupo, seguido por Dream.

-Identificaos!- grito una voz que imponía orden en medio de la nada.

Todos se giraron a ver a la figura, que estaba acompañada de otra.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Me ha costado con lo enfermita que estoy, pero lo he hecho a plazos entre miercoles, jueves y viernes, siento mi tardanza en serio chicos.**

**Pero aquí lo tenéis todo por mis lectores.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**En el proximo capítulo:**

**The Darkness Of The Mysterious People**

**Despues de todo, los equipos posteriores, siguen sus investigaciones, que pasará con Shadow y Noah y su busqueda de gente? Y que pasará con los que desaparecieron? **

**Todo se verá al tiempo, que la oscuridad se deshaga.**

**Una cuestión mas importante... ¿Como es posible que haya tantos Dark Crhistals en el planeta?**

**dejenme reviews ^^ **


	26. The Darkness Of the Mysterious People

**Hola a todos, hoy estoy aquí con otro capítulo de The Dark Cristhal. ¡Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este capítulo! Un besito, me despido. Y empezamos el capítulo.**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

**Noah: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Sonic: ¿Y mi chilli dog?**

**Noah: y yo que se.**

**Sonic: ¡TE LO HAS COMIDO!**

**Noah: YO NO ME HE COMIDO NADA**

**Knuckles aparece masticando un chilli dog.**

**Noah: te lo dije.**

**Sonic: Knuckles!**

**Noah: bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. ¡****Un besito!**

* * *

******The Darkness Of The Mysterious People**

_Equipo seis._

Caminaba un poco distraída, Nikki parecía no quitarle el ojo de encima, eso la incomodaba, así que se dejaba llevar por lo que los de su equipo dijesen, si todos andaban recto, ella andaría recta, si andaban en zigzag, ella igual, si daban la vuelta, lo mismo.

-Bueno, creo que hemos encontrado algo...- hablo Sammy que caminaba al lado de Gloria su novia.

-¿Lo qué?- pregunta interesada Nikki.

-Esto...

Amy reacciono y se acercó a ver lo que Sammy había visto, provocando el silencio entre todos los presentes.

Melody abrió la boca un poco, ante ellos había un gran acantilado lleno de cristales.

-Eso, es lo que tenemos que destruir...- musita Gloria como asustada.

-Si hay tantos aquí, seguramente haya más...- dijo Sammy en alto. -Nuestro deber es deshacernos de ellos, venga comencemos.

-Puedo encargarme yo, romperlos con el sonido...- dice adelantándose Melody.

Sammy dice que sí con la cabeza, esta de acuerdo con la decisión.

Melody comenzó a mover sus manos y sus dedos, haciendo que unas ondas salieron, el sonido no se oyó. Se paro en su sitio, dejando de mover sus dedos, chasqueo los dedos y los cristales se rompieron.

-Impresionante- dice sonriendo Sammy. -¿Como lo has echo?-

-Use el sonido solo en esa zona, para que no os hiciese daño a vosotros.

Amy se sorprendió y miro a cada una de las partes, hasta que detecto un cristal blanco... roto!

Se lanzo a aquel precipicio y corrió hacia él, si el Blanc Cristhal estaba roto, no podrían romper la fuente de energía Dark...

_Equipo siete:_

Grey no prestaba atención a los demás y caminaba orgulloso por los campos secos y sin pasto.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- replica molesta Krystal, que no tenía muchos pelos en la lengua.

Grey miro un poco furioso a Krystal, está coloco sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué? Tienes que informarnos a donde vamos- replica molesta.

Hardness miraba la escena nervioso, mientras que Rouge se miraba las uñas, ignorando a esos dos que peleaban, Cindy miraba curiosa su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que le diese pistas de donde había Dark Cristhals.

Rouge dejo de observar sus uñas y se fijo en la chica golondrina.

-¿Que haces tú?- pregunta curiosa observando a la chica, que se aludió y la miro con indiferencia

-Nada que te importe- espeta la golondrina azul pálido.

Rouge frunce el ceño y se acerca a ella.

-Me importa- le dice elevando la voz.

-Disculpa vieja, pero eso es cosa mía- protesta la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Que demonios dices?! YO NO SOY VIEJA- estampa furiosa.

-Claro que lo eres, ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿28, 30?- dice con sorna, sabe que es joven, pero le parece entretenido meterse con ella.

Hardness ya no sabía a quien calmar, Grey estaba discutiendo con Krystal y la pobre Rouge con Cindy, que seguiría sacandola de quicio hasta que se rindiese de discutir con ella.

-Chicos... creo que sería mejor seguir...

-CÁLLATE- le gritaron todos al pobre Hardness.

_Equipo ocho_

Namy caminaba al lado de Shoon un poco ruborizada mientras que, el propio Shoon, sonreía por su presencia, le agradaba esa equidna tímida a la que le costaba hablar con los demás.

Solo suspiro intensamente, Vector miraba con Charmy y Cream iban andando, en especial vigilaba a Charmy, sabía que Cream no será desobediente, Charmy si se despistaba acabaría en Green Hill, si en Green Hill, es capaz de liarse y salir hacia Green Hill.

Shoon se detuvo, por lo que todos frenaron.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Shoon?- pregunta Cream enderezándose.

-Esto ya lo hemos pasado...- dice Shoon mirando todo.

-¿Como es que lo sabes?- pregunta Vector curioso agarrando a Charmy por el chaleco, que comenzó a quejarse.

-Es fácil, todo lo que mis ojos ven, demuestra que esto está echo de forma que la gente se pierda, es una especie de mecanismo de defensa que llevo viendo desde que entre en los Spaces-

Namy lo observo sonriente, le parecía un chico muy inteligente y observador, eso le gusta.

-Eres muy observador- le dice sonriendo.

-¿Uh?- la mira y se ruboriza, riéndose un poco. -Bueno, gracias...- una risa nerviosa sale de él.

-¿Y como saldremos?- dice Vector un poco celoso porque ninguno de los presentes ha preguntado a él, un famoso detective.

Shoon se rasca la barbilla confuso, ¿no sabe como salir o está pensando? Namy también comienza a examinar el terreno, al igual que Cream, Vector vigila a Charmy que mira a todas direcciones gritando.

El silencio los inunda, ¿no saben que van a hacer ahora...?

_Equipo nueve_

Jet y Storm hablan con Noela y Sally de tonterías mirando a veces a Kaila quien está pensativa.

-No se que hacer...- musita al ver los dos caminos Kaila.

-Um...- todos miran los caminos cuando la escuchan, se paran a observar mejor lo que hay de opción.

-Segun las películas el de la derecha es el indicado...- aporta Sally poniendo una mano en la cadera.

-Yo creo que el de la izquierda, es más tétrico- responde Jet.

-¿El más tétrico en serio?- pregunto Noela como medio asustada e indignada.

-Sí, soy un ladrón, es normal que sepa, la gente suele esconder las cosas en lugares que menos apetecibles y malos aparentan para que nadie sepa donde está o piensen que ni locos los esconderían ahí-

Storm asiente.

-Eso tiene sentido...- musita la chica que esta a cargo del grupo nueve.

-Lo miras así y tienes razón... ¿pero que piensas que habrá ahí?- pregunta Sally echándole una mirada a Jet.

-Pues creo que es un poco estúpido, no creo que haya riquezas, pero puede haber gente... un pueblo quizás- responde Jet.

-Bueno, siento discrepar- responde Noela poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Así... ¿Y en que discrepas?- la reta el halcón verde.

-Pues si yo viviera aquí, no escondería a mi pueblo en un lugar tétrico, estando ya las cosas mal, ¡no viviría en un lugar así!- estampa furiosa.

-Pero quizás quisieran protegerse de más ataques y fuese la zona idónea- responde Jet con mala cara no le gusta que insinúe que sus dotes sean incorrectos cuando sabe que no es así, sabe que el tiene razón, sabe que sus suposiciones son correctas, cruza sus brazos dispuesto a continuar la discusión.

-Oye, chicos...- dice Kaila sacando su gran bastón de combate.

Ambos siguen su discusión sin prestar atención, pero Sally y Storm si se giran.

-OH DIOS...- musita incrédula al ver aquella gran sombra con forma de dragón.

-¡CUIDADO!-

**~0~0~**

Mark se puso en posición de combate, Dream y Espio le siguieron, mientras que Bastis y Treep no perdían el tiempo en acercarse y intentar hacer defensa.

-¡Nombraos!- aquellos seres se movieron colocando la pistola de rayos en su cabeza, en la de Mark.

Este no los vio venir y se mordió el labios colocando la mano en el arma, dispuesto a pelear y quitarse esa arma, no era la primera vez que le apuntaban a la cara.

-No te resistas si no quieres que sea peor- amenazo el joven de las sombras.

-Da la cara si te atreves!- le grito Mark, los demás estaban impotentes, si atacaban ellos podían disparar a Mark y matarlo.

-No os resistais y venid con nosotros- Dijo la otra voz, atando a Bastis que se quejo malhumorada por la derrota, Treep fue el siguiente, y a continuación Dream y Espio.

Mark comenzó a intentar pelear con el otro miembro, pero por no causar problemas dejo de resistirse y dejo que lo atasen.

Cuando todos estuvieron atados comenzaron a guiarles entre las sombras, no veían mucho.

¿A donde los llevaban? ¿A donde iban? ¿Quien era el que le había apuntado a Mark? ¿Quienes eran y de que clase de personas se trataban?

**~0~0~**

Noah volaba al lado de Shadow, mientras que este patinaba con sus zapatos con poca intensidad.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunta Shadow mientras sigue patinando.

-Um... no lo sé, debemos buscar un sitio donde alguien pueda ocultar un pueblo-

-¿Y cual es tu plan para buscar el plan?-

-No tengo plan-

-¡¿COMO QUE NO TIENES PLAN?!- Grita furioso el erizo, no entiende como no puede ser un poco más organizada y precavida. Frena su carrera, y Noah cuando se da cuenta de que frena, lo imita y se queda en frente de él, levitando.

-Pues... no me gusta planear estas cosas, soy despistada y me dejo llevar- responde acabando con una risa nerviosa.

Este solo rueda los ojos, es una maldita despistada. Una despistada que aguanta, ¿por qué?

-Pero sí se una cosa- dice interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

-Se lo que sufre la gente en estos casos, y que se asentarían en zonas peligrosas a sus ojos, ya que allí no los buscarán, se que les valdrá cualquier cosa y aprenderán a ocultarse y a sobrevivir, ya tenemos dos sitios en donde buscar-

Responde, sorprendiéndolo mucho, no se esperaba que se conociera los lugares de los planetas donde podía buscar.

-¿Cómo conoces esto? Quiero decir... ¿como sabes los lugares en los que tienes que buscar?- pregunta sorprendido el erizo negro.

-Pues, ser jefa de la Spaces es complicado y te recomiendan saber todo sobre todo- se ríe nerviosa y le mira a los ojos. -Es algo como la teoría de que si conoces a tus amigos y enemigos puedes vencer- responde.

Shadow medio sonríe. -Me sorprendes Noah, me sorprendes-

Noah se ríe y le hace señas para que la siga, los dos echan a correr, por las llanuras. Seguramente en búsqueda del pueblo de ese mundo oscuro y frío.

**~0~0~**

Los sentaron en una sala y encendieron las luces, eran unos señores raros, un armadillo, un gato, una eriza, una ardilla y un ratón. Los observan fijamente y no les quitan ojo.

-Esperaréis aquí hasta que ellos vengan-

-¿Ellos? Bah, gente a la que podríamos quitar de en medio- pregunta Bastis a la defensiva.

El armadillo la fulmina con la mirada y lleva su mano a su cintura, donde esta su arma.

-Alto- la detiene la ardilla -No queremos que nadie salga herido hasta que no sepamos que quieren-

El armadillo retira la mano y sale de la sala con malhumor notable.

-Esperareis aquí- dice el gato, la ardilla y el ratón salieron de la sala, y el gato igual.

Dejando a los Spaces solos.

-¿Que crees que nos harán?- pregunta Espio

-No lo sé- Mark contesta, malhumorado, pero contesta.

-Esperar es lo que queda- dice rendida Dream.

_En ese mismo lugar, en otra sala._

Se queda sorprendido, ha conseguido encontrar la aldea, allí la eriza sonríe superior. Esta orgullosa de si misma.

-JOJO- se ríe chuleandose delante de Shadow.

-Vale, me has sorprendido- responde un poco orgulloso.

-Lo sabía-

Un armadillo le apunta a la cabeza a Noah, Shadow frunce el ceño y cuando de se va a adelantar a romperle los huesos por apuntar a Noah, esta lo frena y se gira a verlo.

-Oye, es de mala educación apuntar a la gente que ha venido a hablar con vosotros- responde un poco cabreada.

-¿Quien eres? ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-Pues, me llamo Noah Rose The Hedgehog, alferez The Hedgehog de la Spaces Star y hemos venido a solucionar el problema de los Dark Cristhals para que deje de ser tan oscuro, quiero hablar de esto con tus superiores, también ver si mis subordinados Drake y Sámuel están bien-

El armadillo baja el arma.

-¿Usted es la famosa Noah Rose, jefa de la Space Star?- pregunta educadamente.

-Sí, y él es Shadow-

-Pase- los deja pasar al interior de ese "árbol" que seguramente era un camuflaje, los guía por un pasillo, Shadiw no parece feliz por su compañía pero tampoco dice mucho -podría aclararme ,antes de ver a mis superiores, sí estos de la sala son de su patrulla...

Abre una puerta y deja ver a Noah, Noah mira a sus miembros.

-Sí lo son-

-Chicos sois libres, seguidnos-

Se levantan sorprendidos e intentan alcanzar a Noah, curiosos por saber como ha entrado aquí, pero en ese momento... las luces de aquella base se van...

¿Que ha pasado? ¿Es normal? ¿Hay algo que lo está provocando este apagón?

**Bueno, aquí esta el fin de este capítulo. Que espero que os haya gustado mucho, técnicamente en España es domingo, así que me he retrasado, LO SIENTO, pero de todos modos aquí lo tenéis. **

**Felices vacaciones a los que lo están y a los que no, como es el caso de mi amiga Alexis, Katy y mi amiga Mochi, mucha suerte y os deseo que aprobéis todos y los exámenes vayan bien. Bueno no solo a ellas a todos los que estén con exámenes y clases.**

**¡ANIMO!**

**Bueno, ahora quiero decir tres cosas.**

**1- Contestad a mi nueva encuesta (hago muchas encuestas, lo sé).**

**2- Os recomiendo una historia de Dulce Angel Oscuro: Es por ti mi felicidad. Un fic Shadamy y con el primer Sonoah de la historia (Sonoah: SonicxNoah). **

**3- En el próximo capítulo: **_******The Curse of the Dark Village**_

_**Los Spaces llegan al pueblo y llaman a los demás que están en pequeños problemas, que cuando lo solucionen irán. ¿Que pasará con Harriet? ¿Y con los demás? ¿Romperán los cristales TODOS del planeta? Y lo más importante. ¿Ese Cristhal Blanc se podrá usar? **_

_**Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo. **_

**Bueno. Nos leemos gente, gracias a todos por leer y dejen sus reviews en este cortito capítulo.**

**¡REVIEWS!**


	27. The Curse Of The Dark Village

**Hola a todos, como S.S.S. Hedgehogs insiste, pues está mi capítulo, espero que os guste, y bueno, eso es todo. Anunció que me he echo una cuenta de facebook.**

**Quien me quiera agregar es:**

**Noah Calviño Verde.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a Digicouplesfan por dejarme usar a su personaje Ice The Hedge-Fox! Muchas gracias ! :D**

**Muchas gracias, ahora empieza el capítulo!**

* * *

**The Curse Of The Dark Village**

El apagón duro unos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Noah se pusiese alerta comprobó el estado de todos y vio que estaban bien, resoplo.

-¿Esto es normal?- pregunta nerviosa, mordiéndose una uña.

-Sí, la energía falla, pero es la primera vez que falla cuando casi no usan electricidad.

-Lo que quiere decir que algo pasa...- musito Noah, pensando en alguna posibilidad.

-No se preocupe, sigamos- dice el armadillo.

Noah resopla, y comienza andar seguida por sus aliados de la Space, con Shadow a su lado y siguiendo al armadillo que los guiaba hacia un lugar, del que nunca habían oído hablar, resoplo hondamente, no le apetecía mucho caminar, la preocupación le podía.

-Aquí es-

-Gracias- Noah sonrió al armadillo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es West The Armadillo- responde con una sonrisa.

-Oh, un placer- responde sonriendo, West le da una sonrisilla que a Shadow no le gusta, lo fulmina con la mirada, West frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada, todos pasan adentro, menos él.

Noah entra y cuando ve a los tres erizos, el primero es un erizo de color negro con las púas de color azul oscuro, delgado y aparentemente musculoso. El otro era un erizo-zorro de color de pelaje azul,en su pecho y en la punta de la cola era blanca, sus ojos eran azules y el otro era de color verde claro, y sus púas eran alborotadas, y pequeñas.

-¡YO OS MATO!- Fue lo que articulo Noah, todos estaban con la boca abierta menos Espio, Dream y Shadow.

Los erizos miraron a donde provenían los gritos.

-¡N-NOAH!- Gritaron el erizo verde y el negro, lanzándose a abrazarla. Noah no se movió permitiendo que la abrazasen con fuerza.

-IDIOTAS ME TENÍAIS MUY PREOCUPADA!- grita aun sin moverse.

Ellos siguen como "llorando de felicidad".

-¡Y A NOSOTROS QUE NOS DEN!- Se molesta Mark.

-¡CHICOS!

Los abrazos comenzaron. Mientras que en la cabeza de Noah corrían varios pensamientos, enfocando su mirada en el erizo blanco y negro que la observaba.

**~0~0~**

Harriet se impulso de nuevo hacia él y lo golpeo con fuerza alejándolo unos metros de ella.

-Eres fuerte eriza-

Harriet frunció el ceño -TENGO UN NOMBRE- se enfurruñó Harriet. -Y lo sabes-

-Me da pereza recordar lo que me dijiste anteriormente- dice con indiferencia.

Harriet se enfurece y lo intenta golpear de nuevo, pero esta vez falla.

-Tsk, vaya idiotez, intentar atacarme dos veces igual, piensa eriza-

-ME LLAMO HARRIET!-

Una gran ola se levanto golpeando fuertemente al erizo verde, Scourge.

Resopló suspirando, seguramente habría desaparecido al recibir un ataque tan directo, como todos hacían, se giro y caminó derecha a algún lugar que ahora mismo desconocía por instinto sabía que debía seguir al pueblo pero tenía un mal presentimiento así que se fue, sin saber que Scourge la observaba atentamente...

-Jefa, la chica va a otra dirección- dijo hacía el cielo.

_"Estupendo... déjala por hoy, ¿has conseguido lo que quería?__" _

-Claro que sí, yo nunca fallo- sonrió.

_"Bien... entonces continua y regresa conmigo..."_

Una vez más Scourge sonrió y desapareció en las sombras._  
_

**~0~0~**

-¡NIA!- Grito lanzándose ha la cueva, Nere.

-¡NERE, ESPERA!- Rock intentó alcanzarla pero no lo logro, Nere se había lanzado a intentar ayudarla, con mucha destreza, Nere se lanzo a cogerla, pero cuando llego a junto de ella, se quedo impresionada, era ¿un generador?, y Nere en el suelo tratando de zafarse de una planta.

-¿De verdad has gritado por eso?- pregunta un poco molesta por el susto recibido.

-Jeje, lo siento, es que vi esa cosa, pensé que era un robot y algo tiró de mi pierna y bueno.. jeje- ríe nerviosa de nuevo. Está resopla y sonríe.

-Bueno, al menos estas bien... ¿crees que será el generador del pueblo?- pregunta Nere observando el extraño generador.

-No lo sé, pero me asuste un poco al verlo, es raro... pero esto es buena señal, puede haber gente...

-Sí- Nere sonríe. -Vamos con los demás, deben estar preocupados.

Nere se agacho y corto las plantas y ayudo a levantarse a la chica, que sonrió dulcemente a su amiga.

-Vamos-

-Sí-

Nada más salir, -Chicas, estáis bien?- pregunta felizmente Alexis.

Esta resopla y sonríe -Claro, solo se asusto, aunque hemos descubierto que hay gente-

-AUN ASÍ, ¡ME HABÉIS DADO UN INFARTO!- Dice Rock un poco mosqueado.

-Lo sentimos Rock-

-Bueno, ¡da igual!- dice con una sonrisa -Lo importante es que estáis bien- comentó Rock con una sonrisa, Manic también sonrió aliviado.

De repente una melodía irrumpió en el lugar, todos se giraron extrañados hacia Rock, este abrió el comunicador.

-¿Sí?-

-¡Hola, Rock!- Dice la animada Noah desde el otro lado de la linea. Rock sonríe tontamente al oír su voz.

-Hola, Noah-

-¡Te mando una dirección ahora mismo, venid allí y presentaros como patrulla Space Star 1!-

-De acuerdo-

-¡See you later!-

Rock sonrió cuando la comunicación se corto.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo mirando la dirección.

**~0~0~**

Mochi se revolvió entre sus brazos un poco, estaban... no sabia donde estaban, pero no le gustaba, era un extraño lo que conseguía hacer ese chico por sacarla de quicio.

-¿Que demonios quieres?- se revolvió de nuevo.

-Deja de moverte, no podrías conmigo- dijo con sorna.

Mochi se comenzó a poner roja de la ira que estaba conteniendo, doblo un poco el brazo, sacando el codo y pego un gran codazo en su vientre, haciendo que Kendal la soltase. Mochi sonrió brevemente y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación creado por.. SOMBRAS,sombras, no podía ser, los Badkis podían manipularse, pero eso era un poco imposible, se acerco a la ventana para ver una altura impresionante.

-¿Te gusta la vista desde el palacio Dark?-

-¡¿Palacio Dark?!- medio grito Mochi impresionada.

-Sí, y está es mi habitación, ¿que tal si tu y yo...- empieza Kendal, pero Mochi la interrumpe.

-Ni lo sueñes erizo- se queja cruzándose de brazos furiosa.

-Uy, pero que exigente- dice riendo.

-Cállate- la chica le da un pisotón fuertemente. -No soy exigente, soy inteligente. ¿Por que demonios me has traído aquí?

-Tu eres mi rehén, preciosa...-

**~0~0~**

Blaze escapo de aquel ataque, era un ratón atacándola.

-¿Que demonios...?- comenzó girándose para verle mejor.

-¡Identificación o vuelvo a disparar! Y esta vez... atinaré- responde apuntando a Blaze.

-¡¿ME AMENAZAS?!- Expresa molesta Blaze creando una bola de fuego en su mano.

-¡Blaze cálmate!- exclamo Silver acercándose a agarrarla, Tete-chin lo miro y se acerco.

-Me llamo Tete-chin y soy pacifista, así que puedes bajar el arma, perdona a mi compañera, pero es un poco... impulsiva... bueno, somos el equipo 3 de la Space Star-

El ratón levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-Seguidme, vuestra líder os necesita, mi nombre es Creu The Mouse, soy un habitante de este mundo... vigilante-

-Un placer- sonrió débilmente Tete-chin.

Dru lo saludo con la cabeza, y Silver le sonrió, Blaze no dijo mucho más que un refunfuño y Kameron siguió quejándose por la llamarada que Blaze le había lanzado.

**~0~0~**

-¡Es la hora de Sonic!- dice orgulloso Sonic, luego mira a sus amigos y resopla, sonríe orgulloso de ellos y habla -De acuerdo, preparémonos para hacer esto. ¡Le mostraremos a ése estúpido el verdadero poder del trabajo en equipo!-

-Bien, ¡empecemos chicos!- dice contenta Katy.

Cuando todos iban a lanzarse a atacarlos, con dureza, una chica erizo se adelanto y salto hacía ellos y creo una gran esfera de agua, tirandola al suelo, el temblor provocado fue tal que hizo que las sombras se destruyeran.

-Estos bichos son débiles con el sonido, cada uno es débil con una cosa, claro... dependiendo de su forma- La eriza se giro y sonrió. -Mi nombre es Harriet, una de los cuatro jefes de los supervivientes de este planeta, vosotros... ¿quienes sois?-

-Me llamo Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog- sonríe el erizo azul -Y el es mi mejor amigo, Tails-

-Encantado- dice educadamente Tails.

-Yo soy Shoon The Leopard y ella NamyLuna-

-Pero llámame Namy por favor- sonríe la princesa equidna.

-Y yo soy Katy The Hedgehog- sonríe más dulcemente.

-Un placer chicos, ¿y que hacéis aquí?-

Pero una llamada hizo que se cortase el ambiente, Katy se excuso y acepto la llamada.

-Katy, soy Noah, estamos con los supervivientes, necesitamos que vengáis-

-¿Los supervivientes?

-Sí, en el pueblo, West nos ha dejado entrar, necesitamos salvar esto-

-Uh, de acuerdo, estamos con una de las líderes Harriet- dice Katy.

-Uh, perfecto entonces, que os guíe, es de vital importancia, ¡nos vemos luego!

-Hasta ahora Noah-

La llamada se corto y Katy miró a Harriet que suspiró y sonrió. -Seguidme, yo os llevo-

**~0~0~**

Amy revisó el cristal tres veces.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Nikki mirándola desde el alto de la meseta.

-Sí, creo que nos hemos cargado un Blanc Cristhal-

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Se exaltó Melody sintiéndose culpable.

-Amy, sube y déjame verlo- dice Sammy.

Amy hace caso y coge el cristal entre sus manos y corre hacia él, con mucha fuerza levita y sube enseñandole los fragmentos del cristal.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- pedía disculpas Melody.

-Es falso- dice Gloria calmándola.

-¿Uh? ¿Falso?- dice curiosa.

-Sí, seguramente lo hayan puesto hay para confundir y que no destruyan los cristales- Gloria movió su flequillo con un soplido, y la miro -típico de Darks, juegan sucio.

-Entonces... ¿podéis dejármelo?- pregunta Nikki acercándose a verlo.

-Claro, ¿lo investigarás?- pregunta Sammy dándoselo.

-Sí, es interesante saber como está compuesto y si nos pueden seguir de replicas-

Amy se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

-Tails recreo las esmeraldas con materiales raros, quizás ellos hagan lo mismo...- dice con una pequeña sonrisa Amy -Sería fantástico, crear estos cristales para engañar también a los Dark, además, creo que detrás de esto hay un Eggman encerrado-

-Buena hipótesis- responde Sammy sonriendo a Amy. Pero Gloria interrumpe.

-Sammy, Noah ha mandado un mensaje-

-¿Que pone?-

-Una dirección y que vayamos, ella nos espera-

-Bien, pues... empecemos a ir hacia allí-

-DE ACUERDO- gritaron todos caminando hacia las coordenadas mandadas.

**~0~0~**

Las peleas no cesaban y Hardness ya se había sentado y resoplado unas 50 veces, no había manera. Cada uno de ellos discutía por una tontería.

Rouge discutía con Cindy sobre que era muy mayor y se pintarrajeaba mientras que se empeoraba y Rouge le decía que se durmiese que era demasiado tarde para ella, que si quería que le cantase una nana.

Agotador para él intento meterse, pero imposible... nadie, podría pararlas, parecían perros rabiosos. Y ni él, que era un perro se ponía así cuando se cabreaba...

Grey y Krystal discutían ampliamente sobre que, porque fuese el jefe, no debía ordenar y no comunicar las cosas, que la comunicación existía, en cambio Grey se reía y la llamaba gritona y molesta. Krystal explotaba y trataba de fastidiarlo llamándolo inmaduro egocéntrico, pero el solo se reía. Intento meterse, pero nada. Imposible, ¡este grupo no paraba de discutir!

Imposible, NADIE PODÍA DETENERLOS.

Una voz desde un comunicador hizo que todos se callaran, Hardness se quedo patidifuso, Noah lo había conseguido, todos estaban callados y sin discutir.

-Chicos, os pasaré una dirección, debéis venir, y por favor. No gritéis tanto, casi me quedo sorda-

La risa de Noah fue poco escandalosa, pero sonaba divertida.

-Venga, os espero chicos-

Y se corto.

-Bueno, dejaremos esto para luego Krystal- hablo Grey.

-Oh, te creo- expreso molesta Krystal mientras andaba un poco -Vamos a la dirección-

-Seguidme-

-Nosotras también vieja- dice Cindy en un intento de picarla un poco.

-Igualmente criaja con pañales-

Hardness se quedo sorprendido, todos en silencio, sin discutir, callados... sintió ganas de golpearse. Noah si tenía autoridad, se preguntaba como era posible que fuese tan capaz de mandar a la gente así y que la obedecieran a la primera, se levanto y los siguió, un poco frustrado, la verdad...

**~0~0~**

Los equipos habían llegado y habían explicado que había pasado. Vector había contado lo difícil que era investigar con Charmy siendo vigilado.

Sally y Noela contaron lo del dragón, eran espejismos de protección.

Pero la peor noticia fue la de Mochi.

Noah resopló furiosa, no sabía que hacer ahora. Se sentó y miro a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, ¿que harían para salvar a Mochi? Y lo mejor ¿donde estaba ella?

En la pantalla apareció un intento de conexión.

-¿Uh?- expresó Ice curioso. -Aceptadla.

En la pantalla salió Kendal.

-Hola, hola, hola- saludó con ironía.

-Kendal...- musitó Noah un poco molesta por su saludo, no se comportaba como un enemigo, sino como un idiota que buscaba llamarla atención.

-Bueno, preciosa e increíble Noah, ¡te presento a Mochi!

-Ya la conozco- expresa con impaciencia Noah.

La cámara enfoca a la lince agarrada por dos sombras, Badkis.

-Mochi...- dice entre dientes, la cámara vuelve a apuntarla.

-Hacemos un cambio- sonríe.

-¿Que clase de cambio?-

-Tú... por Mochi-

* * *

**Aceptará Noah el trato? ¿Que pasará con el trato!? ¿Qué? **

**Bueno. Aquí lo dejo todo. Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

**También quería agradecer, a SonicBlueBlur, por aquellas referencias, he puesto una, ¿la has visto? Además tengo otra para ti, SonicBlueBlur, ¿Me he superado en este capítulo? Lo he intentado :D**

**Repito lo de mi facebook, me hice un facebook para vosotros y eso. Si queréis agregarme, es: Noah Calviño Verde.**

**En esto no os dejo resumen, quiero intriga, chicos. Intriga!**

**jajaja, nos leemos.**

**Ah, dejen reviews. GRACIAS!**


	28. The Best Decision

**Hola, disculpad mi tardanza enserio, no quería tardar tanto, pero me lié con los trabajos, estudios, etc. etc, **

**Además de que mi ordenador se estuvo arreglando.**

**Noechis: cierto, su ordenador se estuvo arreglando.**

**Noah: Coño, tu de donde apareces?**

**Noechis: soy tu contra-parte, se donde estas a cada momento y que sientes, no se porque tu no logras verlo, ¡AH, si! Ya se, porque eres tonta ¬¬**

**Noah: PERO SERAS IDIOTA, A MI NO ME LLAMES TONTA**

**Noechis: Anda, hazte un favor y escribe, tus lectores te mataran por la intriga (se hace un globo con el chicle u o goma de mascar)**

**Noah: Será arrogante... ¬¬***

**Amy: Calma Noah, ya sabes como es...**

**Sonic: exacto, le gusta fastidiarte.**

**Amy: no te dejes llevar anda**

**Sonic: así solo le das juego, anda continua el fic.**

**Noah: Tenéis razón mejor me pongo a escribir.**

**Noechis: NO ME IGNORÉIS!**

**Sonic, Amy, Noah: CÁLLATE!**

**Noechis: Ay, vale -.-"**

**Noah: Bueno siento de verdad la tardanza :(**

**Amy: pero más vale tarde que nunca**

**Sonic: Ahora, disfrutad del fic!**

**Noechis: Por fin, podéis continuar vuestra lectura!**

* * *

**The Best Decision**

Reconoce que siente un extraño sentimiento de que acabaría mal, pero la idea ya había pasado por su cabeza, así que no hay vuelta atrás. Sonrió maliciosa. Sabía que le sorprendería lo que planeaba.

La silenciosa sala de reuniones, esperaba una reacción de su líder, pero en cambio, solo consiguieron una sonrisa un poco tejida de malas ideas.

-¡Acepto, Kendall!-

Los ojos de muchos Spaces se abrieron mucho, la cara de Amy en especial era muy cómica, su mirada asombrada y asustada definía que la tenía por loca.

-¿Aceptas?- pregunto asombrado y decepcionado -Bueno, genial, el intercambio será a las siete de la tarde solo puedes ir con una persona para que recoja a la guapa lince, así que, ya sabes-

-Sí, ya lo se-

-Bien, sayonara Noah-

La llamada fue cortada, Noah resopló hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos, millones de estrategias buenas para sonsacar lo posible a los "malos de la película".

-¿PERO A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- Grita Rock cabreado al enterarse de su alocado plan.

-Mi vida es insignificante, no creo que suceda mucho, solo me quitaran sangre, me preguntaran lo que se y me echaran, es normal, no debéis preocuparos-

-NI SE TE OCURRA-

-Es mi vida, Rock, aquí se hace lo que yo digo-

La voz fría de Noah corto las siguientes interrupciones, Amy frunció el ceño furiosa.

-No respeto tu decisión-

-No te pedí que lo hicieras-

Shadow sintió que Noah había cambiado su actitud, parecía como resentida, como si su voz transmitiese odio.

-Debemos hablar, en privado- recalcó Amy la última parte.

Noah se levanto bruscamente y se fue afuera, los presentes observaban callados la escena, no sabían que decir, Amy salió después de Noah.

-No creo que su decisión sea correcta- hablo Harriet medio preocupada.

-No aceptará ideas que no sean las suyas, es una cabezota, desde pequeña- Mark pestañeo, abrió los ojos, sonrió -Pero creo que tiene un plan, por eso le saca de quicio esto de que le neguéis su idea, dejadla-

**~0~0~**

-Bien hecho, querido- acarició su cara suavemente.

-Gracias...- el rubor extendido por sus mejillas se extendió por su cara.

-Me sorprendes...-

Se levanto de la gran silla y lo rodeo, acariciando su espalda y brazos, lo tiro a la silla.

-Tu recompensa, seré yo...-

Kendall sintió como un pequeño peso se ponía sobre sus piernas.

-Has sido muy bueno... deja que te haga llegar al cielo...-

-Señorita...-

-Shhhh-

-aaaah...-

El placer nubló los sentidos, y un pequeño erizo ámbar perdió el control esa noche...

**~0~0~**

-No puedo creerlo, no...- musito, mientras Kevin la agarraba fuertemente del brazo atado.

-Que te parezca lo que quiera, es así- espeta con ira Kevin.

-No, ¿PORQUE NO TE RESISTES KEVIN?-

-CÁLLATE, TU NO SABES NADA-

Kevin alzó a Mochi y la tiro contra la pared.

-Yo de ti me callaría, Kevin está de malas, Noah vendrá aquí...- rugió Rayan.

-Pero, podéis resistiros-

-Te he dicho...- Alzo su mano -¡QUE TE CALLES!-

Disparó la fuerte descarga venenosa a Mochi, haciendo que se desmayase, con un grito estronador.

-Cálmate, Noah se cabreará y atacará, ya sabes lo que pasaría...- hablo calmada Katherine.

-Ya.

-Oye... ¿Has visto a Kendall?- pregunto Katherine.

-Se fue a reportarle a la señorita- dijo Rayan recogiendo a la lince del suelo.

-No saldrá en mucho tiempo- dijo Kevin desinteresado, solo había algo que lo distrayese. _ELLA._

**~0~0~**

-¿En que estabas pensando?- chillo Amy cabreada.

-En Mochi-

-Pero, TE QUITARAN LA SANGRE NECESARIA PARA LA CORONA DE ESPISAN-

-Me da igual-

-Noah...- rugió Amy de nuevo.

-No te opongas, se lo que hago-

-¡Tu siempre lo sabes todo! ¡Siempre! Y si... doña sabionda, vas y te estropeas el plan, Y QUE SI TE COMBIERTEN EN DARK o y si... te matan?- Dijo alterada Amy.

-Tranquila-

-NO PUEDO ESTARLO-

-Sí, sí que puedes-

-NO, NO SE PORQUE PARECES TAN RELAJADA, PUEDE PASAR TODO LO MALO QUE NOS TEMEMOS

-No pasará, sé lo que me hago, el líder, me necesita-

Amy se quedo confundida, pero no pudo decir mucho, el viento se levanto, y Noah desapareció.

-Te he calado...- suspiro suavemente.

**~0~0~**

Noah se recostó contra el bordillo del palacio de sombras.

-Sabía que vendrías-

-Ya lo supuse. Por eso me estabas esperando y llevas tres minutos mirándome y pensando que hacer-

-Que astuta eres en estos casos, se nota cuando cambias-

Noah sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron tan negros como las sombras.

-Sí, se supone que mis ojos transmiten lo que soy-

Rió, su risa atronadora sonó por todos lados. Noah frunció el ceño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba enfrente de ella levantándola con firmeza con una sola mano.

-Bien, hablemos claramente...

**~0~0~**

Todos vieron entrar a Amy calmada, serena y con un rostro ya suavizado.

-Amy, ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto Mark agarrando su mano suavemente.

-Oh... nada, es que... Noah ha tomado su decisión y ya la entendí-

-¿Podrías explicárnoslo?- pregunto Tails curioso e intrigado.

Amy los miro con una pequeña sonrisa, -Bueno, creo que el adecuado aquí es Mark, él conoce sus ojos a la perfección-

-¿Ojos?- Nia no entendía de que hablaban.

-Nada- dijo cortante Rock. -Se refiere, a que Noah está tan seria que sus ojos transmiten la serenidad que debe darle al asunto, nada más, es solo eso-

-Sí, eso- dijo Mark sonriendo.

Amy resoplo y Ice se levanto del sitio. -Bueno, estaréis hambrientos, ¿podemos ofreceros algo?

-Claro que no, os hace falta la comida hasta que los Dark Cristhals sean extraídos- dijo Amy.

-¿Dark Cristhals?- pregunto West intrigado.

-Los Dark Cristhals son quienes mantienen a este planeta en tinieblas, si los buscamos y destruímos, seguro que el planeta volverá a su estado original- respondió Nikki calmada.

-¿En serio?- exclamo sorprendida Harriet.

-Por supuesto, ellos no mienten- sonrió Drake.

-Entonces, ¿porque no lo hacemos?- sonrió Ice.

-GENIAL, ¡vamos!- exclamó feliz Sammy.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron su búsqueda, el reloj comenzó a contar...

**3 horas... **

Shadow resopló mirando el reloj. Tres horas quedaban para que Noah se cambiase por la lince, de nombre Mochi.

Miro a todos y en vez de seguirlos, la buscó debía encontrarla. Seriamente se encaminó a donde pudiera irse o haberse ido ella, la buscaba con desesperación por toda la aldea.

-¿A quien buscas, joven?- pregunto una leopardo de aspecto mayor.

-No os incumbe-

-Oh, lo siento, no quisiera entreteneros y menos molestar.

Shadow chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza, yéndose de allí después de disculparse con la mujer mayor.

-Noah, ¿donde demonios estas?-

Murmuro al viento, tras esa frase, comenzó a patinar en dirección desconocida, sin siquiera inmutarse de adonde iba, se impulsaba con los patines...

En su búsqueda.

Ella, era algo que debía encontrar.

**~0~0~**

-¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí...- su voz tembló un poco.

Así me gusta, le guiñó un ojo, reviso el reloj y miro que solo quedaban diez minutos.

-Te veo, en un rato, pequeña-

Rugió un poco.

-Trampa, has echo trampa- le dijo malhumorada.

-Cállate-

Se irguió en el aire y salió volando, pero antes, lo miro y le hizo un gesto que la asusto un poco, pero solo trago saliva, mientras ella se alejaba, resoplo y entro rápidamente al palacio, para ver a Rayan, Katherine, Kevin y a la victima.

-¿Donde has estado Hayile?-

-Fuera, vigilando-

-¿Se ha acercado alguien?- pregunto Rayan luego de la contestación de Hayile a la pregunta de Katherine.

-No, nadie-

Mintió, aunque tenía suerte, nadie la pillaba en las mentiras.

-Mejor, menos estorbo, sigue vigilando- ordeno Kevin.

-Sí, señor-

Y salió de nuevo, se apoyó en la puerta cansada, Noah la había dejado molida, nunca pensó que pudiera ser herida de tal forma.

**~0~0~**

Se sentó en la superficie metálica. Suspiró ni rastro de ella.

-¿Me buscabas?-

Se giro de golpe y la vio allí de pie, mirándolo.

-Sí-

Respondió simplemente sin palabras, sin nada que decir, después de estarla buscando tanto tiempo, ella le había encontrado y ni siquiera se había pensado que decir.

-¿Y los demás?-

Esta vez hablo ella, no dijo más que una palabra, Noah sonrió y agarro su mano.

-Me acompañaras para salvar a Mochi-

-¿Porque te dejaras capturar?-

Pregunto molesto. Está vez si contesto, estaba cabreado por su sacrificio. No la entendía, las mujeres eran caso aparte.

-Es mi deber, soy su jefa, y mi mejor amiga es ella. Debo ayudarla, además necesito sacarle información a los Dark- sonrió dulcemente mientras tiraba de el para levantarlo.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Confía en mí, Shadow-

Asintió, confiaba en ella, lo hacía así que, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por ella, que lo había echo volar con ella, hasta seguramente el lugar donde harían el intercambio.

**~0~0~**

Habían llegado, Kevin avanzó junto a Rayan quien llevaba a Mochi. Shadow avanzó con Noah.

-Bien- dijo Rayan, da un paso Noah.

Noah obedeció, Kevin la agarró y ahora Shadow avanzo también cogiendo a Mochi, Kevin tiro de Noah rápidamente mientras que los dos erizos, Rayan y Shadow intercambiaban miradas furiosas.

Shadow sonrió frunció el ceño y sonrió. Con una esmeralda de Caos roja, lanzo un rayo fuerte hacia ellos, pero... Noah lo desvió con la mano.

Shadow se sorprendió.

-¡VETE! ¡YA!

La energía desprendida, choco con Shadow y Mochi, teletransportándolos al campamento, Shadow golpeo la pared fuertemente.

La había perdido, ella ya no estaba aquí...

No es que no confiase en ella y sus planes, pero la quería cerca... y necesitaba que estuviese ahí, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Rugió, cuando de repente, apareció él... Que lo miro un poco extrañado. Frunció más el ceño, lo odiaba... odiaba que se acercase a ella. ¿Celos? No. Eso si que no.

**Bien, esto ya esta**! **:)**

**Lo he escrito escuchando a Abraham Mateo - Señorita.**

**Es chula la canción. Bueno resulta que mi ordenador tiene problemas con el disco duro, por lo tanto... mal vamos, aun no me lo han devuelto, así que SORRY! **

**Bueno, al menos he podido escribir el capítulo... **

**Mi guión estaba en un pendrive, aunque solo tiene este capítulo. Así que... espero que os llegue...**

**Amy: Bueno ahora... ¿qué pasara con Noah?**

**Sonic: ¿a quien odia Shadow?**

**Noechis: Shadow tiene celos**

**Shadow: YO NO TENGO CELOS!**

**Noah: callaos, anda. Venga. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Shadow: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	29. The Truth About Noah

**Bueno chicos, aquí una actualización de The Dark Cristhal, este capítulo contiene respuestas y algo que nadie más sabe, solo los malos y Noah..**.

**¿Que será lo que os deparé este capítulo? Noah, Candela y Rayan esconden un secreto más grande de lo que nadie se imagina... Este capítulo solo se centra en Noah. **

**¡ O!**

**Solo espero que os agrade. Y quiero dar las gracias a mi nueva amiga Amy Rose FanGirl por darme una idea sobre como podría continuar.**

**Si no fuese por ella, os quedabais aquí hasta que algo se me viniese a la cabeza! ^^**

**Bueno, espero que disfurteis mucho y no nos prolonguemos más.**

**Noechis: eso, eso!**

**Noah: calla y pon la canción.**

**Noechis: anda viciada a Abraham Mateo, Señorita**

**Noah: es una canción preciosa, anda venga ponla y comencemos**

**Noechis: vale...**

**(SUENA "SEÑORITA DE ABRAHAM MATEO" mientras que Noah comienza a escribir)**

**Noah: comencemos!**

* * *

**The Truth About Noah **

Pestañeo un momento mientras que sentía el brazo protector de Kevin, alejándola de él. La persona que siempre quiso, a la que nunca dijo que no quería.

-¡Camina!- protesto en un grito feroz hacia ella. Esta solo chasqueo la lengua en forma de respuesta andando a la misma velocidad que Kevin, lenta. Noah sonrió suavemente a Kevin mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros, Kevin solo suspiro al ver esta acción. -no funcionará.

-Algo hay que intentar- protesto Noah frunciendo el ceño hacia su dirección.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, Hayile tembló al ver a Noah de nuevo, la asustaba esa chica.

-Hola, Hayile- saludo con una sonrisa macabra Noah.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, odiaba a esa chica, mucho. ¿Cómo que mucho? Su odio era indescriptible, a pesar de haber sido ella quien le abrió los ojos, no la soportaba, al igual que a su jefa.

Vio como Noah desaparecía por el corredor rodeada, sabía que no quería verla ahora más que nunca.

**Punto de vista de Hayile:**

Te odio, te odio, te odio. ¿Lo he dicho ya?

-Hey, hey, hey- saludo con una sonrisa tranquila Kendal.

-¿Que quieres bicho?- espete furiosa, no soportaba el aire de tranquilidad de Kendal, lo odiaba.

-No me llames así nena- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

CHULO, PREPOTENTE.

-Me sacas de quicio-

-¿Por lo guapo que soy?-

-Por lo idiota que eres- Gruñí. También lo odio, bueno. Yo odio a todo el mundo.

-He visto como la has mirado...- comienza serio, por fin se pone serio el tío -A Noah-

Odio ese nombre, no lo menciones, cállate si continuas por ahí.

-mi pregunta es simple... ¿por qué?-

-Me ha zurrado de lo lindo- le espetó, sueno brusca. Bien, eso es lo que pretendía.

-¿Quién? ¿La princesa?-

-No mi abuela, me han dicho que desde que se ha muerto se mueve de una forma tan marchosa y tan ágil que es flipante-

-No te pases, yo que quería ser amable- finge dolor y sonríe -Noah es muy bruta para ser la princesa de Estela Dolar-

-No, no lo sabía- ironizó.

-Ten cuidado, esa chica, no es lo que aparenta-

-Todos los de aquí sabemos cual es su cometido, sabemos como es, sabemos todo sobre esa chica-

Le digo intentando que capte mi royo.

-Ya me lo suponía- dice con una sonrisa -La jefa tiene cierto interés en ella-

-Lo sé, por eso la han traído- digo mirándolo fijamente -Una advertencia viene bien a veces-

**Fin del punto de vista de Hayile**

**~0~0~**

**Punto de vista Normal.**

-¿Estás asustada?- Pregunta con voz suave y femenina.

-¿De ti?- pregunta con sorna -Anda, ya quisieras- ríe esto último.

Rayan se sienta al lado derecho de Noah,. nada más decir eso, Kevin al izquierdo, Katherine está acomodada al lado de la chica misteriosa, que está cubierta por una capa, a la izquierda de la chica misteriosa se sienta Scourge.

-Entonces, mejor, porque no querría verte llorar-

-¿Llorar?- Esto lo dice más seria.

-Sí, hablemos de... el pasado- dice con sorna.

-No- se niega.

-Bien empiezo yo...- Dice levantándose de la silla. -Hace unos diecinueve años, una joven niña, o mejor dicho bebé, creció por error en el palacio real.

-¡Cállate!- grita furiosa.

-La bebé fue criada como la princesa que todos querían tener, solo fue introducida en ese circulo por la Leyenda Blanca, para que así se cumpliese la imperfección, los Dark.

-¡Cállate!-

Los ojos de Noah se volvieron más oscuros que antes, un negro indefinido, lleno de oscuridad en él, Kevin la miró, en sus ojos danzaban negras sombras.

-Esa niña se llamó Noah, que ni siquiera tiene sangre real-

Katherine saltó de su asiento, al igual que Scourge ante tal sorpresa.

-Rayan y Candela Rose, la adoptaron por que los padres de la pequeña la dejaron en la puerta, está historia nunca fue revelada, pues los padres solo deseaban tener una hija y como unos años después se quedo embarazada, la Leyenda comenzó ha hacerse real, así Noah se introdujo en la familia real, cuando Trewell fue a ver a Noah para investigar porque tenía pesadillas algo sucedió, se marchó y comenzó su investigación sobre los Dark Cristhals, así creció todo. Noah creció algo y Trewell murió ante la oscuridad que el mismo había creado, y os preguntaréis... ¿Cómo es que Trewell creo los cristales después de hablar con Noah? La oscuridad lo cegó... quería hacerse con el control de los poderes de Noah, quería que ella no se sintiese un estorbo, pues supo desde siempre ser adoptada, aunque la quisiesen, no era una Rose.-

-Calla...- esta vez la voz de Noah sonó ronca y fuerte, dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Así es que tú estás aquí, creadora-

-Calla-

-Bueno, creadora no, pero pusiste tu granito de arena, tu inspiraste a Trewel con tu desesperanza-

-No estaba desesperanzada-

-Para él sí, eso cuenta-

-CÁLLATE, NO DIGAS IDIOTECES

-No quiero- espeta con sorna -¿Quién ríe ahora?-

-He dicho que te calles, aquí hablo yo-

-Relájate- dijo sentándose y cruzando sus esbeltas piernas -Solo quiero darte detalles sobre los Darks-

-Suéltalo-

-Tú fuiste la causa de nuestra aparición, de mi llegada como líder, ¿sabes porque no?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué no te unes a mi? Juntas dominaríamos el mundo, ¡que digo del mundo el universo!- exclamó con cierta sorna.

-Ni de coña- espeta Noah con cierta furia, su voz volvió a sonar como siempre.

-Vaya- dijo desilusionada -¿Entonces, no quieres?-

-No-

-Pero... ¿por que querida?-

-Por que me dais asco, os aprovecháis de la gente débil y los jodéis con la negatividad-

-Eso es mentira- grita ella. Levantándose bruscamente en su silla.

-¡No lo es!-

-Claro que sí- salta al ataque Katherine -Y lo sabes bien, no te hagas la tonta-

Noah gruñe por lo bajo y se sienta.

-Los cristales cobran fuerza cuando alguien destruye algo, cuando la gente tira papeles y estropea la naturaleza, cuando la gente grita, cuando alguien se cabrea, cuando no eres amable con alguien, cuando eres solitario y solo te escuchas a ti mismo. Todo eso viene del egoísmo propio, así que no nos eches la culpa, la culpa es de la gente. Por eso quiero hacer desaparecer este universo frío y desamparado-

-Pero que dices, este mundo es perfecto, todos podemos ser positivos-

-El Gigadark Cristal no opina lo mismo- dice Rayan.

-Cada vez crece más- sonríe la jefa quitando su capucha.

Noah solo pestañea al verle el rostro, puede que la cogiese de sorpresa, pero no quería mostrarlo-

-Aun así, querida- extendió su mano. -Me alegro de que seas consciente de todo- Una esfera creció en su mano.

-Gloria...- musitó al verla en el suelo tratando de respirar.

En la esfera se vio a un erizo que supo quien era Sammy.

**Vista en la Esfera:**

_-Este es tu fin, será la última vez que respires este aire tan impuro- _Dijo alzando un poco más la voz, mientras que las respiraciones entrecortadas de ella se hacían más continuas, en el fondo sabía que no podía respirar bien, por eso la libraría de la tortura de respirar.

_-Sammy...- _Gloria tosió dificultosamente y trató de incorporarse. Vio como los cristales se destruían y Sammy la abrazaba.

**De nuevo con Noah y los Dark:**

**S**orprendida no hablo más.

-Tus amigos no aguantarán mucho más al destruir los cristales, la negatividad que hace ese cristal es lo que les hace enfermar y dificultar su respiración.

-Lucharé yo sola si eso es lo que pasa.

-Hagamos un trato-

-¿Que trato?- ruge furiosa Noah ante su sonrisa, no se fía nada.

-Tú cumples esto, y si consigues los Blanc Cristhals que son diez. Yo misma uniré tus pedazos de corazón y romperé el ente maligno, el Gigadark Cristhal, agotando su energía.

-¿Que tendría que cumplir?-

-Tus promesas-

-¿Uh?-

Chasqueo sus dedos y en ella aparecieron un papel. Noah las miró curiosa.

**1- No confiaré en la gente así de entrada.**

**2- Ocultaré mi pasado.**

**3- No caeré en la oscuridad**

**4- Te amaré por siempre Kevin, te lo juro.**

**5- Me casaré contigo**

**6- Reuniré los Blanc Cristhals en un año**

**7- Te venceré maldad**

**8- Cambiaré mi fachada**

**9- No pienso en enamorarme de otro.**

**10- Lucharé por defender lo que quiero.**

-Esto, lo cumpliré-

-Pues, trato, pero te aviso si algo de esto no se cumpla, caerás bajo el poder Dark-

-Pues me parece que está bien- sonríe -Acepto-

-Bien-

Se dieron las manos.

-Te aviso de que ese Shadow, es un obstáculo-

-¿Shadow?- pregunta Kevin mirándola fríamente.

-Es un compañero de trabajo, yo te amo Kevin... no podría olvidarte tan fácilmente-

-OIOIOIOI...

Noah frunció el ceño mirando a la chica con la que había estado hablando.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, llévate la Master Esmerald, he acabado con ella-

Hizo levitar la esmeralda y se la entrego en la mano, mientras la mantenía con su fuerza sobre el aire, levitando encima de la mano de Noah.

-Tsk-

Las sombras la rodearon y desapareció, no supo donde iba, pero si sabía que Noah tenía su destino en la mano.

**Bueno, esto ya está.**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**He hablado mucho de Noah pero en el próximo ya se cuenta lo que paso mientras Noah estaba con los Dark**

**Bueno, que os parece Noah en este caso, Sombras? **

**Puede que la cara de la moneda tenga trampa, puede que de verdad haya oscuridad y desesperanza en Noah? Y si la hay... los Darks se alimentan de ella?**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Dejen reviews! ^^**


	30. Dreams Are The Wrong Color

**¡Hey! ¿Por qué no hacemos hoy una pequeña parte de "The Dark Cristhal" espero que os guste este capítulo, pues os lo merecéis que sois los mejores me he dado cuenta de que en todo lo que llevo de fic, os he conocido mucho a cada uno y os he cogido muchísimo cariño, gracias por todo lo que habéis echo y por vuestro apoyo. A cada uno de vosotros.**

** En especial a:**

**Mochi The Lynx: Mi mejor amiga aquí en fanfiction! ¡Te quiero muchísimo!**

**Katy la eriza: mi segunda mejor amiga aquí.**

**A Karina Tiburmon por apoyarme y ser mi alumna y tomarme por maestra.**

**Dulce Angel Oscuro la super maja está a la que quiero muchísimo.**

**AdryLoveEl por los reviews.**

**IlikeYouMxN gracias MA.**

**Y a SonicBlueBlur por todo tu apoyo... eres genial!**

**Rina83, Ruedi, S.S.S Hedgehogs, Cute Krystal, Shadamy - 16, , chibibra - sayaijing - evans (separado por si no aparece), Anormal Snivy y digicouplesfan.**

**Y sin más dilación, comenzemos este capítulo!**

**Gracias a todos!**

* * *

**Dreams Are The Wrong Color**

Cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras que dejaba de estar rodeada de sombras, posó la Master Esmerald en el suelo con cierto pesar, cerró los ojos y se dejo discurrir por la pared, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Te dije que no usases la oscuridad...- musito acercándose a ella.

Noah permaneció en silencio, como si de algo malo se tratase, como si de verdad le doliese, abrazo su cuerpo con suavidad, mientras las lágrimas discurrían como ríos.

_Dolor, sufrimiento, rabia..._

_odio que te consume..._

-Noah... ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Me duele...-

-¿Que te duele?- pregunto Rock moviéndola un poco para que lo mirase.

-La desesperanza consume este mundo Rock, la gente cada vez desconfía, odia, inventa la realidad y se rinde, este mundo acabará sumido en tinieblas, me duele que esto que estamos haciendo no sea apreciado...- apretó los puños -luchamos mucho para que este universo, para que el mundo que perdimos regrese... No quiero que nadie lo pase mal, nadie se merece daño... pero... esto continua, hay que animar a la gente, mientras esa mujer siga teniendo un fragmento de mi alma, me mantendrá prisionera en la oscuridad...

-No eres mala Noah- comienza tomando su mano. Suavemente apretándola como si quisiera darle fuerzas -Necesito que vuelvas, Noah tu eres decidida y valiente, dulce, perspicaz, astuta, regresa, se que en realidad eres fuerte, y por mucho que esa te controle, nunca podrá lograr quitarte tu bondad-

Noah sonrío, -mientras que tenga voluntad lucharé por lo que quiero, la paz- sonrío Noah -Buscaremos mis fragmentos, los reuniremos y venceremos...-

-Esa es mí Noah, ¿quieres que te ayude a ir a un cuartito que te ha dejado Drake?-

-Sí, por favor...

**~0~0~**

Barrios, oscuros, cielos violetas, cada ciudadano perdía la esperanza de incluso ver un nuevo día soleado, iluminado. Amy lo notaba, en todo su esplendor de reina, Sonic se acercó a ella.

-Amy, ¿sabes dónde están los cristales?-

-No lo sé exactamente pero la extraña energía aumenta así que eso me da miedo...-

-No tengas miedo Ames, estoy segura de que lo harás bien y cumplirás tu objetivo de establecer la paz- Sonic sonrió dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias siempre me sacas una sonrisa, eres un cielo-

Sonic se ruborizo lentamente, esas palabras tan calmadas y pacificas llenas de sentimiento, nada más deseaba oír.

-No las des Amy- guiñó un ojo como años atrás hacía y estiró el pulgar. Amy sonrió, ese era Sonic.

-¡Chicos!- grito Harriet desde lejos. -He encontrado algo!

Los Spaces se aproximaron a la fosa que Harriet había encontrado, la energía negativa se desprendía con fuerza.

-Dark Cristhals...- Musito Ice mirando a la gran cantidad de Cristales que había tendidos en el suelo.

-Hay demasiados...- dijo Gloria frunciendo el ceño.

-Podríamos dañar vuestro mundo, hay que hacerlo con calma...- musitó Sammy.

-¿Y si destruimos todos uno?- pregunto Rouge.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Mark mientras se acercaba más a la fosa.

-Ya sabéis hay muchos cristales, más de veinte, cada uno destruye y funde el cristal, y cuando destruya ese pasa al siguiente así hasta destruirlos todos-

-Es una buena idea- asintió Treep.

-¡Pues venga a destruir!- grito Manic.

**~0~0~**

-Jefa, los Spaces y algunos aldeanos han procesado un ataque a los cristales- anunció Hayile.

-No importa-

-¿Cómo?- grito alertada la joven.

-No hace falta que los protejamos más ya tengo lo que quería, ahora vayámonos a ARK-

-Pero...

-Confió en que se lo harás saber a todos, ahora me voy-

Dicho esto desapareció de aquella enorme sala del palacio de sombras.

**~0~0~ **

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto Rock tras ver como Noah abría los ojos.

-Sí...- sonrió -Gracias por quedarte conmigo-

-No las des, alferez...-

-Siempre que estamos solos me tratas con formalismos, ¿sucede algo? ¿qué te hace cambiar?-

-No lo sé...-

-Bueno, Rock, eso no importa...

-Yo, esto...

-¿Qué?- sonrió.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el palacio?

-Han recordado que no pertenezco a la Sangre real y han destapado un trozo de la leyenda, no piensan rendirse tan fácilmente...-

-Ya veo, ¿crees que podrás descubrir que planean?-

-No, pero lo intentaré, los Spaces y los demás son piezas en el tablero, no debo desaprovechar la oportunidad que tengo de acabar con la negatividad-

-Espero que consigas lo que buscas-

-Yo también, el mal se extiende mucho... hay que pararlo...

**~0~0~**

Los chicos habían destruido los cristales que encontraban a su paso, toda la tarde y toda la noche.

-No puede ser... los hemos destruído todos y seguimos en tinieblas- dijo con desanimo Harriet.

El cielo negro, con tonos violáceos lo inundaba todo, por culpa de la oscuridad ya no salía el sol, el viento no soplaba, no podían salir, no había luna, solo oscuridad.

-Animo chicos, podemos hacerlo- sonrió Sonic -Esto es trabajo fácil, si continuamos conseguiremos que las tinieblas se retiren!

El cielo, comenzó a verse mejor, millones de estrellas brillaban en el cielo, la luna en todo su esplendor brillaba en el cielo, las nubes negras que casi parecían tóxicas habían desaparecido, comenzó a llover, las plantas, la hierva creció, los árboles, los paisajes recuperaron su forma y las casas aparecieron, tal y como había estado antes, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Oh dios mío...- sonrió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Harriet estaba tan feliz. -¡Nuestro mundo ha vuelto!

Ice la abrazó, en éstes años se habían echo grandes amigos.

-Gracias por todo-

El palacio de sombras desapareció tras esas palabras de Ice.

-No las des, todo por ver feliz a la gente!- sonrió Mark con arrogancia.

~0~0~

Noah frunció en ceño curiosa y salió a fuera de su habitación junto con Rock.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto mirando a todos.

-Venga, señorita Noah, venga, usted también señor Rock-

Un montón de gente arrastró a Noah y a Rock hacía a fuera, entonces Noah lo vio, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, la luna en todo su esplendor bailaba quieta con las nubes de agua. La lluvia cálida cayó sobre ella.

-Spaces...- sonrió al ver que sus chicos habían conseguido devolver la vida al planeta. -¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!- Chilló.

**~0~0~**

La gente bailó y bailó, toda la noche y nada más salir el sol, Noah y los Spaces se fueron hacia su nave. Knuckles estaba feliz por haber recuperado su esmeralda, Mochi estaba bien y sonreía ampliamente, Swetty y Drake hablaban de lo mucho que habían vivido y Samuél se despedía de Harriet, entre lagrimillas.

Los Spaces subieron a la nave y cuando llegaron y se giraron para decir adiós, dos voces los interrumpieron.

-¡ALTO!- Eran Harriet y Ice.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Noah alzando una ceja con confusión.

-¡Dejadnos ir con vosotros!- exclamaron a la vez.

Noah sonrió -Claro, hay sitio para dos más- dicho esto. Tras las caras iluminadas de ambos, subieron a la nave y emprendieron rumbo a otro lugar en el que ayudar y destruir cristales oscuros...

**~0~0~**

-La cuenta atrás ha comenzado Noah, deseo ver como mueves las fichas...-

Una risa maligna recorrió el establecimiento mientras que las sombras se estendían al rededor de aquella bola con la que había mantenido la visión de Noah durante esa estancia en su antiguo planeta.

-Perderás, la reina, vence siempre con un simple Jaque Mate...

En el tablero ya se habían retirado un peón negro y uno blanco. Cogió la daga que había sobre la mesa y destrozo un caballo negro con ella.

-Puede que lleves ventaja, pero no sabes que tengo un as bajo la manga...-

La risa malvada se escucho por todo ARK, la negatividad y el caos ya se habían estendido...

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí ha llegado, siento la tardanza, espero que podáis perdonarme.**

**Quiero comunicaros que mis amigas/os y yo tenemos un blog, así que quiero que me ayudéis a hacerlo popular y os paséis hay, os pongo el enlace aquí, recordad juntarlo**

** the- seven- chaos. blogspot. com. es  
**

**Gracias por leerme hoy y quien este de vacaciones que las disfrute.**

**Nos leemos**

**Aquí abajo, déjenme un review!**


	31. Betrayal Bitter, Sweet Darkness

**Hola a todos, quiero daros un nuevo capítulo de The Dark Cristhal. Que espero que os guste mucho, bueno, haya va, y perdonen la tardanza.**

**Ah, las apariencias engañan.**

**Y gracias a SonicBlueBlur, Fergie The Tigress, Sonamyxsiempre, SonicGIRL0310 ****y a AdryLoveEl por dejarme usar a sus respectivos personajes: Blue, Fergie, Chess, Susy y Adry. Espero que os gusten sus intervenciones :)**

**UN BESICO**

* * *

**Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Darkness**

La nave emprendía rumbo a un planeta donde se encontraran los Dark Cristhals, misteriosamente Noah era quien pilotaba, fruncía el ceño, mientras miraba el radar de los cristales, estaba realmente cabreada. Llevaba unos días que todo le daba miedo, pero no miedo de ese miedo, miedo a ser descubierta, nunca había sido la "buena" siempre había tenido ideas malas. Y está vez temía por lo que pudiera pasarle si se enteraban de cual eran sus planes y de aquel pequeño trato. Ella no confiaba en nadie. Nadie, ni siquiera Amy, quería decir que podría parecerlo, pero no se fiaba de nadie, había aprendido que ni su sombra era de fiar.

Las ideas oscuras se pasaron por su cabeza, quizás era ella así de retorcida. Siempre había pensado en sus fines, es posible que sí tuviera un lado oscuro aun en su corazón. Agito su cabeza, eso no era lo que más importaba. Ahora debía concentrarse en destruir a esa maldita idiota.

-Dattebayo ni ha actuado, se suponía que cumplía mis deseos, maldita sea- se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. -Menudo asco-

El radar comenzó a palpitar con una intensa luz roja, en un planeta, era un planeta de tonos verdes y grises a la vista del radar.

-Navegador, dame información sobre este planeta- La luz comenzó a iluminarse mientras la voz del navegador sonaba "buscando datos... buscando datos..."

-Datos encontrados- pronunció la nave -Planeta Suijou, hace unos tres años, el planeta tenía espesos bosques y lagos a montón, pero se inundó convirtiéndose en un mundo totalmente acuoso-

-Agua... um... solo controlan el agua Harriet. Podría llevarme a dos que controlasen desde el aire... Cindy y Rouge, además de Silver, bien, se lo comunicaré luego-

**~0~0~**

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!- grito una enfurecida eriza de color negro a punto de estallar.

-Lo siento, no lo he echo a propósito- se quejo un erizo azul cruzando sus brazos encima del pecho.

-Que asco, que asco, si te mando a por comida no traigas monstruos marinos detrás de ti, ESO NO ES COMIDA-

-Lo sé, pero no era mi intención traerlos, además los hemos vencido y hay comida- se defendió el erizo azul.

-Blue, hazme un favor y cállate- protesto furiosa la eriza acariciando la suave cabezita de una pequeña eriza.

-Lo siento, Adry...- Blue suspiró viendo como Adry se llevaba con ella a la pequeña liebre de la mano. -Si no ha sido para tanto...- se quejó. Adry mandaba en la base de los seis que vivían en aquel planeta, ella había tomado la inciativa de crear una base donde vivir y dormir intentando sobrevivir.

Blue echó a correr siguiendo a Adry, era una chica seria, ya lo sabía, pero era un encanto si se la conocía bien y posiblemente se hubiese puesto tan irritable porque tenía miedo de que Brezzo sufriera otro ataque, cuando llego a su lado, intentó disculparse pero Adry le quito importancia y dijo que no pasaba nada, haciendo que Blue sonriese.

Le había cogido cariño, así a lo tonto, viviendo juntos. Muchas de sus compañeras bromeaban sobre su relación pero Blue no sentía más que un enorme cariño y aprecio por la eriza negra y la eriza negra solo sentía una enorme amistad por él. Eso era todo, por eso ambos se llevaban tan bien y dirigían todo juntos.

Tras llegar a la base, dos chicas se les acercaron con una sonrisa y un trapo viejo, Blue lo tomo alegre y les guiño un ojo, mientras Adry no lo acepto, se sentó en la silla mirándolas.

-No se cuanto tiempo aguantaremos- pronunció una eriza gris. Adry la miró fijamente.

-No seas negativa- le dijo en amenaza Adry mirando a la pequeña Brezzo, que no se había despegado de ella desde el encuentro con Blue.

-Es la verdad, llevamos tres años aquí, cuando salimos tenemos el riesgo de que nos coja un tsunami o un monstruo marino, no podemos seguir así- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Chess...- comenzó Blue.

-Argh, es que no os dais cuenta?- protestó Chess -Sabéis que tengo razón, esto es demasiado, debemos hacer algo-

-Tiene razón, algo debemos hacer, si lo pensamos con calma, podemos encontrar una solución- pronunció una tigresa.

-Adry, Fergie ha dicho algo con sentido- comunicó Chess mirando a la furiosa eriza.

Está miró a Blue y luego a Brezzo, suspiró rendida.

-Bien, tramaremos un plan-

**~0~0~**

Se retiro el pelo de delante de la cara, desde que habían embarcado rumbo a un planeta próximo no había salido de su laboratorio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Bastis mirando a la loba que se encontraba investigando y tecleando en un gran ordenador.

-Investigo, es que no ves?- dijo irónica.

Bastis frunció el ceño -No te permito que me hables así- protesto la gata mirándola mal.

-Si no fueras tan ignorante- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bastis se sorprendió de la frialdad de Nikki y la miró con ganas de estrangularla.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?!- grito Bastis con el ceño fruncido, la gata dorada solo pensaría recibir esas contestaciones de la líder, no de una investigadora cualquiera, si fuera la misma Candela las aceptaría pero a Nikki no se la pasaba. Se acercó al escritorio y dispuesta a agarrarla, recibió una parada de Nikki, quien había detenido su intento, aunque Nikki no lo reconociese, Bastis siempre había tenido más fuerza, también era porque entrenaba más, que si no...

Las manos de Nikki trataban de frenar el paso, con el ceño fruncido -No te enteras de lo que pasa a tu alrededor como para enterarte de lo que me pasa a mí, largate y piensa a quien destrozas el corazón con tus malditas largas- Nikki se levanto del escritorio y empujo a Bastis fuera del laboratorio.

La gata dorada solo se quedo quieta un momento, los nervios la comían, ¿que quería decir Nikki con esas palabras? ¿a quién le había echo daño?

-Hey, Bastis- Treep apareció detrás de ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah, hola- dijo mirando la puerta que Nikki había cerrado con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el equidna gris mirándola confundido.

-Ah, nada...- hinchó las mejillas -De todos modos, a ti, no te importa-

-Uh...- las palabras atravesaron a Treep como si fueran cuchillos, pero no iba a dejar que le afectase, aunque por dentro se muriese.

-Yo, lo siento, tienes razón, no me importa-

Bastis rectificó -Esto... yo, lo siento, solo te preocupabas no era mi...-

Treep la interrumpió con una falsísima sonrisa -No es nada, da igual, no te disculpes, es cosa tuya, y ahora debo irme-

Treep comenzó a caminar alejándose de todo lo que había sin escuchar a Bastis.

-Deberías decirle que la quieres- ante él estaba Tete-chin quien lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-Eso sería solo un estorbo para ella, da igual-

Treep esquivó a Tete-chin y comenzó a correr dirección a su cuarto, suspiró y propino un portazo.

**~0~0~**

-Jes-

-¿Sucede algo, majestad?- pregunto arrodillándose entre las sombras.

-No, no, solo es que mi muñequita se maneja muy bien... jes- sonrió con arrogancia mientras sus dientes blancos destelleaban como perlas.

-¿Qué sucede con Noah?-

El discipuló o sirviente se acercó a la mujercita, casi de apariencia de porcelana.

-Pues que pretende que Dettabayo la ayude- rió suavemente con sorna

-¿Quiere decir... que...?-

-Sí, exacto, pretende matarme-

-Pensaba que Noah no se regía por la política de matar a nadie-

La cara de la reina cambio -Noah haría lo imposible por acabar conmigo y lo que la mantiene presa a esta estúpida realidad, su egoísmo la va a matar lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Qué piensa usted hacer?- pregunto.

La reina se levanto del trono destapando la ventana de sombras mostrando una imagen de la eriza rosa de púas violáceas y rosáceas.

-Helar su egoísmo en una gran pesadilla-

La risa de histeria y del mal sonó en toda la sala, mientras que en la nave Space un escalofrío recorría a Noah mientras, su corazón se helaba, dando paso a unos ojos negros... Dark.

**~0~0~**

Se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación, había tenido una pesadilla super violenta, Sonic estaba en el suelo sangrando a gran intensidad y lo único que había pronunciado era su nombre, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no podía ser verdad. Necesitaba comprobar que eso había sido un sueño.

Corrió lo suficientemente rápido en su búsqueda.

Hay estaban, Mark y Sonic discutiendo, la alegría la invadió, no podía soportar haber soñado algo tan horrible, sin pensárselo dos veces, grito.

-¡SONIC!

Ambos erizos se giraron y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo el nombre de la eriza rosa.

Mark se iba a adelantar a abrazar a Amy al verla llorar, pero esta lo empujo y abrazo con gran fuerza a Sonic, Sonic aceptó el abrazo sorprendido por aquel gesto, pero ver la frustración, la sorpresa y la cara desencajada del erizo rojo hizo que disfrutase aun más de tener el cuerpo de Amy entre sus brazos, tras separarse Amy agarro con suavidad la cara de Sonic.

-Oh dios, estás bien, gracias a dios...

Lo abrazó de nuevo, no iba a permitir que si ese sueño era premonitorio se cumpliese, no, claro que no lo haría.

-Amy, si estoy bien, ¿qué ha pasado?- la separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos.

-Nada, olvídalo- Amy negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarle.

Mientras Mark miraba con asco la escena. Tras separarse un poco de Sonic, Mark abrazó a Amy de la cintura.

-Vamos a tomar algo, Ames-

-Pero, esto...- comenzó a intentar excusarse a Mark, Amy.

-Vamos, anda-

Está vez fue Sonic quién se quedo con la boca abierta, apretó los puños y desapareció de aquella sala malhumorado.

**~0~0~**

Nikki corrió en busca de Noah hacia la sala de mandos que llevaba la nave, pero allí solo estaban Tails y Cream.

-Oh...- musitó Nikki mirando a los dos niños.

-¿pasa algo señorita Nikki?- pregunto Cream.

-¿Habéis visto a Noah?-

-En aquella puerta "prohibida"- informo Tails.

-Ah, vale, muchas gracias- agradeció Nikki para salir corriendo hacía la sala privada de Noah y totalmente prohibida.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó, hasta que la eriza, abrió, no tenía buena cara estaba pálida.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Nikki al verla.

-Sí-

Nikki alzó una ceja con demasiada confusión, Noah con pocas palabras y seria, ¿qué habría pasado?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la eriza dando pequeños pisotones al suelo con muestra de impaciencia.

-Oh, es que he descifrado algo de Trewell, lo malo es que no entiendo mucho como tu tienes más experiencia en ese idioma de chaos... quería dártelos-

-Gracias Nikki, buen trabajo-

-Gracias jefa- sonrió Nikki.

-Ahora si me disculpas- Noah entró en su sala secreta dejando a una Nikki muy curiosa.

**~0~0~**

La habitación estaba rota, cuadros rotos, mesas rotos, todo en mal estado, no había sobrevivido nada de esa sala, todo, folios, datos, ordenadores, todo lo que Noah había protegido había sido destruido por si misma, Noah se arrodillo en una pequeña esquina, cogiéndose la cabeza y apretándola fuertemente.

-Duele...- musitó agarrándose más fuerte la cabeza, hundió sus uñas en su cara, arañándose a si misma.

Ahogó un grito con un golpe más que ella misma se propino contra la pared.

Veía borroso.

-Estúpida, no hace falta ni que te esfuerces, los datos que tu me das, yo los destruyo-

Cogió los informes que habían costado todo el trabajo de la loba y los rompió en pedacitos pequeños, para prenderles fuego, con un pequeño mechero que había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón, Noah se quedo allí viendo arder los arduos trabajos que Nikki había pasado para descifrarlo más o menos a Chaos.

Noah simplemente suspiró, ella sabía todo lo de los datos, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?

Conocía las ubicaciones Dark.

Conocía a su reina.

Conocía a sus tres jefes.

A la gente Dark.

Conocía el origen.

Pero no conocía como moverlo todo a su tablero y hacer un jaque mate, está era su guerra, y unos reclutas no iban a entrometerse en lo que pensaba hacerle al caballo blanco que estaba bajo su dominio.

**~0~0~**

-¿Lo habéis oído?- pregunto con una risa traviesa una chica vestida con unos pantalones pirata.

-Sí, he oído que Noah ha empezado a maquinar a las espaldas de sus aliados- bromeó un erizo azul oscuro.

-Ya, que pena que esto se le vaya de las manos- Rió otra chica.

-Callaos, ahora debemos saber quién irá a proteger Suijou. Su siguiente destino-

-Ya, iré yo- musitó la zorrita acercándose a la escena.

Todos asintieron a la decisión y miraron al agua turbia.

-Irá Katherine, majestad-

-Bien...- los ojos rojos que habían aparecido en la turbia y negra agua, se cerraron y desaparecieron. Ahora Katherine sería la siguiente en actuar, la lucha comenzaba ahora...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

**Me ha salido largo :3**

**Chicos, las apariencias engañan eh! ^^**

**Bueno, tres aclaraciones por aquí. **

**La primera: Dattebayo significa "Diosa de la luz" en japones. (O al menos eso he leído, Jes) :)**

**La segunda: Suijou agua en acuático.**

**La tercera: Las personas misteriosas del fondo, son Partes Oscuras de algunos personajes oficiales de Sonic y algunos OC´s míos Dark **

**Con esto dicho, podemos terminar este capítulo**

**Ah, nueva encuesta en mi perfil. Y bueno. DEJEN REVIEWS! ^^**


End file.
